The Werewolf and the FBI Agent
by SpencerandHotchlover
Summary: Spencer Reid born a werewolf meets Aaron Hotchner when he first joins the BAU. He knows immediately that his boss is also his mate, but is unsure whether or not he should say anything. Will he deny his chance at happiness and and when Aaron confronts him about his own feelings? Will have the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

The Werewolf and the FBI Agent

Wrote this several years ago. Was intending to add an epilogue in addition never got around to it. Hope you enjoy and if you don't please don't criticize. Would enjoy reviews for this story as well as the rest of my works. Remember this is fanfiction and part of the authors imagination, even if the characters are from Criminal Minds.

SpencerandHotchlover

Part 1

Little Spencer Reid was delighted when he found out that he was going to be a big brother. He was now a big five years old and by the time he was six he would have to help his mama take care of his little brother or sister, which he didn't mind in the least as he had wanted a sibling for quite a few years now, but he had believe that he wasn't going to get one as his mother Diana was sick and had told him that he was special and therefore was going to be an only child. He knew his mother sometimes walked around in a daze or often sat in the living room daydreaming sometimes for hours. He had overheard his father talking to his mother and he had insisted that that she needed to go to the doctor and when she finally had it turned out that she had schizophrenia and Spencer wasn't sure what that was, but he would find out so he could help his mother. Spencer knew that he was very intelligent and understood for more than most children his age, so he didn't understand why his parents tried to keep things from him. He had overheard his father telling his mother that he wanted him to grow up as normally as possible and Diana had replied that he would just have to accept that Spencer would never fit your definition of normal because he's special. He's far more intelligent than most children, and he should not be expected to dumb down just make you happy.

William Reid had been unhappy at this Spencer knew, and he had tried to figure out why his father was mad just because he understood far more than most kids his age. Spencer knew that he was special in a different way besides, his intelligence and that was because he was a werewolf as was his father, although not his mother for she was human. Most of the time a werewolf married within the pack, but not always. Here in Las Vegas while not exactly encouraged it was acceptable so William Reid had married his mother, and the pack supported him, his wife and his son, even though they didn't live on pack lands, but on the outskirts of the city in the suburbs. It wouldn't be long before his brother or sister was born just a few months and he couldn't wait.

Spencer looked up from what he was doing as he heard his father exclaim excitedly, "Quadruplets? Is the Doctor sure?"

"Yes, Will, Dr. Brighten is sure that it's at least quadruplets, although he did warm me there might be a fifth one hidden behind all the others. I thought I was awfully big for one baby and I figured it was at least twins, although big twins."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" William exclaimed and Spencer heard some hugging and kissing going on, which he made a face at.

"I just hope I can carry them to term," Diana said sounding worried and Spencer listened closely making sure not to be seen.

"You knew this was the possibility when you married me," William told her, excitement still in his tone. "You know that I am not completely human and that as partly wolf that whatever woman I married could have more than one pup at a time, although I will admit it's usually twins or triplets, but quadruplets or even quintuplets are not all that rare either."

"I hope they are born soon and yet I hope they aren't," Diana said. "You know I need to take my medicine in order to keep focused and so I don't live in terror and I don't know how I'm going to make it through the last three months."

"It will be worth it in the end," William said, "and also you probably only have two months to go or maybe even just six weeks because multiples are usually born at least a month early."

"Yes, it will be worth it," Diana agreed before it fell silent and Spencer knew that his mother was probably having one of her episodes.

So not only did he have to look forward to a new sibling, but he would get four possibly five siblings for the price of one, which was great as far as he was concerned because he knew after this his mother would never risk getting pregnant again because of her schizophrenia, whatever that was and so he was happy to get at least four siblings, in the not too distant future.

Spencer quietly slipped away being sure not to trip over anything, because he could be extremely clumsy if he wasn't careful. He must never let his father know that he had overheard the conversation, because he would be furious if he knew and he would at least get a lecture about a person's right to privacy and how eavesdropping was wrong. His father was already unhappy with him because not only was he more intelligent than he had a right to be at least according to him, but he was also extremely clumsy. Spencer loved his father, but he didn't see how his father could take offense at something that he had been born with in both cases. Spencer knew that his father was extremely happy to be getting other children, probably hoping that they would be more like him then like their mother, but even though he was only five, nearly six, he knew there was no way of knowing until they were born and had grown up some.

Spencer promised himself that he would start studying up on schizophrenia from the library in town as soon as possible and also how to take care of an infant, so that he could help his mother. He knew that having quadruplets was somewhat dangerous and it was possible that some or all of them would not survive even though the odds were pretty good because of the improvement in medical technology, but it was still a chancy thing to have so many babies at once. He remembered his father telling him one time kind of absentmindedly that werewolf pups tended to be pretty hardy and most of the time they were born live and survived where purely human infants would not have. Spencer remembered asking questions while his father seemed to be in a rather good mood and William Reid had answered them. Spencer knew that he was in the second stage of puppyhood and halfway to being a teenager after he had transformed for the first time when he turned five, nearly a year ago. He had been given responsibilities that fit with his age and he was sure that part of that would be helping to look after his younger siblings when they arrived. Most of the wolves of the pack seemed really nice and they didn't seem to resent the fact that he was way more intelligent than most children or have any might be at least according to his father or that he was a little clumsy saying that he would outgrow that soon enough, and that his body just needed to catch up with the rest of him.

Most of the information he had on werewolves was from someone in the pack instead of from his own father because William Reid didn't want to discuss it and said that he was too young to know anything that he would have to wait until he was the proper age. He had learned from other pack members that this was not necessarily true and that he could at least start learning the pack history and customs since he was already reading and writing and had been since he was four, writing anyway, as he had started reading the year before that, even if some of the more grown-up information would have to wait until he was older. Most pups or even human children didn't start reading or writing until they were six or seven and so they didn't start learning pack history and customs until they were 10 or so. This information had enraged Spencer because his father had deliberately lied to him just because he didn't want to teach him all about how werewolves had come to be and the history and customs behind that. Of course, it was possible that his dad had been planning on teaching him when he did turn the proper age, but somehow Spencer didn't think so and if that was true then William Reid really didn't love his son at all. The Alpha of the Las Vegas pack would be most displeased when he learned that his father had not taught him anything about pack customs, history or laws and Spencer knew it wouldn't be him that the pack Alpha was furious at, but at his father who should have taught him these things as it was his responsibility.

Spencer went back to his book reading rapidly, but while he absorbed the information it contained his thoughts were elsewhere.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Two months later

Spencer was woken up in the middle of the night and told by a pack member that his mother had gone into labor and that she and his father were already at the hospital. The pack member that had been left to watch over him was named Thomas, although he preferred to be called Tommy even though he was around his father's age, which was late 30s early 40s.

"Why wasn't I woken up before?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Your dad really had to rush your mother out of here as her contractions were coming very fast and her water had already broken," Tommy gently explained. "They left before I got here, but I told them I was on my way and I probably arrived only 5 or 10 minutes after they left."

"How long do you think it will be before my siblings get here?" asked Spencer who was now six years old.

"Well, from what your father told me your mother's contractions were coming close together so I suspect that it won't take as long as normal because of that," Tommy answered not mentioning the fact that the doctors and nurses had probably already rushed Diana Reid into surgery for an emergency c-section as soon as they got there because he wasn't sure that Spencer would understand and even if he did he didn't want to frighten him because he was only six no matter how mature he seemed. "They'll probably keep her in the hospital overnight which is perfectly normal as they will want your mom to get a goodnight's sleep before they send her home. Your siblings however, will probably have to stay in the hospital for a few days maybe even for a month depending on what the doctors find once they're born."

Spencer absorbed the information like a sponge and nodded. "I can't wait to see if I got any sisters, as I always wanted a little sister, or if it's all boys."

"It's probably a combination of both as that's more common than having all of one sex, although that's possible too," Tommy said. "I'll be very surprised if there isn't at least one of each when your parents get home."

"I can hardly wait," Spencer said practically shaking with excitement.

"I don't blame you," Tommy said with a grin. "I'm the oldest of all my siblings too and I well remember when my mother got pregnant for a second, third and even a fourth time until there are 10 of us, including me. The only difference really is I'm one of fraternal triplets, while you're not."

"Wow! That's a lot of children," Spencer said enthralled.

"That's not uncommon in a werewolf family, especially when a couple are True Mates," Tommy told the six year old who nodded. "Why I know families that have 15 children and even one or two who have more than that.

"Wow! 15 children or more? I've never heard of any families that large," Spencer said his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Again that's not unusual in werewolf families since we are more likely to you have multiple births then a normal human," Tommy said.

"How do two people handle having that many children?" asked Spencer.

"Well, all the children of the pack are looked after by those that don't work for a living and whose main job is to care for the young ones. Children who are older like ten or eleven have lessons as I'm sure you know in history, customs and the laws of the pack. Not only does this help them learn what it means to be a werewolf it also keeps them out of trouble."

"So bullying isn't tolerated then?"

"No, not in most packs anyway unless the Alpha is a bad one and either encourages it or doesn't put a stop to it. Why do you ask?" asked Tommy

"Well, it's just that I'm being bullied at school," Spencer begin to explain candidly. "I was just wondering how humans and werewolves were different."

"Haven't you talked to your father about being picked on?" asked Tommy curiously trying to hide his outrage, although he knew it was a very common occurrence in the human society and how boys and men in particular liked to pick on those they considered weaker then themselves. Kids could be picked on for a lot of reasons, because they were shy, because they were to smart in class and made themselves noticed by raising their hand or simply because they were more intelligent then the average kid. There was 100 reasons and probably more why others bullied, but it didn't make it right.

"I told him, but he kind of brushed it off and told me that learning to deal with such things was all part of growing up. I thought I was dealing with it by telling dad who should have at least talked to the principal or the children's parents I would think. Of course, it doesn't help that I am much younger than any of the other students and can I help it if I do so well that I am already in junior high?"

Tommy winced at that because he could well imagine Spencer being picked on simply because he was that intelligent and also much younger than the other students who probably didn't want to get involved by defending him. It sucked, but that's the way it went sometimes. What troubled him more was the thought of William Reid's inaction, where it concerned his son. He didn't tell Spencer this, but family members within the pack were fierce in defending each other, especially parents of their pups. William's brush off of his son's concerns, troubled him more than a little, but he wasn't sure what he could really do about it.

At the least he should have had a long talk with the parents of the children who were being bullies and although that probably wouldn't stop all of it, it would at least do some good and stop some of it. What was Will thinking letting his son continue to be bullied without at least trying to put a stop to it? Had William forgotten one of the most sacred laws of the pack and that was that every child was special and to be protected, no matter what? This was especially true of one's own family.

Tommy shook his head wondering what was going on in William's mind for what he was doing went against everything he had been taught when he was also a child. Spencer was only six for God's sake and he shouldn't be expected to deal with bullies all on his own, not at his age and especially not ones that were at least five years older then he was.

He was going to have to report Will to Keenan, the Alpha and he really didn't want to have to do that, but what choice did he have? All werewolves had to obey wolf laws. He would gather more information first, Tommy decided. Make sure Spencer wasn't exaggerating, although he doubted that as he was only six, but open and honest. Most six year olds couldn't lie about anything as it was usually always obvious, although there were exceptions, but the way Spencer had told it had Tommy believing that he was speaking nothing but the absolute truth.

Tommy winced as he thought about the consequences if he proved Spencer was being honest with him, which he didn't doubt. Tommy couldn't keep this from the Alpha, for not only did it enrage him to think of a pup being tormented for any reason, although he realized a little teasing was part of growing up, but if the Alpha found out that he had kept such important information from him he would be the one in the soup along with William Reid. Besides, there was no way he would be able to keep this to himself because he had been taught from earliest childhood that all pups were special to the pack, no matter whether one parent was human and the other a wolf. Yes, the children bullying Spencer weren't werewolves, but still it was a father's responsibility to at least try to stop his son from being hurt and if he couldn't he could at least counsel him how to deal with it and help doctor any injuries. Just because the Reids didn't live with the pack didn't make these laws any less true, because wolves still had to obey pack laws whether or not they lived on pack territory.

He would worry about it later, Tommy decided as he needed to not worry the six year old sitting in the middle of his bed crosslegged looking not all sleepy despite being woken in the middle of the night, which was an ability that Tommy envied and would likely serve Spencer well when he went to college in a little over a decade. Tommy well remembered the many late nights he had stayed up studying and how much trouble he'd had staying awake in order to do so.

The two talked a little longer and then Tommy urged Spencer to try to go back to sleep and said that a child his age needed a lot more sleep then an adult. Besides, the time would pass faster if he went back to sleep and didn't wake up till morning.

Spencer looked doubtful, but obeyed and lay back down on his side and tried his best to sleep. To his surprise it didn't take him more than a few minutes to drift off and before he knew it, it was morning.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Four years later

"You can't just leave," Spencer protested as he watched his father head for the door with a packed suitcase. Spencer was now ten and was well on his way to completing his high school education, but his six siblings were only four and they needed their father as they wouldn't understand his absence. Spencer had been quite surprised to learn the following morning that his mother had had sextuplets instead of the quadruplets that the doctor had insisted she was having up until they had actually been born. There were actually two sets of identical twins as well as one set of fraternal and they were all boys despite the odds against such a thing happening. His mother had survived the birth, but had never been quite the same afterwards and if it wasn't for the sextuplets nanny that was from the werewolf pack named Shannon they wouldn't have survived. Shannon was used to taking care of a lot of children at one time as she had raised more then a dozen children herself. She was an older lady whose children were all grown and whose husband had died about ten years ago being killed by a hunter who had believed that Kennedy was a real wolf. When Kennedy had of course, transformed back when he died the hunter had been shocked, but he hadn't lived long enough to report back to anyone as there had been other wolves in the area that had heard the shot and had come running one of them tearing the hunter's throat out before he even knew they were there. The hunter should have known that wolves always ran in packs and this of course, included werewolves since they were wolves sometimes and looked just like them, when transformed.

Spencer helped out as much as he could in between school, and homework and Shannon made sure he knew that she appreciated his assistance no matter how little it was due to other commitments.

"Yes, I can, I've had enough," William growled as he carried his suitcase out the door. "I never would have married Diana had I realized she would get so sick or had such weaklings for sons."

Spencer was more than hurt by his father's words, but he didn't let it show while the man himself was still standing there waiting for a reaction.

Spencer knew that his dad considered him a mistake, but how could he say that about his other six children who were only four for god sakes? How could the man that had a hand in making them who they were consider all seven of his children mistakes and wishing they had never been born. His six brothers were of course, intelligent, very much so as they were already reading at only four, although they didn't know how to write yet, but Spencer knew it was only a matter of time. Why had his dad bothered to marry in the first place if he didn't want pups or a wife?

William gave his son one last disappointed, disgusted look before he disappeared out the door with his suitcase and Spencer knew that he would never return. What were he and his six brothers supposed to do now as he knew that their mother wasn't capable of taking care of all six of them even with Shannon's and his help. He knew if he wasn't careful child services would learn that their mother was incapable of taking care of her children and they would be placed in different foster homes all over Las Vegas, because no families would be willing to take in seven children and he would not be separated from his brothers for anything or let them be separated from each other. He had also learned from his research on Internet at the library that a lot of foster homes were horrible places and there was no way he would subject his brothers to the chance of landing in one of them, not if he could help it.

"Are you all right, Spencer?" asked Shannon who had heard everything, although she had stayed out of the way until William Reid was gone. Shannon had known that this was coming for the last couple of years as William had started to spend more and more time at work leaving his family on their own. Also he had come reeking of some whore's perfume more than once and even Diana who was usually unaware of most things had known. Shannon mentally shook her head as she consoled the distraught boy. She had known from his actions over the years that Diana was not William Reid's True Mate, but a lot of werewolves married without finding their's so she really hadn't thought anything of it at the time. Those marriages were just like human ones and a lot of werewolves made them work regardless, although sometimes after a werewolf had been married for years and had pups they discovered their True Mate and in that instance a split took place, and although it wasn't always amicable a lot of times it was. In this case though, it was a totally different situation altogether even though the split was usually amicable the werewolf always provided for their former family and kept contact with their pups and sometimes even their ex-wife. A werewolf leaving their family with no provisions as far she knew went against werewolf laws not to mention the way William Reid had just stormed out. It wasn't like William didn't have money because as a lawyer he made plenty and he should've made sure that his pups were provided for until they were grown. She was going to have to take this to the Alpha, and she knew immediately that William would be thrown out of the pack and all his assets would be given to his family for werewolf laws were very strict about that and the Alpha would make sure that William obeyed using his Alpha voice if necessary. Shannon wouldn't be surprised if this caused William's death within a year, five at the most, for a wolf without a pack…Well, she could worry about that later once all the children were in bed. She would call the Alpha Keenan when she was sure they were asleep and let him know the situation, although she doubted that William was foolish enough to go back to the pack after what he had done, but if he hadn't the pack would track him down and William had known that when he had left. Perhaps, he felt he could talk his way out of it, but there was no way that would be happening for he had left seven children basically on their own with an ill mother and no funds. Even if Diana had been well, and he had left he still he should have left provisions for his family. Shannon would mention it to the Alpha and make sure he asked William Reid those questions to see if he had left any provisions to his seven underage children.

"I'm fine," Spencer said fighting back his tears.

"It's okay to cry, sweetheart," Shannon told Spencer who finally gave in to his tears that he had been fighting. "What your father did was very cruel and I know you're mature enough to understand when I say there will be repercussions and he knew this when he left."

"Will the Alpha really punish him?" asked Spencer his lower lip trembling.

"Yes, he will," Shannon assured the still crying boy. "I'm not sure what your father is thinking or if he is really thinking at all, because there are severe punishments for what he did and especially for the way he did it. If he had met his True Mate and had told his family this and then left them provided for then, it would have been one thing as that is within our laws. However, to just storm out like he did saying he'd had enough, not to mention the way he's been treating you ever since I came to help your family out, well, I've been reporting to the Alpha on William's attitude. Pups are supposed to be sacred and to most of our kind this is true, although things do go wrong in a werewolf's head occasionally just like happens with humans. I hate to say this about anyone, but I knew William Reid as a child and he was always extremely selfish and in some ways childish, not willing to put in the effect required to help out with someone as ill as your mother, which is in no way her fault. I didn't think he would go this far though," Shannon added shaking her head not in the least bit sympathetic for what was bound to happen to William Reid once he was caught and he would be, there was no doubt about that at all. "He knows werewolf laws as he was taught as a pup just like all children of the pack are and he knew the consequences of leaving his family without at least providing for them."

"Maybe he has provided for us?" Spencer asked more hopefully, then realistically.

"I don't want to get your hopes up," Shannon told him gently. "I will admit it's possible, and although I know this is hard for you to hear and hurts you, I don't think it's likely."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Shannon," Spencer told her quietly knowing deep in his heart that Shannon was right in what she was saying even if it hurt him to know it and for her to say. "You've never treated me like a little kid ever since you came to help with my six newborn siblings from day one and for that I thank you."

"You're welcome, but you were already so mature for your age, that I felt you were already a miniature adult and this has since proved true. I have no idea where you get your mature personality from unless it's from your mother's side of the family, because you definitely don't get it from your father as you are already more grown up than he is and you are only ten years old," Shannon told him sincerely. "You've really been a big help with your siblings and I appreciate everything you do to help with them."

"You're welcome, but I'm happy to help you look after them when I have time as I always wanted a sibling and I got more than I expected four years ago," Spencer said. "I will never abandon them, like our father did and I will always protect them."

"Still, you should be out making friends and acting your age," Shannon told him half seriously. Shannon was sad that Spencer really didn't have any friends, although she could understand it. Due to his profound intelligence he found normal ten year olds were way below him in that department and only interested in playing, among other things that a normal 10 year old was interested in. Spencer on the other hand liked to study and learn new facts and while there was nothing wrong with this, it saddened her that he had no real friends for the older kids really wanted nothing to do with him because he came off as a bit of a know-it-all even if he didn't mean to, not to mention he was also considerably younger. Even the other werewolves, while they had nothing against him and he was allowed to run with the pack when he wanted to, he had no real friends there either, even other adults. He was to smart and intelligent for most of them and he hadn't learned how to dumb down in order to get along better with others and he really shouldn't have to. Shannon thought that it was something that while he had no great friends in the pack at least he had no real enemies either, even if most of them were a little jealous of his intelligence, although not of the way he spouted off facts without thinking about it too much due to his eidetic memory, which was a very rare trait. Shannon knew that the pack would come to his defense, even if he didn't have any real friends among them, just like they would for any other werewolf pup. What Spencer needed really was to find someone that was as intelligent as he was or at least understood that he hadn't had any say in how smart he was or how he had turned out at all. Unfortunately, those kinds of people were few and far between as most of them refused to look past the surface of things to see a lonely child that just needed some friends, ones that would stick by him through everything and not abandon him at the slightest sign of trouble.

Shannon realized that it was partly his sick mother that was to blame for she wasn't there to help raise him or at least not very much. While she had her lucid moments they never lasted very long and she never left the house much anymore. She had been doing the shopping for the family for years now and when the people around the neighborhood asked what relation she was to the Reids, she told she was a distant aunt of Spencer's mother.

"There, all better now?" asked Shannon as Spencer's tears finally dried completely.

"Some," Spencer said quietly all worn out from his crying bout.

"It will get better," Shannon told Spencer gently. "Slowly but surely, the hurt your father caused you won't be so noticeable anymore although you'll never be able to forget."

"At least my brothers are too young to remember this and although I might tell them what happened when they are much older, I don't know for sure that I will," Spencer said. "In a way, I envy them, but in another I don't, because they won't even be able to remember there father by the time they are grown. Oh, they might have a few vague memories of a strange man that looks like them, but that will probably be all. On the other hand they won't remember their father who played with them when he was home."

"We'll just have to make up the difference," Shannon said looking determined. "From now on we are their family and that will be all that matters for many years. Who knows they might want to meet their father someday, but if he isn't dead within a year or two I will be very surprised because once a werewolf gets thrown out of the pack, most don't live very long after that. A wolf without their pack…

"Yes, I understand. I don't like it, but I do understand," Spencer said nodding. "Werewolves, like wolves are pack animals, and need the companionship, whether this is just their pack or their family they need some kind of communion in order to survive. They need somebody just like they are, so they can run beneath the moon together. Most werewolves without some kind of pack whether that pack is human or other wolves die within a very short amount of time usually within five years, although it is often much sooner," Spencer said sounding like he was quoting something. "The pack Alpha will make sure that word gets out to as many packs in other cities as possible and he will not be accepted by anyone of them once it is. Every werewolf's hand will be turned against him, for to abandon your family for no real reason goes against every law that we have."

Shannon shook her head as Spencer quoted word for word what he had been told by Keenan, the pack Alpha just a few months previously. Shannon believed that in his own way Keenan had been trying to warn Spencer what would happen to his father if he abandoned his family without at least making provisions for them. William Reid would be an outcast, which was an old law that hadn't happened at least in the Las Vegas pack in several centuries. If the werewolf in question, was in financial difficulty or had lost their job, in other words, had a legitimate reason for not being able to provide for his family, then that responsibility fell on the whole pack until the werewolf in question was back on their feet or had decided to leave their family because of their financial straights or was killed for some reason.

Usually it was the male that did this, as a mother usually struggled on trying to provide for her children, but it had happened occasionally where the woman left, especially if she was human.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, you're exhausted emotionally if nothing else and you need to sleep," Shannon finally told her young charge.

"I have to help put my siblings to bed," Spencer protested yawning hugely.

"Don't worry, I'll handle that tonight," Shannon told him firmly. "You're going to bed and you better not protest young man, because you're practically asleep on your feet and you won't last more than another 10 minutes at most before you are conked out for the night."

"Alright, alright," Spencer said knowing that arguing would be useless. "I'm going, I'm going."

"I'll be in to check on you in a few minutes after I put your brothers to bed," Shannon told him shooing him gently in the direction of his room.

Spencer smiled at her sleepily one last time before padded up the stairs to his room, where he got into his pajamas quickly brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and knew nothing else until morning.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Nine years later

Spencer listened intently as Jason Gideon lectured the class. Gideon was very famous in certain circles as he was one of the first ever profilers and had been one of the first in the BAU or Behavior Analysis Unit and had in fact had helped form the unit.

He was now 19 and would soon be graduating from college in just over a year. He had several different degrees and was working on his last one now and he hadn't yet decided what career he was going to choose, although he was leaning towards joining the FBI, the BAU unit specifically, but hadn't yet fully decided. He did have his brothers to think about, but they were still only 13 and had no other family, well except for Shannon who had come with them when Spencer had gotten a full ride scholarship to college despite his young age in order to act as a sort of den mother to Spencer and his younger siblings. Spencer had received legal custody of his brothers as soon as he had turned 17 and had proved his financial solvency to the people that mattered. Spencer had explained to the people that had come to question him that his dad had committed suicide within three years of leaving his family and his mother was incapable of even taking care of herself, much less his brothers. Shannon had been present for the interview and had explained that she wanted to return to Las Vegas now that Spencer was almost legally an adult and one of the most responsible young men she had ever known. Spencer remembered Shannon's exact words thanks to his eidetic memory and it had gone like this, "Spencer is one of the most responsible young men I know, for he often helped me out with his brothers after he got home from school and spent a considerable amount of time with them. He read them bedtime stories, helped feed them and changed their diapers. His mother was very sick by that time with schizophrenia and rarely even recognized any of her children except Spencer as being hers. It was only due to his help that I was able to care for six babies all by myself."

"And what relation are you, Mrs. Tate?" asked one of the men doing the interview.

"I am a distant aunt of Spencer's and his siblings mother," Shannon had explained calmly knowing that the relationship would hold up. "I came to help out when I learned that my distant niece had six babies to care for and very little help. As I know how much work one baby can be much less that many I just decided that I would stay until the sextuplets weren't quite so much of a handful. When I saw how sick my niece really was I just decided I'd stay until all the children were grown up and it was a good thing I did because their father William Reid left when Spencer was just 10 and committed suicide less then three years later. He probably felt so guilty that he felt death was the only way out and I say good riddance for anybody who would abandon their family..."

The investigators had understood, Spencer remembered and they had passed the interview with flying colors, especially when all six of his brothers had said they had no other family besides, Spencer and Shannon at least that they knew about, except their mother of course, who was incapable of looking after them or anybody.

Ethen had told the two interviewers that Spencer and Shannon had raised all of them basically by themselves with very little help from their mother and none from their father that they could remember anyway, since he had left when they were only four years old.

The two interviewers had taken the sextuplets opinions into account for they had been 11 at the time and old enough to make their own decisions on who they wanted to stay with so long as that person could prove that he had the means to provide for them and was responsible, which was no problem for Spencer.

Class ended and Spencer remained behind as Gideon had indicated at the beginning of class that he would like to have a word with him when it was over.

"You wanted to see me Agent Gideon?" asked Spencer as he approached the brown haired man, who was balding.

"There is no reason to be so formal. You can just call me Jason or Gideon if you like," Gideon offered. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Well," Spencer said considering. "There's a coffee shop I often frequent in between classes that's on campus and shouldn't be to busy this time of day, but that's about all the privacy you'll get, as going back to my place isn't going to work."

"Why?" asked Gideon genuinely curious.

"Because my brothers will be home from school at this time of day and I doubt they much that they won't listen in even if I tell them I want privacy," Spencer answered to Gideon's astonishment.

Spencer mouth quirked wryly, so that Gideon would see the humor of that statement.

"Oh, so you're living with your family?" asked Gideon.

"It's just my brothers and me," Spencer begin to explain as they walked towards the entrance of the college. "I couldn't leave them home when I came, because my mother is very sick, and she didn't really raise them and in fact she barely knows they exist."

"And your father?" asked Gideon.

"He left when I was just 10 and my 6 brothers were just four," Spencer explained not going into any detail. "Less than three years later some policeman showed up at the door and told us that dad had committed suicide. I suppose he felt so guilty for leaving us in the lurch that he just couldn't deal with it any longer and so took his life, although I don't know that for sure of course, and it is just a pet theory I have."

Spencer didn't mention the fact his father was a werewolf and had been thrown out of the pack for his actions and as he had known since he was a small child a wolf without his pack never lasted very long and so it was less then three years later that William Reid had committed suicide. Spencer was actually surprised his father had lived as long as he did and hadn't killed himself within a year.

"It's logical," Gideon said not me reacting to the fact that Spencer had stated all this in a completely monotone, emotionless voice as if he didn't care, although he supposed it was understandable considering. He doubted very much that Spencer's six brothers even remembered their father at all since they had only been four when he had left. Gideon was surprised, that all six of Spencer's brothers had survived, especially since they had been born sometime in the late 80s and medical technology wasn't as advanced 13 years ago as it was now. He supposed that miracles did happen or perhaps, they had just been especially hardy unlike most babies that died from just about anything.

"So who took care of you since your mother was incapacitated after your father left?" asked Gideon.

"We had a distant aunt from my mother's side of the family staying with us by the name of Shannon Tate," Spencer explained calmly, although this time his voice was far from emotionless and Gideon took that to mean that he and this Shannon had bonded. "She raised us practically by herself, although I helped out with my brothers when I wasn't in school or doing homework. When I got a full ride scholarship at just 13 after finishing high school and sitting my SATs I couldn't leave them behind because as I said my mother was incapable of taking care of them and I couldn't let Shannon do it alone since they were still quite young at that time."

If Spencer had been 13, that meant his brothers would've been around 7 and therefore not capable of looking after themselves. Just because Spencer had been responsible at that age didn't mean his brothers were the same and having only one person looking after them, especially someone who was older, would have been nearly impossible until they were a little older anyway.

"Thank you for trusting me with a brief synopsis of your family history," Gideon said and Spencer shrugged.

"It's not like it's a big secret as you can find what I told you just by having a background check done," Spencer said with a shrug. "If you'll give me a minute I'll call my brothers and warn them I'll be late so they don't worry too much. They're 13 now so they're capable of spending a few hours by themselves and getting to and from school, which is only a few blocks from where we live."

"What about Miss Tate?" asked Gideon.

"Shannon left just as soon as I gained legal custody when I turned 17 two years ago," Spencer explained. "She missed her family and she knew that I was perfectly capable of looking after my brothers and handling any problems that might occur, but told me that if I needed her I could contact her. She missed her friends in Las Vegas and also her family, so as soon as she was sure we could look after ourselves she went back home. We still keep in contact through email and phone calls so she knows how all seven of us are doing."

There was silence for moment as Gideon sipped his coffee trying to figure out how to broach the subject that he really wanted to talk about. He had already had Garcia to do a complete background check, but he had just wanted basic information about Spencer himself and hadn't bothered to have Garcia give him the details like asking if he had any other family. Now he realized that he should have been more patient and not in such a hurry, because Garcia had reeled off the basic facts to him and then he had hung up on her without bothering to learn about what kind of family life Spencer had. When he had seen Spencer Reid in his old friend's criminology class he thought that maybe he was there as a special guest or something for he had looked way too young to be taking the course. He had learned Spencer's name in that first class and when the young man had asked some very intelligent questions Gideon had gone out of his way to learn as much about him as he could from his teachers. The teachers told him that he had started college at 13 and that he was absolutely brilliant with an IQ of 187 an eidetic memory and four degrees two BAs and two doctorates and that he was working on his final BA, which would be completed within the year. His teachers had also said that he was extremely clumsy and as unathletic as they come and Gideon knew that Spencer wouldn't fit anywhere else in the FBI, except the BAU, although most of his work would be done from behind the scenes since unless he passed his gun test he wouldn't be allowed out in the field, but still Gideon knew the young man would be an extremely useful part of his unit.

His teachers hadn't mentioned that he had six brothers, but then it was well possible that they hadn't known as Spencer struck him as a very private person, especially about his family life and Gideon couldn't blame him as he would want to protect his brothers as much as he could, since he'd had a major part in their upbringing. Gideon was very interested in the young man and having him join the BAU upon graduation.

"I wanted to talk to you to ask you if you have decided on a career for once you graduate," Gideon finally said after studying Spencer for what seemed like forever, but the young man wasn't giving anything away.

"Not yet," Spencer admitted, busily tearing piece of bread to pieces.

Gideon took this to mean that Spencer was nervous, although he probably didn't even realize what he was doing as it seemed an almost automatic, unconscious action.

"I know I can basically do anything I want with my life with all my degrees, but I need to do something that will support me and my brothers even though I still have plenty of my inheritance from when my father died, but I want to save that for my brothers, to send them to college, and get them started in their own careers once they finish."

"Well, I would like you to join the FBI, the BAU specifically. That's..."

"Where you create a profile to help local law enforcement catch serial killers, pedophiles, rapist..." Spencer quoted. "A profile…"

Spencer stopped speaking when he noticed Gideon's stunned expression.

"You'll soon learn that I like to learn new thing and once I know it I never forget. I can tell you the fastest way to get from here back to Las Vegas and what route would be the easiest according to the time of day or day of the week."

"I already know how intelligent you are," Gideon said and Spencer looked unsurprised at that revelation so Gideon took that to mean that the young man had expected him to check with his teachers. "In any case, your teachers gave you a glowing recommendation and I know your talents would be useful in the BAU."

"I've been thinking about it actually," Spencer finally admitted. "However, as I'm sure my teachers told you I am as clumsy as an elephant in a China shop and as unathletic as they come and there's no way I would pass the physical training, even though I intend to try if I do decide to go to the FBI Academy in Quantico."

This statement was said with a wry twist of Spencer's mouth and Gideon could see that that the young man had accepted that he was extremely unathletic, probably years ago and had just decided that it was part of who he was and moved on. He probably figured that his profound intelligence made up for it and since very view people had Spencer high IQ he would be right because being to perfect made a person arrogant.

"You can help the team from behind the scenes," Gideon said happy that Spencer had already considered joining in the FBI. "I know a lot of people at the academy and I'm sure I could get them to waiver the physical requirements. I intend to pull you directly into the BAU."

"But don't you have to spend at least eight to ten years in another department or even several before even being considered for the most elite department in the bureau?" asked Spencer.

"Normally, that would be true, but I have a lot of pull, and I see your potential, so I'm willing to call in multiple favors in order to get you into the BAU no matter how young you are as I believe you'll be a perfect fit and normally I'm never wrong about things like that."

"Alright then, I'll consider it," Spencer promised giving Gideon his phone number while Gideon did the same.

"You can contact me anytime," Gideon told him. "I hope to see you at the FBI Academy in Quantico next year when after you graduate."

"We'll see," was all Spencer said noncommittally as he shook Gideon's hand in farewell before returning to leave the coffee shop Gideon watching him go.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Four years later

"Everyone I'd like introduce you to our new teammate Dr. Spencer Reid," Gideon introduced the young man who was now 23 and freshly out of the academy.

Spencer had been right four years ago when he'd told Gideon he was extremely unathletic because, although he'd tried he hadn't been able to pass those requirements. If it wasn't for Gideon going to bat for him and being with him every step of the way he never would have finished the academy. Gideon had convinced the instructors, that his intelligence would be extremely useful in the BAU and had called in numerous favors. Finally the instructors had agreed to waive the athletic requirements, when they saw how intelligent Spencer was and passed every test academic test put in front of him in less than an hour.

A lot of the cadets resented Spencer because of the special considerations that had been made for him and for the fact that he was pulled into the most prestigious department in the FBI, despite not having experience with another department first or even several. They resented him because of his intelligence and how he aced every academic test that he was given with absolutely no trouble and for the fact that the athletic requirements were waivered in his case.

Spencer had ignored all of the nasty little comments that were made when he walked into a room and even bullying in some cases. Spencer didn't tell his brothers how bad it could be and just told them that the athletic requirement had been waivered thanks to Gideon. His brothers were very intelligent though, so they probably knew the academy hadn't been a walk in the park, but they said nothing. Spencer had hated to uproot his brothers yet again to move to Quantico Virginia, but the brothers had agreed to it and told him that they didn't mind. He had promised them that this was the last time that they would be uprooted until they were out on their own and although they all knew that it would be difficult to make friends, especially so late, since they were 13 when they had moved after the school year was over, which meant that they only had five more years of high school after that. Spencer had bought a house that was big enough for him and his six brothers, although he and his brothers had to share four different rooms just like they'd had to while he was going to Caltech in Pasadena California, which they didn't seem to mind. This time though instead of renting the house like they had in California Spencer put down a downpayment on it once he had seen it, knowing it would be perfect. The house in question had four bedrooms, which meant that there would be no guestroom not that that mattered very much since Spencer didn't expect to have any guests, there were two bathrooms, a large kitchen, a small dining room, and a room that was relatively small that Spencer thought might have been used as a home gym or maybe an office by the previous owner. In any case, it was perfect, and Spencer knew he didn't need anymore space because it wouldn't be long before his six brothers finished high school and went off to college.

"Spencer, this is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, but you can call her JJ, and Penelope Garcia," Gideon introduced. "You have of course, already met your boss Aaron Hotchner."

Boy had he, Spencer thought his expression neutral. He had known the minute he caught Aaron Hotchner's scent that this was his mate, his True Mate, the one he had never expected to find at least until he was much older and yet the minute he had walked into the BAU this morning and been introduced he had known. He was going to have to be extremely careful about this and he and Hotch were going to have to get to know each other before Spencer could even think about revealing his secret to him. The only problem with that was that once a werewolf discovered their True Mate, it was very hard to stop from just taking them, as the scent of a werewolves True Mate drove them absolutely crazy as it was the most delicious scent that had ever been smelled as it made that werewolf's True Mate absolutely irresistible. Luckily, for him he was very good at controlling himself, Spencer thought even as he fought from letting his fangs from descending in full view of the humans. If there was one law that Spencer wasn't about to disobey it was letting any human find out about werewolves, except that werewolf's mate of course, if they were human.

"It's nice to meet you," Spencer told the rest of the team.

The team had already been warned how young Spencer Reid was, but they were shocked that he looked only 22 or 23 at the most. Everybody on the team trusted Gideon though, and knew that Hotch would never have agreed to let Spencer Reid on the team if he wasn't more than qualified, no matter how young he was.

The young man shook everybody's hand confidently and greeted them all very politely, although it was clear he wasn't going to give them any information or even fully trust them until they got to know each other. For someone who was so young, Reid was awfully wary and suspicious, but then it was possible that he'd had a similar childhood to himself, Morgan thought so it was better not to make a snap judgement on first impressions.

Morgan did know that this Spencer Reid was very intelligent because he never would have been accepted into the BAU at such a young age if he had not been, so the least he could do was give the man a chance.

"So any other family?" Garcia asked Reid who smiled at her forthrightness.

Well, it appeared that Reid had a sense of humor after all, Morgan thought when he saw the younger man smile, a smile that lit up his face. Maybe Reid wouldn't be suspicious forever after all, but then he knew that his baby girl could get past anybody's defenses without to much trouble simply because of her upbeat personality.

"Yes, I do, 6 younger brothers actually," Spencer answered not giving any further information.

"Wow! That's a lot of brothers," JJ said. "No sisters?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Spencer said with a smile and a shrug.

He didn't mention having any parents, Morgan noticed, so either they were dead, or they didn't get along.

 _Well, getting information out of you was like pulling teeth,_ Garcia thought. She already knew most of Reid's life because she had done an in-depth background check, but she wanted him to volunteer the information on his own, which would probably take time as Reid would need to learn to trust them. She knew that his father had committed suicide when he was just 13, and that he had been helping take care of his six younger brothers who were all the same age. She knew that the father had left the family less than three years before his suicide.

"So are your brothers living with your parents?" asked JJ curiously, "Or are they already grownup?"

"All six of them are 16, going on 17 in a few months," Reid told them calmly, "and have full guardianship and have since I was 17."

"Sextuplets?" asked Morgan his astonishment plain.

"And you said you had full guardianship?" asked JJ.

"Yes, all six of my brothers were all born within minutes of each other," Spencer told Morgan quite calmly before he turned to answer JJ question, "Yes, I've had full guardianship since I was 17 as I just said and before that a distant aunt on my mother's side stayed with us, but I was still mainly responsible for looking after them, at least when I got older and wasn't in school."

"What about your parents?" asked Morgan.

"My mother was and is very sick and incapable of looking after them," Reid said, not bothering to mention his father at all. "Aunt Shannon looked after them while I was in school and then I helped out after I got home. The two of us are the only parents my brothers have ever known. Aunt Shannon went back to Las Vegas as she missed her family and her friends once I had gotten full guardianship, but we still keep in contact."

Spencer sat down at the desk that had been assigned to him and refused to answer anymore questions and Gideon could hardly blame him and he felt that Spencer had been incredibly patient with the rest of the team.

"So what are your brothers names?" JJ tentatively asked knowing she was being nosy and was relieved when Spencer looked around and smiled at her before taking out his wallet and withdrawing three photographs.

"The two with dark brown hair like mine, are Alban and Broderic, although they prefer to be called Al and Brock, the two with blondish brown hair are Bailey and Ethen and as you can see they are two sets of identical twins," Spencer said. "The other two are Logan and Jason, although Jason prefers to be called Jase and as you can see one has my dark brown hair and the other got his two brothers brownish blond and they are fraternal twins."

The whole team passed the photos around including Hotch as Gideon was the only one that had met Spencer's brothers before. Spencer's brothers looked a lot like the man himself, handsome in a boy next door sort of way, JJ noticed. Apparently, family resemblance ran strong in the Reid family because Spencer's six brothers looked a lot like like him except with a few differences like hair color, although they all had their brother's golden brown eyes.

"It's time for everyone to get back to work and quit bothering Reid," Hotch finally ordered firmly and Spencer shot him a grateful look, although there was something else in his eyes that Hotch couldn't quite identify. "Your teammate has a right to his privacy just like you all do and if he wants to volunteer any information about his private life then he is welcome to do so, but you are not to badger him. If he doesn't answer a question, that you ask that is none of your concern. We want to make Dr. Reid feel welcome, not annoy him with personal questions. Your curiosity is only natural, but just like all of you Reid needs to get to know you before he'll volunteer any personal information."

All the others looked sheepish, except for Gideon who was already in his office reading over some papers.

"Welcome to the team," Morgan told Reid who smiled and nodded thanking Morgan gratefully.

"Thank you," Reid said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Morgan told him and the other members of the team came over to welcome him as well, before going back to their own desks or in JJ's case her office.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

A year later

Spencer was in the middle of a team briefing, when Spencer's phone buzzed from his pocket. He immediately took it out and look at the number that was displayed, while he continued to listen to the briefing.

In the year he had been a member of the BAU he had made friends with his other teammates and they had been joined by Elle Greenway. He and JJ were like brother and sister and she was the only one that called him Spence, except his brothers. He and Morgan had also gotten much closer and were like brothers as well. They teased each other all the time, although Spencer's humor tended to be rather dry and sometimes so scientific that Morgan didn't know he was being teased, until he'd had time to think about it. As for Gideon he was like the father that Reid had never known as is own had resented his son when he realized how clumsy and super intelligent he was as he seemed to take offense that his son wasn't a little carbon copy of him. Spencer had accepted long ago that his father had really never known his own son and that he had other gifts, ones that were different from his.

Spencer thanked the pack of Las Vegas every day for the care they had taken with him and his brothers and how they had shown all of them love and attention that all children deserve. It was the Alpha of the pack that had guided his brothers through their first transformations into werewolves when they were five, as a child's body wasn't strong enough to survive it until then. That first transformation was quite painful, Spencer remembered with an inner shudder, although his expression did not change. Most werewolves forgot their first transformations since they were so young when it occurred, but as for him he well remembered every moment of pain as his bones reshaped themselves, to turn him into his werewolf form that was still in the puppy stage.

Spencer had been there as his six brothers transformed for the first time and that Alpha had gently guided them through it until they to were in their wolf forms. Once you were in your wolf form it was as natural as breathing as he hadn't had any trouble learning how to walk on four paws instead of two feet as the wolf's instincts just took over, so long as you let it. After the initial transformation, additional ones weren't quite as painful as the body seemed to deaden the pain for you. Oh, there was still some pain as the bones reshaped, not to mention the itching as the fur came in, but it really wasn't too bad especially compared to the first time a werewolf changed at five.

Luckily, for him a wolf didn't necessarily have to change for the full moon because he wouldn't've been able to join the BAU if that had been the case since they were often gone out of town during them. In a way their species were more like shapeshifters then true werewolves because they could change anytime they wanted after that first time. Spencer and his six brothers often went running in the forest that was behind the house he had a bought, which was the main reason he had bought it in the first place. There was nothing better then running through the forest, with others of your pack and sometimes they were even joined by some of the local wolves. Technically, Spencer and his brothers we're now members of the Washington pack as well as he had contacted the Alpha that was leader of the local wolfpack as soon as he and his brothers had arrived. After a brief meeting, where all the formalities were observed the Alpha had welcomed them warmly to the Washington pack and told him and his brothers that they were welcome to run with them anytime they liked on the full moon and that he hoped to see them there. Spencer and all six of his brothers enjoyed running with the local pack when they had time, which wasn't very often in his case since he always seemed to be out of town on the full moon, but his brothers on the other hand who were 17 almost 18 now, and had bought an old beat up van so they could get places easier often went out to pack lands and ran with them on the full moon, unless it was a school night the next day.

He was always constantly calling his brothers to check up on them when he had a few free minutes when he wasn't busy and his brothers made sure to always leave him a message if they were going to be out of contact, running with the pack.

Once the briefing was over a few minutes later Spencer immediately dialed the school that had tried to contact him to find out what the problem was.

Spencer nearly panicked when the principal who had tried to contact him told him that his brother Brock had been hurt. He calmed down when he was told that it was just a bump on the head and multiple contusions with no broken bones, but he should get an x-ray for his skull just in case. He was also requested to come to the school and Spencer said he would be there soon as he had informed his boss that he was leaving.

"Is something the matter, Reid?" asked Morgan in concern.

"My brother Brock ended up in the school infirmary," Reid told Morgan. "He doesn't seem to be too badly hurt just a bump on the back of the head and multiple contusions. Still the principal wants me to come to the school, so I'm just going to go inform Hotch that I'm leaving."

"Tell your brother I hope he gets well soon," Morgan said, which Elle echoed when she heard there was a problem with one of Spencer's family.

"I will," Spencer told his two friends with a distracted smile as he headed for Hotch's office immediately knocking on the door.

"Come in," Hotch called.

Hotch had been expecting Spencer to knock on his door anytime now as he had seen the younger man look at his phone doing the briefing and the panic in his eyes when he read number that was displayed. Hotch knew that the only thing that was likely to panic the younger man was if something had happened to one of his brothers that he cared for and loved deeply as most things didn't disturb Reid at all, not even grisly crime scenes.

Hotch had always been amazed at the way Spencer's scientific mind worked for the nature of some of the teams cases could be quite gruesome a lot of times and yet not even once had Spencer been anything, but calm or lost whatever food was in his stomach.

Hotch had spent an exorbitant amount of time watching Reid as unobtrusively as possible over the last year as if he was trying to figure out an extremely difficult puzzle. Really, Reid was a bundle of contradictions, as most the time he was mild and inoffensive, and yet Hotch had seen him lose his temper badly a few times even when someone with such a mild personality normally never lost their patience with others. It wasn't that someone with Reid's mild personality didn't have a temper, but it was usually just as mild and burned out quickly, but with Reid, while he forgave his teammates quickly, his temper was like a blast furnace that you didn't want to have pointed in your direction. Also Hotch had noticed Reid looking at him quite a few times now when he believed no one was paying him any attention and his expression was one that Hotch couldn't decipher, at least not completely, although he felt part of Reid's expression was longing, although what that longing was for Hotch didn't know. He could however, make an educated guess and that was he thought his subordinate had a little crush on him and had since the day he had arrived and been introduced.

Another weird thing he had noticed, about Spencer Reid was he was sure he had seen his eyes change color completely on a couple of occasions, but he always put it down to a trick of the light as they were always back to their normal golden brown when he got a more direct and closer look.

Hotch shook his head as he thought about Spencer Reid who had come to mean so much to him over the last year although he had never told the younger man so. He had never told anybody this, because he knew it wouldn't be received well in the kind of high, uptight society he had originally come from, but he liked both men and women and there was something about Spencer Reid that he felt drawn to. He liked the gentleness in the younger man who never seemed to let life get to him down. He also knew that Reid might have a very mild and gentle personality, but he also had a stomach of iron and airtight ethics and principles, which not many people could say anymore as a lot of humans were willing to bend the law even if it wasn't in a major way.

Reid had impressed him a lot over the last year with the way his logical and scientific mind worked. They had a higher percentage of solving cases then ever before, thanks to Dr. Spencer Reid who was a genuine genius and a nice guy. Reid really was a godsend because he was an expert on geographical profiling, and while Hotch could do that kind of thing he wasn't even half as good as Reid was so just in that one way he was an asset to the team, but he also had many more talents like also being very good with linguistic and handwriting analysis. Also Reid seemed to have more facts and figures stored in his immense brain then any 30 people and a lot of it was obscure trivia that wouldn't be of interest to most of them, but had come in handy on more than one occasion in the last year alone during a case.

"Yes, Reid, what can I do for you?" asked Hotch mildly his expression not changing as the younger man stepped into his office.

"I'm going to have to take at least the rest of the day off, Hotch," Reid told the older man trying his best to ignore his boss's enticing almost irresistible scent like he had been doing for the last year.

"What's the problem?" asked Hotch with a raised eyebrow.

"My brother, Brock has been injured, although the principal didn't exactly explain how that occurred. He said he would tell me how it happened once I had gotten to school as he didn't want to talk about it over the phone. I get the impression that he's going to read me the riot act, although I doubt very much that Brock is at fault or that he started it."

"Why do you say that? He is 17 after all, and a lot young men his age get into fights," said Hotch.

"Because out of all my brothers," Reid started to explain, "Brock is the peacemaker. Now if we were talking about Ethen or Bailey, my answer would be different."

"I see," Hotch said finally see where we was coming from. Peacemakers preferred to avoid an argument, although they would step in between two fighting parties to try to get them to see sense and try to resolve differences if it was necessary to do so.

"The only way I could see Brock getting involved and getting himself hurt like that is if he was trying to defend someone else that was being picked on and either he got knocked around by mistake, or the bully beat him up, for interfering. If that's the case, I'm going to read the principal the riot act and promise to look into his school more closely as I don't want another one of my brothers ending up in the infirmary or on suspension just for trying to help someone else. I am not naïve like a lot of people believe just because of my mild personality and the principal will probably believe that he can convince me that Brock was at fault unless I am misreading the man completely."

"So you have met the principal of your brother's high school?" asked Hotch and Reid nodded confirmation.

"When I first enrolled my brothers the principal wanted to see me as this was the second school for my brothers and he just wanted to make sure that they hadn't been enrolled at his school because they had gotten into trouble at their other one. He told me that transcripts never told you the whole story. He also wanted to know why I was moving when my brothers only had three more years of high school before they were grown up and explained that it would be hard for them to be the new school so late in their school careers. He said that I wasn't military and therefore there was no reason for me and my brothers to move around. I knew all this of course, and told the principal so and then explained that I had finished college having gone at an early age and that I was now living in Washington for work. I told him that I was my brothers legal guardian and also said that my parents weren't available letting him think what he wanted, as it's really none of his business and goes outside his role as principal of the school."

"Yes, I agree," Hotch agreed with a nod, "but you had better get going and if you need any help let me know."

"I will," Reid promised touched by the offer, but then again he knew that his boss was a former federal prosecutor so if anybody could be helpful in this kind of situation it was him. "I'll call you if I'm not going to be in tomorrow."

"You go and just look after your brother," Hotch told him feeling a rush of warm affection for the most gentle, compassionate man he had ever known. Spencer nodded turning his back on his boss so he didn't see Hotch's expression change to one of sudden dawning realization.

He was in love with Spencer Reid and he was just now realizing it. Hotch went back over every instance of him and Spencer interacting over the last year including that first meeting in his office and he realized he had been in love with the younger man from the moment they had met, he just hadn't realized it until just now.

Hotch sighed and tried to figure out if he should make a move on the younger man that he was pretty sure had at least a major crush on him. He had often wondered over the last few years if he would ever fall truly in love and didn't particularly care if it was man or a woman since he swung both ways as he had discovered as soon as he begin to notice such things as the opposite sex. It had taken him only a few months to realize that he liked both girls and his own sex, because he had always been really observant, even as a teenager, although he had refined his skills in the last several decades. Hotch remembered being stunned at first as his whole perception of himself had changed. He had decided immediately not to mention his liking for boys as he knew his mother would only scream at him and lecture him to death. That was then though and this was now. He no longer feared his mother's reaction or cared what she thought about him as he had been on his own for years and never went home anymore as his mother always badgered him about when he was going to get married and give her grandchildren.

Numerous girls had tried to get his attention in high school and college including one in particular whose name was Haley Brooks and she had been particularly insistent. They had dated for awhile, but there had just been no spark there and so the relationship had broken up after over a year of dating. Haley had been disappointed but Hotch had realized that she didn't really love him and that she only wanted to date him because he was on the football team, and because she could see that he was going places. Unlike a lot of boys on the football team Hotch had kept his grades up and had gotten a full academic scholarship to a good collage and although he had still played sports he had also studied hard and hadn't partied. Haley had wanted to be a trophy wife and stay at home while he worked and Hotch considered that lazy, although he would have understood her not working if she had been pregnant or had a child to take care of, although there were certainly other options for childcare in what was the late 20th century.

Hotch sighed again and decided to think about it at a later date as he still had a lot of paperwork to finish, but didn't he always?

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Spencer arrived at his brothers school and as calmly as possible walked inside keeping his mind off his mate as much as possible as he didn't need to be distracted at the moment.

Spencer walked into the principal's office, after the secretary buzzed him him through when he told her who he was.

"Why don't you sit down?" the principal offered politely.

Spencer did so and leaned back in his chair so he looked relaxed, although he was really anything but on the inside.

"You wanted to see me before I go see Brock in the infirmary," Spencer stated calmly his expression unreadable making the principal nervous. He had expected Spencer Reid to be a pushover just because he was still so young at just 24, but he had a feeling that was not going to be the case like he had assumed. It wasn't that he wanted to give in to pressure from the other boy's parents, the one that had got beaten up by Brock, although the principal well knew that Spencer's brother had only been defending Blanche and hadn't instigated anything.

However, he didn't know how to avoid it as they were pretty rich and also had many political connections, while Dr. Spencer Reid was an unknown. He didn't want to throw Brock to the wolves, but what choice did he have if he wanted to keep his job?

"Well…" The principal began to prevaricate.

"Would you please get on with it so I can go make sure my brother is truly all right," Spencer told the man calmly, but with steel beneath his tone. "I know you said it was just a bump on the head and lots of contusions, but I'd like to check for myself."

"Well, the reason I wanted to talk to you was to explain that the parents of the other boy are threatening to press charges. They say that it was an unprovoked attack and since they are very powerful people with a lot of money I don't know that there's anything I can really do," the principal said and Spencer did not react to this at all.

"I hope you informed them, that to press charges over such a minor incident is a waste of time, and I'll make sure that the false charges are thrown out of court," Reid stated calmly.

"I did, and I'm pretty sure it's all bluster because they know they don't have a case, and are just trying to get me in to acting on their behalf," the principal said.

"Well, if they do attempt to press charges I can inform them of a few facts, since I am a federal agent and work for the BAU. I won't threaten to press charges, although I will for false statement if they really go through with it. I know for a fact that Brock wouldn't have started the fight, but he would've stepped in if somebody was being bullied and he happened to come across it. Out of all my brothers Brock has always been the peacemaker and never starts fights. Really, he is the most like me. I know bullies are part of any society, especially high schools," Spencer said with a grimace, "but I will not have one of my brothers have false accusations leveled against him."

Spencer turned pensive then and then added, "I could've let all six of them skip a couple of grades they are that intelligent, but I wasn't about to let them go through the same thing I did when I skipped."

"You were bullied weren't you," the principal asked, a light of understanding dawning in his blue eyes.

"That's in the past," Reid said refusing to discuss it, especially with the near stranger. "I got through it, but I won't have my brothers put through the same thing, which is why I refused to let them skip a couple of grades, although the teachers at their old school wanted them to because classes were dead easy. It is better that they learn to interact with their peers, so they won't be outcasts like I was. All six of my brothers have been adjusting so well over the last year and have told me how much they enjoy school and I don't want this one incident to ruin that."

"Well, I think that I will inform Mr. and Mrs. Algernon that if they try to press charges that their brother is an FBI agent and it would never reach court," the principal said with obvious relish in his tone and Spencer took that to mean that this was not the first such incident with the Algernons. They probably threatened to press charges at least once or twice a year and it probably never went anywhere. They seemed like the type of people that felt their son was perfect and couldn't possibly be a bully and were therefore burying their heads in the sand about their son's many faults. If their son did not correct his path sometime soon, he would probably end up with a record and possibly in prison.

"That will certainly ruffle their feathers, but I doubt very much that they will pursue the matter especially seeing as all the other boy has is some contusions," the principal said.

"So how did Brock get the bump on the back of his head?" Spencer inquired.

"He slipped in the schoolyard while he was trying to protect a girl that just transferred here this last month. I tried to tell her parents that it was late to enroll her, but they explained, that the husband had been transferred by his company and even though he knew it was halfway through the school year, he didn't want to have to hire tutors, especially since he had no idea who to hire since his family was new to the area. I have to admit that Blanche is catching up rapidly with all the work she missed over the first half of the school year and like your brothers she is really intelligent."

"I'd like to go see my brother now," Reid requested politely getting tired of this conversation because it was going absolutely nowhere and now wasn't the time for chitchat, which he had never been very good at anyway unless they were talking about facts and figures. "I believe I'll have a word with the Algernons myself and inform them exactly what will happen if they continue down this current path and make a false statement against my brother. I will not have Brock have any kind of juvenile record, or a black mark on his school ones especially when he was not at fault. I will not have any kind of black mark on his official records follow him for the rest of his life as it could prevent him from getting a scholarship to the best schools."

The principal knew this to be true, and sympathized with Dr. Reid who obviously loved his brother very much.

"If the other boy was more seriously injured and it was more than a few bruises, then I wouldn't try to prevent that mark, well so long as it was Brock who had instigated it," Reid said, "but the Algernons are making a big deal out of nothing and I don't understand why they just don't send him to a private school where bullying is more seriously dealt with."

"That's probably why, no private school would put up with it and he would be expelled after the third offense," the principal said and Reid nodded. "Not to mention that Sylvester isn't a very good student I'm afraid and depends on his parents money to get him out of trouble. No private school would accept him because of his poor grades if nothing else. Sylvester is fairly intelligent, but he just doesn't put any effort into his classes or schoolwork and has been encouraged to be lazy, instead of studying hard so he can go to a decent college and go into a career he loves."

"Is what happens a lot of times with the children that come from rich families, although that's really just a stereotype and many of them do study hard, get good grades, then go to college, but some of them seem to believe that they can live off their families wealth and depend on it to get them out of trouble. If this Sylvester doesn't correct his path soon then he's going to end up in prison later in life or at least with a record and all because his parents buy his way out of trouble instead of dealing with it properly and that's with discipline, not coddling," Reid said. "Deep down the Algernons likely know that their son is turning into a bully, but turn a total blind eye instead of dealing with it."

Reid shook his head knowing, that he and Shannon had been tough on his brothers when they were younger if only to teach them that there were consequences for their actions and that they needed to think before they did act. Thanks to him and Shannon being tough, but fair on them when they were much younger, they had turned into very mature young men just like he himself had been. They had never gone through serious acts of rebellion like a lot of teenagers had, and for that Reid was grateful.

"Well, in any case, it's not my problem unless they make it so by trying to level a false accusation against my brother and then I will make it my business and they will regret the day they ever met me," Reid said looking incredibly fierce.

The principal was taking aback, for Reid's had gone from his normal mild-mannered self to a force to be reckoned with, all in a matter of seconds and the principal realized that this man, no matter how young he was, was not going to be pushed around and he almost couldn't wait to see the fireworks that were probably a little way down the line, as the Algernons who had been considerable thorns in his side for a number of years and were about to meet somebody who would not be intimidated by their empty threats.

"I'll take you to your brother now," the principal said and Spencer nodded looking grateful.

"That would be much appreciated," Reid told him, even though he had memorized the layout to the school sometime ago and could find his own way quite easily.

The principal rose from behind his desk and Spencer politely held the door open for him and then the two of them headed towards the school infirmary at a quick pace, although the principal who was considerably shorter had trouble keeping up with the younger man's long stride.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"How are you doing, Brock?" Spencer asked his brother as soon as he saw him laying on one of the infirmary beds.

"I'm fine," Brock promised him. "It's only a few bruises that will heal up in a few weeks."

Both Spencer and Brock knew that really the bruises would start to disappear within hours thanks to their werewolf physiology, so by morning, it would be like this incident never happened. The only problem was how to explain they disappeared so fast. Spencer studied his brother intently and noticed that most of his bruises on his legs and chest and those areas would be covered by his clothes so it looked like they had gotten lucky. Spencer was going to have to have a very long talk with Brock about getting into fights though because one of the reasons they kept such a low profile was so that stuff like this wouldn't happen.

It was a fact about werewolf physiology that they healed fast, even from broken bones and luckily, Spencer had never had one and had to wear a cast for weeks even when he knew his limb was healed and he never wanted to experience it either if he could help it although he realized that he had a very dangerous job and that it could very well happen.

"You were very lucky that it wasn't worse, young man," the nurse told Brock coming to stand on the other side of the bed from Reid. "You might want to take him into the hospital to have an x-ray just to be on the safe side, although I couldn't find any broken bones or major problems," the nurse told Reid who she thought was very handsome and wouldn't have minded dating him except that he was only in his early 20s and she was 35, which was just too much of an age difference for her.

"I will," Reid promised her.

Brock rolled his eyes at his brother, because he and Spence both know that thanks to their werewolf physiology the bruises would be healed by morning as would the soreness and the bump on the back of his head.

"Brock can go home, but I would recommend you stay home for at least a day or two and also that you check on him every couple of hours at least tonight as I'm not sure if he has a concussion or not from bumping his head on the ground, although I admit he doesn't seem to."

"I'm not surprised, as Brock has always had an exceptionally hard head, but thank you for taking care of him," Reid told the nurse with a smile, shaking her hand.

"I was only doing my job," the nurse told him politely flushing slightly at the brilliant smile Reid was shooting her way.

"Can I take the rest of my brothers as well?"

"Well," the principal said, "I don't see why they can't finish out the school day once you go by and pull them out of class and assure them that their brother is okay, because they all wanted to come and sit with him until you got here and I convinced them to go back to class. I'll make sure to remind them to bring your brother all their homework assignments."

"Alright then," Spencer finally agreed. "The school day is nearly over anyway."

"I'm sorry to pull you away from work," Brock told his brother.

"It's all right, missing a couple of days doesn't really mean anything," Spencer said calmly. "I can always consult over the internet if the team has to go out of town on case and gets stuck."

"But you love your job," Brock protested.

"Yes, I do, but again a couple of days isn't going make me love it any less when I go back. You and your brothers come first always and you know this, since it's been drilled into your head since you were small. Family always comes first," Spencer said firmly. "Besides, as much as I love my job, I could probably use the break, even if it's only for a few days."

Brock nodded and got up from the bed Spencer standing by his side ready to catch him in case he started to he fall because he was dizzy or something.

"I'm fine," Brock told him just a little irritability and Spencer gave him a look that made him shut his mouth but he knew that he and his brother would be having a conversation as soon as he was well enough, which would probably be later tonight.

His brother was the lowest rank in a werewolf pack and that was an Omega, but it also made it easier for him to transition in between the ranks and then slide back into his natural mild personality. Brock knew that his brother had had to learn how to stand up for himself so that he could protect him and his brothers better. Normally he was a gentle and quiet, but he knew how to slide into an Alpha's personality quite easily now, although it had been extremely difficult to learn how. He had to though, because he and his brothers had been quite a handful when they were younger, and Spencer had had to get them to obey his orders without an argument most of the time. Shannon had been there too of course, but she had to let Spencer handle them most of the time when he was available so that he could learn how to get them to listen to his orders when she was no longer there.

He and his brothers childhood had been good for the most part, except Brock remembered how sad his older brother had been when he had learned of his father's suicide, for Spence had still loved the man even though he had abandoned them. Brock didn't even remember their father at all, and neither did his five brothers, but then again they had been only four when he'd left so he supposed it wasn't really surprising that none of them, except for Spencer had memories of the man. In a way, this was a good thing, as none of their memories were tainted by their father's actions when he had lived with them or by his abandonment, four years after their births. On the other hand, it wasn't a good thing at all because it meant that they didn't have any memories of the man that had contributed to who they were today. Spencer didn't speak about his father often and from what he knew from Shannon or had overheard he knew that his father had treated his oldest son rather shabbily, due to the fact that he was unathletic because he was so clumsy and also more intelligent than any ten people even back then.

Brock shook his head thinking that was a rather stupid reason for abandoning your family, but he also knew that his father had been unable to handle his mother's growing schizophrenia, so that had contributed to it as well. Brock supposed it didn't really matter, not to him and certainly not to his brothers. Besides, they'd had Shannon and Spence growing up and because of them they had been raised with love as well as disciplined when it was needed. He and his brothers might not have appreciated at the time being punished, but he knew children needed rules and boundaries and also discipline when required in order to grow into good people. The punishments had never been harsh or unjustified, but it did show him and his brothers that there were consequences for doing the wrong thing that would be more serious the older they got and could even land them in jail. No werewolf would survive very long in jail and would end up killing themselves as they needed to be able to run free, and he and his brothers were smart enough to see that.

"Come on, Brock, let's go home," Spencer said a few minutes later once he had signed the release papers.

"Let's get out of here," Brock said eagerly, as he followed his brother out the door.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"So?" asked Spencer as he sat by Brock's bed as he had insisted that his brother lay down and relax while his injuries healed.

Brock didn't need to ask what his brother meant for it was obvious as there was only one thing he could mean.

"Blanche, is my mate," Brock told his brother. "I had to step in and you know that I would have at least gone to get a teacher if I hadn't walked upon that damn, stupid asshole Sylvester Algernon bullying someone else."

Spencer didn't bother to correct his brother for his language like he normally would have, because when your mate was in danger it brought out every protective instinct a wolf possessed. He also didn't bother to ask his brother if he was sure that Blanche Carmichael was his mate, because he knew that his brother never would have said anything if he hadn't been. He knew that his brothers were the proper age for the mating instinct that all werewolves possessed to have activated as that happened at sixteen, but for Brock to discover his mate before he had even graduated high school was surprising, as was the fact that Brock was the second member of the Reid family to have a mate who was human. His father didn't count because his mother hadn't been William Reid's True Mate, for if she had been he never would have been able to leave her or his children like he had. A werewolf would no more leave their True Mate then they could stop loving the smell of a forest or running beneath the moon.

There was a way to transform a human into a wolf by feeding that person some of their blood, but it was supposed to be quite painful, as a werewolf's blood burned as it raced through a human's body and gave them the ability to change their shape just like other werewolves. A lot of human mates choose not to go through it, but to stay as they were and Spencer could hardly blame them for that decision. He knew that as soon as he had told Hotch his secret and convinced him it was true, even if that meant shifting shape in front of him, that his mate would want to be turned into a werewolf to. If that occurred he would definitely be an Alpha, since he already had one of the strongest, most forceful Alpha personalities that he had ever encountered in a human or a werewolf.

"All right then, I suppose you are going to have to get to know Blanche Carmichael then," said Spencer and Brock nodded looking dreamy. "So if I may ask why haven't you discovered she was your mate before now since according to the principal she has been here for a month."

"Well, it's a big school as you know and Blanche and I don't share a single class and although we do have the same lunch period, me and my brothers usually eat outside near the trees, especially now that the weather is so nice."

Spencer nodded having figured it was something like that.

"Alright then, I would like to meet this Blanche, although I realize she doesn't even know I exist and she probably doesn't know your name either," Spencer said.

"Luckily, for me she's the same age as I am and will graduate at the same time. In the meantime though I'm going to do my best to get to know her, maybe by sitting at the same table during lunch," Brock said.

"That will be a good place to start," Spencer told his brother with an approving smile. "I'm happy for you and I'm looking forward to welcoming her into the family, although I hope you'll go to college once you graduate to get a degree."

"Whoah, big brother, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Brock told Spencer blushing. "As for college that's only a possibility if Blanche and I go to the same one as you know, as there is no way I could be separated from her for the four or five years it would take me to get a degree."

"We both know that you are way too intelligent for I to take you that long," Spencer told his brother with a smile. "I know you and your brothers have never had IQ tests done, but I wouldn't be surprised to discover that they were close to my own. We both know that you have no trouble in school and could have skipped a lot of grades if I or Shannon had allowed it."

"At the time I or my brothers didn't understand your decision to not allow us to skip, but now we do," Brock said. "You didn't want us to face the same kind stigmatism that you did, being pushed into lockers deliberately, or being shoved down on the floor to be trampled on."

"Having your head shoved in the toilet," Spencer muttered almost to himself.

"We're all older and wiser now and we understand that a lot of children, or even adults wouldn't accept somebody who was way smarter than they were, especially someone four or five years younger. You wanted us to learn to get along with our peers, and not be so awkward in social situations like you used to be."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to go through what I had to," Spencer told Brock gently. "I know that bullying goes on at any high school, especially the public ones, but usually it isn't so extreme like it was in my case. Children don't appreciate being shown up by someone they consider a know-it-all, especially if they are considerably younger. I was lucky that I had Shannon to talk to who helped me sort out my feelings about the bullying, although she couldn't really do anything about all the children picking on me like they did. Also I hope you realize that there is a difference between a little teasing, and the extreme physical abuse that I went through because of just a few people not the whole school."

"But none of the teachers or the students helped you out," Brock pointed out looking indigent and angry on his brother's behalf even though his high school career was years the past.

"It's over and done with," Spencer told his brother gently, "I'll never forget, because as you know I can't due to my memory, and even without an eidetic memory you don't forget stuff like that. However, you have to realize that all that bullying helped for me into who I am today and decide that I wanted to help people and use my intelligence for good, when I could have easily gone into some kind of business and made a fortune. There are a lot of good decent people out there Brock and you can't be against humanity until you learn more about the world. I know there are a lot of ignorant, arrogant people out there to, but I chose to help the good and decent people who are victims of some killer or rapist or pedophile. In a way, I did it to get back at our father, even though he's dead, to prove to him and to myself that I was nothing like he thought I was. He thought I was useless just because I was so clumsy and he couldn't see that not everybody is good at sports and that the human race is very diverse. Every human on the face of the earth has different talents, and mine is my intelligence and the ability to absorb and remember information at warp speed."

"And do your coworkers appreciate your talent?" asked Brock a little curiously.

"They do," Spencer said with a smile, "and like you and your brothers they are my family now. Family is not always related by blood or marriage, but by how close you are. Morgan is like an older brother, Gideon more of a father then our own was, JJ and Elle are like the sisters I never had, Garcia is like a crazy aunt as she is very flamboyant, but also warmhearted and genuinely caring and compassionate and as for Hotch…."

Brock already knew that Aaron Hotchner was his brother's mate even though he had never met the man. In fact, he and his brothers had known practically from the moment Spencer had met his boss, as their brother had come home all excited, which was a very unusual state as Spence was usually calm and collected and yet he had been practically skipping with happiness and joy on that particular occasion and he had been in a pretty good mood over the last year.

"So when are you going to tell this Aaron Hotchner that you two are mate's that you're a werewolf?" asked Brock.

"I don't know," Spencer admitted looking suddenly uncertain, which was very unusual as usually his brother always knew what to do. "We've only known each other a year, and while he is a stern man and almost always serious, underneath that gruff exterior is a warmhearted, compassionate, caring individual. Aaron Hotchner isn't the type to believe that such things as werewolves are real unless given a practical demonstration, which I can do mind you, but..."

Spencer bit his lip as he thought about that.

"You're afraid to tell him," Brock realized suddenly. "You are afraid that he won't accept you."

"Maybe a little," Spencer admitted a little sheepishly. "I mean we've only known each other for a year after all, and although we've gotten pretty close in that time, he is still my boss. Besides, relationships for someone on the same team are not exactly encouraged, although they aren't really forbidden either just so long as it can be proven that the two involved can still do their jobs without worrying about their spouse and I have to say that both Hotch and I should be able to do that without too much trouble. We are both professionals after all and we're both good at internalizing our fears and concerns and not letting it outwardly affect us."

"You can't keep it from him forever though," Brock said, "as you know that even working beside him every day isn't really enough. I don't know how you keep working in such close quarters with him, and not jump his bones."

"It hasn't been easy," Spencer admitted blushing. "When we're in the office or out in the field it's easier as we're not in close quarters then. When we are in a meeting, like we were when the principal called because you had been hurt or in close quarters like an airplane, it's harder, but I've managed so far, although I know that can't continue."

Spencer didn't bother to mention the intense sexual dreams he'd been having about and Aaron Hotchner for the last year and how much harder it had been getting to get rid of his hard-ons as time went on. He had been taking a lot of cold showers recently and sometimes even that didn't help. When he got a hard-on at work he tried to think of things like icebergs, or being trapped in a place like Antarctica, without the proper cold weather gear. Since his memory was eidetic most of the time that worked.

"You need to tell him because if what the Alpha of the Las Vegas pack told us was the truth, you could drive yourself insane being around him every day and not letting him know of your feelings," Brock told his older brother, "and I know being away from him for any length of time would be even harder, and depending on how strong you're will was, eventually impossible."

"I know," Reid said looking pensive. "There are some things that Keenan didn't mention, simply because you and your brothers were so young when I went to college and you weren't really old enough to hear what he told me."

"But you were only 13," Brock protested.

"Yes, that's true, but Shannon told the Alpha that I was way more mature then other 13 year olds and that I could handle that information that isn't usually revealed until a pup is 16," Reid said.

"So what did Keenan tell you?" asked Brock curiously now.

"Well..." Spencer began, as he remembered back to what Keenan, the Alpha the Las Vegas pack had told him over 10 years ago now. "He told me some of the horror stories of what happens when a True Mate doesn't accept a werewolf. This only happens if the True Mate is human and not another wolf. When a human True Mate doesn't accept the fact that the person they've been dating is a werewolf and tells them to get lost it either ends in suicide or a killing rampage."

Spencer went on to tell his brother some of the stories that Keenan had told him.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen with Blanche or your Aaron because, I for one don't want to die at such a young age."

"Sometimes the mate survive even if they feel like half their sole has been ripped away, like Aunt Shannon, but it doesn't happen very often, since most mates would rather join their other half in death then live without them. In any case, I don't believe you need to worry about it at the moment," Spencer soothed his brother. "You've only just met Blanche after all and as for me I do plan on telling Aaron my secret just as soon as the team has more than a few hours of free time."

"So when do me and my brother get to meet the team that you work with?" asked Brock.

"Sometime soon," Spencer promised his brother. "You know how protective I am of you and your brothers and I had to get to know them before I would let them anywhere near you, well besides, Gideon."

"We haven't seen Uncle Gideon in awhile either," Brock said with a grin.

"The team has been extremely busy that's all," Spencer told his brother. "I'm glad that the team wasn't already on the plane flying to some city when the principal called me."

"Perhaps, this weekend we can have a cookout and you can introduce all of us to your teammates?" Brock suggested.

"Well, that's possible just so long as we aren't all sent on a case in the meantime," Spencer said thinking about it. "I'll mention it to them when I go into work, but I'm sure they'll all be eager to come as they've been wanting to meet you, as Gideon and I tell them about you all the time. They understand that I'm very protective of you, with good reason, so have waited patiently and not badgered me until I learned to trust them."

"Do they know why you didn't trust them right away?" asked Brock.

"No, not really, but they are all intelligent and observant people or they wouldn't be part of the BAU, so I know they have guessed that I had a reason not to trust any of them until I got to know them. They likely have guessed that I was bullied, because as I said they're all extremely intelligent individuals and know how people can be to someone who doesn't fit in," Spencer said. "I have revealed little pieces of my past as we got to know each other, sometimes inadvertently because that happens when you work so closely with someone. Garcia knows the most about me, because Gideon had her do a background check while I was still in college."

"So, Garcia isn't an agent then?" asked Brock.

"Well, not technically," Spencer admitted. "Not a field agent anyway as her expertise is from behind her computer screens. She is the team's technical analyst and although she has traveled with us once or twice when her expertise was needed in the last year it doesn't happen very often at least so far. Garcia is a whiz with computers and can find out practically anything, about whatever person the team needs her to do a background check on. Still, she is part of the team even if she stays behind at Quantico while the rest of the team travels. Still, we wouldn't have caught so many unsubs without her help as it's very hard to hide anything from her unless it has never been recorded electronically. Each one of the team brings their own area of expertise."

Brock and Spencer continued to talk until the brothers heard the door unlock and all five of their brothers enter.

"Hey, Brock are you really alright?" asked Al as soon as he entered his brother's bedroom followed by the other four.

"I'm fine," Brock assured his brothers. "It was only a few bruises, and the bump on the back of the head."

"Yes, his head is too hard to take much damage," Spencer said dryly causing laughter. "He was damn lucky and he knows it."

"So why did you defend that girl," asked Bailey, "as that isn't like you at all as we all know you are more like Spence here then the rest of us and prefer to play the peacemaker."

"Her name is Blanche," Brock said, "and she is my mate."

All five of his brothers stared at him in shock for a moment and when they all saw he wasn't joking at all and understood why Brock had had to step in. The sextuplets all understood what finding your True Mate meant, even if none of them had expected for one of them to find theirs so early, they all understood that Blanche was now an unofficial part of the family who would hopefully, become an official part of it in a few years. They also understood the consequences if that did not happen, but they preferred to concentrate on the positive and not the negative.

"Well, we'll just offer our congratulations now," Jason told his brother giving him a hug the others following suit.

"Thanks, but it's not like I went looking for my mate so I was not expecting to meet him or her until I was at least as old as Spence here."

"Things often happen when you least expect them to," Reid told his brother with a small smile patting him on the shoulder gently. "At least in this case it's a good thing and not a bad one."

"So have you decided how you going to officially introduce yourself?" asked Bailey curiously

"I just thought I'd sit with her at lunch and hopefully, we'll introduce ourselves and it will go from there," Brock explained.

"It's best to start out slowly," Spencer said approving heartily of the plan. "The best relationships start from friendship, and it sounds like to me that your Blanche could use a friend or she probably wouldn't have been bullied."

"Why do you say that, Spence?" asked Logan.

"Because bullies prefer solitary victims," Spencer explained and Logan nodded for that made sense. "You can help your brother, by being friends with her as well, and making sure that she is never alone in order to be picked on. However, you need to keep your distance as well as Brock needs time to really get to know her and she doesn't need to develop a crush on any of you as that would just complicate things."

"Doesn't the rescuee usually fall in love with the rescuer? At least that's what movies would like you to believe," Ethen said.

"Those movies are based on actual truth, although there's a great deal of the writers taking free license when it comes to stuff like that."

"So the writers create whatever their imagination tell them too," Logan said.

"Yes and a lot of times the truth of the story gets lost in that writer's interpretation," Reid said. "Still, rescuer and rescuee tend the bond because of the shared danger, although a lot of times that bond is only temporary, but not always. In any case, the ideas for books and movies have to come from somewhere and a lot of it is based on real life events that either happened in the writer's life or someone else's."

The seven of them continued to talk for awhile until Spencer shooed them towards their rooms so they could do their homework including Brock who was fine as his bruises were already starting to fade thanks to his wolf genes.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"So how's your brother?" Gideon asked as soon as Spencer appeared at work two days later.

"He's fine, it was just a lot of contusions and the bump on the head," Spencer answered.

"So is Brock in any trouble?" asked Morgan.

"No," Spencer said shaking his head, "he was defending a new girl by the name of Blanche Carmichael that moved with her parents when her father was transferred to Washington by the company he works for about a month ago. The parents of Sylvester Algernon tried to cause trouble and threatened to press charges against Brock claiming that it was an unprovoked attack on their son, but I calmly explained to them what would happen if they went to the police and filed a false report. There were way to many witnesses for the charges to ever hold up in court including several teachers."

"It sounds like they believe the sun shines out their kid's backside," Elle said rather crudely, but no one disagreed.

"That's entirely accurate," Spencer told Elle. "Apparently, the family is quite well off and has many political connections, but then again so do I. They blustered a bit, but once they realized they were going up against someone that knew the law inside and out and that wouldn't back down and that I also worked for the FBI there was no way they could discredit me enough to get at Brock, so they decided to let it go. I tried to explain to them what would probably happen if their son continued down the path he was on, but they didn't want to listen and showed me the door."

"You can't change peoples attitudes," Gideon said wisely shaking his head, "especially if they don't want to change."

"In a few years, we'll probably be putting Sylvester Algernon in jail for some kind of crime," Morgan commented.

"It's possible he'll straighten up before then," Elle said although even she looked doubtful.

"I doubt that," Reid said, "simply because his parents encourage his behavior by not disciplining him when he does something like acting a bully. Children need boundaries and discipline to show that they're real consequences to their actions, and from what I've seen of the Algernons he's not getting that from them. I have yet to figure out why he's not going to a private school, since the Algernons are definitely rich enough to send him."

Spencer didn't mention what the principal had told him about Sylvester Algernon about how his grades were so poor because he didn't half listen in class and it wasn't due to intelligence, but pure and utter laziness, that likely came from having everything handed to you on a silver platter instead of working hard to earn it.

"By the way, how would all of you like to meet my brothers?" asked Spencer changing the subject.

"When?" asked Garcia excitedly who had just come into the bullpen.

"I thought I would have a cookout this weekend, so long as we don't have to case before then, and you could all come and meet my family," Spencer said.

"Can you cook, pretty boy?" asked Morgan.

"Of course, I can," Spencer said rolling his eyes at Morgan, "Aunt Shannon is one of the best cooks I know and she taught me all her recipes. She insisted that I needed to learn how to cook for myself and not eat out all the time as not only was that not healthy it could get expensive and I had six brothers to support. She told me that she wouldn't be living with me forever, and that I had to learn how to take care of myself and my family when she wasn't around to do that."

"Spencer is a good cook," Gideon chipped in. "I've been over for dinner a lot in the last four years."

"You mean you've met his family and we haven't," Garcia protested looking upset.

"Yes, but you have to remember I met Gideon three years before I met any of you. He's the one that encouraged me to join the FBI and go through the training, after all. He was with me every step of the way and even called in numerous favors to get me into the BAU instead of me quitting because I couldn't pass the physical aspects. He even went out of his way to get the physical training waivered in my case."

"You should be honored that he's allowing you to come to his house and meet his brothers as that means he trusts you," Gideon chipped in. "He would never invite you to his place to meet his family if he didn't trust every single one of you as he's very protective of his brothers."

"That's been rather obvious for quite awhile now," JJ said coming out of the office, "although I suppose if I'd had to raise my siblings practically by myself, I'd be very protective to."

"I didn't raise my brothers all alone guys," Spencer protested. "Aunt Shannon was a very big help and I never could've done it without her. I'm still not sure how she handled all six of my brothers practically by herself as my mother was practically no help and my father definitely wasn't. I'm not saying I didn't help, but I had school and homework, and later college courses, and even more homework."

"Which would have been incredibly easy for you," Morgan teased him.

"Just because it was easy doesn't mean that it didn't take me time to do it even with the laptop that Aunt Shannon bought me so would be easier and faster to write my essays and do my other homework. I'm sure you will remember how much homework they give you in college, which is much more than you ever get in high school."

"Oh, yes, I remember those days," JJ said looking reminiscent, "Do I miss them?" JJ seemed to think about it for a minute then said, "No I don't think I do."

"Who does?" Morgan said remembering his own college days.

"So all of you up some good hamburgers, hotdogs, and all the food that goes with having a cookout?"

"I am," Morgan said looking eager, "I don't ever pass up free food, especially when I don't have to go buy it considering I can't cook."

"Can I bring anything?" Elle asked.

"Some dessert or a beverage," Spencer suggested. "Really whatever you want to bring will be fine."

"So is bossman also invited?" Garcia asked looking at Hotch's closed office door.

"Of course," Spencer said. "I was just going to go make him the same offer I made all of you, although if we are out of town the cookout will have to be rescheduled for another time."

"Which might very well happen," Gideon said and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Well, if it does we'll just reschedule for another weekend," Spencer said. "We can't all put our lives on hold, just because we're gone out of town so much and things have to be rescheduled. We have a right to a private life, as we can't work 24/7. We'll all burn out quicker if we don't take breaks from our jobs, especially one that is as highly stressful as ours is."

"That's not always easy," Morgan said, "as our days off often get interrupted when we're called in."

"That's the price we pay for being the most elite unit in the FBI," JJ said philosophically. "If we weren't so good at what we did, our services wouldn't be required so often."

Gideon and Spencer smiled at each other when they heard the other four members of the team discuss excitedly the cookout that Spencer wanted to have at his place in just three days.

"Well, it looks like they're excited," Gideon commented to Spencer with a half smile watching his teammates. "I'm proud of you for finally inviting all of them to meet your family as I know it takes a lot to gain your trust."

"All of you are really like family as well," Spencer told Gideon. "You know the reason I don't trust easily, as you know my full past while they don't. I'm sure they have guessed a lot of it since all of them are extremely intelligent individuals, not that I have neither confirmed or denied either way. What I'm trying to get at though is if I do trust them to watch my back when I'm out in the field, I can trust him with my brothers lives as well."

"Good, you're making progress," Gideon said approvingly. "Besides, it's healthy to be a little suspicious and not too trusting as we both know there're a lot of extremely bad individuals in the world."

"I know," Spencer told Gideon quietly. "I have made sure that my brothers understand this as well and to always be careful about whom they trust because while some people are obvious in their evilness, others are more subtle."

Gideon said nothing, but slapped Spencer gently on the back to silently tell him how proud he was of the progress his protégé had made.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Wow! This is a pretty nice place you have here, Reid," Garcia said looking around. "Why did you choose a place so out in the middle of nowhere though? I mean you're not near any shopping centers, you don't have any neighbors close by..."

"I'm a very private person," Spencer told Garcia, "I didn't want anything to near other people who could be nosy and stick them into my private life where they didn't belong or just bother me for a cup of sugar or some such nonsense. Besides, I'm gone so much, and I don't want one of my brothers opening the door to a complete stranger even if they are nearly of age now. Also I grew up near the forest, and I love just sitting out under the trees in the shade to read when I'm home, so I made sure I bought a property that was nearby, so that I could do that."

"But you are awfully isolated," Garcia protested.

Spencer shrugged and said, "Me and my brothers can always drive into town if we want to be around people, as it's really not that far away. None of us are really people persons if you know what I mean. In other words, we're all happy with our own company most of the time. You have to realize that I as well as my brothers were raised practically in isolation, except for going to school and I at least didn't have any friends. Really my brothers never had a chance to make any good friends because by the time they were seven I was going away to college and they of course, came with me, along with Aunt Shannon. Now that they're almost grown up and going to be off to college in couple of years they'll probably make a few good friends in that time and maybe even fall in love. You out of all my teammates except for Gideon know my history."

Spencer didn't mention the fact that he liked the isolated location of the house because that meant he and his brothers could just go out the back door, in their wolf forms and run in the forest as it was only a few feet from the door. Spencer had even had a doggie door, specially installed, so that he or his brothers wouldn't have to bother transforming back into their human form before getting inside the house.

"I do," Garcia said looking pensive.

"Not everybody is a people person like you are," Spencer said. "Besides, just because the house is isolated doesn't mean I and my brothers don't go into town for whatever reason quite frequently, when I'm not working that is. Also all six of my brothers have credit cards with my name on it and have since they were 16. Those cards are hooked to my account, and they know the rules about using them. They can use them to buy gas for their car, and food if they need to go to the grocery store or some emergency, but if they want to go to the movies or some other entertainment they must use their own allowances."

"Wow! That's a lot of trust," Garcia said in awe. "Most teenage boys at that age would use their credit cards for something besides, what they were supposed to be used for."

"Yes, well, I never would've done it if I didn't know that all six of my brothers were very responsible. Besides, they know that I get a bank statement every month since the bills are automatically paid out of my account and that if I see a fee that isn't supposed to be on there the one that did the deed gets read the riot act and put on restriction. They know very well that I mean what I say as I did help raise them after all and I had to prove on several occasions when they were much younger that I would punish them when they deserved it. This was so that they wouldn't question my authority once Aunt Shannon was out of the picture. For the most part they're good boys and certainly didn't go through a period of rebellion like a lot of young men do. All my brothers are extremely intelligent, more so then is average, but then so was my mother and as much as I hate to admit it my father wasn't stupid either. I'm not sure what their actual IQ is as they've never had the test done like I have, but I would guess it's somewhere close to mine. They could've skipped a few grades like I did, but neither Aunt Shannon or I would allow that, because we didn't want them to be bullied by kids that were five or six years older than they were. Both of us knew that it was better to go through school normally to learn to interact with your peers then be an outcast."

"In other words, they are smart enough to know that right from wrong and that behaving will get them more than getting into trouble," Garcia said.

"Exactly," Spencer said, as he led Garcia into the house.

"So where are your brothers that I've heard so much about over the last year," Garcia asked.

"They're at the grocery store getting a few final items for the cookout," Spencer said. "They should be home in a few minutes as the grocery store really isn't too far from our house about 20 minutes. If you hadn't shown up so early, when the cookout doesn't start for over an hour, you would've been able to meet them as soon as you arrived."

Spencer had known that Penelope Garcia would probably be the first to show up since she tended to be spontaneous and usually arrived early for any event.

"So where should I put this?" asked Garcia. Garcia was carrying a basket filled with fresh fruit, since she was a vegetarian.

Spencer looked at the fruit and practically salivated for although werewolves needed a lot of meat, steak in particular, preferably cooked rare, he also loved all kinds of fruit as did his brothers. Besides, it was always good to have a more balanced diet as just eating nothing but meat all the time wasn't healthy. Aunt Shannon, had made sure he and his six brothers had learned to not only like fruits, but most vegetables, except collards and in his case lettuce because he couldn't stand it because it was so tasteless.

He well remembered Aunt Shannon lecturing him about how he needed to look after his brothers and make sure they ate healthy, but fulfilling meals as they couldn't live off just meat all the time, since they were omnivores. She had told them that in order to grow up big and strong they needed to eat a balanced diet as that was important to young children as well as young adults. She had lectured him about getting into good eating habits now so that they wouldn't have all sorts of medical problems when they were older.

"You can just leave that on the kitchen table for right now," Spencer said leading Garcia to where the kitchen was located.

The small kitchen was crowded and full of platters of thawing hamburgers and hot dogs which were sitting on every inch of counter space, along with buns for both and things like ketchup, mustard, mayo, a bowl of chopped onions that could be added the meat, lettuce, sliced tomatoes and coleslaw.

"Wow! You're really going all out," Garcia exclaimed looking at all the food that was taking up the entire kitchen.

"Yes, well I wanted to make it special as this is my first gathering, in well…ever actually," Spencer said.

"You've never had a party before?" asked Garcia in surprise.

"You have to remember I've never really had friends before the team," Spencer said, "and I never had anybody over to my house when I was a child because I couldn't risk anybody finding out about my mother's condition since Aunt Shannon wasn't mine or my brothers legal guardian. I couldn't risk me or my brothers being placed in the foster care system where we would have likely been separated and placed in different homes. Besides, we both know that a lot of foster parents get though the background checks, and then they abuse the children in their care and I couldn't risk that happening to me or to my brothers."

And not for the reasons you think, Spencer added in his thoughts, or more accurately he just hadn't stated all the reasons that he couldn't risk any of them going into foster care. The reasons that he had suggested to Garcia were accurate, but not the whole story since he couldn't tell her that the other he reason and his brothers couldn't risk foster care was because they weren't completely human and werewolves didn't do well on their own without their pack even if that was just their family. If the seven of them had been separated, it likely would have ended in his brothers deaths in a year and he would have run away with them before he had allowed that to occur.

"Let's talk about something more cheerful," Garcia said not wanting to discuss such things on what was supposed to be a happy day free from the stress of the job.

"Alright," Spencer said changing the subject, "why don't I show you the house right quick as the others should be arriving in 45 minutes or so. After that though I need to finish setting up."

"I'll help," Garcia volunteered and Spencer gratefully accepted.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"Hotch, I'd like you to meet my brothers," Spencer introduced.

Aaron Hotchner had arrived a little late to the cookout, as he had finished up some paperwork and then stopped at the store to pick up some potato salad and a couple bottles of soda, Spencer's favorite, Pepsi.

"This is Ethen," Spencer said, pointing at a boy was nearly as tall as Spencer that had blondish brown hair and his brother's golden brown eyes, "and this is his identical twin, Bailey."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Hotch told the two politely, but with a genuine smile, marvelling at how much the two brothers looked like Spencer despite the fact that they were a little broader of shoulder and had blondish brown hair that was probably a mixture of both parents instead of it being dark brown, like his subordinate's.

"We are pleased to meet you too," said Bailey trying not make it obvious that he was studying Aaron Hotchner as Spencer had said he was very intelligent and neither brother wanted to be caught staring at the man and prick his curiosity at least not until their brother had told him the truth.

Aaron as he told them to call him was a very handsome man with short black hair, intense black eyes, with broad shoulders and had to be at least 6'3' or 6'4'. A werewolf never knew who their mate would turn out to be as it could be the opposite sex or the same sex they were.

"Spence, talks about you and the others on the team all the time," Ethen added truthfully.

Spencer blushed right on cue and he glared at his brothers silently promising retribution.

"Well, I suppose we're even then as Reid talks about you all the time as well and it is clear that he is very proud of you," Hotch said.

The other four of Spencer's brothers came out of the house then carrying then rest of the food and setting it on various tables that had been set up.

Spencer called all of them over and once they had arrived introduced the rest of his brothers to his mate. "Hotch, this is Al and Brock, Jase and Logan," Spencer introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Logan said speaking for the other three.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you as well," Hotch told them.

It was amazing to Hotch that there were two sets of identical twins in the Reid family that were the same age as he knew the odds against such a thing happening were astronomical. Of course, the odds were also astronomical for having sextuplets as well and yet the Reids had beaten the odds. Hotch privately thought that all the Reids were very handsome, but that Spencer was the handsomest of the lot, but then again there was no way he could be attracted to a 17 year old boy. It was true that Spencer was younger than he was, but still he was all grown up, unlike his brothers.

He and Spencer were going to have to have a talk soon, but now was not the time to do that with the whole team here, along with Spencer's brothers and a few people he didn't recognize.

Hotch watched as Brock, well at least he thought it was Brock, but it was going to take him awhile to tell one identical twin from the other, walked over to a pretty red headed girl and talk to her gently. Hotch noticed the two blush at the same time and he took that to mean that the two were dating or soon would be.

"So is that the girl that Brock saved, a few days ago from the bullies?" ask Hotch curiously.

"Yes, it is," Spencer smirked as he watched his brother and Blanche get to know each other. "I told you that there had to be a major reason why Brock interfered the way he did and it turns out that he has a little crush on the new girl."

Actually, Spencer knew that it was more than a crush at least on his brother's part, but he couldn't tell Hotch that, at least not yet.

"So was it your idea to invite her as well as her parents to the cookout?" asked Hotch. "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Not at all," Spencer assured him. "It was my brother that requested that she and her parents be invited. He thought that an event like a cookout would be a good way to get to know her. After all there are plenty of people around to make sure that no hanky-panky is going on as they both 17 after all. Also Brock told me that Blanche's parents wanted to meet and thank him for saving her from the bullies, and he felt that a cookout would be a good place to do it."

Hotch marveled at how mature all of Spencer's brothers were even though they were only 17 and he put that down to the fact, that they took after Spencer who had also been very mature from a young age at least from what he knew.

The two of them were interrupted as Brock brought Blanche and her parents over to introduce them to his older brother.

"Spence, I'd like to introduce you to Blanche and her parents Eileen and Peter Carmichael," Brock introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Reid," Peter said shaking Spencer hand.

"Actually that's Dr. Reid," Hotch corrected politely. "I'm Aaron Hotchner and I work with Dr. Reid."

The Carmichaels were surprised as Reid looked too young to be a doctor.

"And this is Blanche," Brock introduced his hopefully, soon-to-be girlfriend next.

"It's nice to meet you," Spencer told them all very politely with a smile. "I'm glad you could all come to what is my first official cookout. I hope I will be able to have many more, but with my job well that's not always certain and I'll probably have to end up cancelling some of them."

"What is that you do for living, Dr. Reid," asked Eileen.

"You can call me Spencer," Reid told them with a smile. "As for what I do, I'm with the FBI, the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit, specifically. Our unit travels out of town a lot for work, and we're normally always on call. We rarely get a day off when we aren't at least in danger of being called in unless we take some of our vacation days."

"Wow! You look so young to be part of the FBI," Eileen said impressed.

"He is one of the youngest agents that the FBI has ever accepted," Hotch told the Carmichaels, "and definitely the youngest member to be accepted into our unit, which only accepts the best, but usually the agents that become part of the BAU, are much older."

Spencer blushed and glared at his mate who ignored him, although he knew there would probably be a price to be paid later.

"He has proven my faith in him time and time again," Gideon said coming over to greet his protégé and Hotch. "I'm Jason Gideon. I was the one that convinced Spencer to join the FBI and then called in some favors to have him placed in our unit."

"Why go to all that trouble for just a single individual?" asked Peter curiously trying to understand what was so special about Spencer Reid.

"Well, we have some of the most baffling cases, and we needed Reid's intelligence. He is a genius with an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. In fact we often refer to him as our expert on everything. I guest lecture at various colleges around the country and I was surprised to see such a young man in one of my old friend's criminology classes at Caltech. Reid was only 19 at the time. It turned out once I inquired, that he had been in college since he was 13, was working on his last degree and would graduate in a year. I asked for a meeting and we sat in a coffee shop and I asked him to consider joining the FBI after he graduated and he told me he would think about it."

"I had to discuss it with my brothers, since I knew the job would be dangerous and I'm the only family they have except a very distant aunt, who stayed with us until I got legal custody of them when I was 17. I had to prove to two investigators that I was financially solvent, and responsible since I was still a year from my 18th birthday," Spencer said with a shrug.

"In any case, thanks to all the obscure trivia that Reid has stored in his brain, that seems useless until you need it, we've been able to catch any number serial killers, pedophiles, rapists and the like in just the year that Reid had been with our unit," Hotch said. "He has been a huge asset and I am proud to be working with him. I can give him no greater praise then that."

Reid blushed for compliments from his mate were few and far between.

When the Carmichaels left a few minutes later in order to mingle they still looked rather dazed at the information they had been given, but were at least certain that they had been talking to a young man of cast iron character and morals, who would always do the right thing. They were looking forward to getting to know the Reids better, especially since it looked like Spencer's brother Brock was going to start dating their only daughter.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"Spencer, we need to talk," Hotch told the younger man and Reid stared at him surprise in his expression. For one thing Aaron Hotchner never referred to him by his first name and always called him Reid and for another there was a certain look in his boss's dark eyes, that made his cock stand up and take notice. No, surely he was imagining things and it wasn't lust and love in Hotch's eyes. Could his mate have fallen in love with him, and he had not realized it until just now? He was usually fairly observant, you had to be, to be a member of the BAU, but Hotch was also very good at concealing his emotions. Spencer felt a flair of hope, but then forced it down as he wouldn't get his hopes up and wouldn't put himself through that until he was sure.

It was several weeks after the cookout, and Spencer was just about to leave for the day when Hotch had suddenly exited his office just as he was heading for the elevator his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"What about?" asked Spencer trying his best to conceal his nervousness.

"Not here," Hotch said. "Why don't I buy you dinner and we can talk about it."

Spencer studied him for a long moment then nodded slowly.

"Alright, where would you like me to meet you?" asked Spencer.

Hotch named a place and Spencer nodded again knowing it well as it was one of his favorite places.

"I'll meet you there in half an hour," Spencer promised. "I've got to call my brothers and tell them that I won't be home for a couple of hours so they don't worry."

"Alright then, don't disappoint me," Hotch added his voice suddenly stern and Spencer swallowed a little, now doubly nervous, then nodded.

"I'll meet you there in half an hour," Spencer repeated.

Hotch nodded and forced himself to let the younger man leave though it was one of the hardest things he had ever done for he had realized over the last few weeks that he was in love Dr. Spencer Reid and he had no idea if the younger man even swung that way, although he suspected he did just from some of the looks the Reid had been shooting him ever since he had started at the BAU. That small percentage of uncertainty though made Hotch more nervous then he had been in years. Hotch knew that he was deeply in love with the younger man and if Reid turned him down, then he would never settle down or ever be able to fall in love again. He had never been the type to fall in and out of love like his own friend and trainer David Rossi had three times. Of course, Dave was also divorced three times, so that ought to tell someone that he wasn't the type to truly fall in love. He was sure that the team, not to mention his old friend Rossi would be surprised that he had fallen in love with another man, especially his subordinate who was much younger then him, but they would accept it, eventually as they weren't judgmental people. They couldn't afford to be, for if they judged people when they questioned them they wouldn't be able to keep themselves objective and that was necessary in their jobs. Hotch sighed and headed to the elevator so that he could get to the restaurant before Spencer and hoped and prayed, that Reid had meant what he said about meeting him.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Spencer sighed and got out of his car, running both hands through his hair nervously. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this meeting was about. He had noticed over the last few weeks that his boss's attitude towards him had changed and done to complete 180, although at first it had been extremely subtle. Before they had been boss and subordinate, even though they had also been friends. He knew that Hotch couldn't let himself get too close to the people who worked under him, even if they all thought of him as a kind of stern older brother. Though it wasn't really something that had been discussed, the whole team was aware that Aaron Hotchner cared for all of them and tried his best to protect them from the machinations of Erin Strauss, who was nothing, but a backstabbing, conniving, mean-spirited, woman, who was Hotch's boss.

Ever since the cookout in his backyard he had noticed that Hotch was always somewhere near him unless they were either in the office or out in the field. Spencer had done his best to ignore the man, but that was really impossible as Hotch's scent wafted over him at the most unexpected moments, making him lose his concentration and driving him crazy. The team had noticed his distraction and had asked him about it, but Reid had fobbed them off, at least so far. However, if it didn't stop soon, he was going to jump Hotch's bones right there in the office and damn the consequences, as he only had so much willpower.

Finally Reid knew that his time was up and he walked hurriedly across the parking lot and entered the restaurant to find Hotch waiting on him.

Hotch looked relieved when Reid entered the front door of the restaurant, but his expression quickly returned to normal, although the warmth in his eyes, told Reid that Hotch was glad to see him, more than glad, ecstatic.

"I've made a reservation," Hotch told him. "Our table should be ready in a few minutes."

Reid sat down beside Hotch and tried to conceal his nervousness as he looked around the restaurant that he was very familiar with.

"It's good that you made a reservation or we might not have been able to get a table at all as it's a pretty popular place," Reid commented not looking at Hotch at all.

"So you've been here before?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow for he hadn't known this.

"Oh, yes, me and my brothers discovered it right after we moved into the Washington area," Reid explained. "Since then we've all been here on multiple occasions for they serve some of the best steaks we've ever had and that's really saying something, as Aunt Shannon was one of the best cooks I've ever known and she taught me all her recipes when I was growing up. Don't get me wrong her steaks are delicious, but as much as I hate to admit it this place does them better and I'm not really sure how."

I'll have to remember that, Hotch told himself filing information away.

"Hotchner, table for two," called the maître d who was standing behind a small podium.

"That's us," Hotch said rising to his feet, Spencer joining him.

"Ah, Dr. Reid, why didn't you tell us you were here and we could have had your usual table right away," The maître d said, looking at Reid and it was clear he was surprised to see him.

"I'm here with a friend tonight, instead of my brothers," Reid told the maître d with a smile.

The maître d' looked over at Hotch and then nodded not commenting, as that would have been rude and it was really none of his business why Dr. Reid was here in restaurant that prided itself on its romantic atmosphere with another man. Of course, Hotchner had apparently chosen the place, and he might not have known what it was like if he had never been here before, so it was possible that it was just some type of business dinner. Besides, despite the dim lighting and romantic atmosphere they got all kinds here and not just couples, like when Dr. Reid came with his six brothers for example.

A waiter showed them to their table, which was in a secluded corner and then left them after taking their drink orders.

"They sure do know you well here," Hotch commented just a little jealous, which came through in his tone, although he knew he shouldn't be.

Reid smiled to himself when he heard the jealousy in his mate's tone and felt there was hope for them yet. "As I said me and my brothers come here often, sometimes together, but also separately, so the maitre d knows us all very well. I'm also a good tipper, which is another reason they remember me," Reid said with a nonchalant shrug.

The two men read the menu silently, although Reid had already memorized it a year ago, when he and his brothers had come here for the first time and so he used it to hide behind while he tried to gather his thoughts, which wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish considering that he was sitting so close to his mate and his scent was washing over him, driving him crazy.

Reid knew that if he and didn't have sex with Aaron very soon, he was going to jump off a cliff just so he wouldn't have to be so near the man that was driving him crazy without even knowing it.

"Well, I'm ready to order," Hotch said with a smirk as he could tell how tense Reid was and he knew that the younger man was nervous, extremely so, which was a rather unusual and pleased Hotch immensely.

"So am I," Reid said putting the menu down, knowing that he now had nothing to hide behind and he was going to have to face the man that he had quietly been in love with for just over year.

The waiter appeared as if he had been summoned, so both men ordered and once the man had disappeared to fulfill it Spencer knew that he had no more excuses.

"So are you going to tell me why you wanted to take me out to dinner?" Reid asked with a raised eyebrow trying to appear calm and collected, although he knew that Hotch was observant enough to see the tenseness in his muscles, but then he was nervous himself, although he was better at hiding it.

"I think you know why I asked you to have dinner with me," Hotch prevaricated, avoiding the question, which was very unlike him as he was usually a straightforward kind of guy.

"What I think and what I know for sure are two totally different things and you should know that Hotch," Spencer told the man sitting across from him.

Hotch sighed almost silently and knew then that Reid wasn't going to give him a break and that he was just going to have to come out and say why he had suddenly out of the blue invited Reid to dinner. Normally he was very confident in himself and his abilities, but in this case he was incredibly nervous as he knew his future happiness relied on Reid's next words.

"Alright then," Hotch said taking a gulp of his wine to give himself a little courage. "I'm in love with you. I didn't figure this out until right before the cookout a few weeks ago. I realized it all at once, quite suddenly and knew that I had been in love with you ever since we'd first met just over a year ago."

There he'd said it and it was out in the open, so now Hotch waited anxiously for Reid's reaction and when he finally got one it was totally unexpected.

Reid reached over and took his hand under the table giving it a gentle squeeze, the tenseness left his muscles as he relaxed, and his expression very slowly warmed, until he was smiling brilliantly, the brightest smile that Hotch had ever see on his usually serious face.

"I've been in love with you, ever since we first met, but I wasn't about to say anything when we didn't know each other at all," Reid said. "I have a few things that I need to tell you, but not here."

"What is it?" asked Hotch, how totally relaxed now that he knew Reid returned his love.

"I'll tell you when we have some privacy, it's a family secret that I don't want to discuss in public," Reid explained softly. Not that anybody would believe it, but you never knew. Besides, he was sure that Aaron would require a practical demonstration before he'd believe it and so he needed privacy in order to give him one.

Hotch saw that Reid was serious and so nodded, but at the same time he tried to figure out what possible secret his hopefully, soon to be lover could be hiding. He had thought he had known almost everything that there was to know about the younger man, but now he realized that was foolish and extremely egotistical as he had only known the younger man for a year and it was impossible to learn everything about a person in that amount of time unless they, themselves revealed it. Really, it took a lifetime to learn every little secret a person possessed and sometimes even that wasn't enough, so he had been rather foolish to think that he knew every little thing about Spencer Reid, although he did know a great deal.

He doubted that even Garcia knew every little detail of Reid's life before he had joined the BAU. Oh, he was sure she knew the stuff that you could find by hacking into someone's files, but probably next to nothing about his private life, except for what Reid himself had revealed. Since the man was extremely close mouthed about certain aspects of his life, the team really didn't know much at all about what he did outside of work. Reid certainly spent a great deal of his free time with his brothers, since the six of them would soon be off to college, but outside of that...well, there was no point in speculating, and he would just have to wait patiently for Reid tell him his secret, although he was sure it wasn't anything bad.

Hotch and Reid finished dinner savoring every bite and Hotch discovered that Reid had been absolutely right and the steaks were indeed scrumptious, probably one of the best that he'd ever had and he had eaten a lot of steaks over the years.

Once they had cleaned their plates the waiter reappear as if by magic and handed Hotch a bill had already been informed that the older man would be paying.

Hotch gave the waiter his credit card and the man disappeared with it, returning in less than five minutes with the card and the ticket.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Hotch suggested and Reid nodded.

"We do have to work in the morning," Reid said for the waiter's benefit, "So we need to go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, it has been a rather long day," Hotch agreed playing along, understanding what Reid was trying to accomplish. "I'll see you in the morning."

"So you will," Reid reapplied with a smile. "I need to get home to my brothers, although I know they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, I still like to spend as much time as I can with them, even if that's not as much as I would like, since they'll be off to college next year."

"We all do what we have to do, I'm sure your brothers understand your commitment to your job," Hotch replied.

"That doesn't make it any easier," Reid said, as he and Hotch headed out to their separate cars.

Once the two of them were out in the parking lot Reid turned and asked him. "So where would you like to head? Your place or mine?"

"My place is closer and also has the advantage of nobody else around," Hotch said and Reid nodded.

"All right then, give me the address and I'll meet you there."

Hotch did so and Reid nodded knowing exactly where it was, since he had memorized every city map that he could get his hands on of the Washington, Virginia and Quantico area

"I'll meet you there in 15 minutes, we have a lot to discuss," Reid told his mate quietly.

"15 minutes," Hotch repeated seeing the younger man nod in confirmation.

The two men went to their separate cars and Reid called his brothers telling them that he might not be home until morning before he started the engine and headed to Hotch's place.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"So what's this family secret you hinted at in the restaurant?" asked Hotch whose curiosity was nearly killing him, although he tried his best to be patient, which he was renowned for.

Spencer had tried his best on the way over to Aaron's apartment to figure out how to tell him about werewolves and make him believe it. Finally he had come to the same conclusion he had every time he thought about it and that was to give him a practical demonstration. Of course, some form of explanation was going to be required first.

"Did you ever used to be books is a kid about fantastical creatures, like vampires, unicorns, werewolves?" asked Spencer.

Hotch was startled at the question, but figured that Reid had a very good reason for asking it of him and so he thought about it. He knew that Spencer Reid never asked questions, unless he was going somewhere with it that he couldn't just come right out and say.

"Not really, as I wasn't much into fantasy as a child, but then my upbringing would never have allowed for such things as reading fantasy novels. My parents were fairly strict, my mother in particular, and she didn't believe a child should have too much free time, to be just that. She felt that if a child or children were given nothing to do, they tended to get into mischief."

When Spencer heard Hotch's quiet explanation his heart went out to his mate as he realized that his childhood had been tougher in it's own way then his own had been. However, this left him in something of a quandary as he was hoping to use the references from some fantasy novels to get Hotch to understand that werewolves were real.

"You're trying to tell me something important with you question, weren't you?" Hotch asked suddenly.

Reid nodded, but did not reply verbally, still thinking rapidly about how to get his mate to believe that werewolves were real as he didn't want to mess this up since not only was it his last chance for happiness, but it would also mean his death if Hotch refused the bond.

Hotch thought about the question Reid had asked. Spencer Reid who was usually very logical and didn't seem like the kind to read fantasy had asked about unicorns, vampires and werewolves. Why would Reid ask such a question? asked Hotch to himself. It was a rather strange question coming from someone like Reid who was usually very scientific and as had already been stated very logical. Scientists did not support theories on vampires, unicorns and werewolves. To people who believed science was the answer to every question in the universe they did not believe in such things and since Reid was a scientist at heart even if he had decided to work for the FBI... It made no sense, Hotch's mind cried out in frustration. Suddenly the answer came to him in a moment of blinding clarity, but no that couldn't be right, could it? Was Reid trying to tell him that he was one of those creatures he had named? That had to be the answer, but did he really believe that Reid was some kind of fantastic beast? The only one that made sense in the three creatures Reid had named was a werewolf, because he couldn't be a vampire because he had seen Reid eating on multiple occasions, including tonight, not to mention he wasn't pale like the vampires in the movies and a unicorn didn't make any sense in this case.

"You're trying to tell me that you're a werewolf, because vampires and unicorns don't make any sense in this particular case," Hotch said

Reid not it still not speaking, as if afraid to break the rather tense silence.

"Can you prove it?" Hotch challenged.

"Yes," Reid answered quietly.

"Right this minute? Or are we going to have to wait until the next full moon?" asked Hotch just a little sarcastically, although normally sarcasm wasn't like him at all.

"I can give you a demonstration right this minute," Reid said quietly much to Hotch's surprise. "Unlike in the books or the movies we don't have to change only on the full moon and in that way we are more like shapeshifters then true werewolves."

Hotch nearly smiled at the familiar tone in Reid's voice when he lectured about something, but stopped himself at the last minute.

"Alright then, what do you need to prove it?" asked Hotch his tone extremely skeptical.

"Just for you to stand back and for me to go into the guestroom and get out of my clothes as I don't want to rip them to shreds, since I didn't bring any spares," Reid requested.

Hotch nodded and showed Reid to the guestroom where the younger man shut the door and Hotch immediately heard him taking off his shoes, and then his slacks falling to the floor. Finally only a couple of minutes later Reid opened the door tentatively and then came into the hallway buck naked.

Hotch barely stopped himself from salivating at the sight of Reid naked form because he'd had no idea that the younger man was so built, although more like a runner then a wrestler, but still he had considerable muscle in his arms and his legs, that Hotch would love to kiss, lick and nip. Just seeing Reid naked made his brain nearly turn to mush, but he managed to pull himself together, barely.

Hotch tried not to look at him so he wouldn't give away his reactions quite yet as he led the younger man back to the living room where there was more space.

Once they arrived Hotch stood far back and Reid stood there for a few seconds closing his eyes and concentrating. Hotch watched intently and in fascination as Reid slowly changed shape. Reid's tall form started to grow a dark brown fur, the same color as his hair all over his body and then his hands and feet turned into paws, and his nose and mouth turned into a snout. Finally Reid fell to his knees…er paws and the rest of him seemed to change more swiftly after that.

Finally after only a couple of minutes the transformation was complete and a brown wolf stood on all four legs shakily at first and then with more confidence shaking his entire body, so that his fur would settle.

Reid padded gently forward, but stopped a foot away from Hotch waiting for the older man to acknowledge him before he moved any closer. Slowly Reid started to wag his tail as if to reassure his mate that it was really him and then he barked softly at the look of utter amazement on the older man's face.

Hotch got the impression that the wolf was laughing at him, which was well possible since that wolf was really Dr. Spencer Reid. Hotch had watched the transformation with amazement, and still had trouble believing what he had actually seen. He pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and the wolf seeing the action barked softly again and this time Hotch was sure that Reid in his wolf form was laughing at him so he glared at the wolf who looked intimidated as he ears went back and his his body seemed to shrink a little, but only for a moment.

Finally Reid turned towards the guestroom and seemed to be asking silently, Can I change back now or are you going to just stare at me all night?

Hotch approached the wolf tentatively at first, but when Reid didn't make any aggressive moves he grew more confident and finally he was kneeling on his knees and petting Reid's fur softly.

Reid seemed to revel in his touch and actually butted his head softly against his hand when his fingers stopped scratching the stuff of his neck.

"Alright, I believe you," Hotch told him rising to his feet. "Why don't you go change back as we have quite a few things to discuss."

Reid nodded his head and padded towards the guestroom and was out a sight in just a few seconds.

Hotch sat on the couch waiting for Reid to return and went over in his mind what had happened in the last few minutes still utterly amazed at what he had seen.

He had to believe that werewolves were real considering he had seen Reid change right in front of his eyes, but this meant that if Reid was a werewolf it was likely his six brothers were all wolves as well and probably the Aunt Shannon that the younger man had mentioned a few times. Hotch wondered if both of Reid's parents were also wolves or just one of them and how werewolves were actually real. He supposed he would have to ask the man himself at some point, although it didn't seem that important right at the moment.

Reid came back into the room and stood in the entryway as if afraid to approach him and Hotch gestured at the couch and Reid nodded, striding across the room and sitting on the opposite side of the couch from where Hotch was.

"So are you going to explain how you're werewolf? Were you born this way?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, I was," Reid answered calmly, "and so were my brothers."

"So are there more you?" asked Hotch next.

"Yes, there is a whole community of us," Reid calmly explained. "You will find packs of werewolves in almost any major city, but we mostly keep to our own kind, although this is not always true of course. A lot of werewolves work among you humans and you never even know it as we are always careful to only transform when no one else is around and usually when we're in a forest."

"Alright, I can understand keeping it a secret," Hotch acknowledged, "but since it is so secret why tell me?"

Reid had been afraid that his mate would ask that question before he was ready to give him an answer and so of course, it had occurred.

"I'm sure you can figure out if you think about it why I told you," Reid prevaricated.

Hotch recognized an evasion when he heard one, so he thought about all the reasons that Reid could possibly want or even need to tell him, his secret. It wasn't like Reid was telling him that he was secretly married or that he had another dozen brothers and sisters that he didn't know about. No, what Reid had told him was probably the most well kept secret in the world and Hotch couldn't blame the werewolf communities around the world one bit for that secrecy. He knew very well what would happen if they were ever discovered. There would be a massacre and not only werewolves would be killed, but humans to, including countless children on both sides.

Hotch reviewed what little he knew about real wolves figuring that werewolves were at least similar. It took Hotch all of two minutes to review what he knew about real wolves and the only conclusion he could come to was that he was Reid's mate. He wasn't exactly sure how wolves identified their mate and he didn't know if it was all similar to the way that werewolves did, but he was sure that Reid would be happy to tell him. If Hotch was correct in his conclusion he wondered why Reid hadn't told him sooner and then mentally slapped himself for being stupid. Of course, Reid hadn't told him any sooner because they hadn't known each other until a little over a year ago and were complete strangers until them.

"We are mates, aren't we?" Hotch asked bluntly as he wasn't in the mood to dance around the subject.

"Yes," Reid answered and for the first time in quite awhile looked directly into Hotch's dark eyes.

"What precisely does that mean to a werewolf?" asked Hotch

"Well…" Reid begin. "Once a werewolf finds their mate, their True Mate, they can't really live without them, so if the werewolf in question is rejected if the mate is human, one of two things happen."

Hotch raised an eyebrow in question.

"The werewolf in question either suicides, without harming anyone, but himself, or they go on a killing rampage and it's usually dealt with by the rest of the local pack," Spencer said.

Hotch winced at that. He could well imagine that the other werewolves in a local pack would hunt down the rogue and kill him before humans could find out about what they were. If a human did find out it wasn't hard to imagine that they didn't live very long afterwards and had their throat torn out before they could get away.

"Yes, it's not a very pleasant reality to think about that, but I'm sure you can understand why it is necessary," Reid said and Hotch nodded. "Sometimes the a werewolves mate does survive if their other half dies for whatever reason just like Aunt Shannon did when her husband Kennedy was killed by a hunter, which doesn't happen very often. As I told Brock awhile back I think Aunt Shannon is one of the bravest women I know because she didn't kill herself to follow her mate into death like so many werewolves do."

"I don't like it, but I do understand the necessary of it," Hotch said.

"Neither do I and I was raised a werewolf," Reid informed him.

"So you're telling me that if I reject you, you will either suicide or go on a killing rampage," Hotch said making sure he had his facts straight.

"In my case it would be suicide, because even though I know some werewolves survive without their other halves I wouldn't be one of them, as I am not that type to put up with the pain of being separated from you until we met again in heaven." Reid said and watched Hotch wince. "However, also in my case I would I'd wait until my brothers were in college next year and then do it after making sure I left them all my money, including the money that belonged to dad that passed to me when he committed suicide when I was 13. The money that dad made before he took his own life, has been enough for me and my brothers to live quite comfortably for the last 11 years, although Aunt Shannon had control of it until I turned 17."

"So how have you managed to not do what you're suggesting until now?" asked Hotch just a little curiously.

"Well, for one thing I work around you every day and that helps. Besides, once a werewolf finds their True Mate, if they are human they do have a little time to get to know that individual, although in that case it all has to do with that werewolves tolerance level and how strong their will is."

"What do you mean by tolerance level?" asked Hotch.

"Well, when a werewolf finds their mate they just know it instantly," Reid begin to explain. "I'm sure you know that a wolf's nose is extremely sensitive to smells, just like any dogs, although in our case since we're human most of time our nostrils would still have to be extremely sensitive in our human forms."

Hotch worked that out in his head and it didn't take him very long at all. "So you're saying that a werewolf knows their mate by scent?"

"Yes, I knew the second I walked into your office over a year ago that you were mine. I had a very hard time not letting my fangs drop and immediately jumping your bones, especially since I wasn't prepared for it when your scent hit my nostrils as I certainly didn't expect to find my mate the minute I start my new job," Reid said.

"That's why you went all stiff for a few seconds," Hotch said suddenly remembering that.

"Yes," Reid admitted blushing, "I was fighting every instinct I had, because they were all going into overdrive at the same time. If I didn't have a stubborn streak a mile wide I probably would have given into what my inner wolf wanted me to do."

"Jumping on top of me and ripping my clothes off, wouldn't've gone over well," Hotch said dryly and Reid smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

"Don't think I didn't fantasize about doing exactly that on multiple occasions over the last year after I had gotten my initial reaction under control," Reid said.

"So were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to work quietly beside me for years without saying anything?" asked Hotch.

"I would've had to have said something, eventually," Reid told Hotch with a dry smile, "since your scent was driving me absolutely bonkers because I knew I couldn't touch you or even let my feelings for you be obvious for all to see. I was considering telling you in another year, if I had lasted that long, because I might have a stubborn streak a mile wide, but it was getting harder and harder to be around you every day, especially in close quarters like an airplane cabin. My brothers know that you are my mate and urged me to do something, to let you know my feelings and I told them that it was too soon that we needed more time to get to know each other before I said anything."

"So is having a mate who is your own sex common among werewolves?" asked Hotch, curiously.

"Most werewolves have mates of the opposite sex, although we are taught as pups that we can't really settle on one sex or the other, because you might believe you like girls, but then it turns out that your mate is a male. Great tragedies have occurred in past centuries when some werewolves have discovered that their mates as the same sex they were, but because of their early childhood training by their parents that it was wrong to like their own sex most of those wolves committed suicide and usually took their mate with them in the process, so now it is taught that you can't really settle on one sex or the other, because even if males think they like women or vice versa that's not always the case. Some families disapprove of this method of teaching, but they really don't have any say in the matter as it is the Alpha that runs the pack responsibility and werewolves never choose a leader that doesn't have a liberal view of relationships as we won't have a situation where a tyrant controls us. Of course, despite our precautions it still happens occasionally."

"What else do I need to know about a werewolf mate?" asked Hotch.

"Just that the minute we have sex with each other, you become mine, until death do we part. Once a werewolf identifies their mate it is instantly irreversible at least from the werewolf's side, but the bond that is between True Mates does not begin to form until they have had sex for the first time. You still have a choice one way or the other whether you want to become my mate but once that decision is made it is a lifetime commitment, so if you're not sure you're ready for that you need to think long and hard about it before you decide."

"Oh, you mean like a marriage," Hotch said dryly not seeming at all disturbed by what he was being told.

Reid relaxed and laughed and said, "Exactly like. In fact, most werewolves don't go through a big formal ceremony especially if they are the same sex, although some do. Now if one of us was female it would be different and there would be a wedding to tie families together, especially since they're are almost always children involved at some point."

"Reid, while I've been trying to sort out my feelings for you for several weeks now, I know that I love you and the reason I invited you to dinner was because I decided to tell you of my feelings and hope that you felt the same way. I suspected you did, considering the looks you've been shooting me over the last year, but I wasn't a hundred percent certain. Acknowledging my feelings for you was a big step for me, as was inviting you to dinner. What I'm trying to say is that I made my decision when I invited you to have dinner with me. Of course, I wasn't exactly expecting the revelation that you're a werewolf and so are your brothers or that there are werewolves all over the world, but that doesn't change my feelings for you at all."

"So, are you ready for the next step that will tie our lives inevitably together?" asked Reid as calmly as possible, while the wolf inside him was silently cheering.

"Yes," Hotch answered firmly, "I am ready to make a lifetime commitment to you, just so long as you do the same. I've never truly been in love and no I'm not saying I haven't had relationships in the past, although not in the last five or so years, just that I've never been deeply, irreversibly and completely in love before."

"Good," Reid almost growled sounding extremely possessive, which was very unlike him, but then the wolf inside him was taking over rapidly and his normal golden brown eyes were changing to the amber of his wolf form. "You are mine now and nobody had better try to separate us or they will regret ever being born and that includes Erin Strauss."

Hotch noticed the change that had come over his soon-to-be lover, and immediately thought he knew the reason that Reid was suddenly looking so possessive and why his eyes had changed to an amber that Hotch knew were the color his eyes changed to when in his wolf form.

Hotch thought the wolf that was part of Reid's makeup was taking over temporarily now that he had told the younger man not only how he felt, but that he was ready to make a lifetime commitment. He was sure that the rest of the night would be amazing and that neither of them would be getting much sleep, so he was at least glad that tomorrow was Saturday and they had it off since they weren't already out of town on a case.

"Let's go to bed so I can spend the rest of the night showing you how much I love you, like I've been wanting to for the last year," Reid said and Hotch nodded looking eager as he was sure the next few hours would be spectacular and something that both he and Reid would want to repeat as often as time allowed.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Do you mind if I'm on top this time?" Spencer asked Aaron as a 2 men undressed.

"No," Hotch told him with a smile, although normally he detested being on the bottom when he had sex with women as he considered that the submissive position, but with Spencer he didn't mind and he was surprised that he didn't. "So long as I get to be on top sometimes then no I don't mind ceding the position to you."

"This is an equal partnership and I would never think about trying to subvert you," Spencer told him with a smile. "One aspect of the True Mate bond is that you love your partner or spouse so much that it would literally make you sick if you tried to abuse or bully them or even go against their wishes in any detrimental way."

That was interesting, Hotch decided, but he was ready to be fucked and to also do the fucking so he and Spencer could discuss it at a later date, preferably much later.

The two men finished undressing each other rapidly and it wasn't long at all before both were buck naked

Reid almost literally drooled as he looked at the muscular form of his mate's body. Reid had always known that Hotch had broad shoulders since they were visible beneath the suit jacket that he always wore to work, but what he hadn't known, was the fact that underneath the suit his mate had very muscular legs and thighs. Spencer had often speculated exactly what his mate looked like underneath his clothes, as he knew it was perfectly healthy to do so, but his imagination hadn't even come close. It was apparent that Hotch worked out in order to keep himself in tiptop shape, for the muscles in his legs and thighs, as well as his arms and shoulders were big and bulging, but fit the man himself, perfectly. Those muscles in his legs and arms led down to a perfect washboard stomach as there wasn't an ounce of fat on Aaron Hotchner's body at all. His mate was utterly perfect, and Reid thanked whatever gods, he could for bringing him such a compassionate, kind hearted good man for him to love and the fact that he was handsome and often had women chasing after him didn't hurt at all.

Both men got into bed, although luckily, for him it was a king size, Reid thought appreciatively.

Hotch had been watching Reid and was pleased to see that he practically salivated as he casually inspected his body. Hotch prided himself on staying in tiptop shape as it made chasing a suspect out in the field a lot easier, and also kept his energy level up for all those late nights that the team tended to put in when they were trying to figure it out who their current unsub was, then if he had let his body go to seed.

Reid for his part climbed on top of his mate's naked body and immediately noticed that Hotch's cock was already so stiff and hard that it was steadily leaking semen onto the sheets between his legs. Reid buried his nose in the side of Hotch's neck where his scent was the strongest, well, besides, his crouch area and knew he would never get enough of the scent of his mate for as long as he lived. Reid kissed the spot on his mate's neck where his pulse was starting to beat more rapidly which told him that Hotch was already aroused even if he hadn't really done anything yet.

Reid decided that he didn't have time to go slowly, as he was holding himself back through sheer force of will, but that was weakening with every breath he took of his mate's delicious, erotic, mouthwatering, enticing scent. Aaron Hotchner smelled like, the soap he used in the shower, a hint of his aftershave, but the strongest scent was of well…sex and how he had prevented himself from literally jumping his boss's bones over the last year he had no clue.

"Do you have any lube?" asked Reid suddenly. "Anything to slick myself up with so that the penetration into your hole isn't too painful?"

"Liquid soap is all I have at the moment," Hotch told him his voice sounding incredibly strained. "I didn't think about getting anything like that because I wasn't even sure until tonight whether you swung towards your own sex."

"It's all right, I have a bottle of lube at home, and I can very easily get more," Reid told him, "but for now soap will do and won't do us any harm. Where is it?"

"In the bathroom, on the sink," Hotch replied.

Reid bounded off the bed, and hurried to the bathroom spotting the bottle of liquid antibacterial soap immediately and grabbed it already eager to get back to his mate so they could really get started.

Hotch tried to wait patiently, but he was so hard literally that it was very painful and he couldn't wait until he buried himself into Reid's body for the first time, although he also couldn't wait for Reid to do the same thing to him, which again surprised him, a lot. What surprised him more than anything was that while he was looking forward to making love to Reid, he was looking even more forward to Reid doing the same thing to him. He remembered Reid mentioning something about a bond that would form the minute they had sex for the first time and Hotch made a mental note ask the younger man about that sometime in the near future.

Reid came back into the room with the liquid soap in hand and immediately walked quickly over to the bed and was quickly back into his former position.

"This is going to be rough and hard," Reid warned him his voice strained. "I've been wanting you for so long that I'm barely holding myself back from just taking you. I never imagined I would get my wish at least not quite so soon."

"Just get on with it," Hotch told him his voice extremely strained. "A little pain isn't going to kill me you know. Besides, I've been shot out in the field and I promise you that is far more painful then this will be."

Reid happily did as ordered and took the soap slathering his cock thoroughly, before he positioned his penis at his mate's hole and roughly shoved it deep inside for the first time. Reid who was very in tune with his mate's every reaction immediately felt when his body tensed and he forced himself to stay still, so that he didn't hurt his mate more than was absolutely necessary.

Finally Hotch relaxed and Reid took that as his signal to continue what he was doing. Reid shoved his cock in and out of Hotch's hole several times, each time changing the angle looking for a man's sweet spot also known as the known as the prostrate. Finally he hit that spot and Hotch immediately went into his climax as did Reid just a few seconds later.

This was utter perfection, Reid thought before his mind was swept away by the strongest climax he had ever had in his life. He had never known that having sex with your mate was way different, not to mention much better from having it with someone just to relieve yourself. He'd had sex a lot of times before with other werewolves. However, all those times had only been either very short relationships or just a way to relieve the sexual tension, and had meant absolutely nothing to either him or his partner of the moment.

He had of course, heard talk, that having sex with your True Mate was way better then just a casual fling, but hearing other werewolves talk about it was way different from experiencing it for yourself and he knew he could never again live without having sex with Aaron Hotchner as frequently as they were able. He, of course, would never force his mate to have sex, but Aaron Hotchner was an extremely vital and viral man and he had a feeling that he would not object to having sex as often as possible.

Finally Reid's climax ended and he lay on top of his mate panting rather heavily.

"If I'd had any idea what having sex with you would truly be like I would have jumped your bones after we first met and damn the consequences," Reid said his head resting on Hotch's shoulder.

"And that was just the first round," Hotch said grinning rather evilly. "If I have my way we will be getting very little sleep."

"I can sleep later," Reid assured him. "You're welcome to have your way with me as often as you like, although sometimes I'm going to want to have my way with you."

"Which I told you would be absolutely fine," Hotch said leaning up just enough to kiss Reid on the nose and then more seriously on the lips. "And what you told me earlier about that bond that would form between us, the first time we had sex, I can already feel it even though I am human."

"Which is perfectly normal," Reid assured him. "Other human mates have often described it as a feeling of completion, as if finally feeling like a puzzle piece that they didn't even know was missing snap into place."

"What do werewolves feel?" asked Hotch thinking that Spencer's words described what he had felt perfectly. He felt utterly content with his life for the first time ever, and he knew that was all Spencer's doing and the fast and rough sex they had just had. He had known that making love with another man would always be painful to some degree, simply because they were not designed to have sex with each other, but with a female. He wouldn't have it any other way though and although he knew that they would be intense disapproval in certain circles he didn't really care. He was his own man after all and had never really cared what others thought of him. He knew that Jason Gideon definitely wouldn't approve for Spencer was his protégé and definitely like a son. It wasn't really his decision though, for Spencer was a grown man and even if he was only just 24 capable of making his own decisions, especially since he was extremely mature for his age.

"The same way, except the feeling is much stronger," Spencer told him feeling absolutely utterly content for the first time in his life. "I've been told by others that the feeling of utter completion is just the sign that the True Mate bond has activated."

"Gideon isn't going to like it that you are together with another man, you know," Hotch mentioned.

Spencer shrugged not seeming at all disturbed at Hotch's words.

"He probably won't be pleased," Spencer admitted. "However, if he makes a big deal about it I'll simply point out that while he is my mentor. I am my own man and that he is not my father, and that even if he was I was all grown up and able to make my own decisions. I'm hoping that Gideon doesn't make a big deal out of it because I don't want to hurt his feelings, since he's certainly been more of a father than my own ever was, but I have a right my own life and so do you."

Hotch smiled his half smile and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Reid? Where is the man that for the most part blends into the background?"

"There's a few things you need to know about werewolves," Spencer begin to explain.

"Like what?" asked Hotch wondering where Spencer was going with this and since he'd brought the subject up just now he knew it had to have some relevance to what he had just said.

"Well, for one thing, mated couples are absolutely sacred in the werewolf community. No werewolf will ever try to separate a wolf from his mate whether that is another werewolf or a human. If anybody tries to separate a mated couple it usually ends in the couple's suicide, but also the murder of the person or persons that try. Really it depends on what the person that tries to separate a truly mated couple does, as every person on the face of the Earth has different breaking points. Two, I am an Omega, which is the lowest rank in a wolfpack, however, there are certain advantages to being one."

"What advantages?" Hotch asked listening intently.

"Well, unlike the Alpha or the Beta for that matter, an Omega can swing upwards into other ranks when needed and then swing back down into their natural position," Spencer calmly explained. "Normally, I'm a very mild-mannered, inoffensive guy, but I am capable of swinging up into the Beta or Alpha position if I need to. Most Alphas refuse to swing downwards into what they consider a more submissive position, even if it would be to their advantage at the time to do so. Alphas are leaders, and the person with the most forceful Alpha personality normally is in charge of the local werewolf pack, although they also have to be voted by the rest the pack into that position. There might be other Alphas in the pack, but the leader is able to control them with the tone of his voice and a barked command. Most packs are run very smoothly and the Alpha is always firm, but not harsh to the other members of his pack, as he must show that he is able to lead, not by cruelty or fear, but by respect. If they're other Alphas in the pack, they are considered Betas to the leader and Alphas everywhere else."

Hotch listened to what Reid was telling him fascinated with what he was hearing.

"The leader of the pack treats all his subjects fairly and equally and dispenses justice when it is needed, although sometimes this justice is quite harsh, but is necessary to maintain the integrity and in some cases secrecy of the pack. As I said normally, the pack follows the strongest Alpha, but if that Alpha is hard, cruel, and rules by fear a pack usually bands together to throw him out. This doesn't happen very often, but when it does that Alpha is warned not to come back on threat of death if he returns. After that a new leader is picked, and it is normally someone who has gained at least most of the pack's respect."

"So you're saying an Omega has several advantages," Hotch said. "An Omega unlike an Alpha or a Beta can swing between ranks and be those ranks at least until it is no longer needed."

"Yes, that's what I said," Reid agreed. "However, I think I should point out that some Omegas never learn how to do this as they are too timid or don't see the need. As for me it was something I had to learn, because my six brothers were a bit wild when they were much younger than they are now. My dad was absolutely no help in the parenting department and my mother...Well something seemed to break within her right after my six brothers were born."

"What do you mean break?" asked Hotch. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay," Spencer assured him kissing him, "You are my mate and you have a right to ask me whatever you want to and I will do my best to answer all your questions."

Hotch nodded and filed that piece of information in the back of his brain.

"My dad didn't know it when he married my mother, but schizophrenia runs in her family. When I was much younger, like four or five my mother was the center of my life as that was before the schizophrenia appeared. I remember how she used to read me books from her favorite authors and not the normal things that you read to such a young child. Before her condition manifested itself she was a literature professor and her favorite authors were from the 14th, 15th, and 16th centuries. I remember her reading stuff to me, as I lay in bed and I didn't know it at the time, but what she was reading to me was utterly inappropriate for someone of my young age. She read me Chaucer, Bronte, and Shakespeare, among many other authors from those time periods and many more."

Reid looked reminisce Hotch noticed, but it was nice to hear something good about his lover's childhood, instead of how bad it turned out to be just a couple years later.

"So your mother encouraged your a love of books," Hotch summarized. "Especially old books from very obscure authors."

"She did indeed," Spencer said with a reminiscent smile. "I didn't learn this until later, but when she was pregnant with my brothers she went off her medication. The schizophrenia had just begun to manifest when she got pregnant with them so the symptoms weren't to bad back then. However, as the months progressed she got worse and worse and often appeared lost in space or as if she was deep in thought. When my parents learned that it was supposedly quadruplets my father was overjoyed and my mother as well at least in her lucid moments. I remember overhearing my father telling my mother that she knew it was a possibility that she would have multiples simply because of the fact that real wolves have more than one baby at a time, and in that way our species are the same. Even as my mother's pregnancy progressed the doctor kept insisting that it was only quadruplets, but as the birth of my brothers got nearer and nearer mom who refused to take her medication because it could have a detrimental effect on the babies, got worse and by the time they were born something had broken within her. I'm not sure if it was because she went off her medicine so that my brothers would be born healthy with no problems that that particular medication can cause or if the c-section that was performed was just too much of a strain on her psyche. In any case, if it wasn't for Aunt Shannon we never would have survived, because my dad was useless and refused to help take care of his sons. He told me on more than one occasion that taking care of children was a female's responsibility and refused to help out by changing diapers and feeding them. He did play with them so in that way he was a good father, but in every other way that would require any effort on his part he was utterly useless. He absolutely refused to learn and called it woman's work, even though they were his sons and he should have loved them enough to help look after them. Aunt Shannon was a godsend, especially for those first few years while my brothers were still so small and so much work. Aunt Shannon had plenty of experience taking care of multiple babies at one time as she and her husband had had a dozen. Her husband had passed away some years ago and all her children were grown when she came to help me take care of my brothers. I blessed day she walked into our lives for she was kind caring, but also had a very firm hand when it was required. She explained to me that young children needed boundaries and discipline and that they needed to know that there were consequences for doing the wrong thing. When you're young those consequences aren't too serious, but as you get older it could land you in jail or even dead and no werewolf would survive very long being confined and unable to transform. Whenever I was home from school I helped out with my brothers as much as I could by helping Aunt Shannon feed them their bottles or baby food and changing their diapers. I also spent multiple hours after I finished my homework playing with them, teaching them their first words, and when they were 4 taught them how to read. In any case, when I was 10 years old and my brothers were only 4 when my dad had had enough and walked out with his suitcase and told me that he was leaving. I tried to convince him that he needed to be here for his family, but he gave me such a look of utter contempt that it stopped me in my tracks. Aunt Shannon who was watching from the doorway comforted me when I couldn't control my tears at my father cruel and harsh attitude, even though I had known since I was small that my father resented the fact that I was so clumsy and therefore no good at sports, more intelligent then any kid has a right to be and that I was an Omega instead of an Alpha or a least a Beta like him. I had many nightmares after that and Shannon was always there for me, although I'm not exactly sure how she did it all, as looking after six young children who are the same age is very stressful, not to mention a slightly older child and I'm not sure how she kept going, but she was a source of endless energy and always knew what to do in any situation. In any case, it was Aunt Shannon that taught me about responsibility and told me that I needed to learn to stand up for myself and for my family as I was the only thing that my brothers had between them and an orphanage or a foster home. It was Aunt Shannon that made me see that I could never allow my brothers to be placed in separate foster homes for a wolf needs their pack even if that's only their family and we need to change on the full moon, so it wasn't at good idea for a werewolf to go into a foster home. Aunt Shannon also told me that as an Omega I was capable of swinging between the three ranks when it was necessary and it was a good skill to acquire. She also said that, although my underlaying personality was Omega that only made me special for Alphas or Betas refused to swing down and act like a meek Omega as it went against their natures and their pride to do so. A Beta can swing upwards into Alpha status when it is necessary, but again it is a learned skill. The Las Vegas pack was also a godsend in the years after my father abandoned his family and it was Keenan the Alpha of the pack that guided my brothers through their first transformation when they were five instead of dad, like it should have been."

Hotch filed the information away that a werewolf didn't transform for the first time until they were five years old and probably on the first full moon after that important birthday.

"By the time I reached seven I had extra lessons after normal school about the history of the pack along with our laws and how werewolves came to be. Tommy who was around my father's age was the one that taught me all I needed to know so I would fit in with the local werewolf pack anywhere I went and not get myself in trouble for being disrespectful to those in charge. Unlike my father however, Tommy took his duty seriously and although he taught me about my heritage, werewolf history, laws and how to behave, he was as different as night and day from my father who refused to accept responsibility for his own family. By the time I left for college Tommy was unofficially part of our family and we still keep in contact even after over a decade. He was almost like an uncle or a older brother to me and to my siblings even though they barely remember him since they were only seven when I went to college and took them along."

"So what happened to your father?" asked Hotch. "I know he eventually took his own life, but that was three years later so what happened, before then?"

"Well, pack laws are very strict, especially when it comes to one's pups or children if you prefer," Spencer said. "That my father left for no other reason then he didn't feel like putting in the work required to help look after his children went against everything that the pack stands for. To every pack around the world pups are sacred, almost as sacred as a True Mate bond and they are to be looked after and cherished by the entire pack, but especially they're parents, or at least the one that is a wolf, although if the other one is human it's a little different. Now if my father had left because he had found his True Mate and had provided for his children, that would have been acceptable since werewolves marry all the time because they're in love or at least believe they are and have children by that person even if they are not their True Mate. However, my father left in a state of temper, and because he refused to accept responsibility of taking care of his sick wife or his pups. He was certain I would never amount to anything and neither would my brothers even though they were only four at the time. He believed that because I was unathletic and a true genius, even though I don't like to toot my own horn, that I would never make my mark on the world or get married and give him grandchildren. He believed because of my meek Omega personality that I would never be forceful enough to get the kind of job that he considered acceptable. He told me when I was quite small thinking I wouldn't remember that he wanted me to be a lawyer just like he was."

"That's really...stupid," Hotch finally said amazed at what he was hearing and Spencer couldn't blame him.

"It is, but I came to understand years later, that my father just couldn't put up with the fact that my mother Diana was not perfect as when the schizophrenia began to manifest itself dad just couldn't handle it, especially as the disease progressed," Spencer said with a shrug. "As I said earlier every human being on the face of the earth has their breaking point and werewolves are no different in that way, as both of our species has their foibles. In any case, he went back to his flat that he had just rented and thought he was home free, and I was told that he was very surprised when a couple of Alphas came to his door on Keenan's orders. He truly thought that there would be no consequences for his actions, although he knew the laws of the pack just as well as any werewolf did, as he had been taught the same things as a pup as I was or that any kid of a certain age is taught. I don't know what happened to my father really, but he seemed to truly believe that none of the pack would care that he had abandoned his family for no real reason."

"So what happened to William Reid?" Hotch said refusing to call that monster Spencer's father.

"Well, Keenan, as the Alpha it was his job to mete out punishments to the guilty and the laws are very harsh when it comes to the kind of thing, my father did. Unfortunately, for my father, Tommy had told the Alpha exactly what he knew about my father's deplorable behavior as did Aunt Shannon. Neither one of them really had any choice, but to report to Keenan, for if they had kept it to themselves and he had found out they would've been in serious trouble and that is something you want to avoid. Besides, both of them are totally different people then my father was and take their responsibilities seriously. I remember I was called before the Alpha and at first I wondered what I had done to get on Keenan's bad side, but it turned out that because William Reid was my father he wanted to ask my opinion on what should be done. Now normally, an Alpha would never ask the opinion of a child, especially one who is so young, but Keenan said that I was very mature for my age and I knew the laws so what did I think should be done to the man that had never showed me the love that all pups deserve, despite the fact that I was his son. That the Alpha was asking for my opinion astonished me even though he had taken me and my brothers under his wing over the last few years. There are only two possible punishments for the kind of crimes that William Reid did, either banishment where he is thrown out of the pack and declared an outcast, which is a death sentence, because a wolf without a pack never lives long afterwards or death at the hands of Alpha or somebody I chose, since all of the crimes were committed against me and my brothers and my siblings were way too young to have an opinion or even be involved in his punishment."

"Harsh," Hotch commented.

"But necessary," Reid said. "Young werewolf pups need a lot of time, love and attention to grow up to be responsible adults so that they don't betray the secret, a lot like human children come to think of it. Most werewolf pups don't have my maturity at such a young age like I did."

"Just like human children," Hotch said and Reid nodded.

"Unlike human children though most werewolf pups are loved while they are taught to be good people and are given responsibilities according to their age. I'm not saying that werewolf packs don't occasionally get a pup that turns out to be a serial killer either because their mate refuse to accept them or just because they've had a psychic break like a human can, but for the most part werewolves packs have a much lower percentage of crime then the human race."

"So you decided to have him thrown out of the pack," Hotch said remembering that William Reid hadn't committed suicide until three years later.

"Well, the Alpha made the final decision and could've gone against what I requested, although in my case that didn't happen. Before he was thrown out of the pack he was made to turn over all his assets to his children and it was to be put into a trust fund for me and my brothers until we reached 18. Enough of it was left in a checking account for Shannon to be able to get money out when needed in order take care of us until we were grown."

"How did Keenan convince him to do that?" asked Hotch in surprise.

"Well, he didn't want to and in fact he called me an abomination even with Keenan standing right there and to do that he must've gone at least temporarily insane. He started to rant and that I was an abomination and unnatural, although how he could say that considering he was a werewolf as well I didn't know, not then anyway."

"I don't believe he meant that you were unnatural because you were a werewolf like he was," Hotch suggested trying to hold onto his temper, which wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish since he felt very protective of Reid and had since the moment they had met in his office over a year ago. Ever since they'd had sex though and the bond between them had activated that protectiveness had risen up several notches and the wolf, in his chest although not literal in this case, demanded that he get vengeance and didn't seem to care that the man was dead. The wolf inside him that was figurative in his case and just went along with his Alpha personality wanted to go dig up William Reid's grave, bring him back to life, only to kill him in the most horrible of ways all over again. The wolf inside him wanted to torture William Reid for days, but finally Hotch got control of that part a him.

"I know that now," Reid said, "but back then nobody would explain what dad meant when he called me unnatural. I understood what abomination meant, but not unnatural at least not used in that context. To say that Keenan was pissed would be like saying water is wet. Keenan managed to get control his temper with a great deal of effort, although I know that he nearly killed dad right then and there, but once he had his temper under control, he told my father in his Alpha's voice that he would be turning over his money to me and my siblings as he was the one that had left his family for no real reason and that he had known the consequences of his actions before he had done it. Keenan told him that it wasn't my mother's fault that she was so sick and that I had done nothing to make him resent and even hate me. He said that I was only a child that deserved to be loved as did my brothers. I remember Keenan yelling and telling dad that I was only 10 for godsakes and what was wrong with him that he could resent his 10-year-old son? He also told my father that it didn't really matter that I wasn't like him and in this case it was a good thing since he didn't want me too end up with a family of my own someday and leave them for no good reason, like he had. Keenan and then ordered my father again to turn over his money to his family. Dad tried to fight the command again, but it was useless, especially when Keenan added a glare that was so aggressive and commanding that my father could not resist as he was only a Beta after all and not even a very weak Alpha."

"So, I assume that Keenan already had the papers all ready for your father to sign," Hotch said thinking it out logically. If he had been in Keenan's position that's what he would've done so that William Reid wouldn't've had a chance to run.

"He did," Spencer said smiling as he remembered. "He also had some additional papers that said basically that all his money went to his family when he died, as Keenan knew that it wouldn't be more than five years at the most before dad committed suicide, because as I've said on several occasions already a wolf without a pack..."

"But you don't have a pack," Hotch said, "at least not close by anyway."

"Actually, me and my brothers are members of the local pack and you will be to since you are my mate. Keenan was really nice when I went back to Las Vegas for a few days before I started my job at the BAU, just to visit the pack and I happened to mention to him I was moving to the Washington/Virginia area for work and he gave me the name of the local pack leader as well as his telephone number."

"After me and my brothers had settled in we went to visit the local pack after I made an appointment and all of us were accepted after a short interview. Of course, in our case it was a mere formality for Keenan had vouched us before we ever arrived."

"Well," Hotch said smiling now, "It sounds like I'm going to enjoy meeting this Keenan, hopefully, sometime soon."

"You two will get along splendidly, as he's a lot like you actually, not so much in looks but in personality," Reid said, as he thought about that, "just so long as you remember not to question his authority. I'll teach you how to act if you want to learn before we go visit the local pack and then maybe in a few weeks we can take some vacation days and go to Las Vegas and meet my childhood pack."

"Alright," Hotch said knowing that Reid was the expert when it came too how to act around werewolves since he had been taught everything he needed to know as a child.

"There aren't very many rules that you will need to remember at least not for a short visit," Reid promised him. "Now if we were actually going to live with a werewolf pack it would be different."

"So your father is a werewolf, but you never said if your mother is to," said Hotch.

"No, my mother is human, and as far as I know a werewolf can't get schizophrenia as our being only partly human protects our species from a lot of things that human beings can get. Not everything of course, but they are some a diseases that we, as werewolves just pass us by even if one of our parents is human and they have it. I'll never be sick with the common cold for example or anything similar. I can break a bone, but they heal really fast within a few days or a week at most. The only problem with breaking a bone though is that I have to have a cast put on and keep it on for the full length of time until the doctor removes it, just so no one suspects that I'm not completely human because I heal so fast. We are dreadfully hard to kill, although just like in the movies silver is deadly to us. When you come to my place you will not see anything made out of silver, not one item. I don't even buy anything silver plated. So what are we going to do about work?" Reid asked finally after having fallen silent for a few minutes seeming to be lost in his thoughts.

"Act professionally on the job, and hopefully, keep our relationship private at least for the time being," Hotch said and Reid nodded.

"That will work, at least temporarily, but I know you realize that the team will eventually figure out that there something going on between us," Reid said.

"I don't care what the team thinks, although they should all accept us, after they know that it wasn't forced on either of our parts. We all see too many things in our jobs to be judgmental about something as innocent is liking your own sex. I believe that Gideon will be the biggest obstacle to our relationship as I said earlier."

"Yes, I have to agree, Gideon will be the strongest voice against our relationship if he ever finds out about it," Reid said. "Of course, I believe that Morgan will be a close second since he is very protective of me. The others though should accept it without any trouble. Whatever we do decide to tell them can't have anything to do with werewolves because even though I love them like family one of our strongest laws is about revealing ourselves to humans, unless they're your True Mate or you marry one, even if they aren't your True Mate like my father did."

"So your mother wasn't really his soulmate," Hotch said and Reid shook his head.

"If she had been he never would've been able to leave her like he did and he would have loved any pups she had even if they didn't turn out like he expected them to. I'm not saying he didn't love my mother in his own way, just not enough to deal with the schizophrenia when it began to develop."

"I don't believe that your father loved your mother at all, because instead of trying to stick things out, he simply walked out the door and never returned," Hotch said. "He lusted after her certainly, but loved her? Not really."

"As a very young child I truly believed that my parents loved each other as they were always showing each other affection, but I believe you're right and he might have lusted after her, but not really loved her, although I truly believe that my mother did love him."

"Probably," Hotch said. "I do know one thing though and that's your mother might have loved your father, and she does love you and your brothers more, despite her illness."

"You know as much time as the team is gone out of town and are in some hotel I don't know how I'm going to sleep now without you there beside me. There's no way we'll be able to share a room since we never have before in the last year at least not without making the team suspicious," Reid said.

"That's true," Hotch said not looking forward to sleeping alone, so much now that he and Reid were together. "Once the team knows about our relationship they'll understand about us not wanting to sleep separately, except for Gideon and possibly Morgan. Believe me, I'm not looking forward to sleeping alone either, but it's the way it has to be at least for the moment."

"I would like you to move in with me and share my life completely," Reid blurted out.

"I would like that," Hotch told him softly as he kissed the top of the younger man's head. "What about your brothers though?"

"They'll be happy for both of us, because as I said they've been urging me to say something to you for the couple of months, which only got more intense after the cookout a few weeks ago. Besides, they won't be living with me much longer as they've already gotten scholarships for good colleges in different states, all except for Brock of course, as he refuses to go anywhere except where Blanche goes and I can't really blame him for that."

"Why does Brock want to go to the same college as the girl he rescued?" asked Hotch genuinely confused which was an unusual event.

Spencer smirked, as he thought about the relationship that had been progressing at a rapid pace ever since the cookout where Brock and Blanche had officially gotten together as a couple.

"The reason that Brock stepped up to help Blanche with those bullies, over a month ago now, even though that's very unlike him normally, is because that she is his mate just like you are mine."

Hotch stared at Spencer in shock for a few seconds blinking rapidly as he absorbed that information and then started to chuckle, Spencer joining him a few seconds later.

"Yes, it really is pretty amusing," Spencer admitted with another chuckle, "although I'm definitely not going to let Brock see how funny I think it is as he would be offended. I am very happy for them both, but I never expected one of my brothers to find their mate only a year or so apart from me or for both of them to be human instead of at least one of them being a werewolf really is amazing."

"So it isn't all that common for werewolves to have mates who are human then?" asked Hotch curiously

"It isn't uncommon if that's what you're implying, I just meant that for two werewolves in the same family to have found their mates within months of each other and for both of them to be human is."

Hotch absorbed that, then nodded.

"In any case, Blanche has yet to decide on where she's going to college and when she does Brock intends to attend the same one and the two of them are even intending to share an apartment together. I can't really blame Brock for not wanting to be separated from Blanche for the four or five years it would take to get their degrees, and in fact really it is an impossible proposition because you know that for a werewolf to be separated from their mate for any length of time is nearly impossible as you worry about their safety, if they are happy and the like. Brock would be so distracted worrying about Blanche that he wouldn't be able to concentrate in his classes so it is just better that the two attend college together."

"So it is part of the True Mate bond to be very protective," Hotch summarized.

"Especially since Brock hasn't yet told Blanche what he is and the bond has not yet been accepted, but then they've only been dating for a month after all and didn't know each other at all until he rescued her from those bullies. So you said before we went off on a tangent that you would love to move in with me?" asked Reid changing the subject.

"I did, as I would like to spend as much time with you as possible outside the job," Hotch answered immediately. "We will, of course, have to act professionally at work, which shouldn't be a problem for either of us, but outside that arena I want to spend as much time with you and your brothers as possible."

"Good, I wasn't looking forward to us being separated anymore then we have to be or of us arranging rendezvouses at your place or mine as that would have gotten rather tedious after awhile as would sneaking around behind the team's backs. Also I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm still going to worry about you, see if I don't, although I'll worry a little less now that the bond has been accepted."

"Why?" asked Hotch.

Reid didn't need to ask what Hotch meant with that simple question and so said, "Because I'll be able to feel your emotions over the bond, well just so long as we are in the same city and if you are in danger I'll be able to tell just from the emotions you are feeling. I know we have dangerous jobs and I understand that, but I worried about you incessantly when you were out in the field even if I didn't let it show on my face or in my body language and always mentally relaxed when you reappeared at the police station unharmed. I'll be able to relax a lot more now that I will be able to tell what you are feeling from a distance."

"So they are certain the advantages to accepting a werewolf's soulmate bond," Hotch said

"Oh, yes, numerous ones," Reid agreed.

"I am assuming that since I am human I will not be able to feel your emotions," Hotch said and Reid shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, but there is a way to change that," Reid said.

"How?" asked Hotch in surprise.

"Well, I was going to bring this up with you at a later date, but since you asked I'll give you a, answer now. It is possible to turn a human into a werewolf, although I've heard the process is very painful. If I was to turn you into a werewolf, you would be able feel my emotions as well as other numerous advantages. Some human mates decide to stay as they are, even though they are given the option which is perfectly acceptable, while others choose to go through the process."

Hotch was surprised at Spencer's calm answer, although he knew he shouldn't have been because the younger man had grown within the pack and so to him what he was saying was commonplace and was probably something he had been taught before he headed off to college.

"I'll consider it," Hotch said and Spencer nodded.

"You do that, and you can tell me what you decide when you have figured it out, as either way is fine with me. There are numerous advantages to being turned into a werewolf, and I'll tell you what they are later, but right now I'm ready for you to fuck me senseless and then for me to do the same to you."  
Hotch immediately looked eager and the two of them shelved the discussion for a later date and got back to what they have been doing a couple of hours ago.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Aaron, I'd like you to meet Dolf, the Alpha of the Virginia pack. Dolf I'd like you to meet Aaron Hotchner, my mate," Spencer introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Dolf said shaking Hotch's hand as he surveyed the other man.

The other man was big and bulky just like a lot of wolf's, and it was clear he was used to being in charge. He was an Alpha all right, Dolf could tell that just from the way the other man was standing as it was clear he was used to being obeyed as he radiated authority like a second skin.

The two men eyed each other for a moment and then Hotch tilted his head to the side conceding the authority to the Alpha of the Virginia pack and Dolf relaxed.

There were plenty of other Alphas in the pack, but nobody questioned the orders of the Alpha pair, the ones in overall charge of all the werewolves in a city and the other Alphas always obeyed their authority at least while they were on pack lands

If they were on their own away from pack lands, it was different and they were definitely the ones in charge, but while on pack lands the overall Alpha orders were to be obeyed and there were certain rules that had to be followed, like at mealtimes the Alpha and his mate always got served first, although only if it was a communal meal. After that it went by rank and the other Alphas always got to eat first, then the Betas and finally the Omegas. However, thanks to Aaron being an Alpha and Spencer being his mate that meant that while Spencer might not be the first to be served, he wouldn't be in the back of the line either, but only if Aaron decided to be turned into a werewolf as human Alphas didn't count when it came to that kind of thing.

Mostly the Alpha that was in charge of the pack in any given city stayed out of personal disputes unless it got out of hand, but really the Alpha had a lot of duties, like welcoming new members to the pack whether they were human or werewolf. Of course, those people had to accept his authority before he would do that and it was like that in any pack no matter what city were in.

"Why don't we go sit down and relax? You can tell me about yourself and I'll have my wife Rose bring us some snacks," Dolf suggested.

At the Alpha's invitation Spencer and Hotch followed Dolf into the living room and sat down.

Rose appeared in the doorway, and Dolf asked her to bring them some snacks.

"Of course," Rose said, "What would you like to drink?"

"You don't have to go to any trouble for us," Hotch told with a charming smile. "Whatever you have will be fine."

Dolf was probably in his late 50s, Hotch observed and Rose his mate looked around the same age. The Alpha of the pack was also a big hulking man and it was obvious that he worked out frequently or ran as a wolf as much as possible in order to keep his broad shoulders and flat stomach. He was also a handsome man, with black hair like his own, although his eyes were blue instead of the dark brown he possessed. All in all his first impression of the Alpha that ran the Virginia pack was one of calm authority, who wasn't afraid to dispense justice when it was needed, but who was also always fair and never cruel.

"There's lemonade, coffee, tea, milk or water," Rose answered.

"Lemonade is okay for me, thank you," Spencer said and Hotch nodded in agreement

Rose disappeared out of the living room and headed towards the kitchen and once she was gone Dolf asked, "So, why don't you tell me about yourself, Mr. Hotchner," Dolf suggested. "I knew for the last year, that Spencer had found his mate, but I also knew that he hadn't told you yet so why don't you tell me how that happened?"

"Please call me Aaron or Hotch," Hotch suggested with a smile then went on to tell the story of how he had found out about werewolves and how he and Spencer were mates.

"So you realized you had feelings for him and approached him instead of the other way around," Dolf summarized.

"More or less, yes," Spencer admitted blushing a little. "I was going to tell him probably in another year or so since we had only known each other for such a short amount of time, but Aaron beat me to the punch and for that I'm glad."

"In any case, we've been together ever since, although at the moment we're trying to keep our relationship quiet for although they are allowed where we work, they're frowned on and while little snide innuendos won't bother me, that doesn't mean that I want to have Spencer face people who will butt in, even when it's none of their business."

Dolf nodded for he knew this to be true and same-sex relationships weren't really as accepted in Virginia or Washington as they were elsewhere.

"In any case, we know we won't be able to keep our relationship quiet forever, as we do both work at the BAU or Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI with a bunch of profilers, which means by definition that you have to be fairly observant," Spencer said. "My mentor and more of a father than my own ever was Jason Gideon will definitely not approve and probably cause a big stink about it when he does figure out that we're together in a sexual relationship."

"He does think of Spencer like a son, and he has some very old-fashioned ideas of what's right and proper, but then he's a lot older than Spencer is or even me," Hotch added. "I won't be surprised in the least if he tries to accuse me of somehow tricking Spencer into a relationship. Gideon in particular considers Spencer an innocent even though he's not. I've known Gideon for years, over a decade really, and although he's not usually one that loses his temper very often he does love Spencer like a son even if he's not the innocent he thinks he is."

"So you're going to have a few problems sometime in the future," Dolf said and both Spencer and Hotch nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Spencer said looking sad. "I'm not looking forward to having to stand up to Gideon, but I have a feeling and it won't be too long before he figures it out. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't figured it out already, because as has already been said he's always been very observant."

"And it's not like we can tell him the whole werewolf True Mate thing as that's against pack laws," Hotch added, "and he would never believe it unless given a practical demonstration, just like I was when Spencer first told me."

"You're just going to have to find some other way to convince him," Dolf said in a voice that made it clear it was not just a statement of fact, but an order..

"Oh, we will," Hotch promised with steel in his tone. "It's not really his choice anyway, since it isn't likes Spencer is underage even if he is young. I mean he's in his mid-20s for god sake's so no matter what Gideon says or thinks it has no basis in fact and he has no control over who his protégé has a relationship with."

"I would hate to lose Gideon's friendship," Spencer added, "but I'd rather lose that then lose Aaron, since while losing Gideon's friendship would hurt me, losing Aaron would destroy me."

"Yes, that's the way it usually is with True Mated couples. Some of our kind do survive after their mate dies, but it doesn't happen very frequently." Dolf nodded taking a sip of his tea, "so believe me, I completely understand. I'm just glad that you Aaron accepted what Spencer told you about himself, as it has been known to happen in the past where a wolf is rejected by their human mate and they either kill themselves, or kill a bunch of other people until they're brought down, by the local pack."

"So Spencer informed me," Hotch told Dolf. "I could never have done that, since it took me a long time to realize that I was deeply in love with him. I knew however, if he rejected me I would never settle down like my mother's been wanting me to do for years now, for I'm not the type to fall in and out of love like some people I've known over the years."

"I've been teaching him everything that all werewolf pups learn as children and he's picking it up rather quickly," Reid added.

"I find it rather fascinating that you've managed to hide a whole different species from us humans," Hotch said.

"But you understand why that is necessary," Dolf said and Hotch nodded.

"I do," Hotch said by way of agreement. "I know very well what happens to minority groups and thanks to books, movies and other media werewolves are written as soulless monsters that just like to bite and kill. No, I have to agree that it's better for werewolves to blend in with the human race."

Dolf nodded thinking that Aaron Hotchner was a very intelligent man, but then you didn't become a member of the FBI if you didn't have a good head on your shoulders and definitely not be part of the BAU since they only accepted the best. Besides, in order for Aaron to be the True Mate of someone as intelligent as Spencer Reid he would have to be just as intelligent as his mate was, even if it wasn't in the same areas. A True Mate bond wouldn't have existed between two people that weren't at least similar in personality and intelligence, as in order to be a truly mated couple you had to have at least some things in common and it was usually more than a few.

The three of them continued to chat for a few minutes and then Dolf said, "I'd like to welcome you to the pack, Aaron. You are welcome to come and just meet some of the other werewolves, whenever you have some free time. Of course, Spencer is welcome to run with the pack on the full moon and we don't only run on the full moon as some of us like change and run beneath the night sky as often as we can manage it and Spencer is welcome to join us in as well."

"Thank you," Spencer told Dolf with a grateful smile, "I believe that I will try to do that sometime. However, we're so busy with work that probably won't be able to manage it more than a few times a year."

"Also I've been considering being turned into a werewolf as Spencer said that was possible, but that it was also very painful," Hotch added.

"It is possible, and Spencer is right that it is extremely painful and puts a lot of stress on the body," Dolf said looking at Aaron Hotchner with new respect. "A lot of human mates of werewolves have been changed in the last several decades just in Virginia and Washington alone. Of course, some of them decide to stay human and not be changed which I'm sure Spencer told you was perfectly acceptable."

"He did," Hotch agreed. "However, I am still seriously considering it because there're numerous advantages to the change and since I've also been shot in the course of my job I don't see being turned into a werewolf being anymore painful than a gunshot wound."

Dolf winced, but had to agree that it wasn't as bad as a gunshot wound.

"No, it's not that bad, it's kind of a constant burning pain that makes you feel as if you're on fire from the inside out or at least that's how I've hard it described by humans that have gone through it. Also the pain only last a few hours unlike a gunshot wound that takes weeks to heal completely for a human."

"Well then, as I said I'd be willing to go through it, although I haven't fully decided if I'm going to or not, since Spencer just told me that it was possible recently."

The three of them continued to talk for a few minutes, and then Dolf dismissed them saying Aaron would always be welcome on pack lands, before having his mate Rose show the two of them out.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Gideon had figured out that there was something going on between Hotch and the young man that he considered a son several months ago as he had watched them interact noticing that as the months progressed the two of them had grown closer so he had quietly observed them for awhile and although it had taken him a few months figure it out he eventually had. Why he hadn't put the signs together immediately he didn't know, considering he prided himself on being one of the best profilers as he was not only observant, but experienced in picking up on things that others missed.

After he thought about it he knew exactly why he had missed the signs. He had deliberately missed what was going on for so long as he considered Spencer Reid like a son and didn't want to think about him in that way.

He quietly went to confront Hotch and was determined to demand how Hotch could lead the young man astray as he assumed that it was the older man that had forced Reid into a relationship with him. Of course, he didn't want to accuse anybody of anything until he was absolutely sure and so he wanted Hotch to confirm it before he said anything even though he were sure of his conclusions.

Reid who was there as well had immediately, but calmly insisted, on staying when he had seen the look on his mentor's face. He had given Gideon a look that told him he would not be dissuaded and that he knew this wasn't about work. The three of them entered Hotch office with Reid closing the door gently behind them.

As soon as the blinds were closed Hotch went immediately over and sat behind his desk as if to remind Gideon to watch what he said and who was in charge.

As for Reid he had calmly walked over to one of the chairs that was in front of Hotch's desk and sat down completely relaxed and crossed his legs looking at Gideon expectantly.

Gideon was astonished at this as he had expected Reid to act ashamed and perhaps, a little embarrassed that his relationship with Hotch had come out. He had expected the younger man to be ashamed that he had been found having sex with another man, but the opposite was true as Reid was completely relaxed. His expression a neutral one sure, but other than that Gideon could tell that Reid was neither ashamed or embarrassed. Of course, it was possible that Reid assumed that this wasn't about his Hotch's alleged relationship, but considering his genius IQ that was rather unlikely, Gideon admitted to himself.

Gideon realized that he'd made quite a few assumptions about his protégé, ones that had never been proven and he should know better then that. He had assumed for instance that Reid had very little sexual experience simply because he was such a quiet, self-contained person and therefore didn't stand out enough for women or men for that matter, though that thought disgusted him, to be interested in him. Of course, Gideon realized that just because Reid didn't talk about his sex life didn't mean that he didn't have one, as he wasn't like Morgan after all who loved to brag about his exploits.

"What is it you want to talk about, Jason?" asked Hotch calmly and it was clear that he was going to make Gideon come out and say what he was thinking even if both Hotch and Reid knew exactly what Gideon had figured out. If truth be known both Hotch and Reid had been expecting Jason Gideon to confront them both for quite some time now and they were surprised that it had taken the older man so long.

"I want to know exactly what you think you are doing leading Reid astray," Gideon demanded. "I know you're both in a relationship."

Gideon expected Hotch to deny that they were, but instead Hotch and Reid looked to each other and Hotch nodded at the younger man.

Gideon looked at the two wondering what his calm nod had meant, but he soon found out when Reid spoke in his usual calm voice.

"Yes, we are, and no, Hotch didn't lead me astray as you put it," Reid said. "What Aaron and I do outside of work is no ones concern, not yours, not the team's, and definitely not Erin Strauss's."

Gideon stared at his protégé in shock as Spencer had not raised his voice at all and had been calm and collected even though Gideon had practically screamed at Hotch.

"How can you say he didn't lead you astray?" demanded Gideon. "You are so much younger than he is and if I'm not mistaken he's the one that approached you about his feelings, although I had no idea until recently that he even swung that way."

"Yes, he did," Reid admitted immediately surprising Gideon as he had expected denial. "However, he was already mostly sure that I felt the same way he did when he approached me about it. I know that I had been giving off tells that nobody else picked up on except the man himself. If you must know I fell in love with him or at least had a gigantic crush the minute I walked into his office when I first started at the BAU. I've had relationships before, although I know everybody on the team assumes I'm a virgin. However, those relationships never lasted very long at all and I've never truly been in love before and just so you know I've always known that I was bisexual so my heart could have gone either way."

Reid shrugged as if to say it was what it was. "We both agreed that we would keep our new relationship quiet, as we both knew that you in particular would be against it."

"You're to young to really have fallen in love," Gideon said almost in a pleading tone, "You're only 24 after all and what does a 24 you'll know about love?"

"While that's true for most young people my age, you know I've always been very mature and had to grow up fast. Even though I know you don't want to admit it you know I never would have risked becoming involved in a relationship with my boss unless I was absolutely sure of my feelings. I knew you wouldn't approve when you did find out, but I also knew that I had to do what was best for me and I've been hopelessly in love with Hotch from the minute I walked into the BAU, and those feelings only strengthened the more I got to know him."

Reid paused for a second and then added, "Gideon, I love you like a father, as you're certainly more of one then my own ever was, however, whether I think of you as a substitute for my own father or not, I am a grown man with a good job and have a right to my own life outside of that job and I can't imagine that life without Aaron in it."

"What about your brothers," asked Gideon in a last-ditch effect to get Reid to change his mind, "Don't you believe in setting a good example for them?"

"My brothers are nearly grown up and will be off to college in just a few months time," Reid told Gideon. "However, they approve of my relationship and told me that it was about time I got into serious one. They told me that because I've been so busy raising them that I haven't had much time to even think about getting involved with anyone and although I've had a few flings over the years they never lasted very long as I made sure they understood that my brothers came first, always. Most of them were about my age at that time which was 21 or 22 and although I'm not saying they weren't brilliant, they were also very immature in a lot of ways, something that I haven't been in a very long time. I was more mature by the time I was 12 or 13 then they were at 22 or 23 and you know the reason why that is."

"Yes," Gideon acknowledged thinking about what he knew of Spencer's background. He realized then, that Spencer was more mature than anybody that he was likely to encounter was going to be and Reid would never accept someone that to him would seem incredibly childish. Gideon also came to the realization that Hotch might be over 10 years older, but was a mature, experienced man and that he was exactly what Reid needed in a relationship. Gideon hadn't thought about the fact that Reid was way more mature than most other young men or women his age and he would never get in a serious relationship with someone that was still immature as to seem rather babyish to someone of Reid's intellect and maturity level. He knew that the younger man would never be happy with someone that wasn't at least as intelligent as he was even if it was about different things and most young people simply didn't have Reid's depth of knowledge or his experience or his sense of responsibility. Aaron Hotchner was 13 years older yes, but he was also someone that was intelligent and would be able to keep Reid from being bored and the fact that they worked together would probably ensure that the relationship lasted, because they would be able to spend much more time together then if Reid found someone that didn't have the same type of job he did or at least one where his girlfriend was out of town a lot like he was. Also there was no way that the man he considered a son would get involved with anyone that didn't share his values and ethics and he knew that Aaron Hotchner like Spencer Reid had airtight ethics and values. As much as Gideon hated to admit it even to himself Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid matched extremely well, in their personalities, in their values and ethics and in their intelligence. Gideon had been wrong to assume that Hotch had somehow convinced the younger man to have sex with him or a friend with benefits as he knew really that Reid was far too sensible and intelligent to fall for that kind of thing unless it was of his own free will. As Reid had told him very calmly just a few minutes ago he never would have gotten involved with the man that was his boss if he hadn't been very sure of how he felt. Normally, he was sure he had his facts straight before he made assumptions, but he had been so enraged at what he thought was a older man just using one that was so much younger that he hadn't been thinking straight. He really should've thought it through before he had confronted the pair because he knew that Hotch was a good man and would never have forced Reid into a relationship unless it was what he wanted. Reid had also pointed out that he had no right to interfere in his personal life or make demands and Gideon had to admit that Hotch and Spencer still acted very professionally on the job, so most people would never know that the two were involved and were anything other then what they seemed to be, which was boss and subordinate or coworkers or teammates.

"In any case," Hotch who had been watching the two said speaking for the first time in quite awhile, "You had no right to assume, that I had hoodwinked Spencer as you know very well I would never do such a thing so you just made an erroneous assumption without getting all your facts straight. Both Spencer and I knew that you would be the main objection to our relationship and would eventually figure it out. However, that still doesn't give you the right to demand an explanation because as Spencer said our private lives are exactly that. What our relationship is or isn't is no ones business just so long as it doesn't affect our work. You know the rules as well as I do and that relationships among teammates are frowned on, but accepted just so long as they can prove that they can still work together without letting it get in the way. I know you think of Spencer like a son, and he thinks of you like a father, but the fact is you two are unrelated, but even if you were related, you still wouldn't have any might interfere in his personal life as he is a grown man. As Spencer has pointed out to you over the last few minutes he is more mature than his peers and there is no way he would ever get into a serious relationship with someone who was his own age unless they were as mature and as intelligent as he is and such people are few and far between. Besides, there's no guarantees that he would ever encounter someone like that, someone that touched his heart."

"And also accepted that my brothers would always come first," Spencer chipped in. "Yes, my brothers are nearly grown up and will be off to college soon, but if one of them needed my help, I would go to his aid no matter what my supposed girlfriend thought. There are not many people that I've ever met that would be willing to accept the fact that I was closer to my family then I was to them or the fact that building a relationship takes time and most people, especially young ones aren't willing to put in the time required to truly get to know someone. I'm old-fashioned in that way and I would never rush into a relationship."

"And what if Spencer does meet someone in a few years," Gideon challenged Hotch.

Hotch stared at Gideon with a challenge in his eyes, but when he replied he was perfectly calm. "If that were to occur and Spencer came and told me that he wanted to end our relationship because he had met someone, then I would of course, let him go. I would never try to keep him if he truly fell in love with someone else, and although I don't believe that will occur, I realize it could."

Gideon was out of options, and realized that he would either have to accept that Hotch and Reid were going to be an item at least for the time being, or continue burning his bridges by pointing out that two men in a relationship was wrong. He knew that he was extremely old-fashioned in someways and that being gay wasn't as much of a career derailer anymore. Gideon knew that technically, Reid wasn't really gay, but bisexual and it was very possible that he would meet some woman down the road that would catch his interest, although he considered that an unlikely possibility as women with Reid's intelligence, maturity, and compassionate nature were few and far between.

"Alright," Gideon conceded, "I'll try to accept it."

"Good," Reid told him with a pleased smile, although he knew that it was possible that Gideon would be unable to change since he had held his opinions ever since he was a young man, but at least he was trying. "I will say one last thing however, and then we can get out of here as I'm sure the rest of the team is wondering what we are doing in here with the blinds closed and the door locked."

Reid turned to face Gideon completely now and his expression went from pleased to hard all in an instant. "If you try to undermine Aaron's and my relationship by going above our heads, or in some other way then you will deal with me and you will discover that I'm not always the compassionate, intelligent man that you have come to know over the last four years. I will fight back with everything I have if you in anyway try to get us to break up, just because you don't approve of me and Aaron being together."

Gideon stared at Reid in astonishment seeing that he was perfectly serious and wondered where this side of Spencer Reid had come from.

"Yes, I can see your astonished expression," Reid said dryly causing Hotch to smile. "I don't like to use this side of my personality as I'd rather be understanding and logical and compassionate, however, I will not hesitate to if it becomes necessary to do so."

Gideon studied him his astonishment still obvious in his expression and Reid laughed this time knowing it was hard to surprise someone with as much experience in the world as Jason Gideon.

"Don't be so surprised," Reid told him with a genuine smile this time. "Just because I've never shown you this side of my personality doesn't mean it didn't exist. I had to learn how to stand up for myself and fight back when necessary or I never would have survived the Las Vegas public school system. Besides, I couldn't be a wimp since I had six younger brothers to look after and although Aunt Shannon was there for most of their childhood, she told me that I needed to develop a strong resolve and learn to stand up not only for myself, but my brothers and also develop strong morals, ethics and values. She told me that I should never let other peoples opinions of me stop me from doing the right thing or take them to heart. I remember her exact words and they were: "Spencer, honey, you can never let ignorant peoples opinion bother you so much or at least not show them that they do for it just makes the bullying worse. There are a lot of ignorant, small-minded people in the world and you need to be strong and learn to stand up for yourself and for your brothers as they will need you greatly in the next few years to grow into young men of good character, strong morals and who always do the right thing. You need to learn to set an example for them since your father isn't capable of doing that. Ignorant peoples opinions shouldn't affect you, because they are small-minded and don't really know what they're talking about. What you can do to prove those people wrong is by being who you are and true to yourself as bending or breaking your ethics just to prove a point makes you the bad guy when all is said and done. I was only eight years old when she told me that as she knew that I would understand since she knew that I was far more intelligent then other children my age."

"Well, I'm going to have to meet this Aunt Shannon sometime," Gideon finally said causing Reid and Hotch to smile because they knew with that statement that Gideon had started to accept that he wasn't going to break them apart. Gideon sobered and added, "I don't agree with your choices, but you were right when you reminded me that it's your life, so as long as you are happy, then I'll try to accept it for your sake. I know I am considerably old-fashioned when it comes to my views on relationships, but you can't change who you are and the way you were raised sticks with you for the rest of your life."

"Trust me when I say I'm very happy," Reid said.

"I know, I can tell that as well," Gideon said quietly as he observed the almost visible connection that flowed between Reid and Hotch.

Gideon quietly turned and unlocked Hotch's office door and left only to find the rest of the team trying to look busy but also making it obvious that they were anything but.

"Anything the matter, Gideon?" asked Morgan looking concerned

"No, Morgan, everything is just fine," Gideon told the big black man.

"You were in Hotch's office an awfully long time and Reid still hasn't emerged," Elle said looking genuinely concerned for the young man that she had become rather fond of and had begun to think of a younger brother.

Gideon know what she was asking without actually saying the words and so replied, "Reid is just fine, he and Hotch just had something to discuss and they called me in to consult that's all."

Gideon lied smoothly and although he rarely used the skill he did know how to do it and make it believable.

Morgan, Elle and JJ who had emerged from her office still looked worried, but Gideon couldn't really do anything to assuage their genuine concern.

"Is it a case?" asked JJ thinking that it might be even though she hadn't gotten a file.

"It's a personal matter. If Reid wants to tell you about it he can," Gideon said leaving it at that and heading to his office.

The other members of the team watched Gideon go and then all looked at each other wondering what personal matter Reid could be consulting Hotch about or what kind of personal problems that would require the quiet, brilliant young man to ask their boss for advice.

Slowly all three members of the team went back to work trying not to think about what could possibly be going on with their youngest member behind Hotch's closed office door.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Well, I thought that went rather well all things considered," Spencer said.

It was after work and he and Hotch had just gotten back from a quiet romantic dinner, where no work or problems were discussed and the two of them just concentrated on their relationship since they didn't get as much private time as they liked.

Hotch didn't need to ask what Reid meant as there was only one thing that he could be talking about.

"Yes, it did," Hotch agreed. "Jason is stubborn though and he might be to old to change, so we'll just have to see."

"Well, no matter what I will not be parted from you and if that means I have to go up against Gideon, Strauss and the FBI director then I will."

"Don't worry about the FBI director or Strauss," Hotch told him calmly, "I had a word with the director a few weeks ago and explained the situation to him. He was surprised to learn that I was dating someone of my own sex, but I told him it had just happened, which is true and told him that the reason I came to him was that I knew Strauss would find out about it and she would try to fire one or both of us over it. Director Stratton was entirely sympathetic as he knew Erin Strauss by reputation, though he's never met her personally. He told me that he had been keeping a quiet eye on her, but that she never did anything that would get her fired or even in serious trouble as what she did was so subtle that nobody ever caught her at it. He told me that he knew our reputations and that he approved of our relationship so long as it didn't effect our work and to send her to him if she tried to cause trouble."

"You did this without telling me," asked Spencer trying to understand why his mate had kept such a thing from him.

"I was going to tell you, but then we've been so busy I just never got a chance to mention it," Hotch admitted. "The reason I went to Director Stratton is that I knew that he would likely be sympathetic as he met his own wife many years ago during an operation that took down a dangerous drug lord. To tell you the truth I feel just as protective of you as you do me even though I'm not a werewolf and I didn't want you have to put up with Erin Strauss if you didn't have to as trust me she can be very nasty mostly in a subtle kind of way. I didn't want you to have to put up with her opinion of our relationship which wouldn't be pretty."

"A lot a people are against same-sex relationships though just look at Gideon and he is one of the most understanding and least judgmental men I know," Spencer said.

"Yes, that's true," Hotch admitted, "but trust me you've never met Erin Strauss, except very briefly, as I and Gideon have been doing our best to protect you from her for she is one of the most small-minded, mean-spirited woman I have ever met and she also has an acid tongue. She is a petty schemer and she would do her best to undermine the team and find way to fire one of us if she could get away with it without losing her position and I just didn't want to put you in a position to have to listen to her vitriol."

"Alright then," Spencer said finally relaxing, now that he knew his mate had only gone to Director Stratton in order to protect him as much as he could from the the section chief. "I admit I've heard a lot bad things about Erin Strauss and I don't normally listen to rumors, as they tend to be exaggerated or outright fabricated.

"In the case of Strauss they probably understate what she's really like," Hotch snorted.

"So now that Gideon has found out about our relationship are we going to tell the rest of the team?" asked Spencer. "I'll leave the decision to you, because it doesn't really matter to me one way or the other, although they'll probably figure it out at some point, just like Gideon did and be hurt that we kept it to ourselves instead of trusting them."

Hotch thought about it. He knew that Spencer was right that the other four members of the team would be hurt when they weren't told about their relationship, but on the other hand he had always been a very private person just like Spencer was and he didn't like anybody butting into his private affairs. He new Garcia in particular wouldn't be able to stop herself from asking numerous questions and although the others would be more subtle they would be curious to. He knew Morgan in particular would probably corner Reid when he was alone and ask him how and when it had happened while trying to figure out if it was consensual or not. Even if Reid assured him that it was something that they had both wanted, Morgan would likely still be suspicious since he considered Reid a little brother.

"We had better tell them," Hotch finally decided. "We need to do it privately, maybe invite them all out to dinner or something. I'm doing it mainly because of Morgan so that we can get his suspicions out-of-the-way so we can still work smoothly together. You know how he is and he has a very suspicious nature, but considering his background I don't really blame him and he does consider you a little brother and therefore, is very protective of you, which I can also understand."

"Yes, I can't seem to convince Morgan that I can take care of myself quite well, but then I can't exactly tell him I can transform into a wolf anytime I like," Reid said with a wolfish smirk, which definitely made Hotch's cock stand up and take notice.

Hotch actually chuckled at that, as he imagined Morgan's reaction if Reid changed into his wolf form right in front of him. "I was just imagining you changing right in front of Morgan and his reaction to it," Hotch explained at Reid's confused look in his direction.

"Yes, that would be extremely amusing," Reid said, now also chuckling. "It's too bad that I can't actually do it ,as I would absolutely love to see Morgan's reaction as I'm sure it would be photo worthy and something to tease him about for years to come."

The two men were silent for a long time just enjoying each other company.

"So now that Gideon knows when are you going to move in with me?" asked Reid. "You spend most of your time over at my place anyway since it's a much nicer place in your apartment."

"Well, now that Gideon knows I don't see why I can't move in immediately considering most of my things are over here anyway, since I've been moving them a little bit at a time for months now."

"Good!" Spencer said excited, "I've been looking forward to this day for quite awhile. Once we tell the team you can just quietly move in and let your apartment go and they probably won't even know about it for months."

"Won't they be shocked when they learn I agreed to move into your house, even though you're six brothers don't leave for college for a few months yet. They know me well enough to know that I never would have agreed to move in with you if I wasn't sure that our relationship is going to be a permanent thing. I believe there'll be more surprised with the fact that I have finally settled down, then with the fact that you have, since I've been single for years and I'm 36 and as far as they know I haven't had any serious girlfriends in well ever, but you are still young and supposedly have plenty of time to find someone."

"They should also know me well enough to know that I'm not the type to lightly give away my heart to just anyone and that if we are together that means that it's a serious and permanent change. They should know I would never have gotten involved with my superior if it wasn't," Spencer said.

"Well, we'll see," Hotch said sounding cynical.

"I know Morgan considers me innocent, but if he really knew about what my childhood was like that opinion would quickly change and I'm willing to do that if it will get him to see that I am more mature than most young men my age and very capable of making my own decisions as Aunt Shannon made sure that."

"Not your father?" Hotch said in a teasing tone knowing very well that William Reid had had very little to do with Spencer's childhood other then giving his son half his genes.

Spencer actually snorted and said in a growl, "The only thing my father was responsible for was being a lazy, no good, son of a bitch who would have let the seven of us end up on the street if it hadn't been for Aunt Shannon. That very well would have been the likely outcome if not for the pack stepping in because there is no way in hell I would have allowed me and my brothers to be separated and placed in separate foster homes."

"Well, I'm very glad that didn't happen because it is very likely you would have died on the street along with your brothers and we never would have met, which means I would've gone through the rest of my life lonely, never knowing I was missing something vital."

Hotch actually shuddered at that possibility.

"Well, that didn't happen because the pack did step in," Reid said, as he cuddled closer to Hotch on the couch in order to comfort him.

"I really need to meet Keenan that you keep talking about to thank him for looking after you and your family. I know you said it was his responsibility, but he could've been like your father and not taken his responsibilities to the pack seriously."

"If he had done that he wouldn't have been pack Alpha for very long," Reid said, "although I understand what you mean. Yes, I agree we do need to go to Las Vegas sometime in the next year or so, as it is only proper to introduce my mate to the Alpha of my childhood pack."

"You know I've noticed over the last few months that your brothers are a lot like you at least when it comes to their intelligence," Hotch said changing the subject, but leaving the statement open ended and Reid nodded. "I'm surprised they didn't skip a few grades like you did, as I'm sure they could have, since a lot of times that kind of thing runs in families and I know your mother was extremely intelligent before she came down with schizophrenia.

"The only reason they didn't skip grades is because Aunt Shannon and I forbade it and wouldn't let them mention it to mom and get her to sign the forms to allow them to. Mom did and does have her lucid moments and they could have easily gotten her to sign the forms if we hadn't taken them away and torn them to shreds. My brothers didn't understand our decision for quite awhile, and were mad at us for weeks, but I'd rather than be mad at me and Shannon then put them through the hell that I had to go through because I did skip grades. I kept telling them that it was better to learn to blend in with their peers and that just because they were of above average intelligence didn't mean that they had to let the world know they were. I told them that the kids that went to that school would resent it if they got moved up several grades, and they'd be in classes with students that were four or five years their senior. I told them that children could be extremely cruel and I didn't want them to suffer like I had. I didn't really go into detail because I thought they were too young and I didn't want to give them nightmares, but I made it clear that I would not be changing my mind and neither would Aunt Shannon."

"Ah, that explains a lot," Hotch said finally understanding.

"When they go to college in a few months it will be okay for them to show how intelligent they are a little and I won't be surprised if they finish their degrees in half the time that it normally takes. Of course, in Brock's case he won't rush his college education because he'll want to be with Blanche until she finishes and although she is very intelligent she isn't on my brother's level, but the rest of my brothers, probably."

"Anyway, I've decided that I do want to be a werewolf as they're numerous advantages including being able to run with you or the pack whenever we have free time," Hotch told Reid out of the blue.

Reid stared at him in amazement and then gave a whoop of joy, which was very unlike him, but in this case he couldn't contain his excitement or happiness at his mate's quiet pronouncement

"That makes you happy I see," Hotch said smiling at Reid's joy.

"It really does," Reid told Hatch giving him a very passionate kiss on the lips leaving the older man looking dazed. "I've been wanting to see you in your wolf form, which would be all black since your hair is that color and see how fast you can run. Because of your rather bulky and muscular form that's what you'll look like as a wolf and therefore you won't be as fast as I am simply because I'm built for running when I'm in that shape and I'm also not clumsy in the least, although why that is I don't know."

"Yes, I can tell when I've seen you in that form," Hotch agreed. "You have long and thin legs and also a slim aerodynamic body, which would make it easier for you to be able to slice through the wind, unlike me as I would have to bull my way through it. As for why you're not clumsy if you haven't figured it out then you're not thinking."

"What do you mean?" asked Reid.

"Just that your wolf instincts take over when you're in that form," Hotch explained, "and a wolf is never clumsy and always runs smoothly and powerfully, while your human body doesn't have a wolf's instincts and your center of gravity is also bound to be changed."

"You're right," Reid admitted, "I never thought about it in that context and I should have."

"Well, sometimes a person who doesn't grow up around something like that has an easier time seeing then a person who did. I didn't grow up a werewolf or being part of a pack and therefore I have an easier time seeing things as I am an outsider looking in. You grew up within a wolfpack and I as a normal boy that had no idea such things as werewolves as you call yourselves existed until very recently and therefore my perceptive is bound to be different."

"So when do you want to be changed?" asked Reid trying to contain his excitement.

"Well, if we manage to make it up to the local pack lands this weekend then that's when I want to be changed, but if we don't then it will have to wait until the next free weekend," Hotch said.

"You really need to take at least a couple weeks off as you need that time to get used to the changes," Reid warned. "I've been a werewolf all my life so I didn't have to go through that process after my first transformation at five, but for you, you'll need awhile to get used to all the changes that being a werewolf brings and the Alpha will tell you the same thing."

"Alright, if that's the case then it is going to have to wait until after we head to Las Vegas in a few months time to meet your childhood pack, as I planned for both of us to take it at least a couple weeks off, kind of like our first vacation together."

"That will be fun," Reid said smiling as he thought about two or three weeks off with his mate with no team popping up unexpectedly to interrupt their alone time. "If you master your new form quickly, we might even be able to do a tour of my old haunts from when I was a child."

"That will be nice," Hotch said smiling now as he would love to see all the places that Reid hung out as a child with what little bit of free time he'd had.

"I know my brothers will be happy for you when we tell them your decision and they'll also think you're very brave because even though they were born werewolves they have also heard the same stories I have and know it's supposed to be a very painful process," Reid said. "Of course, once the transformation finishes, which only takes a few hours, you'll have all the advantages that a child who was born a werewolf will have. You'll have a werewolf's healing ability, the ability to transform at will and not just during the full moon, although I warn you the first transformation is very painful, but after that it's not too bad."

"The ability to feel your emotions from a distance," Hotch mentioned and Reid nodded.

"That too," Reid agreed. "When you are transformed into a werewolf you'll definitely be an Alpha because that's what you are as a human, although I wouldn't be surprised if your personality is also more aggressive, which is something you'll have to learn to control if it occurs like I believe it will. I also know what other werewolves have told me that you'll likely be much more protective of me at least until you get used to all the emotions you'll be feeling as a new werewolf, which will take anywhere from six months to a year or at least that's what I was told."

"Well, I already feel very protective of you," Hotch admitted, "so you're telling me that will increase."

"Oh, yes, and you'll have to be careful not to snap at someone like Morgan, who teases me for example and you'll want to believe me, even though Morgan is only teasing me because he thinks of me like a little brother. Also you'll want to attack someone like Garcia who likes to hug me even though she doesn't have any romantic feelings towards me and thinks of me much like Morgan does. The feelings will fade over time as I said, but you'll have to be really careful around the team or anybody else until they do."

Hotch made a mental note of what Spencer was telling him he would be experiencing emotionally and agreed that if those things occurred because he was a werewolf he would have to be really careful not to figuratively bite off the head of anybody on the team just because they were acting normally and didn't mean any harm.

"The part I'm going to like the best," Spencer said with a wide smile, "Is you attacking me because my scent is absolutely driving you wild with desire and is utterly irresistible. I won't be surprised if we stay in bed at the hotel or even out in the forest for days and get very little sleep as we have sex constantly during that time. Neither one of us at that point will even have to worry about sore muscles because a werewolf heals incredibly fast and even if we start out with them because of the roughness of the sex, they'll be all healed up by morning."

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to what you just described," Hotch said with a wide, lecherous smirk as his dark eyes roved up and down his mate's body that he already knew from experience was very fine.

"So am I," Spencer told him also with a wide smile not even blushing as he thought about that. "Our sex life has always been damn spectacular, but it will get even better after that or at least that's what I've heard and I can't wait to see if what I've heard is true."

"They probably are true since you got this information from the pack," Hotch said.

"I did indeed and we've had several humans that were turned into werewolves in the last thirty years because they were mates of someone in the pack at their request, as we would never force anybody to go through the transformation. Of course, there were also a few humans that decided to stay as they are, which as I told you is perfectly acceptable. In any case, they are also considered part of the pack and any children that the human/werewolf couple has is treated just like the children of two werewolves."

"You know that's one thing I miss," Hotch said wistfully, "and that's children. I never married as you know, although Haley Brooks back in high school sure gave it her best shot, but I wasn't about to marry someone I wasn't sure that I loved. I'm always wanted at least a couple of children, although I wouldn't have objected to more than that, but since you and I are together and I love you so much that I would never think about leaving you I know that children are out."

"Well," Spencer said looking at Hotch thoughtfully, "there is a way."

"What way?" asked Hotch in surprise, "We're both male after all, so neither one of us can exactly get pregnant."

"No, as that would go against nature," Spencer calmly agreed. "However, occasionally, something happens to the parents of a werewolf pup or pups. The mother dies during childbirth for example and the father kills himself, because he lost his mate not even thinking about the fact that he needs to stick around for his children. We werewolves have very strict laws, and that is if you have sex with a woman who is not your mate or that you aren't at least married to then you have to use protection because we can't have werewolf pups being born outside the pack because then humans would find out about us and that's a big no-no. Really it is a very strong rule, although not precisely a law that if the father in question is determined to take his life after his mate dies then he leaves whatever children he has in the care of other werewolves, preferably ones that are related to him, although that's not always possible for one reason or another."

"So you're saying that a lot of times if a werewolf's mate dies in childbirth that they often take their own life because they don't want to live without them," Hotch said and Spencer nodded in confirmation.

"This doesn't always happen of course, it all depends on the werewolf in question, some decide to struggle on because they know they are needed and that they will be joining their mate in death soon enough. If that happens a werewolf never completely gets over losing their mate and they often have kind of deep sadness about them that is nearly visible, especially to a werewolves keen senses. A perfect example of that is Aunt Shannon and as she lost her mate due to a hunter when he was just 60 or so and she was 10 years younger, and she decided that she was needed to much by the pack as she often acted as kind of a grandmother to the children making sure that they followed the right path as they grew. I would often catch her gazing off into space when she didn't know I was watching her and she had the saddest expression on her face. In a way she was lucky though, as she had many years with her mate and all her children were grown when he was killed by a hunter. She told me once when I asked why she was so sad that she had lost her mate, many years ago and that she was too much of a coward to take her own life like so many that lost their other halves did."

"I don't consider staying alive and not taking your life cowardliness," Hotch snorted. "In fact I consider it pure bravery because from what you've told me you feel as if your soul has been ripped in two when your mate dies."

"That's what I was told," Spencer agreed shuddering, "and is not something I would like to experience for myself because I love you so deeply that I know I would be totally lost without you so I can certainly understand why one of a pair of a mated couple decide to kill themselves when they lose their other half or at least that's true when we are talking about two soulmates as you say, and not just a werewolf who marries a woman because they love each other, but not as deeply as a True Mated couple does. I realize that you are considerably older than me and it's quite possible that you'll be killed out in the field, and even if you're not, you're still likely to die before I am simply because of that age difference, but hopefully, that won't happen for many years."

"You can never tell how much time you have with someone that you truly love," Hotch said philosophically, "and although you hope you have many years with that person sometimes fate intervenes or they die because of an accident or some kind of medical problem. Sometimes you just have to take what you can get."

"In any case, it's quite possible that what we were talking about will happen, and if we put our names down on the list with the local Alpha, we'll be considered at least. Now it's also very possible that we'll get more than one or two children and though it is unlikely we could end up with a dozen as the Alpha will want to find a home for all of them preferably with the same couple, although that's unlikely. Most werewolf couples only go through pregnancy once or twice and if they only get say twins the first time and they want a couple more then the female allows yourself to get pregnant again and sometimes that produces triplets or more."

"Like in your mother's case," Hotch pointed out with a smile. "Where she got pregnant with sextuplets even if the doctors kept insisting up until the end it was only quadruplets."

"Well, yes, that's true," Spencer admitted with a smile. "That's extremely rare though, especially if the woman is human, although not so much if both of the couple are werewolves. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that at least twins run in mom's family, but then again it's very possible that it just occurred naturally simply because she was over 35 when she got pregnant that second time and scientist have pinpointed that fact that a woman starts to ovulate more when she reaches that age and therefore more frequently has multiples, add in my fathers werewolf DNA and that's probably the explanation as to why mom had six that second time. You know what the ironic thing is, though?"

"What?" asked Hotch curiously.

"That mom had all boys without at least some girls," Spencer said.

"Why is that ironic?" asked Hotch.

"Well, for one thing having all of one sex with so many, especially boys is rare. Over 80 percent of all multiple births are female as they tend to not vanish as often in the womb like males do. It is believed that over 75 percent of all pregnancies start out as twins, but a large percentage of the time one of the twins 'vanish' absorbed into the DNA of the one that survives. This is known as the vanishing twin syndrome. Now with werewolves this doesn't happen or at least not as frequently as it does for a human woman, and on average for a werewolf the number of births per pregnancy is anywhere from two to four, especially with your True Mate."

"I didn't know that," Hotch said fascinated.

"Also arranged marriages are still quite common among our kind as some werewolves that come from wealthy families don't believe in True Mates and even if they do they believe that marrying someone who is similarly well off is better as that keeps their son or daughter from marrying someone who they consider inappropriate. Of course, great tragedies have come from that kind of attitude because it has been known to happen in the past that a werewolf who had their marriage arranged met their True Mate and even the parents of the one that arranged the marriage in the first place can't prevent their child from cheating on their spouse as there is no way you can resist the scent of your True Mate. When this happens there are no repercussions from the Alpha of the pack as normally those who try to have more then one spouse and children by both are rejected as we do not practice polygamy."

Hotch knew that meant having more then one spouse and was practiced among muslims and several others peoples.

"When this does happen there is no choice, but to divorce your spouse so you can be with your True Mate, although any pups from the previous marriage are taken care of, either by the pack or the parents, usually their mother with the father still getting to see their children and also providing for their care. Occasionally, however, the spouse who has been left takes their own life after making sure that their children will be looked after."

"Well, arranged marriages are still quite common among well off families even today," Hotch said with a twitch of his lip in what was a repressed smile. "In fact I've never told you this, but my mother wanted to arrange a marriage for me."

"She did?" asked Reid in surprise, although he knew he probably shouldn't have been considering what he knew about his mate's mother and none of it was kind.

"She did, but I had to give my consent and I told her that there was no way I was going to marry someone I didn't love and she told me that love was overrated. She wanted to arrange a marriage for me for right after I graduated college, but I was 22 at that point and capable of making my own decisions and my mother couldn't really force me into it."

"So who did she want you to marry?" asked Reid curiously

"That same woman I told you about a few minutes ago," Hotch said and Reid understood who Aaron was talking about immediately.

"She wanted you to marry Haley Brooks?" asked Reid in surprise.

"Yes, her family was similarly well off and both of our families would have profited greatly from our marriage. Haley chased me pretty hard in high school and we dated for a long time and I'm not sure even to this day if she even knew what her parents were trying to arrange and was part of it or totally innocent."

"Well, that's not too different from an arranged marriage in a werewolf family," Reid said. "The man and woman in question have to give their consent, but then again our kind for the most part are raised to believe in family first. In other words, it's very hard to buck your family's expectations and go your own way, although a lot of wolves are strong enough to do it. Also in most families what their children wants is more important then what the parents want, but then most werewolf parents are good and loving and always listen to what their children want to do with their lives and try their best to help them fulfill those dreams. Some werewolf parents, however…"

"Are no different from humans ones who try to force their expectation onto their children and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't," Hotch said finishing Reid's sentence quite easily. "So what do you think the possibility is that we'll get at least a couple of children to adopt?"

"I don't really know," Reid admitted. "I never really thought about having a couple of children but then I've been so busy raising my brothers, studying or working I've hardly had time to breathe much less think about having a family of my own. If we do get more than two children that's okay too, although we'll have to make arrangements for the local pack to look after them when we're out of town for work, but that shouldn't be a problem. This house is big enough for half a dozen children so long as they are willing to share rooms like my brothers do."

"I doubt very much that if there is that many of them that they didn't share a room in their parents house, because I can't see most families having more then four, possibly five bedrooms and if a couple has a dozen children they're bound to have to share unless you have the money to build on or move someplace bigger."

"Most families probably have the money to build onto their houses since most werewolves have good jobs just like humans do," Reid said, "but yes, I see your point. My brothers definitely had to share when we were growing up, two to a room, and I know we were very lucky that we had seven bedrooms so that Aunt Shannon had a place to sleep and have some private time, which she didn't get too often, not while my brothers were still very young, anyway."

"You got a room all to yourself, huh?" Hotch teased him.

"Well, I was the oldest child and I also had the smallest room, which was just big enough for a twin bed, a dresser, and a desk to do my homework. I also had a built-in closet for all my clothes that hung, which was a good thing because there wasn't much space to walk as you barely entered the doorway and a couple of steps later you came up on my bed, that was sideways against the only window and then on the other side of the small room was my desk and on the opposite wall was my dresser. I moved there after my brothers were born since they needed my bigger room more than I did. I believe that the room I moved to was originally intended for somebody like a live in housekeeper, or perhaps, a guestroom. In any case, I really didn't spend much time there, except to sleep as I preferred doing my homework at the kitchen table, so I didn't feel claustrophobic, as wolves don't like to feel confined."

The two continued to talk for some time and Hotch learned several things about werewolves that he hadn't known before and the two of them then headed to the bedroom to make love.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"You're what?!" Morgan exclaimed.

The other members of the team had been surprised to be invited out to dinner by Reid had simply told them that it was his treat.

Every member of the team was there except for Gideon as he hadn't been invited because he already knew about the relationship between Hotch and Reid and didn't want to be involved in telling the rest of the team.

Hotch and Reid waited until dinner had arrived as neither of them wanted to be interrupted in their explanation as they wanted to get it over with all once.

"Hotch and I are in a relationship Morgan," Reid explained calmly without raising his voice staring steadily at the man that he considered another brother straight in the eyes refusing to back down.

"Hotch how could you..." Morgan began to rant until Reid stopped him with a gentle hand on his arms.

"Morgan calm down, sit down, and listen to what I have to tell you before you go off on Aaron," Reid told the black man firmly.

Morgan stared at Reid for a moment, then nodded stiffly and sat down, although he looked as if he wanted to get up punch Hotch in the gut.

"First off, we've both already been through this with Gideon who does not approve to put it mildly. Secondly I'm a grown man able to make my own decisions and I know your thinking that Hotch somehow took advantage of me and this is not true. Do you really think so little of me that I couldn't have said no to a relationship if it wasn't what I already wanted? You ought to know me, well enough to know that I never would have gotten involved with my superior if I hadn't already had very strong feelings for him for months before he said anything. Thirdly you ought to know Hotch well enough to know that he would never force anybody to do anything and that you implied that he had is insulting and you owe him an immense apology."

"He's right, Morgan," JJ told the big black man with a sympathetic smile. "You did imply that Hotch forced Reid into a relationship or somehow tricked him and you ought to know both of them well enough by now to know that it was entirely consensual."

"I know you're shocked," Reid told Morgan a reasonable tone of voice. "I can understand that, but you have to remember that I've been taking care myself since before I was 10 years old and I've been looking after my brothers and helping to raise them, because my father before his death was utterly useless in that department and my mother was too sick to help out much. However, my brothers are nearly grown up now and will soon be off to college so I actually have time to think about a serious relationship."

"But… But…" Morgan begin to protest. "What about settling down with a woman in a few years and having some children?"

"Morgan think about it," Garcia said speaking for the first time, though she had been following the argument closely. "Do you really see Reid settling down with anybody who isn't at least as intelligent as he is and such women are few and far between. Besides, as Reid pointed out he's a grown man, and more mature at 25 than most other men his age, so he's old enough to know his own mind and make his own decisions. Also did you ever assume that he might not want children? And if you does he can always try to adopt?"

"If you must know, Morgan," Reid said once Garcia finished what she had to say, "I've always known, well at least since I was 18 or so that I'm bisexual and that my heart could go either way. I certainly never intended to develop feelings for Aaron, it just happened and once I realized it had I certainly never intended mentioning them to him as I thought there was no way he could feel the same until he approached me."

This last statement was not true, but Reid told the lie smoothly as he couldn't exactly tell Morgan that he had been intending to tell Aaron of his feeling in another year, but that Hotch had beat him to it and he couldn't be happier about that.

"The only reason we decided to tell all of you was because we knew you would figure it out eventually, even though we've both done a good job of keeping our relationship under wraps we wanted to get any misconceptions and hard feelings out of the way so that we can still work together just like we always have," Hotch said. "If any of you can't accept this then you're welcome to transfer to another department and I'll get to work finding a replacement," Hotch said quite calmly, though it was clear he mainly meant Morgan and not the three women.

"Hotch and I already knew that besides, Gideon you would be the biggest objection to our relationship," Reid told Morgan not looking sympathetic in the least. "We got Gideon to see that it was a mutual decision and that Hotch did not force me into it."

"Alright, I admit that my initial reaction to your announcement wasn't very good," Morgan finally admitted, "but in my defense you shocked of bloody shit out of me so you'll have to forgive me."

"We know our relationship is shocking news, Morgan," Hotch told the big black man calmly with a half smile, "but we knew you would figure it out, probably in a few months and would've been furious at us for keeping it from you. For your information and just like Spencer said a few minutes ago I've known since I was about 15 that I was bi and that my heart could've gone either way. A lot of girls chased me in high school and college, but none of them truly stole my heart."

"So how long have you been going together?" asked Elle speaking for the first time.

"Six months," both Reid and Hotch answered at the same time.

"That long?" asked Garcia looking shocked. "You managed to keep it from all of us for that long?"

Reid shrugged and said, "We never showed our feelings at work and just acted normally making sure to never make you suspicious. We always drove separate cars, although we did text each other frequently, but all of you just assumed I was talking to my brothers, when you saw me do it, and while sometimes that was exactly what I was doing a lot of the times I was actually texting Hotch."

"However, although Spencer and I would have preferred to keep our private lives, well, private we knew that we couldn't keep up the act forever and that eventually one or both of us would slip up. Besides, now that you know we can start to share a hotel room whenever we are out of town instead of sleeping separately and for that alone I'm glad we decided to let you in on our secret."

"Is that why you've been so grouchy for the last few months?" Elle asked putting the clues together. "At least when we're out in town working a case, although, come to think of it you always cheer up once we get back home."

"Yes, that's why," Hotch admitted, "I don't mean to be a grouch, but I just don't sleep well anymore by myself."

"Does this mean this is going to be a permanent thing?" asked Morgan. "Or is this is just a fling?"

"Morgan," Reid told his friend rolling his eyes at his question, "do you really think I would have risked getting involved with my boss if I wasn't sure it was going to be a permanent thing? You ought to know me well enough to know that I'm far too sensible to sleep with a man that is not only older, but also my superior if I wasn't sure. I would never risk my career over a casual fling."

Morgan looked sheepish, because he knew that the man he considered a brother would never risk his career if he wasn't sure his relationship with Hotch was going to be a permanent one.

"Why isn't Gideon here?" Elle asked suddenly.

"Because Jason has yet to decide whether or not he's going to support Spencer and me or just ignore that our relationship is real," Hotch said bluntly. "I've always known that Gideon has a very old-fashioned views on relationships and when he figured out that I was involved with the man he considered a son well let's just say he wasn't very happy."

"That day in your office, about a month ago," JJ suddenly remembered.

"Yes, that day in my office," Hotch agreed quite calmly. "For Gideon assumed just like you did Morgan than that I had somehow hoodwinked Spencer into a relationship even though he should have known me and Spencer better than that. He was all prepared to pound me into the ground, except that Spencer refused to leave and calmly explained the situation to him. Eventually he calmed down when he realized that it was a mutual decision, but he still has to decide whether or not to accept it."

"I'm very happy for you," Garcia told the pair getting up to give Reid a hug, which he accepted with obvious pleasure.

Hotch watched the scene with a half smile and when JJ joined the hug it became three way.

"I'm still not sure about this," Morgan began

"You might not be sure, Morgan," Reid told him bluntly as soon as the three way hug had broken, "but it's really none of your concern, because I'm a grown man that's able to make his own decisions. If you truly believe that you can no longer work with me or Aaron, then you're welcome to transfer to another department, because I don't plan on giving him up, just make you happy, because that would only make me miserable and him to. I haven't been this happy in, well, ever actually as I was so busy either getting through the hell that is the Las Vegas public school system and doing the same at Caltech. Not to mention helping raise my brothers, doing my homework, working on my dissertations and getting through the hell that was FBI training that I've barely had time to even think, much less be truly happy. If you can't be happy for me Morgan, then you are not the man I think you are."

Morgan stared at Reid and saw he was completely serious and knew that he would either have to accept his and Hotch's relationship or he would lose the man that he considered a younger brother. Where had this forceful, Spencer Reid come from? Had he always been like this and he just put on the façade? Or was it just a part of his personality that he didn't let out very often?

"Whoah! What's happened to my baby?" Garcia commented after a moment of shocked silence at how tough and forceful Reid had sounded just minute ago. "I've never seen you be so forceful and commanding."

Reid gave her a half smile, and replied, "It's always been part of my personality, Penelope. You can't grow up with six younger brothers and not have a very forceful side to your personality because when they were young they could be extremely hard to deal with at times and they wouldn't listen to Aunt Shannon when they were in the mood to be disobedient and as I've said before my father was utterly useless. Besides, he left when they were only four and none of them really remember him. If I wanted to get my six brothers to obey what they were being told I had to learn to be forceful, because that's how they responded best."

"So you were their father and their older brother all wrapped into one," Elle said

"More or less," Reid agreed with a smile in her direction. "They are well-behaved now, but when they were much younger they could be little terrors and got into more trouble than you've ever seen in your entire life. Besides, they're nearly grown up now and not little kids anymore and they'll be off to college pretty soon."

"If you could handle six very young children who are all the same age and you should be able to handle just about anything," was JJ's opinion.

"You are a happy? Aren't you?" asked Morgan who had been staring at Reid and Hotch and noticed for the first time the almost visible connection that seemed to flow between the pair.

"Yes, Morgan," Reid told the older man gently, "I am very happy with him and I can't see my feelings ever changing."

What Reid didn't say was that he knew his feelings would never change because he and Aaron Hotchner were True Mates. In other words, meant to be together, but he couldn't tell Morgan or the others that so he had to find another way to convince them that what he and Aaron had was real.

"I'm not one of those people that fall in and out of love," Reid added. "Once I give away my heart it is forever."

"And if Hotch's feeling suddenly change?" Morgan asked determined the play the pessimist or the devil's advocate.

"Morgan," Hotch said sounded suddenly stern. He has stayed mostly out of it up until this point as he had been hoping that his mate would be able to convince Morgan that he was happy, but the black man was determined to be stubborn.

Morgan looked up at Hotch and noticed his expression and winced.

Once Hotch was sure that he had Morgan attention he told him sternly. "I don't blame you for having doubts, however, Reid has told you that he is happy, so you will either accept that he is and that he isn't lying about that or you can transfer. All of us have a right to make our own decisions, and Reid is a grownup that is more than capable of doing that considering he helped raise his six younger brothers. I know you feel very protective of him because you consider him a little brother, but you don't have a right to dictate how he lives his life. Not liking the fact that Spencer is in a relationship with me does not change the fact that he is and you're only going to alienate him to where he will not want anything to do with you and you're going to wreck your friendship if you keep up this attitude, but I will not let you hurt him with your coldness or your opinions. I don't want Spencer to lose you as a friend and a big brother considering he might already have lost Gideon because he might not be able to accept it. I can understand Gideon's views since he was raised in a different time, you however…"

"Alright," Morgan said hanging his head in shame. Both Reid and Hotch were right in everything they had said to him up until this point. It was Reid's life and it had been his choice and he was going to burn his bridges to the point that the man he considered his younger brother wouldn't want anything to do with him. He didn't know why he was so against it since as far as he knew he didn't have anything against same-sex relationships as he saw too much in his job to be and yet he kept arguing.

Morgan came to the sudden startling realization that the only reason he was still arguing was not because he had anything against same-sex relationships, but because it was Reid and when it came to his little brother his feelings were totally different as he felt very protective of him. He admitted that he had a rather idolized view of the youngest member of the team and to him Reid was a person that was sexless and had no sexual orientation or urges. To him Reid had always seemed in need of protection and Morgan admitted that he had never thought of Reid in the year and a half he had known him as somebody who had needs just like any other man, but logically Morgan knew that Reid had such urges and he was just really good at controlling them. Of course, it helped that Reid wasn't like him and didn't chase the opposite sex. He appeared to be just one of those people that didn't lightly give away his affection and definitely not his heart. Reid had told him that he had given away his heart to Hotch and Hotch had said that he had done the same to the younger man, so he was just going to have to accept that their relationship was a permanent one. If he didn't Reid had made it clear that if he had to choose between his happiness with Aaron Hotchner and his brother and friend Derek Morgan he would be choosing the first option and Morgan couldn't really blame Reid for that in the least as he would likely do the same if he was in a similar situation.

"Alright, so long as you're happy," Morgan finally copulated.

"Good," Reid said pleased and Hotch nodded in satisfaction when he saw that Morgan had finally accepted that the relationship between him and Spencer wasn't going to change.

"Yes, it's good because I'm glad that you saw that were hurting Spencer by your continued hostility," Hotch said. "I'm glad you're enough of a friend to him that you're willing to accept that we are together and that's not going to change even if you don't approve."

"It's not that I disapprove," Morgan protested. "Well, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I continued to argue against your relationship."

"You had built up this idolized view of me in your head," Reid informed him with a smirk a very unusual expression on his face. "You thought of me as some kind of sexless icon that had no normal urges, which is not true of course, but I just never bothered to correct that impression because it wasn't an issue before now."

"Oh, Morgan you didn't really think of Spence that way," JJ said laughing as the black man blushed. "Of course, Spence has urges just like any other grown man does. Just because he doesn't chase women like you do doesn't mean he doesn't have them."

The others also enjoyed Morgan's embarrassment as even Garcia was grinning her brown eyes sparkling with humor at him and it was clear that she was going her best not to laugh at him since they were close, but the others had no such problems.

Morgan thought that Reid was getting a little revenge on him for the way he had been acting and he couldn't really blame him for it because he had been acting like a jerk. He had no control over who Reid had sex with and who he didn't since he was a grown man and he finally admitted that Hotch was a good man to who would never hurt the man he considered a younger brother on purpose.

"Alright, fine, laugh," Morgan told everyone with good humor in his tone.

"You brought it on yourself in this case," Reid informed Morgan, laughter in his golden brown eyes. "I knew you had rather idolized view of me that was in no way realistic. I know you truly believed that just because I didn't boast about the dates I had before Hotch and I got together you thought that I never dated at all. I'll admit that there weren't many of those and most of them were while I was in college or at the academy, but yes, I have dated some, although I'm certainly not as prolific as you are, but then again you're determined not to settle down, while I don't have that problem."

Morgan blushed again, as he knew that Reid was right in everything he had just said.

"I don't really blame you for your view of me," Spencer added after a moment giving Morgan a sympathetic look, "However…"

"Alright, fine," Morgan finally said, "I won't interfere in yours and Hotch's relationship."

"Good," Reid said pleased. "I'm glad I don't have to pounded into your skull quite literally that I am a grown man that can make my own decisions because although you're bigger than I am, and I'm extremely unathletic I still run as often as I can in the park near my home."

Reid didn't bother to mention that he often ran on four legs instead of two and that's why he had so many muscles in his arm and his legs. His body was built to run, much more so then some of the others of the pack that were bigger and bulkier than he was. He could outrun any of those bigger, bulkier wolves without half trying and also unlike them he could turn on a dime.

"You couldn't take me," Morgan told Reid not boasting just stating fact.

"Probably not in a straight on fight," Reid admitted. "Besides, I wouldn't have to take you I'd leave that up to Hotch and he could wipe the floor with you."  
Morgan looked at Hotch who grinned almost ferally at him making him gulp nervously. Morgan know that Reid was right that it was possible Hotch could take him, for despite his age he was in excellent shape and obviously worked out on a regular basis just as he did. Besides, Hotch really wasn't that much older than he was.

After the arguing was over they all finished their dinner in companionable silence just sharing an evening out with friends that they didn't get to see very much of in a social situation, since they always seemed to be working.

It was a nice change, although they knew that soon they would be back to work, but all of them needed this evening out just to relax from the stresses of the day.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Hotch had given in his two week notice to the manager of his apartment and moved the rest of his things over to Spencer's place.

There wasn't much more to move really as he decided to put all his furniture in storage because Spencer's house was already decorated and his style didn't really fit, but that was okay for Spencer's furniture was very nice, but also very comfortable

"It's so good to finally have you here on a permanent basis," Reid said giving Hotch a very passionate to be continued kind a kiss.

"Yes, I'm glad to be here," Hotch said. "I'm also glad that we finally told the team about our relationship so that I no longer have to sleep separately from you when we're out of town."

"Yes, definitely," Reid agreed looking pensive.

"Why so sad?" asked Hotch

"I'm not really," Reid said, "I'm so happy to have you here. Everything is nearly perfect, except…"

"Except with Gideon," Hotch supplied when Spencer didn't continue

"Yes," Reid said looking incredibly sad. "I would never give up our relationship for anything in the world, but it's apparent that Gideon is pulling away from me. I think he feels like I betrayed him in some way."

"You have to give him time, Spencer," Hotch told Reid gently. "Jason is an incredibly stubborn man and it takes time to get over old prejudices. Trust me, even though I knew by the time I was 15 that I was bisexual, it took me awhile to accept that I liked both sexes because I was raised very strictly. I know the distance he has put between you hurts, but I hope you realize that he might not come around and if he does not then he really doesn't love you like he believes. A parent accepts a child for who they are, and it isn't like, liking your own sex is a crime, even if it isn't accepted in certain circles, especially by older people or high society. Gideon was raised in a different time then I was, and unlike me he loved his parents.

"You didn't love your parents?" asked Spencer startled.

"My mother was fairly abusive," Hotch told him quietly with a look in his eyes that Reid hated to see. "Your mother had a good excuse for being neglectful and at least you had your Aunt Shannon and your brothers. I had Sean that's true, but my father was always working and I think he did that to avoid coming home as much as possible. Like my mother tried to do too me my parents marriage was a arranged by my grandparents from both sides of my family. Unlike me they went along with what their parents wanted, but they were very cold and indifferent to each other by the time I came along and it was likely that way from the first. I'm actually surprised that they managed to have sex enough to produce me and my brother considering they never showed any affection towards each other in all the time I was growing up as they barely even touched in my or Sean's presence. I've often thought over the years if they had been left free to choose who they wanted to marry or whether they wanted to marry at all then perhaps, they would have been totally different people."

"But if that had happened then you would never have been born and we never would've met," Reid said shuddering at that possibility. "As sorry as I feel for your parents loveless marriage I'm not sorry enough to wish they'd been free to choose."

Hotch smiled at that having to agree even if his childhood had been absolute hell.

"In any case, while my father was just neglectful and stayed at his office as much as he possibly could leaving me and Sean to the tender mercies of our mother, my mother on the other hand was totally different."

Hotch went on to describe some of the things that had happened doing his childhood and Spencer saw that overall his childhood had been good compared to what his mate had gone through.

"Well, it sounds like we both had fairly crappy childhoods, although I think on the whole mine was better," Reid said.

"Yes, it was, because at least you had your Aunt Shannon, Tommy, Keenan, your brothers and the rest of the pack and they helped to turn you into the good man that you are today, as they played a major part in your upbringing. Also your mother played a part as well even though she was so sick in the mind. As for me and Sean we didn't really have anyone, except each other and the series of nannies that my mother kept hiring to take care of us, but also firing shortly after as none of them could meet her impossible expectations. Sean and I never bothered to get close to any of them after the first couple only lasted for a few months apiece."

"I don't blame you there, your mother sounds like one of those people that just has to find fault with others."

"Oh, she was and I'm sure she still is, as I can't see her changing, although I haven't been back home...in well not ever since the last time I went and she started to get on me yet again about getting married and having a family and at that point I wasn't ready to settle down. She even tried to get me to agree to let her arrange a marriage for me for the second time, except this time I was like 30, instead of just 22."

"She still wanted to arrange a marriage for you even though you had turned one down the first time?" asked Spencer. "That doesn't make any sense."

"To you or to me for that matter no it doesn't, that's not true for my mother though," said Hotch with a grimace. "I believe I've made clear that my mother is extremely old fashioned and arranged marriages were quite common back in her day as ought to be obvious. I've never really understood why she tried it a second time after I turned her down once. I finally came to the conclusion that she's just one of those people that like to try to control every single aspect of her children's lives even when they're all grown up and out on their own."

"I hope I never have to meet her," Reid said

"I hope not either, even though I haven't seen her in over six years, I wouldn't put it past her to show up at the BAU especially if word filters back to her that I'm in a relationship with you."

"I don't know how that's possible since she lives far away," Reid said.

"Yes, I grew up in Chicago," Hotch agreed, "however, you never know with my mother as she has many friends here in Virginia and Washington so its possible that word might filter back to her at some point and if it does we'll deal with it when we have to."

"So are you looking forward to taking three whole weeks away from the job?" asked Spencer.

Vacation time for the both of them had already been arranged although Strauss had done her best to block it, but had not succeed. Erin Strauss was pure evil, spitefulness and Reid avoided her as much as possible.

"Yes, I am, because I haven't had a vacation in, well actually I can't remember the last time I had one," Hotch said.

"Not in the last year and six months anyway since that's how long I've been with the team," Spencer said, "but if you can't remember the last time you actually took more than a day or two off at one time you're way overdue."

"I never like to leave the team shorthanded, however, I do have a life outside of work, but before you and I met I never would have taken so much time off at one time," Hotch said.

"I'm glad I can get you to relax, at least a little as being all tense and serious all the time isn't good for you."

"You've been really good in that area ever since we told each other our feelings," Hotch said leering at his mate. "The way you and I go at it like a couple of..."

"Wolves?" Spencer suggested with a smirk

"I was thinking more along the lines of rabbits, but wolves will do," Hotch said with a genuine smile, as his mate always knew how to lighten his usually serious mood.

"What can I say except I'm trying to make up for lost time considering your scent about drove me crazy, before we admitted our feelings for each other. Even now, that we are together and we make love as often as we possibly can, your scent still about drives me crazy although, it's also better now because we are together in that way. I've been told by Keenan who is also mated and has quite a few children of his own that the longer we are together, the more that desire will decrease and although we'll still want to have sex as frequently as possible it will be easier to control."

"That's good to know, considering I'm going to be turned into a werewolf sometime in the next week or so," Hotch said.

"I plan on taking you to meet Keenan, Shannon and Tommy and we'll do it out there. I've been told the process is quite painful," Spencer said

"So you have said on several occasions and if you're trying to convince me not to go through with it you will not succeed," Hotch said.

"Well, no, I'm not," Reid said then added, "I just don't like the thought of you in so much pain, even if I know it will only last for a few hours."

"I'll survive," Hotch told Reid firmly.

"I know you will and I truly am looking forward to running through the forest with you, especially since the full moon is only a few days after we get there."

"Which is why we decided to go next week instead of later in the month," Hotch smirked and Reid nodded. "Spencer, I'm not looking forward to the pain of the transformation, but it doesn't last very long and once I'm like you I'm sure I'll end up attacking you because of your scent, because I'm sure I'll find it irresistible just like you do mine."

"You will," Spencer promised his voice sultry with promise. "I won't be surprised if we make love for days after that before we decide to leave the hotel or even get some food."

"So, we'll just order room service," Hotch said, "so we don't have to leave the room until we are ready to do so. I'm looking forward to this vacation as much as you are, simply because we rarely get more than a few hours alone at any one time because of our jobs."

"I wouldn't have it any other way though," Reid said, "even though I appreciate being alone with you just as much as you do with me."

"No, I love my job, and it's really great that we can work together," Hotch said.

"Why don't we go rechristen my bed," Spencer suggested. "I know we've christened it a lot in the last few months already, but I don't see why we can't do it again."

"And again, and again," Hotch added and Spencer nodded looking eager. "As many times as we can manage before we fall asleep from exhaustion."

"Now that's a great way to spend the rest of the evening," Spencer said, as he took Hotch into his arms and kissed him tenderly.

"Let's go then," Hotch said practically dragging Spencer towards the stairs and the master bedroom Reid following Hotch willingly.

Hotch smiled the entire way for he was glad to see the man he loved so happy and the sadness he had been feeling over the distance between him and Gideon dissipating.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"Welcome to the pack!" Keenan told Hotch after Spencer introduced him

The flight from Quantico Virginia to Las Vegas Nevada had been uneventful except for a couple of beautiful women staring at Hotch. This was not at all unusual though, so both Spencer and Hotch had ignored them until they had gone away.

"Thank you," Hotch told the Alpha politely shaking Keenan's hand. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time as Spencer has told me all about how you supported him and his brothers when their father left and I wanted to thank you for that."

"It was my duty to do so," Keenan said. "However, even though it was my duty, I enjoyed it as well. What William Reid did went against every single one of our laws and since he was raised in the pack he knew the laws as well as any of us."

"If I may offer you my expert opinion," Hotch offered.

"Of course," Keenan said politely.

"The human mind really is a funny thing," Hotch began. "Some can stand up under any amount of pressure, while others cannot. Even though I've never met William Reid, I believe that the stress of Spencer's mother's illness, coupled with the fact that he had seven small children and also that his oldest son definitely wasn't turning out like he expected him to was possibly what caused his attitude. Sometimes we have expectations for how our children will turn out and when they don't meet these expectations it can be what causes the mind to snap. Of course, it's possible they're are other contributing factors, but we'll never know since he's dead."

Keenan thought about that for a moment and then decided that it was a good logical explanation as any that he had thought of. "Yes, that's very possible, because at the end there William Reid definitely wasn't acting like himself, but if his mind had snapped even temporarily like you suggest… That would explain his behavior at the end."

"Also he might've had a guilty conscious simply because he treated Spencer so shabbily from the time he was very small," Hotch said and Keenan nodded having known this.

"I know that part of the reason he treated Spencer so badly was it soon became clear that Spencer was an Omega and he wanted him to be a Beta like he was or even an Alpha. I know he felt that Omegas were very weak willed, and would never accomplish anything, which isn't true, as many Omegas have left the pack and accomplished a great deal in their lives and Spencer is well on his way to doing the same."

"I have to agree with that statement, because not just anybody can accomplish what he has already," Hotch said noticing Spencer blush out of the corner of his eye, although he remained silent.

"So Mr. Hotchner know what is it you do for a living?" asked Keenan.

"You can call me, Aaron," Hotch offered. "I work, along with Spencer at the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and that is how we met."

"Why don't you tell me about that," Keenan suggested looking at Spencer now.

Spencer nodded and began to tell him all about going through FBI training and how Jason Gideon had encouraged him the whole time. "I managed to get through the training and although Gideon did have to have the physical aspects waivered, he felt that my brain would be so useful that he convinced instructors at the Academy to do it, even though he had to call in numerous favors."

"And he has more than proved in the last year and a half Gideon's faith in him," Hotch offered now. "Not only has our percentage of solving cases gone up quite a bit, he fits in with the other members of the team that have accepted his physical limitations and treat him as a son or a brother."

"Except for you of course," Keenan pointed out with a smile and Hotch nodded.

"Yes, that's very true," Hotch said without even a blush as he stood confidently before the Alpha.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Keenan now. "I know you're a members of the same FBI unit, but beyond that…"

"Well," Spencer began as he remembered perfectly what had happened that first day when he had joined the BAU. "That first day at the BAU Gideon led me directly to an office so that I could be introduced to the man that ran the team. I had been hearing about Aaron Hotchner of course, as he was really quite well-known within the bureau. The second I entered his office, I knew and I had a hell of a time controlling reactions. You know how it is when a werewolf meets their True Mate for the first time and that how their fangs want to drop and their eyes want to change color. Luckily, for me I managed to get myself under control and get through the rest of that initial meeting."

"But you were around him every day after that," Keenan said listening intently.

"It wasn't easy," Spencer admitted, "especially when we had to travel to some city to help out with their serial killer problem as being in an enclosed airplane cabin with his scent so close about drove me crazy. When we were in the office or he was out in the field it was easier, but still we traveled a lot and those airplane flights seemed incredibly long as I had to fight my instincts the entire way."

"So how did you two finally get together?" asked Keenan curiously.

"Well," Hotch begin to explain as he remembered that time. "I had figured out that I had developed feelings for him, even though I definitely wasn't expecting to and it took me a year to realize how I felt about him as I had never truly been in love before and in fact, my mother wanted to arrange a marriage for me with a girl I knew in high school after I had graduated college and I turned her down flat."

"That must've been hard," Keenan said sympathetically. "To go against something that your parents want."

"Well, that point my father had died at only 47 due to a heart heart attack," Hotch explained, "and it was my mother that wanted to arrange a marriage for me with another well off family. I knew I could never do she wanted me to as I had seen how unhappy she and my father were together as their marriage was also arranged and I wasn't about to make myself miserable and marry some woman that my mother arranged for me only for it to end in divorce a few years down the road and possibly have children involved. My mother might've wanted to arrange a marriage for me, but I also had to give my consent and I wasn't about to do that, which didn't please her at all."

"I just bet it didn't," Keenan said dryly, as he listened to the story that Aaron was telling him.

"In any case, I was the one that approached him and offered to take him out to dinner," Hotch said.

"I was shocked, truly shocked when Hotch approached me, called me by my first name, which he had never done before and told me that he wanted to take me out to dinner and that we had a lot to talk about," Reid added.

Reid recounted that first meeting and Keenan laughed appreciatively in all the correct spots.

Finally Reid got to the point where Gideon had found out about their relationship and had not been very happy about it.

"I tried my best to explain to him that it was a mutual decision, since I couldn't exactly tell him about werewolves, it was hard to get him to understand that I wasn't going to leave Aaron just to make him happy. He tried to accuse Aaron of somehow forcing me into a relationship, and I told him and that there was no way he could really believe that, because he had known Aaron Hotchner for years and he should know me well enough to know that I never would've let myself get involved with somebody who was my superior if I wasn't sure of my feelings."

"That must've hurt," Keenan said wincing in sympathy.

"It doesn't really bother me," Hotch told Keenan with the feral grin, "but then other peoples opinions have never bothered me, but for Spencer it is a totally different story. It doesn't help that he thinks of Gideon like a father and Jason thinks of him like a son."

"So he still hasn't come around," Keenan asked and Spencer shook his head looking melancholy and sad.

"I told Spencer that he was going to have to give Jason time, simply because he has some very old-fashioned views and he's got to decide if he's going to accept our relationship or lose Spencer entirely because it wasn't going to change, but he's also extremely stubborn, which doesn't help. I think he believes that if he puts distance between himself and Spencer that Spencer will break off his relationship with me, which isn't going to happen no matter what Gideon thinks."

Once Hotch and Reid had finished telling how the two had gotten together Keenan changed the subject and asked, "So I hear that you are going to go through the transformation to be turned into a werewolf, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir," Hotch answered politely. "Spencer has told me all that the transformation entails and how painful it will be until the change is complete, but I still want to go through with it."

"Alright then," Keenan with a new respect for Spencer's mate. "Did Spencer explain about having to drink a cup of blood or even several?"

"Yes, sir," Hotch answered politely. "He also said that some humans mates decide not to go through it, either because of the pain or because they can't stand the thought of drinking blood and neither of these things bothers me in particular. I've been shot in the past so I know precisely what pain is and I can see the pain of turning into a werewolf being any worse than being shot in the leg. I wasn't able to go into work for weeks and definitely not out in the field even after I was allowed back in the office. All I could do was sit behind my desk and do the paperwork."

"Well, if you get shot again it will heal quickly," Keenan said.

"I know," Hotch said, "the only problem is I would still have to wear a cast or a least a bandage on my leg or arm so that the rest of the team wouldn't be suspicious as to why I healed so quickly."

"Aaron's right, the team would be suspicious if one of us healed too quickly from a broken bone or a gunshot wound," Spencer said, "So even though we do heal fast, it's not really much use for us, unless we didn't go back into work until it was supposed to be healed."

"So how are your brothers doing?" asked Keenan

"They are doing fine," Spencer told him with a smile. "I know it's been along time keep seeing them but they're certainly not the children you remember, as they're all grown up and have gone off to college, different ones of course."

"Has it been that many years?" asked Keenan rhetorically.

"Yes, I know it seems pretty amazing but it's been nearly 12 years," Reid said.

"I know Shannon came back to the pack after you turned 17 and got custody and they would've been around 12 or so then."

"Well, they are all 18 now, as hard as that is to believe. Even I have trouble believing it as they seemed to grow up so fast so I can't imagine how you feel considering you haven't seen them since they were seven years old," Reid said.

"You'd be very proud of them as they have turned into fine young man," Hotch chipped in.

"Brock has even found his mate even though he was 17 when he did," Spencer added.

"He did?" asked Keenan in astonishment, "that's pretty amazing considering he was still so young at the time."

"I'll tell you what else is amazing," Spencer said, "she's also human."

"That's pretty unusual, to have two humans that are True Mates of one of our kind in the same family," Keenan said blinking surprise.

"I know it," Spencer said with a shrug, "but it happened, and in fact the Brock is going to the same college that Blanche decided on and you can't really blame him, since we all know that a werewolf needs to be near their True Mate. The two of them were even planning on sharing an apartment together."

The three of them continued to talk for a few minutes and then Keenan told Aaron that they could begin the transformation, immediately.

"You decided to be turned into a werewolf at a good time as the full moon is in just a couple of days and I will be happy to guide you through your first transformation."

"Thank you, but I believe Spencer was going to do that," Aaron answered politely and Keenan nodded, as if he had expected nothing less.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Spencer listened to his mate scream trying to not let it bother him since he knew it was a necessary part of the transformation. However, Aaron's screams were heartrending and he knew that half the town of Las Vegas would be able hear him if not for the fact that they were in a basement that had soundproof walls.

Keenan's house like his own back in Washington was on the edge of the forest, which unfortunately, was way too populated in the middle of the day to just turn into a wolf and run, for the wolf in question was bound to be spotted, but at night it was different and that's when a lot of wolves decided to go on a nice long run even when it wasn't the full moon.

Spencer remembered back to a few hours ago when he had calmly cut his wrist with a knife Keenan had handed him and let the blood that emerged fall into the large cup that Keenan had placed on the edge of the table. The slash in wrist healed up really fast, and the cup was only about halfway full when it did and so Spencer's had to slash his wrist again.

Spencer had warned Aaron that he had better not drink that until he had at least sat down as it would make him considerably dizzy. Keenan had then led them to a basement and he told them that it had been soundproofed so that nobody would hear his scream and Aaron had nodded thinking that made sense. Hotch know that the werewolves didn't want their species to become general knowledge and he could understand that point of view.

In the basement, Hotch found a freshly made a bed, which he assumed had been done by Keenan's mate and wife Sheila. Spencer handed him the cup as soon as he had sat down and Hotch drank it down quickly knowing already that it would taste nasty.

"How are you feeling?" asked Spencer. "Are you dizzy?"

"No, not really," Hotch answered and Spencer nodded it is if he had expected that response.

"You need another cup of blood then. I figured as much," Spencer said already cutting into his wrist again with a knife that he had brought with him and let the blood flow into the cup.

"Why did you figure as much?" asked Hotch genuinely curious.

"Because, you're not the normal type that we turn into a werewolf," Spencer began to explain. "Most human mates who decide to become werewolves don't have your body mass and are really lean. With someone like me if I hadn't been born a werewolf already it would've probably taken at least 2 cups of blood, simply because I'm so tall at 6'3'. As for you and you're 6'5', but you're also bulkier and broader of shoulder then I am and your body mass is much denser."

"So, because of these factors I am going to require more than a single cup of blood," Hotch summarized and Spencer nodded giving Aaron a second full cup, which he drank as fast as possible trying not to taste the contents too much, just gulping it down.

"How do you feel?" Reid asked studying Hotch intently.

"My head is spinning," Hotch said laying down on the bed

"That's to be expected," Reid told his mate calmly. "You might not require that third cup of blood after all, because if your head is spinning that means the transformation has begun and it will only be a matter of hours now before the transformation is complete. My blood is now racing through your system and any minute now you will start to feel as if your body is on fire from the inside out."

Suddenly Hotch grimaced in pain and Reid knew with that expression that his mate was starting to feel as if his entire body was on fire.

Reid pulled over a chair so that he could sit beside his mate's bed as he refused to leave until after the transformation was complete, even though he hated to see his mate in such pain.

"Talk to me," Hotch ordered Reid roughly. "I need something to distract me from the pain and the burning."

"What about?" Reid asked.

"Anything, I just need something to concentrate on like the sound of your voice," Hotch said and Reid nodded.

"Alright," Spencer agreed. "The reason that the transformation is so painful as it clears up any preexisting conditions," Reid began in his lecturing voice. "My blood is acting like an acid and cleaning up all the problems that you might have somewhere down the road if you stayed human. Once the transformation is complete you will no longer be able to get sick with things like colds or the flu like I told you awhile back, but also you will not be able to get things like cancer, as your bone marrow is also changing and therefore it is now impossible."

"That's good to know," Hotch said through gritted teeth.

"However, even though there're a lot of things that we cannot get as werewolves, there is still some things we cannot prevent. If you'd had a bad heart for example and still gone through the transformation it would have likely killed you since the change puts great strain on the body. Your hearing will also become more acute and it will take you awhile to get used to how accurate it is, as will your sense of smell. You will be considerably stronger than you already are and you're going to have to learn to control yourself around others so that you don't hurt them on accident."

Spencer kept talking for hours and Hotch was grateful for the distraction because just the sound of his mate's voice soothed him, although he still couldn't help letting loose screams sometimes as Spencer's blood raced through his body leaving and intense burning in it's wake.

Finally, just the sun was beginning to set the transformation finally ran its course and Hotch slumped back on the bed in relief as the painful burning he had been feeling for so many hours finally faded.

Once Hotch was sure he could move he gradually tested his muscles and realized that now that the pain was slowly fading he felt better than he had in years. He felt weak that was true, but he figured that to would fade in a day or two as his body had just been under a tremendous amount of strain.

"How do you feel?" asked Spencer.

"I feel, great! Fantastic!" Hotch said enthusiastically. "I haven't felt this good in well…ever, or at least not that I can remember."

Spencer nodded calmly, "Good, that's exactly how you're supposed to feel."

"I also feel kind of weak, but I realize that my body just underwent a tremendous strain, so I figure that will fade in a day or so."

"Actually, it will probably fade completely in a few minutes," Spencer said with a smile. "One of the tremendous advantages of a werewolf's recuperative powers."

"What's that absolutely delicious, fantastic scent?" asked Hotch suddenly. He had been so distracted for the past few minutes trying to get used to his new abilities that he hadn't noticed the amazing scent until now.

Spencer looked excited for he had been expecting this ever since the transformation had begun and had been looking forward to it, quite a bit. He didn't say anything however, as he wanted his mate to figure it out for himself and remember all that he had told him over the last few months.

"I smell, coffee and a hint of something that makes me thing of the wildness of the forest and running beneath the full moon and..." Hotch voice actually trailed off, as he didn't want to say what that last scent was.

"And what?" asked Spencer knowing exactly what his mate was smelling and was surprised that Hotch appeared embarrassed since he was a man that didn't embarrassed easily.

"Well…" Hotch prevaricated, not wanting to tell Spencer that he smelled sex and all the scents combined was the most enticing thing he had ever smelled in his life and was driving him wild with desire as he just wanted to bury his nose in the scent and never move again. "I smell…sex," Hotch finally said when Spencer kept looking at him expectantly refusing to budge. Spencer didn't look at all embarrassed Hotch immediately noticed wondering why, since Spencer Reid embarrassed easily and then he thought about what Spencer had told him that when they had first gotten together.

"A werewolf immediately knows who their True Mate is because of the scent that emanates from their very skin. I knew instantly the moment I met you that you were mine."

"Is that what you were talking about awhile back," Hotch said, as all clues finally clicked into place. "You told me that a werewolf knows their True Mate by their very scent. That it is so irresistible and enticing...that you wouldn't want to leave them, for any reason."

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant," Spencer said, as calmly as possible, although his golden brown eyes were beginning to spark with desire and lust.

"I thought I understood what you meant when you told me about it, but now I realize it is something that you must experience for yourself before you truly understand," Hotch said rising to his feet and stalking towards his mate who had not moved an inch and in fact looked like he was anticipating what was about to happen.

"You are mine!" Hotch exclaimed his voice a low menacing growl.

His mate didn't look scared or intimidated, Hotch noticed, somewhat distantly as the wolf within his chest had taken over for the moment. He had always been an Alpha male, albeit a human one, but now he was not only in Alpha, but a werewolf. Spencer stood still not moving, as his mate stalked towards him and it was clear to him that the wolf that Aaron now was had taken over, temporarily. Reid had expected this to happen, and so was not intimidated because he knew that Aaron Hotchner, his mate, would never be able to really harm him, because the two of them were connected and that connection had only gotten stronger once his mate had been turned into a werewolf like he was. Reid knew that the two of them would be having some very rough and fast sex in just a few seconds and he didn't really mind that at all and in fact, was looking forward to it. What Hotch was doing, was displaying his dominance over his mate and Reid conceded that position to Aaron, simply because he wasn't a natural Alpha. Sure, he could slip into the role when it was necessary for him to do so, but his underlaying personality was that of an Omega and they tended to be much more laidback, easygoing, quiet and gentle.

Finally Hotch was within inches of his mate close enough for them to touch and he gripped his mate's shoulders, roughly.

"You are mine! Mine! Mine!" Hotch finally roared right in Reid's face, before leaning down to kiss him roughly on the lips, leaving them feeling bruised. Hotch's tongue demanded entrance to the younger man's mouth that Spencer was only too happy to grant, opening his mouth willingly, allowing his mate's tongue to sweep inside and take possession.

"Yes! Yes!" Reid panted already gasping for breath. "I am yours."

"Yes, you are," Hotch growled his voice low and menacing.

"I want you naked on the bed. Now!" Hotch ordered gruffly in his Alpha voice.

Reid rushed to comply and got out of the clothes he was wearing quickly and once he was naked he walked to the bed and lay down on it on his back his legs spread wide as they would go, his cock already rock hard and standing as straight as an arrow.

Inwardly, the human in Hotch was extremely pleased that his mate desired him so very much, but at the moment the wolf was in control. The wolf that was now part of Aaron Hotchner had to make sure that his mate understood that he would never allow him to leave him for anybody else, even if somewhere deep inside he knew that his mate loved him and would never leave him, just like he could never leave his mate as it would literally kill him to do so.

Reid didn't need to say a word for knew by the way, Aaron's eyes gleamed, lustfully even if they were the golden color of the wolf at the moment that his mate got his silent invitation.

Hotch stalked over to the bed where his mate was laying looking eager, and once he reached it he was immediately on top of his mate's much lighter form. Even though the Alpha wolf in Hotch was in control, he knew that he must not hurt his mate unnecessarily, so he made sure to support his weight with one arm, since he knew that he was much heavier then his mate was.

The Alpha wolf in Hotch started roughly leaving little love bites that would bruise before they healed all over his mate's chest, and as the bruises bloomed along his mate's white skin the wolf in Hotch looked at them well pleased, for they showed his dominance over the other wolf, even if nobody, but he and his mate ever knew they had been there.

"More! More, Aaron! More!" Spencer begged his mate discovering that he found a little pain titillating.

Well, apparently, his mate didn't mind a little roughness, the wolf thought extremely pleased at this discovery.

"With pleasure!" Hotch exclaimed even as he buried his nose where the smell that was emanating from Reid's very skin was the strongest and that was his crouch.

Hotch used his tongue to take a long slow lick from the base of Reid's cock, to the very tip causing Spencer to make some whimpering sounds, that sounded like half pants and half whining for more.

"Liked that did you?" Hotch asked rhetorically with a feral grin, even as he used his tongue again to lick from the base of Reid's cock to the tip, except on the other side and took it a step farther and tongued the slit.

Reid lay there gasping for breath as he had never felt such intense pleasure in his life and he truly hoped that this was not a one time thing. His hands gripped Hotch's hair pulling roughly on it, which pleased the Alpha wolf greatly for he wanted his mate to participate not lay their like an immovable doll.

Hotch gripped Reid's hips roughly knowing that he was leaving bruises, but not really caring at this point, as just like the ones on his chest they showed his possession and dominance of his younger mate even if he and Reid would be the only ones that knew it. Besides, Spencer didn't really seem to mind and in fact seemed to look at the bruises that were already starting to blossom as a sign of pride and of the love that his mate bore him.

Unfortunately, those bruises would disappear in just a couple of days, thanks to a werewolf's recuperative powers and then the Alpha in Hotch immediately decided that when they did he was just going to have to mark Reid again to show his ownership of the young man and he would do so for the rest of their lives together as he always wanted some kind of sign of his possession of the younger man, even if only the two of them knew it. Of course, while he possessed and owned the younger wolf the same was true of Spencer owning him, since as his mate had said just before they'd had sex for the first time being True Mates was an qual partnership. One of them could never abuse the other for the bond between them prevented that, since it would literally make them sick or even kill them if they tried and no the bruises didn't count as abuse. Besides, he loved his, Spencer to much to do anything detrimental to him and he knew his mate felt the same.

Finally the Alpha could stand it no longer and quickly got his cock into position and slammed it into Reid's body knowing that neither one of them had any lubrication on them, and even if they did he knew he didn't have time to use it, as his cock was weeping seed, as hard as a diamond, and excruciatingly painful, so he was desperate to relieve it in his mate's body.

As soon Hotch's cock was as deep as it would go it immediately exploded, releasing spurt, after spurt, after spurt, after spurt of seed. The Alpha in Hotch was arrogantly pleased that his cock just seemed to keep spurting what to him seemed like an enormous amount of semen, for what seemed like forever and he knew if his mate was a woman he would be pregnant after this session with a whole litter of pups. Finally, what seemed a long time later it was empty.

At the same time that Hotch's cock was spurting semen into his lover's body, Reid's cock literally seemed to release it's load quite violently and spurted semen all over him, Hotch, the bed, and even on the wall.

The wolf in Hotch was pleased to be covered his his mate's seed as he absolutely loved the smell and the way that Reid's cock had reacted.

Both Reid and Hotch just lay they're panting for a few minutes simply holding each other, quite content to not move for the moment.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked hesitatingly his normal personality taking over for the moment. "I didn't mean to be so rough with you, but the wolf in me just took control."

"Which is perfectly natural I promise you," Reid told Hotch leaning up just enough to kiss him tenderly on the lips, "and to answer your question, yes, I'm fine, and the next time you want to go all Alpha wolf on me feel free to. I don't mind a few bruises Aaron, as the wolf in me looks on them as a sign of your ownership and of the love that is between us. You have to remember that I knew this was likely to happen the minute you finished your transformation and that I grew up a wolf, so there's no need to be gentle and tender all the time as the wolf in me enjoys some roughness, just so long as it's with you and no one else. You will have to learn to control it and not let it out, except when we're absolutely alone and not in some hotel room since they have very thin walls and we wouldn't want any of the team to hear us."

Hotch's lips curved in a smile now that he knew that Reid had loved everything he had done to him.

"Well, you just surprised me and I didn't think that was possible when it concerned you," Hotch said.

"Well, hopefully, I'll keep surprising you, just as you will me as we wouldn't want our relationship to get stale or boring, now would we?" asked Reid rhetorically his lips curving into a smile.

"Not possible," Hotch said with conviction in his tone and Reid nodded in agreement.

"In any case, I had the little wolf's talk back just before I went to college at 13 as Keenan felt it was his responsibility, since my father was not available. He really didn't like doing it, as he felt it was a father's job, but since my father had died just months before and he realized that I didn't know how I was different from a human man, he considered it his responsibility. As you know, in most ways we are just like a human man, but we are also different in several ways."

Hotch nodded as he knew this very well. He and Spencer had enjoyed themselves more than just a little when Spencer's knot came out. The knot was part of a real wolf's penis and allowed the male to stay inside the female after he had secreted his semen so that it was more likely that the female would get pregnant. The knot grew to such a size, that it was impossible to extract until it had shrunk back to normal. In werewolves it was no different, except for the fact that the knot didn't shrink back to normal in a few minutes and sometimes not for hours or even all night and in that amount of time he and Spencer had sex multiple times as Spencer pulled his cock backwards, which was excruciatingly painful as the knot pulled against his entrance, but when Reid pushed his cock forward, it was the most intense exquisite pleasure he had ever known and although he was sore afterwards he and Spencer did it as frequently as possible, because the pleasure was so intense.

"I can't wait to do that to you," Hotch said looking eager, "Unfortunately, we don't really have time right now."

"No," Spencer said looking regretful, "but once we get back home..."

"Oh, we'll be doing it once we get back to the hotel, as we have three weeks to do whatever we want and if that means staying in the hotel the whole time, except during the full moon tomorrow night...I'm surprised that Keenan hasn't come to check on us since he's bound and know that the transformation is finished by now," Hotch added a moment later looking at the door.

"He won't," Reid told Hotch with certainty. "He knew precisely what would happen the minute you finished your transformation and he won't want to walk in on us having sex. We should get going though, as we don't want to overstay our welcome."

"Alright," Hotch agreed with a smile as he kissed Spencer's lips one last time. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving and I'd like to go somewhere to eat, once we go back to the hotel, shower and change clothes."

"Sounds good," Spencer said, his stomach suddenly rumbling hungrily. "I can introduce you to Shannon and Tommy tomorrow. I know they'll love to meet you in person instead of just hearing about you over text messages and the occasional phone call."

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed with a smile.

"Before we go though I just want to say one thing," Reid began quite seriously. "I know the new werewolf part of you was trying to prove to me that I belong to you, by taking control like it did. In a way, that part of you was saying that it'll never allow me to leave you and I just want to assure both the human and wolf in you I have no intention of ever leaving you as that would surely kill me."

"The human part of me knew that," Hotch admitted, "but the wolf was in control and just wanted to make sure you knew that you were his. It looks at those bruises it left on you as a sign of possession and to display it's dominance."

"Which is fine and I have no objection," Reid promised. "In a pack the Alpha is always in charge unless the situation is rather unusual and this is true in family units within the pack as well. When an Alpha wolf marries, they're usually in charge of the family, since they have the most forceful personality. As you know I'm not natural Alpha, although I can assume the role for a few hours at a time before gradually shifting back into my natural Omega status, so I have no objection to you being in charge most of the time, just like you are at work, and as you have been anyway, ever since we got together, so I don't see why that should change."

Hotch nodded at what Spencer was telling him as it made complete sense that he had technically, been in charge of the two of them as an Alpha even though he had been assuming the role without even realizing it simply because it was so natural for him to take charge just like he did at work. Hotch decided to let things continue as they were, in other words, he would listen to his mate's opinion, but he would make the final decision.

"Alright then," Hotch agreed. "I admit it is just natural for me to slip into the leadership role and sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it."

"Which is fine, because as you know Omegas aren't really meant to lead, unless the situation is very unusual and are meant to be followers," Reid said. "A good Omega knows when it's time to swing between the ranks, and when it's time to return to their natural easygoing personality. Now that's said why don't we get out of here and tell Keenan we're leaving, after thanking him for his hospitality. We won't need to go into any details thank goodness since that would be embarrassing "

"Actually, I want to shout to the world that you are mine or at least that's my natural urge," Hotch said.

"Believe me, I feel like doing the same, but I will never actually do it," Spencer said.

Hotch nodded and the two of them headed for the stairs that led out of the basement.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"Ready?" Spencer asked Hotch who nodded.

The two of them stood buck naked right inside the kitchen where the doggie door was located getting ready to go on their first hunt together. Hotch had already been through his first transformation about a month ago, before they had gotten back from Las Vegas and they had been incredibly busy since then. Spencer had promised his Alpha mate that he would teach him how to hunt and track and walk silently in the forest so that nobody would hear him, especially animals so that he could take them down without having to run them to ground.

"Yes," Hotch answered knowing that he would be learning new skills for a long time, especially since he and Spencer wouldn't have much time to work on them due to their jobs.

"That's no reason to be nervous," Spencer assured him picking up all his mates nervousness easily. "Trust me you'll pick up the skills I'm going to teach you easily in a short amount of time. You might not be as young as I was when I first learned, but then I was taught from the time of my first transformation by Keenan. However, since your first transformation was only a month ago, you have to learn everything I did when I was just a pup, but as I said you shouldn't have any problems as you mastered the transformation easily, unlike some adults when they go through their first transformation after being changed. Believe me, Keenan was impressed as you weren't a five year old pup that usually transforms for the first time easily."

"Believe me, I'm looking forward to it, and the transformation isn't very painful at all after that initial time," Hotch said.

"What werewolf would want to change at all if it was always so painful to do so?" Reid asked rhetorically.

"No one," Hotch agreed. "Well, not unless they were masochists."

"I believe that the reason it's so painful that first time is because we've never done it before," Reid said. "After that though, most werewolves transform frequently and not just on the full moon just to go running in the forest and since your body is used to it by that time it isn't as painful as that initial transformation."

"It's a good a theory as any, but let's get going now," Hotch said not bothering to hide his eagerness.

"Alright," Spencer laughed and begin to transform Hotch doing the same.

Once that transformation was complete both men headed out the doggie door and into the forest that was so close to their back door. Once the two of them were beneath the cover of the trees, Spencer begin to run deeper into the forest, not bothering to use his full speed since he knew that Aaron wasn't as fast as he was due to his bulk.

"Alright, first I want you to listen in all directions," Spencer instructed softly. "Tell me what you hear. Describe it and I'll tell you what it is."

Hotch did as instructed and listened to the north, telling Spencer what he'd heard and Reid told him what it was that was making that sound.

"Implant that sound into your memory and also the animal that makes it," Spencer said. "If you forget something, that's okay too as it takes awhile to learn all this stuff, except for me since my memory is eidetic, but for most pups it doesn't come naturally and it takes time to memorize every sound and smell in the forest and the same is true for the adults that are turned."

Hotch did as he was ordered and they continued the exercise until he had heard everything there was to hear within about a 5 mile radius.

"My hearing is much more sensitive now," Hotch said and Reid nodded.

"Yes, that is to be expected as a wolf can hear animals moving for miles around," Reid said.

"I knew my hearing was going to be much improved, but I had no idea I could hear things so far away and even in my normal human form my hearing is much more acute than it used to be."

"Which can be something of a pain, as well as a blessing," Reid said. "It took me and my brothers a long time to learn to ignore sounds that normally wouldn't bother a human, but were extra loud to us because of our supersensitive hearing. You'll get it, although I know those sounds that didn't use to bother you are going to be annoying now."

"Also smells," Hotch said. "I've noticed over the last month that my sense of smell is also much more acute."

Reid nodded in agreement, "Oh, yes. A wolf's nose, or really any canine in general are much more acute then even their hearing. It is by far their strongest sense, with their hearing being a close second. So now that we're done with that exercise would you like to learn to track or maybe just have some fun?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Hotch

"Well, I thought I'd start to teach you how to track and hunt, and I know with your help I'll be able to take down a deer and actually make the kill, but because of my slim form I'm not able to do that alone. When my brothers were with me I was able to take a deer down, but I couldn't keep it down or make the kill, like my brothers could because some of them anyway are so much bigger and bulkier than I am."

"Oh, you mean like me?" Hotch asked giving his made a wolfish grin.

Reid gave a wolfish laugh, which was kind of a barking sound and said, "Yes, exactly like that as you're as bulky as a couple of my brothers while the rest of us take more after our mother."

"Sounds fun," Hotch said with a wolfish grin.

"Alright then," Reid said and begin to teach Hotch how to track an animal through the forest, which is mate was picking up quickly. "You're picking all this up quickly," Reid said with pride in his voice.

"You're a very good teacher," Hotch told him sincerely. "You're very patient, which is what someone like me needs in order to learn all there is to know about being a wolf."

"Well, I taught my brothers everything they know," Reid said, "since I did go to college at 13 and they were only 7. You have to have patience for this sort of thing as there is no point of losing your temper just because a pup isn't learning as fast as you would like them to as this kind of thing takes time. Really, our father should have taught us this kind of thing as it is a parents responsibility, but I know he wasn't around, so Keenan took over the responsibility for me and for my brothers until I went to college, where I took over my brothers training as I had learned everything that Keenan could teach me by that point."

The two continued to walk through the forest and Reid started to teach Hotch how to tell different kinds of animal poop from each other.

Finally the two of them laid down together in a slightly uneven meadow and fell asleep curled against each other, exhausted thanks to their trek through the forest.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Have you ever made love out in a beautiful meadow on a gorgeous sunny day?" Spencer asked rhetorically with a wide grin knowing very well that it was unlikely that his mate had ever made love outside.

"No, I don't believe I have," Hotch said returning Spencer's wide grin knowing exactly what his mate was hinting at. "However, there is a first time for everything, now isn't there?"

"Absolutely," Spencer agreed enthusiastically.

The two of them had finished their lessons for the day and Spencer had led Aaron to this gorgeous meadow that he and his brothers had found, right after have moved to the Washington/Virginia area, over a year ago.

The two of them had laid down side by side not bothering to change into their human forms and just enjoyed laying together under the shade of humongous and ancient Sycamore tree.

"Have you ever made love out in the woods?" Hotch asked a little tentatively which was very unlike him, but Spencer had never talked much about his sex life before the two of them had met, although he knew that he'd had been out on dates, and he also knew that Spencer wasn't a complete virgin, but then again neither was he.

"One of the females of the wolfpack near where I went to college. I was just 19 at the time and it was right before I met Gideon. Her name was Alice, and she was about 21. She to was going to college in the area, but not to Caltech. We happened to meet when we were both visiting the local pack at the same time and we liked each other enough at that point in time. We dated for awhile, and we remain friends, but nothing really happened after that one time. I suppose we just used each other to relieve our sexual tension, since both of us were kind of shy in that area. I haven't heard from her ever since I graduated college. That was just a quick fuck though, a way to relieve ourselves, but what I have planned for you means we might be out here all night."

"Which is fine," Hotch said with a grin. "Tomorrow is one of our rare days off, so we might as well enjoy ourselves."

As he was speaking, Hotch slowly transformed back into his human form Spencer following. As soon as the transformation was complete, Hotch was immediately on top of Spencer who did not protest in the least, and in fact was looking forward to whatever his mate chose to do him.

"I'm going to make love to you all night, and not allow you much sleep," Hotch told him his eyes hot with lust and desire as he looked down at his mate's slimly muscled body. He would never get enough of looking at Spencer's body for long as he lived or of fucking it senseless as Reid had a very fine one. He knew that a lot of women went for those bulky muscled guys like he was, but he couldn't help but disagree.

"Go ahead," Spencer told him as he leaned up just enough to kiss Hotch directly on the lips. "You won't get any objection from me."

"I know," Hotch said with a lecherous grin.

"Are you going to lock me?" Spencer asked

Hotch knew immediately what Reid was referring to and that was the knot that was part of all male werewolves. He'd had trouble at first controlling this part him and Spencer had told him that it just took practice, but he had a very strong will and usually he could stop it from growing so that he could remove his cock from Spencer's hole when he wanted to, but tonight there was no need to control himself, except enough so that he got his penis inside his mate's body before the knot grew to such a size that he wouldn't be able to get it past Spencer's tight passage.

"Yes, I am," Hotch said his voice a low lust filled growl. "You will enjoy everything I do to your body and beg me for more."

Spencer recognized that his mate was going into an Alpha mode and that was fine with him as the lovemaking sessions were always even more spectacular when he did. The Alpha in Aaron Hotchner most often took control during their lovemaking and as had already been stated that was perfectly fine and in fact, Spencer looked forward to those sessions, for his climaxes tended to be so much stronger, and lasted a whole hell of a lot longer when the two of them were locked together. Sure being locked together could be extremely painful, especially when Aaron tried to pull his cock out of his tight passage and the knot wouldn't let it come because the channel was much to narrow for something that big. It was only after a werewolf's knot shrunk back to normal that the penis could be removed and sometimes that didn't happen for hours and sometimes all night. Sure the knot pulling against this passage could be extremely painful, but he healed up fast from those sessions and he was always feeling fine again within a few hours, so he and Aaron did it often. Besides, when Aaron pushed his cock forward instead of pulling it back to the pleasure was exquisite, and he always craved more, as he always had probably a dozen earthshattering climaxes during that time. He often wished that he and Aaron could walk around connected to each other, but he knew that was not possible, so in order to compensate he and his mate had sex as often as was humanly possible.

He knew that Aaron also loved having his cock inside his body and asked to be locked just as often as he did and didn't seem to care how sore he was afterwards because of the exquisite pleasure involved, but Spencer knew Aaron also healed up within hours, so that was part of the reason why.

Spencer had often been surprised at how often Aaron allowed him to control the lovemaking, since he was an Alpha after all, but perhaps, he was keeping in mind what he told him about True Mates being equal partners. Besides, he knew Hotch was not an unfair man and so long as they both got their satisfaction...

Spencer gasped, because the pleasure was so utterly exquisite as he felt Aaron begin to nibble on one of his nipples while his hand stroked the soft skin of his left thigh.

Hotch didn't bother to speak, just grinned down at his mate to let him know he knew Spencer was enjoying himself just as he was.

And boy was he! He wasn't about to complain what his mate was doing to him as the pleasure was so absolutely heartstopping. Aaron knew exactly how to get his body to respond as he should considering they'd been together for quite awhile now, but then he also knew how to get his mate's body to respond to him as well. The two of them had spent months learning about each other's bodies and what they like best, so they knew exactly how to stop the others body from climaxing until they were ready for it to do so.

Hotch pinched one of Spencer's nipples rolling the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger causing him to gasp and his head to roll back as intense painful pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt.

"More! More, Aaron!" Spencer cried as his fingernails actually broke the skin on his mate's back as they dug in deeply.

Hotch didn't respond verbally continuing to use his mouth to torture his mate therefore, making the pleasure even greater. Hotch's eyes turned the amber the wolf as he took a deep breath of his mate's aroused scent and he didn't bother to try to keep control of that part of him, since they had all the time in the world at the moment to continue to give each other pleasure or if he wanted to be crude to fuck each other senseless for hours or preferably for the rest of the night, even if that was out here in the forest.

Hotch ran a hand over the smooth skin of Spencer's thighs, thighs that were only lightly covered in hair unlike his own.

Spencer let out a gasp at that little gesture and bit down on his mate's shoulder to prevent himself from crying out.

Hotch ignored the pain that Spencer's bite brought him as he knew it would heal in a few hours. Hotch grinned down at the slender form that was laying beneath him on the moss. He had not known, that his mate could be such a wildcat in bed, until a month or so after they had gotten together, but he loved it as it proved to him that Spencer had more hidden passion then he had ever dreamed about since he was usually so calm and collected. In bed though, it was a totally different story, and Hotch was sure that Reid had never done the same to the other women or men that he had had sex with before they had met. With him though, it was different, and Hotch could only guess it was because the two of them were meant for each other and that was the reason that Spencer had gotten over his apprehension about doing something like that.

He'd had to assure Spencer that he didn't mind the bites or the scratches at all and that he wanted the other man to participate in their lovemaking. I don't want you to lay there like a doll, Hotch remembered telling Reid, if we both don't get pleasure out of it what's the point?

He remembered Spencer's blush at his words, but after that there had been no apprehension and Spencer hadn't tried to keep himself still or quiet at least when they were home in their own bed.

Hotch knew that he could wait no longer to enter his lover's body for he could feel the knot that was now part of his cock starting to grow and he knew that if it got any bigger that he would not be able to enter Spencer's narrow passage.

Hotch got himself into position and shoved his cock into Spencer's tight channel without ceremony feeling his knot suddenly double, then triple in size, until it was about as large as a closed fist, which meant there was no way he and Spencer were going to be separated until it had shrunk back to normal, unless the two of them were ripped apart violently, which would damage both of them and possibly kill Spencer in the process.

Spencer groaned in pain at the rough penetration and then let out a high keening sound of pure pleasure as the pain faded and Hotch shoved his cock forward as far as it would go into his tight passage.

"More!" Reid panted, his voice barely understandable. "More!"

"It will give me the greatest of pleasure," Hotch assured his mate with a smirk. "I did promise to make love to you all night and that's exactly what I am going to do. We do not get the opportunity to often to do that so we might as well take advantage of it while we can."

Hotch pulled his cock back as far as it would go, which caused a whimper of pain to escape from Reid's lips as Hotch's knot pulled against his already abused narrow channel, but then Hotch pushed forward again and Reid let out another scream that echoed around the forest clearing scaring the birds and other animals, but this time as pure, intense, exquisite pleasure shot through his entire body again.

Finally Hotch could hold back no longer and his cock exploded into his mate's body, releasing spurt, after spurt, after spurt into the slim form beneath him, until after more than half a dozen spurts his cock was finally empty.

Hotch collapsed on top of his lover who found the weight of his much heavier mate comforting instead of smothering just like he always did. Hotch knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to pull his cock out of Spencer's hole, because his knot would still be swelled to three times its normal size and would remain that way, probably for hours.

Spencer couldn't speak for quite a few minutes as he was still recovering from his climax, but finally he leaned up and kissed the side of his, Alpha neck breathing in his scent that he would never get enough of for as long as he lived.

"That was really something," Spencer said, as soon as he had gotten his breath back.

"Oh, we are not done," Hodge promised him with a leering grin his eyes sparkling with intense desire and lust. "I just need chance to recover a little, but we will be making love for hours."

"If you think I'm going to object…" Spencer said his voice trailing off.

"Oh, I already knew you wouldn't," Hotch assured his mate with a smirk, "since you enjoy making love just as much as I do."

"Which I know surprised you at first," Spencer said grinning up at his mate.

"It did, but it was a very pleasant surprise," Hotch said. "I knew you weren't a complete virgin, but I didn't think you would enjoy making love as much as I do and I am glad I was wrong about that."

"I might not boast about my exploits like some people do, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the act of sex as long as it's with you," Spencer said.

"Don't I know it," Hotch said with a chuckle. "Well, I think I've significantly recovered for another round."

The two men kissed passionately and Hotch began stroking his mate in his most sensitive areas again and it wasn't long at all before both of them were climaxing just as hard and fast as they had the first time. _He's mine!_ The wolf in Hotch's chest thought possessively as he continued kiss, lick and nip every sensitive place on his mate's body. _Spencer is mine! My mate! My lover!_ He so enjoyed torturing his mate this way and he knew Spencer enjoyed it as well.

After the two men had gotten their breath back from their second earthshattering climaxes, they continued to make love throughout the night with only a little rest in between.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

A tall, naked form strode out of the forest towards a back door that contained a doggie door just as dawn was lightening the sky. Hotch carried his mate with ease his muscles bulging with the weight of the long, lanky form of Spencer Reid who was sleeping peacefully. The younger man was all tuckered out, Hotch thought with a leering smirk, looking down at the handsome form of his mate, who had his head buried in his shoulder, his slightly long curly dark brown hair all tangled, with grass and leaves all through it from where he had been laying on the forest floor. It wasn't really surprising actually as he had been given the little wolf talk by Keenan right after he had been changed so that he would know what to expect from his wolf instincts. Spencer was a fount of information in that area to, as for one thing he was able to explain all the feelings he experienced thanks to his new wolfish instincts.

Normally, young werewolves got the talk when they turned 16, although in Spencer's case he'd had it at 13 before he had gone to college.

Hotch absorbed what he had been told, so that when his wolfish instincts came to the surface unexpectedly, which could still surprise him sometimes, he was able to quickly deal with them. He was quickly getting the hang of handling them.

He knew that as the Alpha and therefore, the one in charge that he would be experiencing feelings of possessiveness and leadership. Also as the Alpha in the relationship he knew that it was his job to take care of his mate since he was only an Omega, especially after the two of them had been locked together. He knew that he was supposed to take care of all the scratches and bite marks that littered Spencer's body from that night out in the woods, so they wouldn't get infected, not that that was likely since they healed so fast, but still the scratches and bruises needed to be doctored, so that they would heal a lot faster than even a werewolf healing ability could manage. Also it was his responsibility to feed his mate as well as give him a bath since he was incapable of doing it for himself at the moment. Only once these duties were done, could he allow himself to fall into bed and sleep. He had been told that it was the sign of a good Alpha mate to be able to do these things for their weaker partner, no matter how weak or shaky their legs were and Hotch was determined to be a good Alpha mate, and so was the wolf within his chest. No matter how shaky his legs felt or how weak kneed he was, his Spencer came first, always.

Both Keenan and Spencer had warned him that it would take time to get used to all the instincts a wolf possessed and also learn how to control them, but that eventually he would get the hang of it.

Right at the moment he was feeling very possessive of the young man in his arms, a kind of tender possessiveness that would give Spencer anything he asked for, even if it was the moon in the sky. Hotch smiled down tenderly at the completely naked form in his arms knowing that the younger man had a right to be exhausted and so did he for the two of them had indeed made love all night long as they remained locked together.

It had been an incredible experience, one that he intended to repeat as often as time allowed, and he knew that Spencer wouldn't object you all. He admitted if only to himself that he had indeed gone all Alpha wolf on Spencer and had left him with several very visible love bites, as his wolfish instincts had taken over, which Hotch was sure Spencer would tell him was perfectly normal for an Alpha wolf to do to their mate.

Of course, Spencer had been locked inside him on several occasions already, which is how Hotch had known that it would be incredible experience for his mate once he could do the same thing. However, this was the first time, that he been able to do the same thing that his mate had done for him, and he had already known that Spencer would enjoy it just as much as he had when the two of them had made love all night long, except with Spencer on top, his cock locked inside his body instead of the reverse. This was their first experience making love out in the forest as well, and it was one he intended to repeat, though they wouldn't be able to do the same in the winter, only in the summer and occasionally in the spring and fall, since it could get extremely cold out.

Hotch laid his mate down gently on the ground since he knew he wouldn't manage to get the key to the back door unless he did. He managed to get the key that was hidden in a hard to reach spot on purpose because if you didn't know it was there you would never have known it, which was really the point and unlocked the back door opening it wide before turning back to pick up the tall, slender form of his mate gently from the ground kissing his forehead tenderly, thinking that Spencer looked throughly fucked.

Hotch smirked at this thought for Spencer Reid, his mate had indeed been thoroughly fucked and he had enjoyed every minute of it to, just as he knew the younger man had. He must've made love to his mate at least half a dozen times throughout the night, although it could possibly have been more than that as he had lost count.

The two of them had remained locked together throughout the night and he had only been able to remove his cock just as dawn approached after he had woken up from his third or fourth little nap.

Hotch carried the form of his mate inside the house making sure to shut the back door behind him with his foot, and then carried the lanky body into their shared bedroom and into the connecting bath, where he gently placed him on the bathmat before starting the water in the tub

Once the bath was full and the right temperature he picked up his mate's body again and gently placed him in the tub, causing Spencer's eyes to open wide in shock once he body touched the water, but once he identified the figure of his mate he relaxed again.

"Shh! Relax," Hotch urged gently running a hand through his mate's dark brown hair soothingly. "You're bound to be incredibly sore, for at least the next few hours. I know I was when you had your wicked way with me and I didn't heal as fast back then since I was still human."

Reid smiled tiredly, as Hotch kissed him on the forehead before he took the washcloth that was on the rack to the side, wet it and then soaped it up, before gently running it up and down Spencer's body, making sure to wash every nook and cranny including in between his fingers and toes. Spencer relaxed against the back of the tub, closing his eyes in bliss, as his mate washed his body very gently, reverently and tenderly.

"That feels so good," Spencer sighed as Hotch kissed him very gently and tenderly on the lips making Reid feel more loved then he had in his entire life.

Finally Hotch, did Spencer's hair by helping him dunk it in the water soaking it thoroughly, before gently massaging shampoo and conditioner into before having him dunk it again.

Once that was done he pulled the plug on the tub to drain it and then picked up the tall form of his mate gently and after drying him off with a big fluffy towel carried him into the bedroom and gently placed him on the already turned down bed.

"Sleep," Hotch ordered gently running a gentle hand through Reid's still wet hair. "You need it. I'll wake you for food soon."

Reid didn't bother to protest as he really was incredibly sleepy, as well as sore in places he didn't know he possessed, but thanks to his werewolf physiology he knew that he wouldn't be sore in a few hours, probably by the time he woke up.

Hotch watched his mate sleep for a few minutes while continuing to run a hand through his dark hair, which was even darker at the moment because of the water soaking it

Hotch felt feelings of possession, tenderness, and love all balled up in his chest, as he watched the lanky form of his mate sleep all curled up on his side of the bed looking almost like a wolf, even in human form.

He loved Spencer so much that he would be devastated if anything ever happened to the younger man and so he would protect him as much as he was able from people who tried to hurt him, and he knew that the younger man loved him just as much and would do anything in his power to protect him as well.

As Reid had said some time ago the mate bond created an equal partnership between them, and both of them would do their best to protect the other from all that could hurt them. He certainly understood what Spencer had been talking about better now than he had when he was human as he felt at least three times as protective now that he was a werewolf as he had when he was human, but knew that was only because he now knew that it would feel like if he lost the young man now sleeping so peacefully all curled up on his side of the bed. He wasn't sure that he could survive if anything were to happen to his mate and he knew that a lot of True Mated couples killed themselves when their mate died.

Well, there was no point of thinking about that now, as he would do everything in his power to prevent that from ever happening.

Finally Hotch got up from where he was sitting and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, before he headed into the kitchen and opened up a can of Campbell's chicken and rice soup and heated it in a saucepan on the stove.

Once the soup was ready he poured it into a large mug and also poured a glass of water he headed into the bedroom to wake his mate so he could eat.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Spencer groaned groggily burying his head deeper into the pillow as he felt a gentle hand shake his shoulder in order to wake him.

"Come on, Spencer. You must wake up," a distant voice urged him.

"Don't wanna!" Spencer's groggy voice whined as he tried to bury his head back in his pillow again. "All I want is sleep."

Hotch gently moved the cup back and forth under Spencer's nose and that caused the younger man to prop one eye open at the smell of the soup.

Spencer's sighed and tried to prop himself off so that he could eat, knowing that his mate would continue to persist until he did what he wanted. Besides, he knew that he had lost a lot of fluids from the all night lovemaking session and that he needed to replace them as soon as possible.

Hotch put the mug on the bedside table and then gently helped the younger man sit up, propping his back against the pillows and his head against the headboard.

Reid struggled to keep his eyes open, as Hotch retrieved the cup of soup from the bedside table and placed it to his lips.

Reid took several sips of the warm, fragrant soup and it and it slid down his throat very softly warming his insides up wonderfully.

It wasn't long before the mug of soup was finished and then Hotch placed a glass of water to his lips.

"Don't wanna!" Reid whined struggling mightily to stay awake.

"You will," Hotch ordered him gruffly. "You need to replace the fluids you've lost and you know it. You can go back to sleep once you drink the whole glass."

Reid whined some more, but finally complied and drank the whole glass of water that his mate held to his lips.

Once the glass was empty, Hotch started to doctor every bruise, bite mark and scratch that was made due to their lovemaking out in the forest, although Reid whined the entire time as he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Shh! It'll be over soon," Hotch gently soothed the younger wolf, while putting medicine on every injury. Finally, Hotch put the last Band-Aid on the last of the bite marks that was on the side of Spencer's neck and kissed him gently on the forehead and said softly, "Sleep now."

Hotch knew that the bite mark would heal, in no time and thought that it was too bad that there wouldn't be a permanent mark to show his ownership and possession of the young man. Well, he would just have to make another one as soon as that one healed, so that nobody doubted that the younger man was his.

Hotch helped Reid lay back down after placing the water glass on the bedside table where he immediately curled onto his other side and was asleep again within seconds.

Hotch threaded his fingers through his mate's hair gently while he watched him sleep and the younger man didn't even stir.

Finally Hotch rose from where he was sitting and went to get himself something to eat, before he to crawled into bed beside his mate and was immediately asleep.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"Can I talk to you?" Gideon said approaching the young man he considered a son.

Reid looked up from where he was just starting to gather his things to leave for the day. This particular day had been nothing but paperwork, which always completed fast, since he could read over the forms at warp speed and fill out all the blank spaces in record time.

"What about?" asked Reid suspiciously. "You and I haven't exactly been very close in the last few months."

Reid didn't bother to state the reason for this since they both knew what he was talking about.

Gideon looked a little ashamed, Reid noticed, but he wasn't willing to forgive the older man for all the pain he had put him and Aaron through quite yet.

"Why don't I take you and Hotch to dinner and we can talk about it, in private," Gideon suggested and Reid thought about it for moment then nodded.

"I'll see if Aaron is agreeable," Reid said, heading for his mate's office.

When Reid came back just a couple of minutes later he told Gideon that he and Aaron would meet him at whatever restaurant he chose.

Gideon looked relieved and gave the name of a place that Reid was that Aaron would know, but that he was unfamiliar with.

"We'll meet you there in half an hour," Spencer promised him.

Gideon nodded headed for the elevator not looking back.

Hotch came out of his office once Gideon had left and joined Reid in the bullpen.

"So what do you think Gideon wants?" Spencer asked his mate.

"You know the answer to that," Hotch replied with a smile kissing Reid on the cheek.

"Yes, I do, but I want your opinion," Reid said.

"I truly believe that Gideon has realized that he's not going to break us up with his coldness or by keeping his distance," Hotch said. "I believe that he's finally realized that the barrier he's putting between you and him, has hurt you both, although you the most. He needs to be the one to make amends, since he was the one that put the distance between you in the first place. He does think of you like the son, and I think he expected that you and I would end our relationship just because he was displeased, but I think he's come to realize that you are your own man. I'm sure the distance he has put between you wasn't very easy for him either, although he's really the one that kept it going and really it was him that needs to apologize to you not the other way around. You haven't done anything wrong, as he's the one that made a big deal out of our relationship even though you're grown man and more then capable of making your own decisions. You are to intelligent to allow yourself to get involved in a relationship if your weren't sure of your feelings for me and that doesn't even include the whole werewolf True Mate thing that we can't tell him about."

"He hurt you too," Reid pointed out.

"A little, but not in the same way he hurt you," Hotch replied. "He hurt me because he truly believed that I had forced you into a relationship and he should have known me well enough to know that I would never do such a thing, especially considering that we have worked together for a number of years even before you came onto the scene. I know he was saying such untrue and nasty things because he was having trouble accepting that you were in a relationship with me, but that doesn't make it right for him to lash out at me or at you. I realize that we're all human and sometimes as humans we let our emotions get in the way of logical thinking, but what really hurt me the most was the fact that he kept his distance from you all these months and I know that hurt you and anything that hurts you hurts me. Gideon could've apologized a long time before now, and he hasn't. As for myself I don't really care what Gideon's opinion is of me or anybody else's for that matter except for yours."

Reid nodded as that made complete sense as Aaron wasn't one of those people that got his feelings hurt so easily with other peoples opinion of him, not even a longtime associate and supposed friend.

"We had better get going if we are to meet Gideon at the restaurant on time," Spencer said and Hotch nodded.

"Let's get this over with," Hotch said. "They're other things I'd rather be doing and they don't include going to a meeting with a man that should have apologized months ago."

"Yes, I can think of several things I'd rather be doing," Spencer admitted, "but I would like to see if Gideon and I can resolve our differences since I hate this separation between us."

"I can certainly understand that," Hotch said, "since I know he's been more of a father to you then your own was, or at least he was until recently."

"Let's get this over with so we can get back home and make love for the rest of the night," Reid suggested with an impish grin as there was nothing else he would rather be doing and that included reading, which had used to be his favorite pastime.

"That's fine with me," Hotch said with a wide grin of his own.

The two main headed for the elevator and to their car in silence as they thought about the lovemaking that would follow dinner with Gideon.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"Look, I won't apologize for my initial reaction," Gideon begin as soon as their dinners had been delivered. "However, I will apologize for the distance I put between us the last few months."

The conversation before their dinners were ordered and delivered had been rather stiff and uncomfortable and Reid missed the easiness that he had used to have with the older man. However, Reid knew that things could not stay the same forever even if he would have liked them to.

"I don't really blame you for your initial reaction, since I realize it was quite a shock," Reid told him calmly his tone completely neutral. "However, I do blame you for the barrier you put between us and also the nasty untrue things you said about Aaron. You should have known Hotch better than to accuse him of forcing me into a relationship with him. I mean you're a profiler and therefore fairly observant and you and Aaron have worked together for a number of years."

Gideon hung his head knowing that his protégé was absolutely right and everything he had just said. He had let his extreme dislike of same-sex relationships color his opinion of the two and say things to a man he respected and to the man he considered a son just because of it.

He had been shocked when he had finally figured out that the two of them were in a relationship, but still he should have observed him for awhile and when he had seen that Reid in particular was happy he should've let it drop and yet he hadn't. He would be very surprised if Reid ever forgave him completely, not only because of what he had said had hurt the younger man, but because what he had said had hurt the man he loved. If he wanted any hope of repairing his relationship with his protégé he was just going to have to accept that his relationship with Hotch was going to likely be a permanent one and that he had no right to tell Spencer whom he could or couldn't love. Besides, he could now admit, that his protégé and the older man were a good match, and not just in their ethics, but in their intelligence, and personalities as well.

He remembered thinking months ago that there was no way that Reid would get involved with anyone that wasn't as intelligent as he was, even if it was about different things, and most of the human race, the female portion of it anyway, did not meet that criteria especially not ones Reid's age. Who you liked also had a lot to do with chemistry and Gideon had seen the chemistry between Reid and Hotch.

"Alright, I am willing to admit I was wrong to say those things about Hotch," Gideon said by way of apology.

"Yes, you were," Reid told him bluntly causing Gideon to wince, although he realized that he deserved it. "However, what really hurt me was the distance you put between us of the last few months. What you did reminded me of my own father who never had any good feelings for his oldest son, and therefore spent as little time around him as possible."

Gideon winced at that, because he had never wanted to remind Reid of his father and yet he had by just basically ignoring him, except when they were working and even then it was apparent at least to the team that their relationship was strained.

"I know you believed that if you kept your distance that Aaron and I would end our relationship, but if it comes to the point that I have to choose between you and him I'll choose him every time as having you as my friend, mentor and a father figure are not essential to my happiness, but he is. I'm not saying that you leaving wouldn't hurt, but if Aaron left it would be a whole different story."

"Which isn't going to happen," Hotch said speaking for the first time, although he had been listening to the conversation closely and observing Gideon's reactions to what his mate was saying. "I don't really care what you think of me," Hotch continued bluntly staring at Gideon refusing to look away until finally Gideon lowered his eyes, "but what you did to Spencer, the man that you supposedly consider a son was deplorable. Like Spencer, I don't blame you for your initial reaction since I know we shocked you, but after that you had months in order to make amends and apologize, which you are just now doing. Even though Spencer hasn't said much about how coldly you were treating him affected him, I know you hurt him deeply by your actions and for that I will not forgive you. If you and Spencer manage to work up to what your former relationship was, I will be watching just to make sure you don't hurt him again."

"I have no intention of hurting him again," Gideon said, "and I don't blame you for your hatred of me."

"I don't hate you," Hotch told him, "and I trust you when it comes to us working together, but when it comes to Spencer and anything personal that involves him, no I don't. I will not have you or anyone including Strauss hurt him again for no other reason than you and they are against two men being together. Yes, I know I can't prevent people's reaction to our relationship, but strangers reaction doesn't have the same impact of someone who is a trusted friend and confidant and is totally different."

Gideon got the hidden meaning behind Hotch's words, and that was hurt Spencer again and you will regret it.

He was sure that Hotch would never physically harm him, but he would encourage Spencer to break off all contact with him and probably tell the people in charge that he was having another mental breakdown so he was forced to retire. Gideon finally saw, that Aaron Hotchner loved his protégé just as much as Reid loved him and to try to break them apart would be awfully petty of him, even if he didn't approve of two men being together. Even if he did try he doubted very much that he would succeed and that would just drive a bigger wedge deeper between him and his protégé, which he didn't want. He finally saw that Spencer was no longer the young man that he had met in his friend's criminology course at Caltech and that he was grown up enough to know what he wanted. Gideon knew that Reid hadn't had a very fun childhood and had had to learn responsibility early as he'd had to help raise his six brothers since his father was useless and his mother was sick. Reid deserved to have some joy and romance in his life and if Aaron Hotchner could provide that he would stop objecting to their relationship.

"Can we at least agree to cease hostilities," asked Gideon, "and to try to bring our relationship back to what it was before even if I realize it'll never be quite the same?"

His protégé stared at him for very long time as if trying to see deep into his very soul, but finally nodded and said, "I would like that, provided you realize that I am not a child or the same young man you met at Caltech all those years ago. I know it's hard for you to fathom, but I have not been a child for a very long time, definitely not since my father left when I was ten and probably even before that. Unlike most children who are allowed to be exactly what they are I had too learn responsibility early as you know and that changes a person."

"Yes, I know," Gideon said, as he and Reid shook hands by way of sealing their agreement.

"Good," Hotch said, although he had not spoken much during the whole dinner figuring that this was mostly between Gideon and Spencer.

The three men went back to their dinner, and the tension between them this time was much less then it had been and the silence was not as uncomfortable as it had been initially. There was still quite a lot of things to be worked out, but it looked like maybe things would finally get back to the way they had before all this started or at least as much is it could.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

One year later

David Rossi walked into the BAU for the first time in a decade. He had retired quite some time ago, as he had needed a change, but now he was back.

He had been surprised to hear that his old friend Jason Gideon had left the BAU, but he also knew that everybody had their breaking point and apparently Jason had reached his.

He had just completed his meeting with Erin Strauss and she was still just as much of a schemer as ever.

He walked to Aaron Hotchner's office and knocked and was told to enter. He and Hotch were old friends and in fact he had trained the younger man and they had kept in contact over the years. Rossi knew all about the relationship between his old trainee and Spencer Reid thanks to Erin Strauss who was of course, against it. Dave had been surprised to learn that his old friend was in a same-sex relationship with his subordinate, but apparently they worked well together for it had been going on for quite sometime apparently. Of course, Dave knew that unlike him Hotch had never been married, not even once, while he had been married three times, so it was quite possible that Aaron Hotchner had always been gay and he had just never noticed, but the more likely possibility was that he was bisexual instead and his heart could've gone either way

"Welcome back to the BAU, Dave," Hotch said standing up from behind his desk to shake his hand.

"Thank you," Rossi said with a smile.

"I have no idea why you wanted to come back," Hotch said.

"Let's just say I have unfinished business," Rossi said sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in front of Hotch's desk.

Hotch nodded figuring that Dave probably had a case that was still bothering him years later and wanted to try to bring the victims some peace.

"So how did your meeting with Strauss go?" asked Hotch.

"About like I expected it to," Rossi answered. "Except for one thing."

"What thing was that?" asked Hotch

"Oh, Strauss was ranting about you and Spencer Reid," Rossi said giving his old friend a look.

"Ah," was all Hotch said not surprised, since Strauss had made it clear from the first moment that she had heard about the relationship that she considered them unnatural, abominations and any other negative descriptive phrases she could come up with. However, there was nothing she could really do about it for the director had a approved just so long as their relationship didn't interfere with their jobs.

Rossi studied his old friend not surprised that he hadn't denied it, because really there would be no point.

"I'm just surprised that you play for the other team," Rossi said and Hotch just looked at him his face expressionless.

"If you're trying to hurt my feelings and get me to admit to anything you're wasting your time," Hotch finally informed him calmly but with steel beneath his tone that told him Rossi that his old friend would not be backing down.

"Would I do that?" Rossi asked his old friend seriously looking hurt and Hotch begin to feel guilty.

"No, you're usually pretty open-minded," Hotch admitted with a small smile beginning to play on his lips. "As to your comment of a minute ago, I've always known that I could go either way when it came to my sex life. I never expected to fall in love with another man, but I did and I was just lucky that Spencer felt the same way."

Hotch didn't bother to mention the bond that was between them thanks to Spencer discovering that he was his mate or the fact that he was now a werewolf.

"So this isn't just a casual thing then," Rossi summarized.

"No, it's not or I never would have agreed to start a relationship with him and Spencer is far too sensible to get involved with his boss if his feelings weren't real," Hotch replied. "I'm sure you get what I'm trying to say."

"That neither one of you would have gotten involved if you didn't believe that what you had was going to be permanent," Rossi said.

"Exactly," Hotch agreed with a smile. "Unlike you neither I or Spencer are the type to fall in and out of love."

Rossi had to acknowledge that this was true, with Hotch at least, as he had always been very careful with his heart. He couldn't say the same about Spencer Reid because he didn't know him, however, he was sure that Hotch was right.

"Is that why Gideon left?" asked Rossi. "We both know that he was extremely old-fashioned in someways."

"No, he and Spencer made up, although it was pretty tense for awhile," Hotch said. "Gideon gave him the cold shoulder for months, but finally got it into his thick skull that we weren't going to break up just to make him happy. Gideon really does think of Spencer like a son since he was the one that brought him into the BAU in the first place. We had a case a few weeks ago where an old friend of his was murdered and that's what finally broke him."

Rossi winced at that as he knew that everybody had a breaking point, and Gideon's old friend being murdered had apparently been Jason's.

"So what's Spencer Reid like?" asked Rossi, which was a question that had been on his mind ever seen he had learned that he and his old friend Hotch were in a relationship from Strauss.

"You'll soon see for yourself, but he's absolutely brilliant and no I'm not embellishing. He's incredibly young as you'll soon discover as he's only 26, but he was brought into the unit as soon as he graduated the FBI Academy. Gideon was his advocate from the start and in fact recruited him from Caltech. He was only 13 when he went to college because as I said he's absolutely brilliant and he skipped quite a few grades in high school."

"He didn't have to go the normal route?" asked Rossi surprise.

"Well, if he has one fault, he's incredibly unathletic," Hotch admitted, "and Gideon knew that he would never fit into another department, which is why he called in numerous favors to get those requirements waivered at the Academy. However, he does fit into the BAU and he works mostly from behind the scenes to help us solve cases. Our percentage of solving cases has gone up considerably since he joined the team a few years ago. He has so much knowledge stored in that brain of his, most of it seeming like useless trivia until you actually need it, as once he learns something he never forgets it, as his memory is eidetic. I'm sure you'll like him once you get to know him, because even though he is incredibly intelligent he isn't arrogant with it and he really is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet."

Rossi decided that he had to meet this Dr. Spencer Reid as soon as possible.

"Also he might seem like a pushover but he can be incredibly stubborn about some things, and he has a tough side to him too because he helped raise his six brothers who are all younger. From what I know actually his brothers were quite the handful when they were children and had to learn how to get them to obey and also punish them when appropriate."

"So he has six younger brothers," Rossi said.

"Yep," Hotch said with a slow easy grin, "all the same age I might add."

Rossi started at Hotch as if he had lost his mind and then asked his voice sounding incredibly strange to his own ears, "Sextuplets?"

"Yep," Hotch said with another grin at Rossi's reaction. "Spencer will have to give you further information, but let's just say he, along with a distant aunt raised them from babies because the father was useless. In any case, you won't meet them for awhile as all of them are away at college and since they are almost as intelligent as Spencer is they got full scholarships. They could've skipped grades just like Spencer did, but their Aunt Shannon and Spencer forbade them to because either one didn't want them to go through what Spencer did."

"Severe bullying," Rossi said knowing how children could be, especially if they thought of someone as an outsider and usurper. Teenagers hated to be overshadowed by someone much younger and that often led to severe bullying, being pushed into lockers or down on the floor to be trampled on.

"Yes, severe bullying," Hotch agreed. "In any case, I think you'll like Spencer as well as a rest of team when you meet them in a few minutes and we had better get out there before they think something's wrong as this meeting has really been going on to long."

"I'm sure they realize that we're old friends and are just catching up," Rossi said and Hotch nodded in agreement.

"In any case, we can talk more later and Spencer and I can meet you for dinner if we don't catch a case before then."

"Sounds good," Rossi said.

"Perhaps, I'll even get Spencer to invite you for dinner sometime soon at his house," said Hotch. "He'll have to get to know you before he invites you to his home as he's very cautious about letting most people know where we live."

Rossi nodded and thought that this Dr. Reid was very cautious and he couldn't really blame the younger man either for there were a lot of wackos out there.

"So can Dr. Reid cook?" asked Rossi with a raised eyebrow. He could, but he was Italian and had lunch at his mother's knee.

"Yes, he can and he is quite good to," Hotch said. "His Aunt Shannon taught him how when he was a child. In fact usually when we're home we don't eat out much, except every once in awhile for a special occasion because we eat out so much when we're out of town. He does an excellent steak, for example."

Ever since he had been turned into a werewolf he craved steak, rare and not well-done like he had eaten it before his transformation and that's what he ordered a lot of times for dinner when the team was having dinner at a restaurant.

"I'm looking forward to meeting the whole team," Rossi said and Hotch nodded knowing that his old friend was especially looking forward to meeting Spencer. He couldn't blame Dave in the least for he was a naturally curious person after all and he was sure that what he had been told about Dr. Spencer Reid intrigued him, so that he wanted to learn more about him.

When the two of them exited the office the other members of the team pretended to be busy, however, it was clear that they have been watching the door and only went back to work when it opened so that they would look like they been busy the whole time.

Hotch nearly chuckled at their obviousness, but then he had known that Rossi, one of the founding members of the BAU, coming back would create a lot of curiosity.

"Everyone, I'm sure you know David Rossi by reputation. He will be joining the team as he is coming out of retirement," Hotch announced and enjoyed watching the teams various reactions, although his mate appeared the least curious and went back to work.

Hotch knew that Spencer was just saving his questions for later for when they were alone.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"Go ahead and invite Rossi to dinner," Reid urged his mate. "It's true that I don't like letting too many people know where I live, but you also have the right invite who you want, since this is your home as well as mine. If you trust him then so do I. It isn't like you are inviting a complete strangers to our home as you've known David Rossi for years, you watched each other's backs and worked together for a long time before he retired."

"Alright then," Hotch said who hadn't thought of it like that. "I'll invite him for dinner sometime next weekend unless we're gone out of town. Who knows maybe he'll reciprocate and invite us to his place and cook for both of us as he's quite an excellent cook as well."

"Besides, if you invite him here that means that I will be able to ask him as many questions as I like about his books as you know me I like to learn new things," Spencer added with a grin.

"Ah, now the reason you want him to come here becomes clear," Hotch teased him. "You just want to rack his brain."

"That's part of it certainly," Reid admitted without an ounce of shame, "but I would not invite him here just for that. He is an old friend of yours and therefore he will always be welcome in our home. This isn't just my house anymore it's both ours and you can invite who you like. However, I know you are also cautious as to who you let know where you live as there are many criminals out there that would love to get revenge on you for putting them in prison."

"You too," Hotch reminded him, "even if it's just as a way to get back at me, since I admit that you're the least visible member of the team as you do so much of your work from behind the scenes."

"And I haven't been with the BAU long enough to have the considerable collection of enemies that you and the others do," Reid said.

"You will, just give yourself another five or six years," Hotch said.

"So I need to be prepared to cook next weekend," Reid mused. "Do you know what Rossi likes?"

"Well, he likes just about anything," Hotch admitted, "as is not picky when it comes to food, but then he is Italian after all and most Italians know how to eat well."

"Perhaps, some kind of chicken dish," Reid said thoughtfully.

"Or steak," Hodge suggested eagerly as he had such a craving for steak ever since he had been turned into a werewolf last year.

"We eat steak enough," Reid said firmly. "I love it as much as you do, but it's not good to have it all the time. We might be werewolves, but we're also omnivores and we need to eat our fruits and vegetables and other meats."

Hotch didn't argue, probably because he knew Reid was right and he would have to learn to control his urge to eat steak all the time.

"We can have them tomorrow night if we're not gone on a case," Reid finally copulated, probably because he was in the mood for a nice juicy steak that was as rare as he could cook it.

"Good," Hotch said eagerly causing Reid to chuckle for normally Aaron wasn't one to show his emotions so easily, but he was pleased that with him his mate could let his emotions show more around him anyway.

"Now that's settled, I've been meaning to tell you that I got a call from Jase the other day.

Hotch had always felt that it was a rather odd coincidence that Reid's brother was named Jason and so was his mentor, but as far as he knew one didn't have a connection to the other and it was a pretty common name. Luckily, Reid's brother went by Jase most of the time so that made it easier to distinguish between the two and also the fact that Reid's mentor was used to being called Gideon.

"Oh? What did Jase have to say?" asked Hotch.

"Just that he's enjoying his college classes and has contacted the local pack. The local pack is really nice according to him and they accepted him immediately when he told him that he was going to college in the area and he would like a chance to run with a pack sometimes when he wasn't studying."

"Dating anyone?" asked Hotch now after all Jason was 18.

"No and in fact he's too busy settling into his new apartment and his classes to be worried about girls or boys for the moment," Reid said.

It had been decided that all the sextuplets were going to have their own apartments away from campus so that they wouldn't have to be back at a certain time. Having your own place was extremely useful when you were a werewolf and this way they could be gone all night and nobody would question where they had been. They were just 18 it was true, and a little bit young to be living on their own and Reid and Hotch both understood that they were technically of age now and when you were a werewolf there were also special requirements and living on your own especially when you had the money was one of them. Of course, in Brock's case it was different as he still hadn't told Blanche that he was a werewolf, and Reid for one thought he was putting it off too long and Blanche would be rightfully angry if she wasn't told soon.

Reid had offered to help his brother with his explanation, and Brock had already told him he planned on taking him up on that at some point.

"I know Brock is enjoying sharing an apartment with Blanche as I know I would have enjoyed sharing one with you had met back then," Hotch said, as he put an arm around the younger man's waist and Reid for his part simply sighed contentedly and sank into Aaron's side with his head on his broad shoulder.

"You have to remember that we are over a decade apart, while Brock and Blanche are the same age with only a few months between them," Reid said.

"It's too bad we weren't so lucky," Hotch said wistfully, "if only I had met you years ago."

"There's no point in dwelling on it," Reid said although he to looked wistful for opportunities lost. "We are together now and we will be until the day one of us dies, so we need to concentrate on that and not on the past."

"You're right and usually I'm not so broody," Hotch admitted, "but I can't help thinking what if we had met years ago and what if we were the same age with only a year or two between us?"

"That would have been nice, but we might as well just put it behind us as we don't have time for what ifs," Reid said.

"So how the rest of your brothers doing?" Hotch asked turning to put the rest of his broody thoughts behind him.

"Also busy settling in," Reid answered. "The only problem I see is Brock."

"He still hasn't told Blanche what he is I take it," Hotch said.

"No, he hasn't and even though I offered to help him with an explanation, he keeps putting it off," Reid said shaking his head.

"He's going to make her angry and possibly lose her if he doesn't go ahead and tell her soon. I can understand his nervousness about it, but he's got to go ahead and bite the bullet and tell her, as they've been dating for over a year now and if he doesn't tell her soon, especially since he doesn't have the same problem I did with her being his boss or older. Besides, Brock is intelligent enough not to have sex with her as that would complete the bond whether she had consented or not until after he explained. Not to mention he no longer has an excuse of being underage when it comes to sex and I'm sure Blanche is wondering what keeps holding Brock back."

"Yes, he does need to go ahead and tell her, especially since we both know what will happen if he does lose her," Hotch agreed.

"I'm trying not to butt into his life as he's a grown man," Reid said with a sigh, "but I'm so worried about him. I know I was incredibly lucky that you accepted that I was different in several ways from a normal human man, but there's no telling how Blanche will react when she is told and the longer Brock puts it off the more betrayed she's going to feel."

"You have to admit that it's not easy to tell a human that you're a creature out of legend," Hotch told Reid trying his best to calm him down. "It would have been much easier in the short run anyway if your brother had been the mate of another werewolf who would have immediately understood the implications and wouldn't have been able to reject him, although I realize that a lot of times life doesn't happen the way you expect. I don't want to lose your brother either if he takes his own life, if Blanche rejects him, but you have to admit that it's possible."

"Yes, it is, but from what I know of Blanche she's a sensible young woman, kind of like you and me actually and if she's giving a demonstration, she'll believe it, however..."

"However, even if she believes it, it doesn't mean she'll accept it," Hotch finished his mate's sentence.

"I truly believe she'll not say anything to anyone if she doesn't accept it as no one would believe her and she's too intelligent to make herself out to be some kind of crazy that believes in things like werewolves, but if that happens my brother won't live very long after that, not unless we can convince Blanche quickly to change her mind. I can't help but think about the many things that can go wrong, but probably won't. Sure some werewolves continue to live after their True Mates are gone just like Aunt Shannon did, but many just don't have the willpower to do that after half their soul has been ripped away. It all depends on the personality and how strong a werewolf is mentally and emotionally as physical strength doesn't matter, but how strong your will is as well as you're mind. Brock is a lot like me and I know I couldn't live if anything happened to you, and Brock thinks the same way I do. Not many people try to live after half their soul has been ripped away. To me Aunt Shannon is one of the bravest women I have ever known because she didn't take her own life after her husband Kennedy was killed and I'm glad she didn't or she never would've been around to help raise me and my brothers."

"Try not to worry about it too much," Hotch urged him, although he knew that his mate was a worrier and in this case he couldn't really blame Spencer for worrying since it was his brother.

Hotch decided that he was going to do his best distract Reid from worrying about his brother at least for a few hours and the only way he knew to do that...

"Come on, we barely get any time alone and we're wasting it," Hotch suggested already wanting his mate flat on his back underneath him with him kissing every inch of his lover's bare skin and Reid smiled as he knew this was his lover's way to distract him and cheer him up because it always worked.

"Alright," Reid said and got off the couch quickly heading for the stairs and his and Hotch's bedroom making Hotch laugh for he had been right about the best way to cheer up his mate.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Three months later

Reid took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to his brother and his girlfriend's apartment. Brock had finally decided that it was time to tell Blanche exactly what he was and Reid privately thought that it was about time.

Brock had chosen today to do it, because class was over for the day and they didn't have any through Tuesday, which would give Blanche a few days to get over her shock and hopefully, accept what she was being told. If things went well, the two of them would immediately have sex and that would connect them together, but only if Blanche accepted that she was the mate of a werewolf.

Spencer had taken a personal day off and had agreed to meet the team either back at the office tomorrow or in whatever city they had been called to.

"Hello, Spencer," Blanche said smiling opening the door after looking out the peephole to make sure it was they will expecting.

"Hello, Blanche," Spencer greeted the young woman giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How have you been doing?" asked Reid.

"Brock and I are doing fine," Blanche promised him. "We're busy with classes and studying, but we try to take a break from all that at least on the weekends, although that's not always possible."

"Oh, yes, I remember those days very well," Spencer said sounding nostalgic.

"Yes, but from what I heard, you didn't have to read anything except once to remember all the information relevant to a test, so you mustn't have a lot more free time then Brock and I do."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Spencer his astonishment plain with a raised eyebrow. "I might've been able to study for a test or my classes much faster, but you have to remember that I had my brothers to help raise and they were only seven me when I started college and still quite a handful. Even with Aunt Shannon's help I barely had time to breathe or eat or sleep or at least it seemed that way. Trust me, without my eidetic memory, and my ability to read so fast I never would've been able to do it all and survived sane."

"I hadn't thought about it that way," Blanche admitted. "You must've really had your hands full."

"Trust me I did, but once they got to 11 or 12 it was a little easier," Reid said. "I don't know how parents do it, raise so many young children at one time, especially when they are all the same age."

"I'm glad you could make it, big brother," Brock greeted Reid with a smile, giving his brother a manly hug. Reid studied his brother and immediately saw how tense his body language was and the worry in his eyes and he completely sympathized with his younger brother.

"Of course, I made it, I just took a personal day that's all," Reid told Brock with a smile. "I've more than earned the right to take a day off, especially when you called and invited me to lunch. Besides, I can always keep in contact with the team through phone calls or Skype."

"Lunch is ready," Blanche said coming back into the living room as she had left a check on the lunch she was cooking as soon as she had let Reid in the front door.

Both men rose and headed to sit at the bar, which was partitioned the small kitchen from the rest of the apartment and really wasn't big enough for more then one person cooking at a time.

Everybody enjoyed lunch in the conversation was lively but it was clear that Brock was distracted and Spencer had to admit that he was kind of worried to about Blanche's reaction, he was just much better at concealing it then his brother was, but then he had years of practice as it was never good to allow the bullies to see you cry as that just made their torment worse.

Finally lunch was over and Brock cleared the dishes and put them in the sink saying that he would wash them later.

"So are you going to tell me exactly what your worried about, Brock?" asked Blanche as soon as everybody was settled in the small living room. "And why you really invited your brother here?"

Brock looked startled for a moment and then sheepish, "I guess I wasn't very good concealing my feelings."

"To most people it wouldn't be obvious," Blanche told him bluntly, "but I've known you for nearly 2 years now so I know how to read you better than anyone, except perhaps, for your family."

"Well, since you bought the question up," Spencer told Blanche, "the reason Brock invited me here is he has something important to tell you and he wanted me to be present for it. What we are going to tell you is something of a family secret, but if your relationship is as serious as my brother has indicated then you need to know."

"Why do I need to know matter how serious our relationship is?" asked Blanche genuinely curious and wondering why her boyfriend and his brother were being so mysterious.

"Because you're going to become part of the family," Brock told his longtime girlfriend, "or at least I hope you will once you learn our family secret."

"Why do I need to know this secret and why does it matter even if I do marry you after we graduate?" asked Blanche.

"Well, the answer to that question is is no way that Brock could conceal the family secret from you. It wouldn't be very fair to you in any case, since couples should never keep secrets from each other as that's a way to sour good relationship." Reid answered Blanche's very pointed question.

"And if I decide to break it off after I hear this family secret?" was Blanche's next question.

"Then you are free to do so, although I am requesting that you not say anything about what we're going to tell you," Brock said and the pain in his voice and eyes was obvious.

He didn't tell Blanche at least right that moment that even if she did tell someone they would never believe her.

Blanche considered her options carefully, but finally decided that she wanted to know what Brock and Spencer had to say as she loved Brock way too much to not want to learn everything she could about him and had ever since he had rescued her from the bullies to just abandon him, not without a good reason anyway.

"Alright then, what's this big secret that you have to tell me?" asked Blanche.

Brock sighed and begin to explain what the big secret was. By the time he was halfway through with his explanation Blanche was looking at him as if he had grown three heads.

"You can't be serious," Blanche said.

"I am serious," Brock told her with a sympathetic expression as he knew very well how hard such a fantastical story was to believe. "I can prove it to."

"How?" Blanche asked skeptically, "it's nowhere near the full moon."

"You see that's one thing I didn't get a chance to explain to you," Brock said after he and Spencer had a good laugh at Blanche's expense.

"Sorry for laughing," Spencer apologized, "but we'll explain why we were if you'll just sit and listen for a few more minutes."

Blanche nodded and sat back down from where she had risen prepared to storm out the door, until Spencer's calm, sympathetic tone stopped her.

"You see the reason why we were laughing is that so humans asked the same question when they are told. Most humans that are told are as skeptical as you are that werewolves are real, although there have been a few over the last 60 or 70 years that accepted it much easier," Spencer explained. "Our species call themselves werewolves, however, we differ greatly from the ones that are portrayed in the books and the movies. Really, we are more like shapeshifters then true werewolves as we can change anytime we desire, after we have gone through our first transformation at five years old. It's true that we werewolves tend to conjugate together in packs and there is an Alpha that is in charge of dispensing justice as our laws dictate, however, we are not the raving monsters that mass media portrays us to be. We never lose control of ourselves when we change, and while we can get angry and attack someone it's always for a very good reason."

"What could be a good reason to kill someone?" asked Blanche.

"Well, say a hunter just killed your spouse or one of your children for example," Reid said, "in our world that is a legit reason to kill that hunter. Also if someone discovers that werewolves are real and they're not supposed to know then they are killed before they can tell anyone, unless it is a child, as if it's unlikely they'll be believed."

Blanche considered that for a moment and admitted that although it sounded cruel and vicious it was a very good reason to kill someone at least from a werewolves point of view and it was becoming clear that they would never harm a child, no matter the reason.

"Why tell me then?" Blanche asked her tone still extremely skeptical.

"Before we get to that," Brock said rising from his chair, "why don't I show you what we're telling you isn't a hoax, so that the rest of the information we have to give you will be easier to accept."

"Where is he going?" asked Blanche in confusion.

"Into the bedroom to take off his clothes and do the transformation," Spencer explained calmly.

"I'd rather him do it out here where I can see," Blanche said still expecting some kind trick. "It isn't like I've never seen him naked before."

"Did you hear, Brock?" Spencer called to his brother who he was sure had heard thanks to a werewolves extremely acute hearing.

"Yes, Spence," Brock called back, "I'll be out in a moment."

A minute later Brock emerged from the bedroom and Blanche's tried not to drool at his body, which was extremely muscled and very fine for Brock kept himself in shape.

"Alright, you wanted to see for yourself," Brock said, as calmly as possible, although it was clear that he was still nervous. Brock's eyes never left Blanche's as slowly his fur, that was the same color as his hair began to emerge all over his body, his nose and mouth slowly turned into a snout, his eyes turned amber instead of their normal warm golden brown, and his arms and legs which always took the brunt of the transformation begin to reshape themselves and it was clear to Blanche that this was a far from painless process. Finally Brock fell to his hands and knees as his transformation completed which seemed to happen all at once, but the truth was it just seemed to happen that way, in actuality though, it was just that Blanche had been watching so intently and keeping her eyes on Brock's face that the transformation seemed to finish so fast.

Blanche stared at the form of her boyfriend, and was stunned at what she had seen. She blinked, blinked again and yet the vision of Brock as a wolf did not change and in fact his fur was exact same shade as his hair, which was a deep rich chocolate brown.

The wolf that was Brock whined at her and sounded plaintive, but didn't approach her at all and just stood there.

"So you're all wolves?" Blanche asked turning to Spencer who had been watching the scene silently.

"If you mean by all me and all six of my brothers yes," Reid answered honestly.

"Alright, I can't really deny that you're wolves since Brock changed right before my eyes, but that goes back to my question of a minute ago and that is why tell me? I can certainly understand why you want to keep this a secret, because if it became known that werewolves were real that would be a massacre and a lot of innocent people both humans and werewolves would be slaughtered. However, that still doesn't explain..."

"Let Brock transform back and he'll explain why he told you," Reid suggested thinking that Blanche was handling it much better then he had expected her to, especially since red heads tended to be rather temperamental and most had a very quick trigger for their temper.

"Alright," Blanche said sitting down and tapping her finger on her knee nervously.

Brock took that as an invitation it was and headed into the bedroom in order to transform back and get dressed.

When he emerged in less then five minutes and sat back down Blanche looked at him. "I'm assuming that what you understood what you're brother and I were saying, so would you care to answer my question?" asked Blanche.

"Well…" Brock began rather nervously. "In some ways we are just like our real wolf counterparts, we live in packs with an overall Alpha, we take only one mate and one only because those that do not obey the laws are thrown out of the pack. Unlike a real wolfpack however, we have what is known as our True Mate. Now some werewolves never find their True Mate, and some marry someone they believe they love, have children by them, but a lot of times it ends in divorce or if it doesn't the wolves in question are not as happy as they would be with their True Mates."

"What precisely is a True Mate?" asked Blanche suspecting she already knew, but wanted to hear it confirmed.

"A True Mate is the same thing as a soulmate," Brock explained, "at least from the werewolf side."

"So…you're saying that all this time I was your soulmate and you never said anything," Blanche said anger in her tone.

"Well, I wanted to get to know you first, and allow you to get to know me," Brock explained running a hand through his hair nervously. "You never would have believed me, if I had just told you after only a few months of us knowing each other. You see the thing is that a werewolf that finds their True Mate only has one chance."

"What do you mean one chance?" asked Blanche, not liking the sound of that at all.

"He means, that if you reject him it will be a death sentence," Spencer told her rather bluntly when Brock didn't respond after a few minutes. "A werewolf's mate that rejects him, if it isn't fixed rather quickly, then they will take their own life."

"No! You can't be serious!" Blanche exclaimed looking genuinely horrified looking between Brock and his brother.

When Blanche looked at him again Brock nodded slowly, which told her that Spencer was telling her nothing, but the truth.

"This is in no way to make you feel guilty enough to stay and accept that you are Brock's mate, this is nothing but the naked truth," Spencer told her his worry for his brother visible in his golden brown eyes.

"But you could lose your brother," Blanche said in a horrified voice, "and Brock could lose his life."

"I know," Brock told her in a gentle understanding voice. "Believe me, I've had it drilled into my head ever since me and my brothers were old enough to understand that a True Mate is everything. A bond between True Mates cannot be forced in anyway or not only will it not take hold, it will destroy the werewolf that tried to force it. A bond must be accepted willingly and because that human loves the werewolf enough to accept them for everything they are. This is only necessary when one of the mates is human because if both are wolves they immediately understand and know that the bond means that they will be loved unconditionally and that one will never leave the other, because it would be impossible to do so. You do not leave your True Mate, or soulmate if you prefer because it would destroy the wolf in question if they did. If you do accept me, I promise, I will always love you in the good times and the bad. When I rescued you that day from those bullies that were tormenting you I knew then that you were my True Mate, even if I never expected to find you so early in my life as the gene that controls that part of you doesn't activate until a werewolf turns 16."

Brock shrugged as if to say that was just the way it was.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Blanche asked. "I mean we've been together nearly 2 years now and you should have told me at least after we'd been together a year."

Brock didn't answer and looked sheepish.

"He was afraid to," Spencer finally said when it was apparent that Brock didn't want answer. "I kept urging him to come clean with you, I told him that if he waited too long he would lose you forever. It's true that he needed a chance to get to know you first and you to know him, but he should've told you months ago. It's always incredibly hard to tell a human about werewolves, because of books and movies that portray us as monsters that just love to bite and kill, and can only change on the full moon. None of this is true for us, because even though our species are called werewolves we are more like shapeshifters as we can change anytime we like even when the moon isn't full, although not until we go through our first transformation at five years old."

"I would think it would be rather unusual to have a mate who is human," Blanche said dryly.

"It's not really," Spencer said with a shrug, "but for two people in the same family, especially when they're siblings then yes, it's unusual."

"Who else in your family has found their mate?" asked Blanche now assuming that Spencer was talking about somebody else in his family and the only other people she knew of were Brock's six brothers including Spencer himself.

"Me," Spencer told her.

"How come I've never met her?" asked Blanche in surprise.

"Because it's not a her," Spencer told Blanche calmly.

"You mean your mate that is the same-sex?" asked Blanche looking surprised, although not repulsed by this revelation, which relieved both Spencer and Brock quite a bit.

"Yes, and that happens sometimes," Spencer told Blanche. "The way that most werewolves are raised is we are taught that we can't get stuck on any one sex because our True Mate could be the exact opposite of what we expect. Now most of the time the sex of your True Mate, if you do find them, is exactly what you expect them to be, if you're a male then it's a female and if you're female then it is a male, but that does not always happen. This is one of the reasons we are taught that we can't just concentrate on any one sex and that we must look at our options. The other is, great tragedies have been known to happen in the past when one family forced their son or daughter to marry someone that they didn't really love and sometimes one of them finds their True Mate. Nowadays, even though arranged marriages are still quite common among our kind, if one of the couple does find their True Mate then they immediately divorce the one they are married to and the parents that got the couple to agree to an arranged marriage can't really say anything about it, for to deny the bond that exist between True Mates has led to not only both mates deaths, but sometimes the ones that forced him into the arranged marriage in the first place."

Blanche winced at that as from the way Spencer gave her the information in a calm, monotone voice she knew that he was speaking nothing but the absolute truth, because the way he was telling her sounded like it was something he had learned probably as a child and not something he made up just to impress her.

"Now in my case, I didn't have any family to object to my relationship or to try to arrange a marriage for me because our father, who was also a werewolf died when we were young and my mother is very sick in her mind and is residing in a institution back in Las Vegas where Brock and I are originally from," Spencer said.

"Mom is human by the way," Brock told Blanche with sad smile. "She wasn't really much of a mother to us, but me all my brothers don't blame her for she was sick in her mind and it only got worse after we were born."

"What does she have?" asked Blanche looking at the sad expressions on both boys faces. She could tell that their mother was still a very painful subject for both of them and probably for their other brothers as well.

"Schizophrenia," Spencer told her and went on to explain exactly what that was. "When I was really young she hadn't yet started develop it, but by the time she was pregnant with my brothers she was getting the first hints of it. When she learned that she was pregnant for a second time she went off her medication because it could have been detrimental to Brock and his brothers. When my brothers were born something seemed to break within her and she barely acknowledged that they existed at all and if it wasn't for Aunt Shannon there's no way they would have survived, since our father was utterly useless when it came to helping take care of his sons. He told me more than once that taking care of the children was a woman's job, and that he wasn't going to get involved forgetting that taking care of six small children all the same age was impossible for just one person and that our mother was sick. I helped out when I could and luckily, schoolwork was incredibly easy for me, so easy in fact that I skipped almost all the grades and went to college at 13."

"So will you or any of your brothers develop it? You said it hits people who are extremely intelligent," Blanche asked.

"While this is very true, I'm mostly sure that our werewolves genes protect us from it," Spencer said, "there is still a small chance of one of us getting it, but it is extremely unlikely. I'm almost at the age where it could start to develop, as it hits between 30 and 40 and I will be 30 in less then 4 years."

"So you never did say who you mate was?" asked Blanche. "Have I met him?"

"Yes, do you have, do you remember Aaron Hotchner?" asked Spencer.

"Oh, you mean that tall dark handsome man that I met at the cookout and several other times," Blanche said remembering. She remembered blushing whenever she saw him as she had thought that he was extremely handsome. She hadn't known that he was Spencer's mate for the two of them hadn't made it obvious by doing anything overtly intimate in her presence. They probably saved most of those intimate moments for when they were alone as they had both struck her as private people.

"Yes, that's Aaron, alright," Spencer admitted with love and affection in his voice. "Women still chase him and even though he tells them that he's not available they try to change his mind. In any case, Aaron's not human anymore as he requested to be turned into a werewolf about a year ago when I gave him the option."

"You can do that?" asked Blanche surprised.

"Yes," Brock answered now, "but you don't need to worry about that. If you want to stay as you are that's perfectly fine with me. There are quite a few humans in various packs around the world that didn't want to be changed and yet they're still considered part of the pack."

"Yes, as you know our mother was human and she chose to stay that way, even though she knew perfectly well what our father was," Spencer said.

"Have you lied to me about anything other than that?" asked Blanche.

"No," Brock said immediately, "and I didn't really lie just withheld a few facts."

"A lie of omission is still a lie," Blanche quoted looking at Brock sternly.

Brock hung his head in shame.

Blanche reached a decision and told Brock quite calmly, but with a little smile on her face, "You should have told me sooner, but I can't understand why you did not, as I admit it is extremely hard to believe even after your demonstration. However, I love you, and I have ever since you rescued me from those bullies."

"Does this mean that you're going to accept the bond that is between us?" asked Brock looking up at Blanche hopefully, with his puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"Yes, so you can stop with the puppy dog eyes," Blanche answered simply and a joyous grin spread across Brock's face. "However, I expect you to be completely honest with me from now on. No more keeping secrets."

"I won't," Brock promised her. "I should've told you much sooner what I was, and I shouldn't have been afraid to. There are a couple of other things that you need to know, but they can wait a little while as they are not super important at the moment. Besides, you need time to absorb what you've been told and there's no point of piling even more on you until you've had a few days to let the information you've been given sink in."

Blanche considered that then decided that Brock was right, so nodded.

Spencer relaxed now that he knew his brother wasn't going to be rejected, which would have been a death sentence as Brock had already informed him that he didn't intend to survive if Blanche rejected him even though it had happened in the past.

"I'll just be on my way then," Spencer told the pair. "You two need some alone time right now and I just got a text a few minutes ago about how the team got called on a case and I'm supposed to meet them in San Francisco ASAP. I only took a day of personal time to help Brock with his explanation, but now that that's out of the way you two don't need me anymore."

"You're leaving? So soon?" Blanche asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am," Spencer told Blanche with a smile giving her a kiss on the cheek. "However, you can contact me at anytime if you need advice or just to talk. You are a part of the family now, even if you and Brock won't be officially married until after you graduate."

"Spence!" Brock protested blushing. "You're getting ahead of yourself, we won't graduate for almost 3 years, so I don't think we need to worry about a wedding quite yet."

"It will be up on you sooner than you think," Spencer told his brother with a teasing smile. "In any case, I need to see if I can get a flight out today and if I can't get one until tomorrow I'll have to contact Aaron and tell him I'm stuck here for awhile."

"Don't you ever get a real break from your job?" asked Blanche. "Brock was telling me that you work a great deal."

"That's one of the disadvantages of working for the BAU," Spencer told her with a smile. "However, I love my job and getting to work with my mate is just icing on the cake. If Aaron and I didn't work together then I would say I work to much," Spencer shrugged. "Both Aaron and I are workaholics, which is one reason we work so well together and besides, I need something to keep my mind occupied as it doesn't do so well with to much idle time."

"An idle mind is the devil's playground?" Blanche suggested with a smile causing Spencer to laugh delightedly.

"Something like that," Reid told Blanche with a smile. "I suppose I'm just not one of those people that do well with to much free time. Part of that is I'm used to being busy since taking care of Brock and his brothers, going to school and doing homework barely left me time to breath. Nowadays, I just prefer to keep my mind busy."

"I can certainly understand that," Blanche said. "If you are used to not having very much free time when you are a kid, then I can see you being uncomfortable with having to much idle time as an adult."

"You got it," Reid told her cheerfully. As he had been talking Reid had been trying to get the airport and kept getting a busy signal, until finally he got through.

"Yes, this is Agent Spencer Reid of the FBI, badge number..." Reid reeled of a long string of numbers off the top of his head. "I need your earliest flight out to San Francisco."

"No, flights out until tomorrow?" asked Reid listening. "What about a red eye?"

Reid listened again. "You have a 3am flight? I'll be there." Reid gave the woman on the other end of the phone line his credit card number, then hung up.

"Well, it looks like you'll be getting very little sleep," Brock told his brother.

"It's nothing new," Spencer told the pair with a shrug. "Luckily, for me I'm used to operating on just a few hours sleep and I'm still young enough for it not too affect me unduly. That won't be true in a few years, once I get older, but for now it comes in handy. Luckily, I was smart enough that I brought my to go bag with me and it has everything I need."

"Always prepared?" Blanche suggested with smirk

"I was never Boy Scout, but that doesn't mean I can adopt their motto," Spencer smiled. "I'm sorry this visit has to be so short. We need to get together sometime soon and get to know each other better, since you are going to be part of the family in a few years."

Both Brock and Blanche blushed and Spencer noticed and thought it was cute and endearing.

"It was nice to have you here if only for a few hours," Blanche said giving Spencer a hug.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you accepted that our family is just a little different from normal ones," Spencer told her with a smile.

"What can I say except I like a little spice in my life as just being normal is plain boring," said Blanche with a straight face causing the two men to laugh.

"I'll see you sometime," Spencer promised. "I better get going, and get a few hours sleep since I have to be at the airport by 12."

"Bye, Spence, thank you for all your help," Brock told his brother gratefully.

"You're welcome," Spencer told him giving his brother a manly hug before heading for the front door of the couples apartment. "Goodbye."

"Bye," both Brock and Blanche said at the same time as Spencer disappeared out the door of their apartment.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"Well, it's about time you joined us, pretty boy!" Morgan called as he saw Reid enter the police station with his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Reid simply rolled his eyes at Morgan, but did not respond verbally. He knew better by this time them to respond to Morgan's teasing by this time as it just egged the black man on.

"You look tired," JJ told him as she studied her friend.

"Not much sleep, that's all," Reid said with a shrug. "It was a very early morning flight and it was the only thing available, so I didn't get much sleep. I'll survive, we've all gone on too little sleep before. Now why don't you tell me what you got so far."

The police that were in the station paid attention as the team greeted the young man who the men couldn't believe was a member of the FBI as he looked more like an accountant. The rest of the team greeted him as one of their own, even though he looked way too young to be a member of such a prestigious unit.

The policeman all watched as the team told the young man exactly what they had been doing so far, and how he seemed to absorb it all at a rapid rate of speed.

"Alright," Reid said, once he had heard all the evidence and then told him his theory once all the evidence had been presented to him.

The team looked at each other wondering why they hadn't come to the same conclusion and figured that they eventually would have, but they just hadn't gotten that far, and Reid's mind worked way more rapidly even when he was tired then their owns did.

"I think it's time we go get some dinner and some sleep," Hotch said, finally several hours later. "We were at this for hours before Reid ever arrived, and if he's tired, then we are too and we can't keep going without fuel and sleep."

Morgan stood up and stretched and everybody heard the muscles in his back pop from sitting in one position for too long.

"I'm all for food, and sleep," Morgan announced and the others nodded in agreement.

"We'll all do much better once we get a few hours sleep so that our brains aren't so exhausted," JJ agreed. "Besides, we missed lunch and breakfast was at 6 AM this morning and I'm starving."

The others agreed with that statement and so gathered up all their papers and headed out of the police station.

"I'm so glad you're here," Hotch told Reid softly as soon as they were in their government issue SUV, giving his mate's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"So am I," Reid answered with a tired smile.

"So how's your brother?" JJ asked Reid.

"He's fine," Reid told JJ not giving her anymore information. "He's enjoying the college experience, at least so far."

Hotch suspected that he knew exactly why Brock had wanted to see his brother, but he couldn't exactly ask with JJ and Rossi both in the front seat

"I would too, since it's a chance to be away from parental supervision for the first time," Rossi said. "I remember my own colleges experience and how much I enjoyed getting away from Long Island where I grew up."

"Well, Brock isn't the party boy type, none of my brothers are really, not that I'm saying they won't find other ways to enjoy themselves, but I doubt very much that they'll join a fraternity. At least they'll make friends since their the same age as the other college students, and are certainly more outgoing than I've ever been," Reid said sounding wistful.

Rossi couldn't really blame him because from what he knew of Spencer Reid's history he had been bullied quite severely and he was pretty amazed that the young man had turned out so well. He must be made of sterner stuff then most other people and have unbreakable ethics. Rossi supposed that helping to raise his six brothers had helped with that and just like any big brother he would've wanted to set a positive example for them and now it was just part of his personality.

"So where do you want to eat?" asked Hotch changing the subject.

"It doesn't really matter to me," JJ said

"I'm in the mood for a nice juicy steak," Spencer said and Hotch immediately nodded in agreement with that.

"That's okay with me," Rossi said and JJ agreed

"We'll find ourselves a steakhouse then just let me call Morgan and tell him our dinner plans."

"I'll do that," Rossi offered since Hotch was driving.

"Thanks, Dave," Hotch said.

"You're welcome," Rossi told Hotch with a grin before taking out his phone and dialing Morgan.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

"So?" Hotch as when he and Reid were in bed for the evening. "How did Brock's telling Blanche that he was a werewolf go?"

"Fine," Reid said, "better than I thought it would considering."

"Considering he kept procrastinating about telling her," Hotch suggested and Reid nodded in agreement.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Reid agreed. "There were a few tense moments where I was sure that Blanche would get up and walk out, but I think maybe me being there, backing up Brock's story, not to mention him changing right in front of her is what finally clinched the deal. She was mad at him at first for not telling her sooner and I can't really blame her for that at all because Brock kept putting it off. I won't be surprised at all if they've already completed the bond by now, as I'm sure Blanche is taking those pregnancy pills so that she won't have a baby before she's ready, and while she and Brock are still in college is definitely not the time to start a family. Not to mention how her parents would react if she got pregnant."

"No, kidding," Hotch immediately agreed. "I would say children could wait until they're done with college and at least started their careers."

"Yeah, but I'll be surprised if they wait much after that, so I say in five years tops we'll probably have three or four nieces and nephews. If we do get that many I doubt very much that Brock or Blanche will want anymore, although they might, but if they do I'll be very surprised." Spencer said. "I'm glad things ended so well because for awhile there I was sure things were going to go horribly wrong. It's always been Jason and Bailey that wanted large families so if they ever find their mates I wouldn't be surprised if they had a dozen children, apiece, but only if their mates are female."

"Well, I'm glad everything turned out so well and we can expect a wedding, probably within a few months of their graduation," Hotch said.

"I really hope, that the next brother that finds their mate it is another werewolf because I don't want to go through the explanation for a third time. Actually, I hope my other five brothers all find their mates, but I hope they're all werewolves, so I don't have to worry about a human rejecting one of them."

"Well, you did say, that having two werewolves that were siblings finding both having human mates was very unusual," Hotch reminded Reid.

"Yes, I did," Reid agreed, "but a large percentage of werewolves never find their mate, but then again the world is a big place, with billions of people, so it isn't really that surprising, especially since most werewolves never travel far from where they were born, although some do of course, like me."

"I'm glad you did, or we probably never would've met and I would have gone through the rest of my life alone and never been as happy as I am now," Hotch said shuddering at that possibility. "In any case, you're five brothers might not find their mates for years or they might find them soon, but who knows? In any care there's really no point of worrying about it right now, because for one thing we're both exhausted and we need to get as much sleep as we can," Hotch said, "and I for one am not getting any younger and I need as much sleep as I can get."

"You're right," Reid said giving Hotch a tender kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Hotch said, as he lay down flat on his back Reid immediately curling into his body heat and pulling the sheet over them both since the hotel room was very chilly.

"Night," Reid said closing his eyes in exhaustion and almost immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Hotch studied his mate's sleeping face intently for a few moments and noticed how peaceful it looked. Reid looked at least five years younger when he was sleeping. Hotch gently kissed Reid on his forehead before he to closed his eyes and joined his lover in dreamland in just seconds.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Four years later

Jase looked around the house he had bought with satisfaction. He had decided that he didn't want some crowded apartment with a lot of neighbors that could questions his comings and goings. As a werewolf he needed space so he didn't fill cramped and besides, he had been living in a rather crowded apartment building for the last four years. He had finished his college education much faster than was normal, simply because of his brains, and because he didn't waste time partying like a lot of college kids. Oh, he had made sure to have some fun and not study all the time, but still it usually took at least four years to get a bachelors and another 2 to get a masters, but he had done both in four years, instead of the normal six. Unlike his older brother Spencer he hadn't wanted to get more than 1 degree although his brother had five and was working on another in his spare time.

Jase had decided on his own that he was going to move to San Francisco as he knew civil engineers were needed there. Of course, he had to make sure he got a job there, before he did and luckily, there were several companies that were eager to hire him.

He didn't need to start his job for a month so he had time to explore the city and get to know his new territory and also get in contact with the local pack. Jason had always wanted to move someplace that was almost always supposed to be sunny unlike Washington, and while it did rain here, it didn't do it so much and even the winters weren't to bad. Jason supposed that his brother would tell him the reason he liked hot weather so much was because he had grown up in Las Vegas, which was in the desert, not that it really mattered. Jason looked around at his house which was quite large especially for the California area and knew how much he would enjoy setting up all his furniture and other things when the moving van arrived.

Jase left his house made sure to set his alarm and lock the door and got into his car and decided he was going to drive around and get to know the lay of the land. He was going to miss his brothers, but they could keep in contact through phone calls and emails and they could come and visit him or he could go to them.

Jase started the car and backed out of his driveway. As Jase drove the streets of San Francisco he thought wistfully about how he would love to settle down, start a family. Now most 22-year-old would never think of such things, as settling down and starting a family, but in a lot of cases werewolves were different. Werewolves learned responsibility early and a lot of them married at 18 or 19 even while they were still in college, although the females didn't allow themselves to become pregnant until after they had graduated. Jase knew that he would have his brother's wedding to attend in the near future as he and Blanche would be done with school soon and he couldn't see either one of them waiting to get married officially, even though they had already completed the bond.

San Francisco was a maze of streets and Jase knew it would take him awhile to learn the whole city and not just how to get from point A to point B.

Finally after driving around the city for a couple hours Jace stopped in the largest park, which was Golden Gate Park and sat on one of the benches looking around at all the families that were just enjoying the nice sunny weather. This would be a good place for him to come and run, when he didn't want to go as far as the national park that was outside city. He was sure that the local werewolf pack was located near that national park or at least some of them probably were.

Jason looked around at all the young children that were running around having picnics with their families or playing frisbee, and thought about doing that with his own sons and daughters someday. He along with Bailey and Ethen had always wanted large families, unlike his other brothers who wanted children to of course, just not as many. He would be very surprised if his brother Brock and Blanche weren't expecting just a few months after they had gotten married.

A couple of hours later Jase got up from where he was sitting and headed to his car as suddenly he was starving and wanted to find something to eat.

Jase wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he walked slowly towards his car and therefore he didn't see the beautiful young woman with jet black hair, until he had bumped into her.

"Excuse me," Jase began politely until her scent hit his nostrils. Jase's eyes widened immediately as that was the most enticing scent that he had ever smelled in his entire life, as she smelled like oranges with a hint of her shampoo and something wild and free and sex.

He noticed how the lady's eyes also widened in astonishment

"Hi, I'm Jason Reid, but you can call me Jase," Jason introduced himself.

"And I am Lexi Shaw," the young woman introduced herself. The now named Lexi looked several years older then Jase himself was, but she still was in her late 20s.

"Are you new to the area?" Lexi asked her voice low and sultry.

"Yes, I am," Jase told her with a smile that lit up his face. "I'm originally from Las Vegas and I just moved here after finishing my college education. I start my new job in about a month."

"Can we go somewhere more private and talk?" Lexi suggested.

"Yes," Jase agreed with a smile that lit up his entire face making Lexi smile back. "I just bought a house in this area as I was tired of an apartment since I lived in one for four years while I completed my degree."

"That sounds perfect," Lexi said her accent rather thick.

"Do you want to follow me in your car? Or do you want to take my car or yours?" asked Jase.

"Actually, I walked as my apartment isn't too far from he park," Lexi said with a smile.

"Alright then," Jase said, bowing gallantly causing Lexi to laugh. "This way, my lady."

The two walked to Jason's car in silence and the young man wondered what he had done right in order to meet his mate the minute he moved to a new city, when he hadn't even really been looking. Sure he had been thinking about getting married and having children of his own, but thinking about it and his mate actually walking into his life were two different things.

"So have you lived here all your life?" Jase asked as he unlocked his car.

"No, like you I'm a transplant from a different city," Lexi replied with rather thick Irish accent. "I have lived here for the last three years though."

"So how old are you?" asked Jase.

"I'm 27," Lexi said and Jason nodded thinking that he had been right as he had figured 26 or 27.

"How old are you?" Lexi asked Jase.

"22," Jase said.

"You've already graduated college?" asked Lexi in surprise

Jase shrugged and said modestly, "I have an IQ of 170. I could've graduated even sooner if all I had done was study, but I also had a little fun."

"So any other family?" Lexi asked "Or are you an only child?"

"No, you know the only children are very unusual in werewolf families, so I have six brothers. Five of those are the same age I am and the other one is six years older."

Lexi nodded not at all surprised, because Jase was right when he said that it was very unusual for there not to be several children in a werewolf family. She was kind of surprised that he had five other brothers that were the same age as having six children at once was rather unusual, although not impossible, of course.

"My oldest brother's name is Spencer and he's in the FBI, the BAU specifically. It's rather unusual to get pulled into BAU right after graduating from the FBI Academy," Jase said,

"Why?" asked Lexi.

"Because it's the most prestigious unit in the FBI and you usually need at least 8 to 10 years experience with another department, but like me my brother is a genius and has an IQ of 187. Jason Gideon recognized his talent when he was lecturing at Caltech and they had several meetings before he agreed to go to the Academy. He's also incredibly young, as he is only six years older then I am as I said a minute ago, which is another reason that a lot of FBI agents resent him. A lot of agents want to get into the BAU, but they only accept the best, and my brother is definitely that. Not only is he a genius he has a eidetic memory and therefore remembers everything he has ever read or seen. In any case, he's found his place in the world and even found his mate who also works at the BAU."

"And what about you other brothers?"

"Well, most of them have graduated like me or are on the verge of it. Brock is the only one that's taking his time in college, because he found his mate when he was 17 and still in high school as he saved her from some bullies who were really giving her a hard time. Brock could have graduated by now if he really wanted to, but since Blanche is still getting her degree he decided not to rush it."

"So Blanche is human then," Lexi asked and Jason nodded.

"She is, but so was Aaron Hotchner, Spencer's mate before he was turned into a werewolf at his request," Jase said.

"So are your other brothers just as intelligent as you and Spencer are?" asked Lexi genuinely curious wanting to know everything she could about Jason and his family, she would then have to reciprocate by telling him all about her own family, which were still back in Ireland where she had been born.

"Pretty much," Jason said with a smile taking Lexi's hand in his own kissing the back of it causing her to blush prettily. "We all have high IQs, which we get mostly from our mother who was human by the way. Alban and Logan have even higher IQs then our older brother's as it is hovering at 200 or so, while Bailey's is about 180, and Ethen's is 166, and Brock's is close to Spence's at 185."

"Wow!" Lexi said impressed. "It's a good thing you inherited all your brains from your mother."

"Well, that's not quite true," Jason admitted, "our father was intelligent to at least according to Spence, but we barely remember him as he left when we were just four and Spencer was ten."

"Your father actually left his family?" asked Lexi and genuine shock as that just didn't normally happen, not in a werewolf family anyway.

"He did, as I'm sure you know he wasn't our mom's True Mate and couldn't deal with seven children and refused to help take care of us. If it wasn't for Aunt Shannon who came from the Las Vegas pack to help us out, there is no way that Spencer could've taken care of all of us at the same time."

"What about your mother?" asked Lexi.

"Our mother was sick," Jason explained, "She had started to develop schizophrenia, which is a disease that often affects really intelligent people, before she became pregnant with me and my brothers. She went off her medication so that we wouldn't develop any abnormalities or problems that could have been caused by her continuing to take it while she was pregnant, and when we were born she just seemed to sink deeper and deeper into her disease as it was as if something vital had been sapped right out of her. In any case, she barely acknowledged that we existed and Spencer was the only one she really remembered. Spencer believes that the combination of our mother's illness, and the fact that he was severely disappointed in his oldest son, was what caused our father William Reid to leave the family."

"Why was your father disappointed in your brother?" Lexi asked confused.

"Well, the fact of the matter is that Spence is an Omega, and our father wanted him to be at least a Beta like he was or even an Alpha. My brother has a very mild personality and according to our father he was more intelligent than he had any right to be even as a child. Spence believes that because he wasn't turning into a little carbon copy of him, was part of the reason he left. Spence has many fine qualities, but being athletic is not one of them and my father was disappointed in that as well. Spence aced his classes and skipped a lot of grades," Jason continued to explain, "but because of it he was teased and bullied quite badly and our father felt that he should learn to handle that kind of thing himself and so refused interfere or even comfort him when he came home in tears. It was Aunt Shannon who was a godsend during that time as she came to help out as soon as me and my brothers were born. It's because of her that Spencer learned how to go into Alpha mode when he had to, and he had to do that quite often when we were younger because we were really quite wild and a lot of times we wouldn't listen to Aunt Shannon if we were in the mood to be rebellious. It was him and Aunt Shannon that raised us, because after our father left we never saw him again and he committed suicide by the time we were seven."

"Serves him right," Lexi grunted. "To leave your family, just because your oldest son isn't turning out like you expect him to and because your wife is sick through no fault of her own. In the pack I grew up in Ireland, he would have signed his own death warrant with his actions."

"Well, he was thrown out of the pack in Las Vegas, as Keenan the Alpha saw to that, which is why he committed suicide less then three years later, because a wolf without a pack..." Jason said.

"Good," Lexi said satisfaction in her voice. "As much as I don't want to insult you, your father got exactly what he deserved, because to leave his family, for such stupid reasons...I'm assuming he didn't provide for you in anyway."

"No, he didn't," Jase said looking sad. "If it wasn't for the Spence and Aunt Shannon I'm not sure what would've happened to me and my brothers. I don't remember dad at all, and I know Spencer thinks that it's just as well, even though he's never actually said so. Unfortunately, thanks to his memory, Spence can never forget."

"I don't know why your father left. No one does, except for the man that is dead now," Lexi said.

"It doesn't really matter," Jase said. "Our brother has always been there for us and we still keep in contact with Aunt Shannon. They were and are the only parents that me and my brothers ever knew and even though we're all grown up now, we still go to both of them for advice, when we need it."

"I can't wait to meet them," Lexi said smiling.

"You will someday," Jase said with a smile, "I'm not sure how soon that will be though because Spence is always traveling for his job, so it's kind of hard to make plans. He will be absolutely delighted to meet you and so will Aaron."

"And your brothers?" asked Lexi.

"Well, they won't be as hard to go see, because they don't have jobs that require them to be gone out of town," Jase said pulling into his driveway. "Welcome! To my home!" Jase announced.

"Nice place," Lexi commented looking around.

"Thank you, but I don't have any furniture yet, as I haven't had a chance to go shopping or anything since I just got here. The few things I had at my apartment where I went to college should be here tomorrow, but until then I've been sleeping on the floor as a wolf."

"You could've stayed in a hotel for a few days," Lexi said

"I could have," Jase admitted. "However, though I love this house, it required a few repairs, so that's what I've been doing. Unlike my oldest brother I'm quite handy with tools and fixing things. I wasn't going to waste money on a professional when I can do at least most of the repairs myself."

Lexi nodded, as she completely understood that. Why waste money hiring a professional when you could do most of the work yourself?

"You know the ironic thing," Jason added after moment as he gave Lexi a tour of the house.

"What's ironic?" asked Lexi.

"The ironic thing is, that I've only been here a week, and the one day I decide to just relax and not do any repairs on the house, I meet you. Don't take that the wrong way, as I'm happy, make that ecstatic that I did, it's just ironic that's all."

"Yes, I have to agree, it is rather ironic," Lexi said with a smile. "I come to the park almost every day, to run on the track, but I haven't been for awhile, because I've been busy and the first day I come back..."

"So would you like to move in with me?" Jase asked trying not to seem to eager. "I know we just met and everything, but I would like you to come stay with me, even if that means separate bedrooms for awhile, but only if you want to."

"I would love to," Lexi said delighted by the offer. "It doesn't matter if we just met or not, we know we are mates, and therefore we will eventually get married probably in a month or two once we get to know each other better. In the meantime, that doesn't mean we can't make love, but only if you want to."

"We'll get around to that," Jase told her firmly. "I think we need to get to know each other a bit better first. As much as I would love to make love to you and complete the bond, I'm not the type of person that has sex right after I just meet someone. We can sleep in the same bed if you like, as the one I had in my other apartment was a king size, but, that's as far as it will go at least for the next week or so."

Lexi nodded and understood completely. The two of them might be mates, but at the moment they were also near strangers and they needed to get to know each other first.

"Why don't you tell me about your family, and the pack in the area?" Jase suggested.

Lexi nodded and begun to tell Jase all about her family back in Ireland as apparently it was quite large.

"30 children?" Jase tried not to choke in astonishment. "Who has that many pups in this day and age?"

Lexi laughed not surprised that Jase was so astonished. "I don't blame you for your astonishment," Lexi told him still laughing, "I admit that I thought my parents went overboard having that many children, not that we we weren't loved or anything. However, my mother was unusually fertile even for a werewolf and had no trouble at all. My mother, Madeline, had several sets of twins, triplets and quadruplets to get that many and of course, it helped that my father and mother were from the same pack and know they were mates, from the time they were 16. We weren't rich or anything, but we lived near a forest that had plenty of deer and other things like rabbits we could catch and eat. Unlike in most cases my parents didn't want to wait to start having children and so by the time they both were 17 even though she was still in high school, mom was pregnant. Both my parents finished their GEDs, thanks to a tutor that was hired and the rest of the school just thought mom had some kind of long-lasting illness, so they never know that she was pregnant and that was a good thing as it would have been thoroughly disapproved of, especially back that many years ago. Seven months later my first brothers and one sister were born. Luckily, for them their parents didn't really disapprove of them getting pregnant while they were still in high school, because back that many years ago, it was dangerous to get pregnant past 35 or so. The older you were, the more likely that something would go wrong, especially with a multiple birth and the medical technology did not exist back then, to assist the mother and children in surviving in most cases, even if werewolf pups are usually pretty hardy. Sure we had incubators, and the doctors could do a c-section, although it was more dangerous back then, but still there has been a great advancement in medical technology in the last 40 years. After they got their GEDs, they did both did go to a college close by while the pack looked after their children. As soon as my mother had graduated from college four years later she was immediately pregnant again this time with twins. After that, my mother was really pregnant about every year and a half or so until all 30 of my siblings were born and by this time my parents were nearly 40. It was decided after that that they had enough children to keep him busy for the next 40 years and so they decided that they won't going to have anymore."

"I would say so," Jase still looking utterly astonished at what he was being told. "I love children and I wouldn't mind having a dozen or so and if we get more than that that's fine, but there's no way we're going to have 30."

"No, I agree that's too many," Lexi said with a musical laugh. "For one thing you barely have any privacy, with that many and for another thing it was very crowded at home even though my parents both had good jobs and built on with the help from the pack as each set of children came along. Besides, just because my mother gave birth easily doesn't mean I'll do the same, so I would say that we stop by the time I'm 40 which is 13 years from now."

"Well, if we have multiples, like a lot of werewolves to, we should get our dozen children in that amount of time," Jase said, "especially if you have some every year and a half to two years."

The two continued to talk long into the night before finally transforming into their wolf forms and curling up before the fireplace on a rug that Jason had put there.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

One year later

Spencer's phone buzzed, and we looked at text message he had received. He looked shocked at what he was seeing for a moment and then his expression returned to normal. Hotch looked at him with a raised eyebrow now asking what the problem was and Spencer shook his head telling his mate that now was not the time to discuss it, not with them flying to yet another city to help out with a serial killer and the rest of the team being able to easily overhear their conversation.

"Something wrong, Spence?" asked JJ who had seen her friends shocked expression.

"Everything's fine, JJ," Reid told his friend with a smile. "I just got a text, from someone in the family I haven't heard from in a long time that's all."

JJ nodded not sure if she believed it, but didn't say anything else as it was Reid's private business after all and he would tell her and the rest of the team if he wanted to.

"So was it one of your brothers?" Hotch asked Reid quietly and Spencer shook his head negatively.

"It was from Keenan actually," Reid told Hotch in a whisper.

Hotch looked surprised at that as there was only one reason he could think of that Keenan would be contacting Reid, and that was to tell him that some werewolf pups had been made orphans and that there was no other family to take care of them. They had asked him to be on the lookout for them saying that they would like to adopt a few children since they couldn't have any of their own due to them being both men. Keenan had more than understood and told them that it would probably be a few years if it all, because there were quite a few couples in his pack that couldn't have children the normal way, either because they were both female or because they were both male. They had made the same request of the local Alpha in Washington as well, but Dolf had never mentioned the subject again, although he had said that he would keep his eyes open and let them know. Hotch knew that same-sex relationships were not really as accepted in Virginia as they were elsewhere, but it wasn't like the werewolves of the pack could do anything about it since a True Mate relationship was not to be messed with, because great tragedies had happened in the past when they were. It wasn't like a werewolf could help who their mate was and so even though there was some disapproval, despite werewolf laws, Dolf had accepted him into the pack as Spencer's mate and so those werewolves that disapproved could do nothing.

Apparently though, their chance had come. It was very possible, that these children had been had out of wedlock and either the father or the mother had abandoned them and the single parent couldn't take care of them, either due to lack of money, or because it was more than 1 or 2 children as more then that would be impossible for the single parent, likely a human since the pack often chipped in to help out a werewolf parent look after its pups. It was also possible, that these children had lost both their parents, because one died in an accident and the other took their own life. Really there were multiple scenarios as to what could've happened to leave some werewolves pups orphans. If that happened then normally the Alpha tried to find a werewolf family that would take them in and raise them as their own, and if that didn't work out the whole pack looked after them until they were of age.

The plane landed soon after Reid had gotten his text message and so the subject was forgotten for the moment so that they could concentrate on catching their killer.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Reid called Keenan back at the first opportunity later that night after he and Hotch when did for the evening. It wasn't really so late, just ten and Reid knew that Keenan would still be up for at least another couple of hours.

"Keenan, this is Spencer, I'm sorry for getting back to you so late, but Aaron and I were working."

Reid listened for a moment then said, "So, you have eight pups that's mother died two years ago and the father just abandoned them leaving them with no one, but each other. So you've been trying to find a family for them in the area and keep them together."

Reid listened again for a moment

"You can't find anyone in the Las Vegas pack to take them in, because they have their own families to take care of and don't have either the money or the space or both."

Reid listened again as Hotch paid attention to the conversation, thinking that eight children would be quite a lot for them to handle. If they took them in they were going to be rather crowded since there were only four bedrooms including theirs, so they would either have to build on or Reid and him were going to lose the room that they were using for an office.

However, these eight children had no one else or Keenan would not have called and so what choice did they have for they would likely be separated and be farmed out to different werewolf families. Hotch was sure that Keenan had all the proper paperwork to make their adoption legal, although Hotch didn't like to think about how illegally that paperwork had been obtained, since he was a lawyer and worked for the FBI, which was an agency that enforced the law after all, but it was very possible that the paperwork had been done legally to and in any case, Hotch decided he didn't want to know.

"Hmm, so you are saying that their mother was a werewolf and died in childbirth and the father abandoned them just recently because he lost his job and couldn't afford to take care of them."

Reid listened again.

"So you knew about the mother marrying a human, and were having some of the pack keep a close eye on the situation. Because you were keeping a very close eye on the situation, you were able to get the children out of that house before it was discovered that the father had abandoned them and they ended up in an orphanage or with different foster families."

"So how old are they?" asked Reid listening for Keenan's response. "The three oldest are fraternal triplets two girls and a boy, and they are five years old and the other five are quintuplets, three boys and two girls and the two girls are identical and are 2."

Reid listened again for a moment.

"I'll have to discuss it with Aaron and let you know. Can you give us a few days or is it urgent? 8 is way more than we were expecting to adopt," Reid told Keenan, listening again. "I'll get back to you in a week at the most."

Finally, Reid hung up the phone and looked at Hotch who had been listening to the conversation although he had remained silent.

"So what do you think?" Reid asked his mate.

"Why don't you tell me what Keenan said and then I'll tell you what I think," Hotch offered calmly. "All I heard was your side of the conversation after all, although I can guess what Keenan had to say, I would like to know his exact phrasing."

Reid nodded thinking that was a reasonable request so he repeated word for word what Keenan had said.

Hotch listened intently but didn't interrupt, and finally when Reid was finished he said, "Alright, here's what I think that we have to do. We have no choice but to take in those eight children even though that many is going to make it rather crowded and we are going to lose our office, but it's doable. However, before we agree to Keenan's request we need to work out childcare arrangements since we are out of town so much and they are way too young to stay by themselves for even a few hours."

"Definitely not," Reid immediately agreed. "You know I forgot to ask Keenan whether those five year olds had been through their first transformation, so I need to remember to ask him that when we pick them up."

"We also need to work out what we're going to tell the team, and the other people who know that we don't have any children," Hotch said.

"Well, the team doesn't know much about my family except that my father is dead, my mother is in an institution and that I have six brothers and two sister-in-laws," Reid said. "I don't see why we can't tell them that they are distant relatives of mine that lost their parents recently. The fact that they're multiples might even make it more believable, simply because the team already knows that they run in my side of the family and also the fact that they're from the Las Vegas area will make it easier for people to believe since that's where I was born and raised."

Hotch thought about it, and thought that it wasn't a bad explanation, so long as they refined it a lot to make it more believable. "It needs work, but it's as good as story as any."

"Yes, we need to refine it," Reid said, "and make it as believable as possible, since the team knows us pretty well and they aren't stupid."

"They wouldn't be part of the BAU if they were," Hotch agreed with a smile, "or unobservant."

"We also need to talk to those five year olds and make sure they tell anybody who asks the same story that we give them, because it will be easier if they back up what we tell everybody," Reid said. "You know," Reid added thoughtfully, "My father did have a younger sister, so I don't see why we can't tell everybody that they're my Aunt's children, simply because she disappeared many years ago and I've never known whether she's dead or just didn't want to be found. I remember meeting her once when I was quite small, like four years old and after that I never saw her again."

"It would be quite the coincidence if that was actually true," Hotch said, and Reid nodded in agreement. "We can rent a car and drive up there, since we are quite close to Las Vegas after this case is finished and we take a few days off."

"It will probably take a couple of weeks at least to get everything settled and even though I don't like to leave the team shorthanded..." Reid said.

"Sometimes it is necessary to do so and we do have a right to take a vacation," Hotch said, "and we haven't had one in several years."

"Well, we did attend Lexi's and Jase's wedding just a few months ago," Reid reminded Hotch who nodded.

"Yes, we did but we only took a few days then and this business will probably take us a couple of weeks at least to sort out and get the children settled."

"You know I don't think Garcia will mind watching them, for us for a few days at a time and she can even stay at our place, since I know her apartment is in no way big enough to have that many children staying over."

"We can make plans later," Hotch said, "Our first order of business is to concentrate on getting this case finished and our unsub caught and after that we can worry about those eight children, as Keenan and the pack will take care of them until we can get there."

"You're absolutely right," Reid said by way of agreement and snuggled into his mate's arms as Hotch turned off the bedside lamp so they could get some sleep.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Hotch and Reid arrived in Las Vegas just under five hours later. It was a week later, and the case was now finished and once it was they told the team that they had to go to Las Vegas for a few days to take care of some business.

The team had been curious, but both Hotch and Reid had refused to give them any further information and said that they would learn about it soon enough.

The two of them had been keeping in contact with Keenan and he knew that they were on their way now that the case was closed and their unsub caught.

It had been decided that they would likely be renting another car in order to transport all 10 of them comfortably back to Quantico Virginia, although that could wait a few days. For one thing they both needed to gain the 3, five year olds trust, so that they didn't cause any unnecessary problems and they were bound to be suspicious and that would take time.

"Welcome back!" Keenan greeted them shaking both men's hands.

"Thank you," Hotch told him with a small smile, "Spencer and I are only sorry that we haven't had time to come up and visit more often."

"We're always happy to see you when you can get away," Keenan said with a smile. "I certainly understand that the two of you have your own lives an important work to do. From what I've heard you have put numerous killers, rapist and other types of criminals in prison for a very long sentences."

"It wasn't just us," Spencer chipped in, "we couldn't've done it without the rest of the team."

"That's certainly true," Hotch agreed, "it was a team effort."

"So what can you tell us about these eight children that you didn't tell us over the phone a few days ago?" asked Reid now.

"Nothing much really, except for the fact that the three oldest have been very suspicious of us simply because they didn't know what they were until we took them in."

"So their mother never told them that they were werewolves," Reid summarized and Keenan nodded. "I'm assuming that the five year olds at least are now convinced since you took them through their first transformation."

"Actually we haven't because the full moon isn't for a week, and even though their birthdays were months ago, we still need to follow pack tradition as much as we can anyway as this situation is rather unusual. You know they don't transform for the first time until they are guided by another wolf, which is convenient I admit."

"That's for sure," Reid agreed, as he remembered all the history he had been taught when he was a child thanks to his eidetic memory.

"So what's the children's last name?" asked Reid.

"McCoy," Keenan answered immediately

"And what was their mother's maiden name?" asked Hotch.

"Reid," Keenan answered and immediately saw the young man that he had taken an interest in so many years ago eyes widen in shock and surprise as he had definitely not been expecting that response.

"Are you telling me that they are related to me?" asked Reid utter astonishment in his voice.

"Yes, I am. I thought you were aware that your father had five sisters and quite a few brothers," Keenan said.

"I knew he had a sister that disappeared some years ago, as I met her when I was very young before my brothers were born, but no I wasn't aware that he had four other sisters and how many brothers?"

"10 of them," Keenan said.

"And I never knew about them?" asked Reid going into shock upon learning and that he had so many relatives he had never known about.

"I thought your father would have told you," Keenan admitted, "but I should've known that he wouldn't since he and his siblings weren't exactly very close."

"And why did not I know about any of these relative before now, and why have I never met any of them as shouldn't they have been around to help with me and my brothers?"

"Well, they are no longer part of the Las Vegas pack," Keenan explained. "As soon as they were grown, they all left the city completely and I have no idea what happened to any of them. Your father was actually the youngest and he was the only one that stayed in the Las Vegas area, until his death. I'm afraid that William was born rather late in your grandparents lives as your grandmother was like 55 and they barely had a chance to see him grow up before they both passed away."

"Which might help explain why he was like he was," Hotch chipped in putting an arm around his mate's shoulders in order to offer comfort, although he was just as astonished to learn that Reid had more family then he had ever known about. "He might've felt as if his siblings abandoned him, without even bothering to keep in contact and believe me, that can have a rather detrimental effect on the psyche. If any of them had bothered to keep in contact with their younger brother then things might have turned out very differently. He also could've had a twin that died and he was the only one to live and if that's the case then I understand his attitude better, even if it's still deplorable how he treated his own kids."

"So why didn't you tell me this over the phone?" asked Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it would be better to tell you once I actually saw you," Keenan admitted

"It's just as well as Spencer would have been distracted from catching our killer, if he had learned about it any sooner," Hotch said

Reid had to reluctantly agree that he would have been distracted when he needed to concentrate on helping the team catch their killer.

"So when you said you tried to find a family to take them in were you telling a little white lie?" Reid asked Keenan.

"No, because I really did try to find a family to take them in," Keenan begin to explain. "I was hoping to find them a family, that would look after them and give them the love and affection that they deserve, since I know how busy you are, and how often you are out of town. After that, I was going to call you and tell you all about it. I did want you to be part of their lives, but I didn't think you had time to take care of so many children, even though I've been on the lookout for one's for you to adopt for sometime now."

"Well, it is going to be very crowded," Reid admitted forgiving Keenan, even though he had omitted quite a few facts in their conversation a week ago because he had done it with good intentions.

"Also I had no idea that you didn't know about your other family and I just assumed that you didn't want anything to do with any of them, even though I don't know where most of them are or even if they're still alive."

"Just think I probably have other family out there that I never knew about," Reid said looking excited as well a little upset at that thought. He was upset that he hadn't known about all this family sooner and excited that perhaps, he would have a chance to meet them.

"We'll have Garcia look into it, as soon as we get back to Quantico," Hotch promised him. "You know if anybody can find your family, it will be her."

"You're right," Reid conceded. "Could I have the names of all my dad's brothers and sisters and I'll have our technical analyst look into it when we get back home. If anybody can find them Penelope Garcia can."

Keenan nodded and gave Spencer all the names of his father's numerous siblings. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about your other family, I shouldn't have just assume that your father had mentioned it. I should have known he would not, considering that they weren't very close as he was still just a young child when the last of them had grown up and left."

"It's okay," Spencer promised him, "you couldn't have known that my father wouldn't mention any of his brothers or sisters."

"I should have," Keenan said, "as I knew that you and your father didn't exactly get along."

"That's the understatement of the decade," Spencer said, through he knew exactly what Keenan meant.

"I think I'll have Garcia try to track him down before I mention it to my brothers as I wouldn't want to get their hopes up or anything. Both Brock and Jase have other things to worry about as both are expecting their first pups any day now."

"Ah, so Jase found his mate then?" asked Keenan as he had known this. "Or did he just marry, some woman?"

"It was shortly after he graduated college, and moved to San Francisco for his job," Reid told him. "He told me that he was just getting the lay of the land and learning his way around the city and that he spent quite a bit of time in Golden Gate Park just watching the families interact with each other when he ran into her quite literally as he wasn't watching where he was going."

"So is she human or a werewolf?" asked Keenan interested.

"A werewolf, by the name of Lexi Shaw," Reid answered. "She's a few years older than him, although the age gap isn't too bad, and certainly closer than the one between Aaron and I. Lexi is originally from one of the packs in Ireland and her accent is still quite thick. Aaron and I attended their wedding just a few months ago, and by that time Lexi was already several months pregnant with their first pups. They told me that they're expecting quadruplets, although it's possible that it's more than that and that they plan on having more after their pups are at least two years old."

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that Jason is doing so well," Keenan said smiling.

"And so is Brock and Blanche, who decided on staying human," Hotch chipped in. "They are also expecting a couple of pups, and the doctor believes its twins, a boy and a girl and they are also intending to have more children after the twins are at least two or three years old."

"So how was the rest of your brothers doing?" Keenan asked Reid.

"Well, Brock and Blanche decided to stay in the Virginia area so that Blanche could be close to her family and they are eagerly anticipating the birth of their grandchildren. Alban, Brock's twin also decided to stay in the area as he can get a job just as easily in Virginia as he could elsewhere, but he's not dating anyone seriously at the moment."

"As for Logan, he's moved to Chicago, which is where my family is originally from," Hotch said. "He has a good job and is already friendly with the local Alpha. The Alpha, Carlyle, has already accepted him into the pack."

"We haven't really heard much from him, except a phone call every couple of weeks which is always way too short," Reid added. "He seems to be happy though and appears to be liking his job a lot and I suppose that's all that really matters. Bailey and Ethen loved Philadelphia so much when they went to college there they just decided to stay and since they were already members of the local pack the Alpha was happy to accept them both on a permanent basis as members of the local werewolf community and as far as I know they're not dating anyone at the moment or if they are they haven't mentioned it to me."

"Well, it sounds like your family is all spread out," Keenan said smiling, "but at least you're attempting to keep in contact with them unlike your father's siblings."

"Well, it's easier to keep in contact today, then it was so long ago," Reid pointed out logically. "A lot of the technology that exists today just didn't back then."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but you're right," Keenan admitted, "so perhaps, it's understandable that they lost contact with your father. Perhaps, they tried to maintain contact then just lost it after awhile as they got more and more busy. Letters were the more popular method of communicating back then, as phone calls were really expensive, especially long-distance, and cell phones weren't even invented yet."

"No, they weren't invented until 1973 and they were quite heavy as they weighed almost five pounds and weren't reliable long distance compared to the phones of today," Spencer said. "Also although they were invented they weren't commercially available until about 10 years after that."

Both Keenan and Hotch smiled at each other as Spencer lectured as they were quite familiar with his habit by this time. Reid couldn't really help it as it was just part of his personality so they didn't take offense and they always learned something new if they listened.

"So when can we meet these eight children, and what are their names?"

"Seth is the oldest boy and is definitely the leader, Deanna and Heather are the other two oldest girls, Caleb or Cale as he prefers to be called, Fletcher or Fletch, and Darwin are the youngest boys and Leah and Therese are the girls," Keenan said. "You're going to have trouble with the oldest three, especially Seth, because they're very suspicious of us and they've already tried to run away several times, but since they have refused to leave their siblings behind they haven't been successful. They might've succeeded, temporarily if not for the fact that their five siblings are still so young and therefore can't help in the escape."

"Of course, they don't realize that you and the rest of the pack would have no trouble tracking them down thanks to your senses of smell," Spencer said and Keenan nodded.

"I might be getting a little slower than I used to be, thanks to me being much older now, but my nose is still as keen as ever."

"So have you at least convinced them that werewolves are real, even if they don't believe they are ones themselves?" asked Reid

"Oh, yes, I took off all my clothes right in front of them and made them gap at me and then I rapidly transformed right in front of their astonished eyes. Believe me, their expressions were priceless and I wish somebody had taken a picture," Keenan said with a wide grin. "I nearly busted a gut laughing, although I made sure I did it, after I was out of earshot so as not to upset them."

"Well, at least they believe that werewolves are real now so that's half the battle," Hotch said.

"And when the full moon comes out next week, and you take them out to the forest for their first transformations and talk them through it, perhaps, after that they'll be a little bit more relaxed and less suspicious."

"I hope so," Reid said, "because if we're going to adopt them, we don't need them running away at the first opportunity. We have to somehow convince them that we are trustworthy, and that we have no intention of hurting them."

"That won't be as hard as you think," Keenan said.

"Why not?" asked Reid in surprise.

"Because there is a strong family resemblance between you and them," Keenan explained. "They all got your dark brown hair and golden brown eyes which isn't surprising really, but they also got the shape of your eyes, nose and cheekbones, chin and it's obvious to me anyway that they'll get the width of your palms and your long slender fingers which come from your father not your mother and appear to be a dominant trait since most of your dad's sibling got them, along with the golden brown eyes and brown hair. There are some differences, like the boys are going to have the broadness of your father's and his brothers shoulders as you took after your mother in that department, and their hair is also rather straight instead of curly, which they got from their father. In any case, you'll see for yourselves in a few minutes, but the resemblance between you, is rather startling, especially considering they are your nieces and nephews and not your sons or daughters."

"So there is a strong family resemblance in the Reid family," Spencer said. "Have you tried to teach them the rules and laws of the pack?"

"I've tried to explain that even if they did manage to run away that we wouldn't have any trouble tracking them down, hopefully, before they got themselves into much trouble or into a major population center since we would have had more trouble finding them then because of all the people and smells. I tried to tell them that the world is a rather dangerous place and they could very easily get themselves hurt or worse, they are stubborn though and don't want to listen, Seth in particular and his two sisters are just following his lead. I'm afraid, that they have been rather sheltered and their mother, your aunt died before she had a chance to explain how they were different from normal humans. If they had actually been born within the pack then they would already be aware of how different they are from the rest of the population, how they can see better, hear better and smell better even when in their human forms. No werewolves has ever needed contacts or glasses since they are always born with excellent eyesight."

"Yes, my eyesight definitely improved to 20/20 vision, when I was turned a couple of years ago and I have much better peripheral vision then I did before. I catch things out of the corner of my eyes now that I never did before then," Hotch agreed.

"Why don't you introduce us and we'll see if we can make any headway?" Reid suggested. "So what was their mother's name? You never did say."

"It was Donna," Keenan replied, "and actually she was the daughter of Rick one of William's siblings who was like the ninth child to be born, along with her twin sister. She was part of the pack, as she came back to Las Vegas a number of years ago, which is where she met her husband."

"We'll stay at least until after the full moon next week, so that perhaps, they'll start to believe," Hotch said. "We'll simply call into work and say it's a family emergency and in this case it's even true. Besides, we have quite a few vacation days coming and I'm sure that Dave won't mind filling out the paperwork for us and turning it in and it will take us at least that long to make all the necessary arrangements to get them back to Quantico, sign all the paperwork necessary, take a blood test, just to prove that they are related since that will make it nice and legal just in case we are ever questioned about it as I would prefer to not be accused of kidnapping and this gives us a legal leg to stand on."

"Prepare for the worst?" Keenan suggested his lips twitching in amusement, although he could certainly understand Aaron's reasoning.

"Well, I was a federal prosecutor for a number of years before I joined the FBI and when it comes to stuff like this I prefer to have everything neat and tidy with no loose ends, so that it doesn't someday come back to bite us in the ass. It might not, but you never know so it's just better to have all the legal loopholes taken care of so it doesn't," Hotch explained.

Keenan nodded and his respect for Aaron Hotchner grew. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be neat and tidy, especially in legal matters.

"I'll introduce you to them now," Keenan said, as he led the pair towards some stairs and up to the second floor. "I hope you can make some headway with them."

"Isn't it rather unusual for a wolf to stay in the area and not be part of the pack?" asked Hotch.

"It is, and technically, as I said she was still part of the pack, we just didn't see Donna very much, not after she met the guy she married anyway. I'm not exactly sure what her reasons were for keeping her children from knowing what they were or for not introducing them to the pack, as that went against all tradition. Each new pup is a celebrated event and needs to be officially introduced to the pack Alpha and whatever werewolves are there for the birth. As far as I know she hadn't turned into a werewolf, ever since she met her husband and I'm beginning to suspect that their father had no idea what she was or his children either. Actually, I'm not surprised that having the quintuplets killed her because she was nearly 50 when they were born and it's very unusual for any woman to get pregnant that late in their life."

"I've never known of a werewolf that can resist changing into their wolf forms at least a few times a month," Spencer said looking upset. "Both Aaron and I love to go out in the forest behind our home and simply run and chase each other whenever we're home."

"One of our favorite activities," Hotch agreed with a grin his brown eyes sparkling as he remembered those times. "We also hunt, in our wolf forms and we've taken down more then one deer together."

"Well, you certainly have the size to do that," Keenan agreed with a smile. "Spencer has the speed to run it to ground and bring it down, but not keep it down and make the kill."

"I never believed that I could enjoy hunting as much as Dave does, except he does it with a gun while I do it in my wolf form," Hotch said.

"You were a natural predator even before you were changed," Spencer told his mate with an affectionate smile, kissing Hotch's cheek, "That is why you've taken to hunting in your wolf form so naturally. As for me I was raised to hunt in the forest by Keenan here and I did the same with my brothers, with Keenan's and the rest of the pack's help until they were seven, and once I went to college, we still went out to the forest on the weekends and I continued to teach them how to hunt their own food, among the other things they needed to know. With all of us it was very easy for us to bring down a deer and we always had plenty of meat because we would take it home and put it in our freezer to cook for dinner."

Spencer's eyes went all unfocused as he remembered those happy times. "I miss hunting with my brothers sometimes, even though I knew that they would eventually grow up and get lives of their own."

"Let me introduce you to the triplets, and if you can gain their trust then you won't have any problems with their five siblings since they are still so young," Keenan said.

Keenan knocked on the door, and then opened it, even when there was no answer to fine three beds.

"Seth, Deanna, Heather, there is somebody here to see you," Keenan told the three children entering the room.

"We're not interested in seeing anybody," Seth said rudely, then gasped as Spencer stepped into the room for Keenan had been right he did resemble the three children quite a bit.

"Meet Spencer Reid and his mate Aaron Hotchner," Keenan introduced watching as their eyes widened at the name Reid. "As you can probably tell Spencer is related to you, and he had no idea he had any other family except his six brothers. I'll leave you all too talk, take as long as you need."

Keenan left and shut the door behind him while Spencer went to sit on the edge of the bed, and Hotch took the chair.

"So…" Reid said, as he observed the three children for a moment. "Why don't you sit down," He added gently, but with steel beneath his tone, to stop Seth at least from making a rude reply.

The children obeyed, although Seth at least was sulking, and Spencer knew immediately that he was the leader of the triplets, the dominant one, an Alpha or at least he would grow to become one, just like Keenan had said.

"How can you be related to us?" asked Deanna. "We don't have any other family except our five siblings."

"Actually, that's not true although I did not learn that my father had any brothers or sisters until just a few minutes ago," Reid began to gently explain. "According to Keenan, William, my father was the youngest and he had quite a few brothers and sisters and your mother was the daughter of one of my father's older brothers whose name was Rick. Now I never knew I had any other family outside my six brothers who you will meet eventually. I understand, that you did not know that you were werewolves, but Keenan told me that he changed right in front of you, and you will be able to do the same on the full moon in a week."

"Why not just go through the process now?" Seth asked his tone belligerent.

"Because it is tradition that you change for the first time after you turn five on the first full moon," Reid gently explained. "Now, I'm not exactly sure why your mother never told you that you were werewolves, or why she never took you through your first transformations as it should've been done immediately on the first full moon after you turned five, but my guess is she never told your father what she was, and therefore, she never told you as she wouldn't've wanted you to say anything to him. Perhaps, she didn't trust him to know what she was, and so he never knew she was any different and that her children would be like she was. I am sorry that she's dead because that means I can't meet her and get to know her, but having children so late in life especially so many is always dangerous and she was in her 50, which would've made it even moreso, simply because pregnancy puts a strain on the body. Carrying so many children, when she was already so old, would have been even more of one. Werewolves we tend to be rather hardier then a normal human, but we can be killed and die from some of the same things that would kill a normal person, one of those of course, being pregnancy for the females of our kind anyway."

"Why should we believe you or trust you?" asked Seth sounding belligerent.

Hotch watched as his lover's eyes went distant as he went into Alpha mode. He had known that this was probably the only way that Seth would start listen, from the first time he had walked into the room with his mate, and he was sure that Spencer had known it to, but his mate had had to try his normal way of communicating first, which was by being nice, patient and reasonable. Apparently Spencer had finally decided that going into Alpha mode and using his Alpha voice, was the only way that Seth was going to listen and it was a good thing that he had so much practice with his brothers when they were young, and also when he was in interview with a suspect.

"Because I say you have to!" Spencer barked in his Alpha tone, his whole body radiating authority and belligerence causing Seth to start in surprise at his tone, and the two little girls to start to look fearful. "Do not test me, Seth McCoy, for you will find you will be in more trouble than you have ever seen in your life. You will listen to me and obey what I tell you, you will listen to Aaron and obey him as well and you will give neither one of us any lip or you will be punished. I know you want to be in charge, but you are just a child, and you will listen to what the adults tell you because they do it to keep you safe. Do you want anything to happen to your sisters or younger siblings because you didn't listen and got them hurt or worse?"

"No, sir," Seth said snapping to attention feeling resentful, but knowing better than to disobey that tone of voice. Besides, he would never admit it out loud, but something inside him quivered in fear at that tone and he knew that he had better obey it or he would indeed be in trouble.

"The world is a dangerous place, and there are many predators on the street that would think nothing of taking you and your sisters and doing horrible things to you. You must learn to obey authority and be respectful, or when you are grown you will find yourself in a great deal of trouble that might end in you or someone you care about getting seriously hurt or worse," Reid lectured still in Alpha mode his voice a growl.

Seth gulped and knew that meant that someone he cared about like one of his siblings could end up dead and unlike most five-year-olds he understood that concept better than most because his mother had died right after his five siblings were born and his father had done his best, but looking after five young children, and three more who were only a little older was nearly impossible

Young children he had learned, especially ones that were still in diapers and quite small needed a lot of things, love, time, attention, have their diapers changed on a regular basis, fed milk or baby food also at regular intervals.

"When you are all grown up you can do as you like, but right now you are only five years old and you must obey the ones in charge and who are taking care of you. There is no way that you all would have survived on the street and you would only have ended up getting your five younger siblings killed and possibly yourself and your two sisters to, whether that was because they caught some disease and you couldn't get medicine for it or because some predator found you and took advantage of how defenseless children are."

"We are not defenseless," Seth argued despite the fact that Reid was glaring at him his eyes a feral yellow.

"Oh, do you think you can take me?" Reid asked causing Seth to gulp not expecting to be challenged. "There is no way you can take me, and if you do manage to get past me there is no way you can get past Aaron as he is a much better fighter than I will ever be and if you do manage that there are men and women out on the streets that know how to fight dirty and would think nothing about killing a child and burying your bodies somewhere they would never be found."

"No sir," Seth said hanging his head finally conceding that he was not in charge anymore and that Reid was the stronger Alpha.

Reid calmly relaxed his normal golden brown eyes slowly taking the place of the yellow of the wolf because he saw that Seth had finally responded to his authority.

"I know that you have been extremely sheltered, by your father and your mother before her death, but all Aaron and I want is to give you a good home until you are grown. In order for us to do that though, you must learn to accept authority and in return we will treat you like our own sons and daughters. We will provide clothing, shelter, food and everything that a parent is supposed to provide for their children. In return we expect you to obey us when we tell you not to do something, and if you don't obey then you will be punished and depending on the severity of the offense it could be anywhere from no TV for a few days, to being put in timeout or grounded, to even being paddled, although neither Aaron or I will do that unless you do something really bad like risk the lives of yourself or your siblings or if you commit the same offense more than once. If you are good, once you go through your first transformation next week we will take you to the woods so that you can change and run around in your wolf forms often, but if you aren't then you will not be allowed to change for a certain length of time, perhaps, as long as a week and as you get older the time you are not allowed to change will be lengthened if you disobey. Trust me this will seem like a worse punishment than all the others combined because once you change for the first time you will find that you crave changing as often as possible, so that you can run through the forest and do other things that a wolf does. Do not test me on this, I'd rather be nice, but I can be extremely stern and hardnosed when it is required and if you think I am bad, Aaron can be 10 times worse than I ever thought of being so you had better not disobey him either, because both of us have the authority to punish you for any wrongdoings."

"Will you still love us if we do something wrong?" asked Heather tentatively speaking for the first time as she had been to afraid to say anything before.

"Of course," Spencer assured her with a smile gathering the little girl into his arms for a hug. "We will never stop loving you no matter what you do, but children need rules and regulations so that they don't bring themselves and others harm. You might resent or even hate us for a little while, but keep in mind that we only punish you so that you don't get in so much trouble that you end up getting either severely hurt or end up dead. If something happened to any of you, it would tear both Aaron and I to pieces because we already care about you very much and not just because you are my nieces and nephews, but because you deserve to be loved and cared for just like other children. What happened to your mother or your father's abandonment is in no way your fault and I want you to remember that and keep repeating it to yourself until you believe it."

"So we are going to come live with you?" asked Deanna.

"Yes, you are," Hotch said rising from his chair and speaking for the first time. "Spencer and I promise we'll give you a good home."

The three five year old were startled as Hotch had been so quiet that they had nearly forgotten that he was there.

"It's going to be a little crowded, and we're going to have to turn our office into a bedroom for two of you, but we'll manage," Hotch said.

"We are gone for work a lot, but we have many friends in the local pack and one of them will look after you when we are out of town," Reid added, "and we expect you to obey them as you would us and you will be punished if you don't, but we'll get into that later."

"Also we heard from Keenan that you tried running away, and you will not try that with us or the consequences will be severe," Hotch said in his best Alpha voice.

Seth's eyes widened as the big tall man with black hair used that voice on him and he knew better than to disobey it as something within him quailed at the very thought and what trouble would he be in if he did.

"Now, why don't you start telling us about yourselves, as we like to learn all about you," Hotch said, in a much softer gentler voice.

Seth didn't move from his position on the bed, but Deanna crawled into Spencer's lap and he held her close kissing the top of her head as she begin to chatter to him Heather joining in, while Seth stayed stubbornly silent actually biting his lip to keep himself from speaking.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

One week later

"Concentrate," Keenan gently told the three five year-old children. "Close your eyes if that helps. Think of yourself in your wolf form. Think of the pointed ears, the long snout, the amber eyes. Imagine brown fur popping up all over your body and your hands and feet turning into paws. Imagine the joints in your arms and legs popping and reshaping, and of yourself on four paws instead of two feet."

All three children did as they were instructed and imagined fur coming to replace their human skin, and of their hands and feet changing into paws. They imagined their eyes changing into the amber ones of the wolf, and of their ears turning into points and being on top of their heads and instead of on the side. They imagined their noses and mouths turning into snouts, and their joints breaking and reshaping. They imagined the wolves within themselves, feral and wild and free.

All three of them gritted their teeth and tried not to cry out in pain as their bones broke and reshaped themselves and they tried not to scratch themselves all over their bodies, for they itched everywhere, as their brown fur came in.

Finally all three fell to their hands and knees as their hands and feet turned into paws and a snout took the place of their nose and mouth. All three shook themselves and tried to walk on 4 paws instead of two feet and after a few tries they finally figured out that they had to let their wolfish instincts take over in order to manage it.

"Well done," Keenan told the three of them proudly as he immediately took off his own clothes and transformed, Spencer and Aaron doing the same. The rest of the pack had already left to start their monthly run under the full moon as they knew this was a special time for the three young pups and they wouldn't want to be watched as they went through their first transformation as that just tended to make children that age very nervous and it was a lot harder to transform if you were, especially that first time.

"Come run with us," Spencer barked at the three. "Let's your instincts guide you and you will find you have no trouble."

The three young pups seemed to immediately understand, what Spencer's bark meant and rushed to obey. The three pups started running, barking in happiness as they felt the wind in their fur and the sheer freedom of running beneath the moon. All three continued to pant in happiness as they ran through the trees catching on quickly how to truly move as a wolf.

"There's a squirrel!" Spencer barked happily, "Catch it! Let your wolf instincts guide you."

The three pups obeyed and happily chased the squirrel even nearly catching it until it raced up a tree trunk and chittered angrily at them.

"Oh, well, maybe next time," Keenan barked out. The six of them happily raced through the forest, beneath the full moon until they came to a clearing where the three children immediately plopped down on their bellies exhausted.

"We are tired," whined Seth.

"That's okay," Spencer assured them licking Seth on the cheek and doing the same to the two girls in a wolfish gesture of affection. "The more you do this, the more stamina you will have and it won't be so painful next time either as the first transformation is always the worst, but after that it's not too bad."

The 3, 5 year olds didn't hear him as they were already snoring gently beneath the full moon totally exhausted from their race through the trees.

"Well," Hotch said with an affectionate lupine grin giving his mate's cheek a lick of affection, "We might as well get some sleep as I'm sure they'll be up early."

Spencer let out a wolfish laugh of agreement and curled up beside his mate and Hotch immediately put his chin over Spencer's neck in a gesture of wolfish dominance and affection.

The two older men fell asleep curled together while Keenan was on the other side of the pups also curled up and already half-asleep as he wasn't getting any younger and didn't have the stamina he had used to.

Soon the clearing was quiet, except for the sound of wolfish snoring.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Two weeks later

"Welcome back!" Morgan greeted Hotch and Spencer as they walked out of the elevator looking incredibly relaxed. "You were gone for a long time."

"We had some family business to take care of," Reid explained to Morgan and the others.

"What kind of family business?" asked Emily who was sitting at her desk.

Emily Prentiss was a relatively new member of the team and had only been there a year and a half or so.

"Well, it turns out that I had more relatives than I ever knew about," Spencer begin to explain to the other members of the team in the bullpen. "Eight children were recently abandoned by their father, and the mother had died two years previously after giving birth to quintuplets. Well, these children were taken in by a friend of mine from when I was a child. Keenan happened to know both my father and the mother and knew that they were siblings, although my father had never told me that he had any brothers or sisters."

"So he called you," JJ said fascinated having come out of the office and given Spencer a hug as she had missed him.

"Yes, he did as I was the only one that he knew how to contact, although apparently my father had had quite a few siblings that I am just now learning about. In any case, I had a blood test done just to prove that I was related and Aaron and I adopted them or at least we will when the process goes through. The judge allowed us to bring them back to Washington and we were told that we would have to see another social worker who would check up on us at least for the first few months. Since both of us work for the federal government though we should be able to go through the adoption process faster since I am related to them after all."

"So how are you and Hotch going to take care of eight children?" asked Emily. "I mean with us gone so much out of town…"

Emily had been very surprised to learn that her boss and her new teammate were in a very serious relationship or that the FBI allowed it. She had learned however, that the FBI allowed such relationships, even those in the same department, just so long as they kept their professionalism while at work and Emily had to admit that Hotch and Reid had done so for you would never know they were in a relationship at all at least while they were around anybody, but the team. They always acted very professionally while they were working, but once they were finished for the night it was a different matter and both men seemed to relax a great deal or at least enough to affectionately touch each other on the arm or the shoulder or kiss the other on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Aaron and I have already arranged that with some friends of ours before we even came back to Quantico. They will be watched the whole time we are gone by them and Aaron and I will be paying them for their trouble. They will stay at our place since it's bigger whenever they're watching them."

"You don't have room for eight children though do you?" asked Morgan. "I mean you only have four bedrooms."

"Well, we have five bedrooms technically, as I used one for an office and now it's mine and Aaron's and we cleaned that out and turned it into a bedroom. It's going to be rather crowded, especially since there are only two bathrooms, but we're thinking about building on maybe sometime in the summer," Reid said. "You know put in an extra bedroom and bathroom so that Aaron and I can have our office back. In any case, Aaron and I are dealing with it. Besides, other members of the FBI are married and have children and they make it work, so why can't Aaron and I?"

"Yes, there are other options for childcare," Emily said.

"Exactly," Reid said giving Emily a smile.

Spencer turned away from the bullpen and headed for Garcia's office and the others watched him go.

"Why do you think he needs to see Garcia?" asked JJ as she watched Reid disappear in that direction

"Well, if I had to guess, he's going to have Garcia look up try to track down all the brothers and sisters that he just learned his father had," Morgan said that Emily and JJ nodded as that made sense. "I'm sure he would at least like to try to build a relationship with them and learn if they have families of their own, although most of them probably do since they would be in their 60s or even 70 by now."

"It must've been really shocking to Reid to learn that he had family he never knew about," JJ said.

"It would certainly be shocking to me if I learned that my mother or my father had siblings and I had never known about them until I was nearly 30," Emily said.

"You know Reid never did mention how many aunts and uncles he had," Morgan said looking curious, although he was also happy for his friend.

"Reid will tell us when he's ready," JJ said, "don't pester him about it, Morgan. Reid might be the smartest man I've ever known, but he does need time to get used to having a family that he never knew about. As far as he knew until a couple weeks ago the only family by blood he had was his six brothers."

"Alright," Morgan agreed, "I won't pester him."

"Good, see that you don't," JJ told him giving him as stern look before heading back to her office.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Reid knocked on Garcia's office door and then entered.

"Welcome back!" Garcia told Reid getting up out of her chair and giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Reid said hugging Garcia back with pleasure.

"So, what can the goddess of information do for you?" asked Garcia.

"I need you to do me a favor," Reid told her and then explained about what Keenan had told him.

"So you're telling me that your father had a lot siblings that you never knew about it until recently," Garcia summarized, "and you would like me to try to find them and their families."

"Yes, that's right, I don't want to interfere that lives or anything, but I'm hoping that I'll be at least well received and we can start to get to know each other. I realize that probably won't be the case with some of them, but at least I will be able to say that I tried. Some might even have died before having families or after they did, but I'm sure I have dozens of relatives out there that I never knew about."

"So how many siblings did your father have?" asked Garcia and we just handed her a list.

Garcia scanned it quickly and noticed that there were 15 other names on it.

"Your father had 15 brothers and sisters?" asked Garcia in astonishment plain in her voice and on her face.

"Yeah, but if you notice the dates of birth, you'll notice that a lot of those are twins, triplets and even a set of quadruplets as apparently they run in my side of the family. My father was the only single birth in my family, but then my grandparents were apparently much older when he was born."

"You never knew you had so many aunt or uncles before?" asked Garcia in astonishment and Reid shook his head. "You know that me and my father didn't exactly get along, not from the time I was very young, and he didn't mention them at all. The only one I knew about, was Victoria, because I met her when I was very young. I get the impression that Aunt Victoria was his favorite sister when he was growing up, but other than that no."

"I wonder why your father never told you about his siblings?" Garcia said.

"Well, from the information I got from an old friend of his that knew him quite well and also his parents, apparently they all left Las Vegas as soon as they were grown and went to college. None of them ever came back after that, not even for visits at least as far as I know. I'm actually surprised that my grandmother survived the birth of so many multiples, as the technology back then isn't what it is today, but we both know that some people are just more hardy and not only did my grandmother apparently survive the birth of all her children she was around to raise my father until he was grown, but after that, I'm not sure what happened to her, but she was quite old by that time so she probably just passed away."

"I'll do my best to track them down for you, although I know you realize that they at least be in their 70s or so by now," Garcia said.

"Well, even if they are or they've died or whatever most of them will have families that I'd like to get to know if possible," Reid said. "I'm not sure why none of my father's siblings came back to visit him or at least tried to keep in contact, although I realize that that was much harder decades ago to do than it is now as cell phones weren't around until the 70s and they want they weren't reliable over long distances and calling on a landline could get expensive if you talked for any length of time. It took decades to develop the technology that we have now where a cell phone will work almost anywhere."

"I'll get right on this," Garcia promised Reid, as she was determined to track down as many of his relatives as she could, because she wanted him to be happy and who wouldn't be happy to learn that they had a ton of relatives that they had never known about until recently. It had been so many years, that Garcia was that there was probably close to hundred relatives out there that he had never known about if you counted children and grandchildren. There was no way that Reid would be able to get to know them all, but he would at least like to learn about them and Garcia could hardly blame him for that.

Garcia shook her head mentally, as she thought about the fact that a woman had had so many children, especially multiples way back then. It wasn't that so many children back that many years ago was uncommon, because it was a very common practice since so many of them died from various diseases that didn't yet have cures, though she had never heard of a woman having several sets of twins, triplets and even a set of quadruplets back then and surviving and the babies surviving as well. Garcia studied the sheet again and noticed the birth dates were beside each name, so that should make it easier to track them down. All of the names had been born like in the 30s and the 40s she noticed, which would make all of Reid's aunts and uncles at least in their late 70s if they were still alive that was and even if they weren't she was sure that the majority of them had gotten married and had families and there might even be some that were around Reid's age, which would be nice if she proved correct.

"I'll get started on this," Garcia promised.

"One other thing before I let you get back to work," Reid said.

"What's that?" asked Garcia.

"Well, the daughter of one of my father's siblings that I know is dead had eight children and that's where we were for the last couple of weeks making arrangements to adopt them. Keenan told me that the mother of the eight children that Aaron and I are in the process of adopting was named Donna and that her father was Rick, one of my dad's brother."

"Oh, you and Hotch are adopting eight children," Garcia said looking excited. "When can I meet them?"

"It's going to be awhile," Reid told her, "the oldest boy Seth who is five is giving us some trouble at the moment as he doesn't trust us very much. I don't want to introduce any strangers to them until they've settled in."

"You'll gain Seth's trust fast," Garcia told him confidently and Reid didn't bother to tell her that it was going to take a lot in order to do that. The main problem Reid knew was that Seth was an Alpha, and would likely grow up to be a strong one, but right now he was just a child. However, Reid understood that Seth was used to looking after his two sisters and five younger siblings and had been in charge since their father was always busy. At the moment Seth refused to accept that someone else other than their father that had abandoned them had authority over him or his siblings, but Reid had several ideas in mind of how to solve the problem. He knew that he needed to prove that he was in charge, so that the wolf in Seth would obey. A wolf cowered at the command of the one in charge, although occasionally he would challenge the leadership, but he would do it openly and honestly. Reid just needed to prove that he and Aaron had authority over the younger wolf and would for many years.

When he was grown and out on his own he would be responsible for himself, but right now he was only five years old.

"We'll see," was Reid's only comment then added, "Seth strikes me as the stubborn sort, and I have a feeling it is going to take some work to get him to listen to my authority or Aaron's either for that matter. He is used to looking after his seven siblings while his father was busy after his mother's died two years ago, so it will likely take a lot to get him to listen."

"I don't think a five-year-old's stubbornness is going to stand up too your determination to get him to obey you," Garcia suggested.

"As I said we'll see," Reid said. "Thank you for doing this for me, take your time though I'm in no hurry, let me know the results when you can."

"I am the goddess of information," Garcia said loftily causing Reid to laugh. "This shouldn't take me too long, so long as you guys don't catch a case or anything."

Reid gave Garcia another hug and then headed back to the bullpen.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

A couple of months later Spencer held his hand all the information on his family that Garcia had found for him.

"Wow! This is pretty amazing!" Reid told Hotch as he read the information at warp speed. "I knew from Keenan that I had other relatives out there that I had never known about, but from what Garcia dug up I have more than I ever dreamed about."

Hotch who had already read over the list that Garcia had generated had to agree.

"Yes, each of your father's siblings had at least five pups and some more than that, then those pups got married, and had pups of their own so really you have close to 150 relatives that you never knew about. However, your father did have quite a few brothers and sisters, so it really shouldn't be all that surprising."

"Yes, I have to admit that 16 children is pretty normal in a werewolf family, although a lot of them keep it down to 10 or less," Reid said. "In any case, I think it's better if I try to stick to contacting those that are around my age at least for right now. I would like to get an explanation out of my dad's actual siblings as to why they never tried to contact their younger brother, at least the ones that are still alive, but I believe that can wait."

"So have you decided how you going to approach them?" asked Hotch. "You know that they are going to want proof of how you are related to them."

"Well," Reid said thinking about it, "I can take Garcia's research with me as she did a good job of tracing the family lines. I can just tell them that I just learned that my father had other siblings that I never knew about until very recently, which also happens to be true. I would like to have some kind of a relationship with some of them anyway, but if they tell me to get lost then I guess I'll have accept that they don't want to get to know me. I realize that there're too many relatives here for me to get to know more than casually, not that that's really all that unusual in werewolf families, or normal human families either and I'm sure a lot of them I have absolutely nothing in common with."

"I would try contacting the ones that are in the Virginia area first," Hotch suggested who along with Reid had been surprised to learn that some of Spencer's relatives lived close by, although most of them were spread all around the United States, and a lot of them were dead, like Donna the daughter of Rick Reid, who was also dead and had been for 15 years. Less then half of William Reid's siblings were still alive, but before they had passed away they'd had children, and a few of them had had more than ten, while others had only five or six, so all in all Reid had close to a 150 cousins that he had never known about, some of whom were around his age.

"Yes, that's what I was going to do," Reid confirmed with a smile kissing his mate on the cheek.

"It looks like two of my dad's siblings moved to this area and their families have settled in as well. One of them, by the name of Garrett is in a rest home that isn't too far from here."

"I'm surprised that his family put him in a rest home since I'm sure that a wolf needs to change up until the day they die, and he can't do that there."

"He has very advanced Alzheimer's," Reid explained, which was in the information that Garcia had given him after work today. "With that particular disease he probably doesn't even remember he has a family, or that he's a werewolf or if he does he probably thinks it's just a dream or some kind of delusion. Unfortunately, us werewolves aren't protected from things like Alzheimer's."

"Well, we are protected from a lot of human diseases," Hotch said philosophically. "At least we can't get cancer, which kills the person who has it more often than not depending on what type it is."

"Yes, just because we are werewolves doesn't mean we are protected from every disease that a human or a dog can get. There's a lot of things that we can't get due to our being only partly human and unfortunately, Alzheimer's is one of them," Reid said.

"So are you going to go visit him?" asked Hotch and Reid nodded.

"I need to see for myself," Reid explained and Hotch nodded. "Besides, a lot of times old folks give off little gems of information without realizing or remembering what they're saying and that the staff just takes as part of the disease. I'll arrange to go down there sometime in the next week or two, as it's only an hour or so drive from here. The Alzheimer's is only way I see his family risking putting their relative in a rest home, since he would be bound to talk about werewolves if he remembers they exist, but thanks to the disease the staff wouldn't believe him and think he's making it up out of his own imagination I doubt very much that he can still transform as that happens sometimes when old age hits or whatever relative placed him in there would never have risked doing so."

"I'll come with you if you like," Hotch offered and Reid smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, but I think for this visit I need to go by myself, but when I go to visit my other relatives that live in the area I would appreciate having you along," Reid said.

"Perhaps, you should try calling them first and arrange a meeting maybe at some restaurant," Hotch suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea although it's possible they'll think it's some kind of practical joke, or a prank phone call," Reid said.

"All you can do is try," Hotch said and Spencer nodded in agreement. "It's too late to do anything tonight, so there's no point avoiding about it, and we could be doing other things."

Reid laughed and asked, "Is that all you ever think about? Sex?"

"When it comes to you? Absolutely!" Hotch told him with a wicked grin not at all embarrassed.

Reid laughed heartily and joked, "It is nice to know that I'm wanted, even if that's just for sex."

"I love you for a lot more things than just the sex," Hotch assured him kissing his cheek.

"I know, I was only teasing you," Spencer promised him. "Besides, we both have to admit that the sex is always bloody spectacular, so it's not surprising that we have sex so often, even with eight pups in the house."

"Besides, there's no way that we could stop having sex just because they're now pups in the house," Hotch said. "as I seriously doubt that other parents don't still have sex, even if they have two or three pups or more and there is no way that any parent stops cold turkey making love just because they have children."

"Even if they don't have anymore pups," Spencer added. "Besides, for werewolves especially True Mated ones it's a little different. There is no way that a True Mated couple could stop having sex even when they're old and gray like happens to human couples or even wolf couples that are married, but are not True Mates sometimes. I plan on showing you I love you for the rest of my life and I don't care how old we get as I don't ever plan to stop making love with you."

"Same goes for me, there's no way I could ever stop lavishing your body with attention on a regular basis," Hotch said with a leering grin as his eyes roved up and down Spencer's naked body. "I am a man after all and a man's sexual drive doesn't ever go away completely, although it does die down the older he gets."

Spencer blushed, pleased at the attention that his mate was giving him as they lay in bed together. "While that's true, because we are keeping in shape our sexual drive should remain fairly high as well as our stamina and our werewolf genes help with that. Now if either one of us let our bodies go to seed like so many men do then yes, our sexual drive, stamina as well as our energy level would drop."

"That's good to know," Hotch said with a smirk, as he continued to let his eyes rove up and down his lover's body.

"Of course, also being deeply in love will help with our sexual drive although it won't do a thing about stamina or our energy level," Spencer said. "The reason that a lot of men don't have as much sexual drive as they get older is that they fall out of love with their spouses, but that's not going to happen to us."

"Definitely not," Hotch immediately agreed, as he began to caress Reid's body tenderly causing the man he adored to start to shiver slightly and his cock perk up in interest

"At least you finally managed to convince Seth, mostly anyway that it wasn't a good idea to try to run away," Hotch said, continuing what he was doing with his hands as he talked.

"I knew that I had to prove my authority to him," Reid explained his voice starting to sound hoarse. "He is partly wolf just like we are and the wolf in him quails when I use my Alpha voice on him, which I only do when he's causing mischief or he goes directly against an order that either you or I have given him. He's slowly learning that I mean what I say and that he will be punished for disobeying, which is why he's doing much better than he was. He also realizes that even though he's disobeyed on multiple occasions we won't stop loving him or his siblings just because they get into trouble, although I admit that's mostly Seth. Their father was rather lax when it came to disciplining them, but then he was trying to take care of eight children all by himself and it was a good thing he had neighbors to look after them while he worked or he would not have managed as well as he did. Seth will be a really strong Alpha someday, but he'll be a much better one if he learns his lessons now and doesn't turn into a bully."

"Enough talking," Hotch said with a feral grin, "It's time to get serious."

Spencer didn't have time to respond as Hotch leaned over his mate and kissed him very roughly and passionately on his lips, his tongue sweeping inside his mouth without even bothering to ask for his permission. Spencer groaned in desire as their tongues battled each other neither really winning.

Well, that was certainly one way to stop a conversation, was Spencer's last coherent thought as his mate begin to expertly work his body until he was panting for more and that was how they spent the remainder of the night making love multiple times with very little sleep in-between.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Five months later

Spencer and Hotch had taken the day off to come see their new niece and two nephews instead of the twins they were expecting. The triplets had been born more than a month ago, but Hotch and Spencer had been so busy that they hadn't been able to take the time off to come see them, but then of course, they'd had to stay in the hospital for several weeks after their births just to make sure they were fine since they have been born five weeks early. As had already been stated on several occasions though werewolf pups tended to be pretty hardy, although some did die after they were born. They could be stillborn, but that happened only very rarely, unlike human babies.

Spencer and Hotch had been told that the doctors were amazed that they didn't have any problems and that lungs seemed to be fully developed considering they were five weeks premature. The doctors had speculated that perhaps, Blanche was more pregnant then her doctor had told her as the babies due date was only an estimation and it was often off by a few weeks as it was estimated by the time a woman remembered having her last menstrual cycle.

It didn't really matter for the triplets were healthy and that was all that really mattered in the grand scheme of things.

"They are so adorable," Spencer said, as he cuddled one of his nephews that had the beginning of reddish brown hair that was a mixture of his father's brown and his mother's red.

"Yes, they are," Hotch agreed with a grin as he cuddled the only girl.

The girl had the exact same shade of her father's and so did her brother, so it looked like this time only one of the babies got a mixture of the red hair that the mother had and the brown of the father.

"We certainly think so," Blanche told them with a smile. "It's a good thing that we have some of the local pack to help out though or we'd never manage it since taking care of three babies isn't for sissies."

"Packs stick together," Spencer said, as he kissed the little boy's forehead. "If they didn't, I doubt very much that either me or my brothers would have survived, because if they hadn't cared there's no way we would have."

"So are you planning on having anymore?" Hotch asked changing the subject.

"Yes, in four or five years of course, once these three have grown up a little, so that they're not so much of a handful," Brock answered, "and believe me, they are, even with the pack to help."

"Don't worry we know exactly what you're talking about," Spencer said with a smile. "Let's not forget that I helped raise you and your 5 brothers, so I know exactly how much work multiple babies can be."

"Which is why we're going to be glad to have you and Uncle Aaron babysitting whenever you're free to do so," Blanche laughed.

"I don't know when we'll be free, since we have eight children to raise ourselves," Hotch said.

"How's that going?" asked Brock.

"Pretty well," Spencer answered. "Like you we leave him with members of the local pack when we have to work and the people that take care of them know how to handle children that want to cause trouble."

"Seth still trying to cause trouble?" asked Brock.

"He's improved a lot," Hotch admitted. "Once he knew that we would punish him for misbehaving those incidents have diminished. I'm not saying that he still doesn't get into mischief or trouble sometimes, but usually it's nothing major."

"You just had to prove that you were the ones in charge," Brock suggested and both his brother and uncle nodded.

"That's exactly what we had to do," Spencer told the pair.

"Once his punishment was over we proved to him that we still loved him and I think that's the main reason that he's started to accept that we are the ones in charge. It's a good thing actually, because they're due to start kindergarten pretty soon and they actually should have started last year, except they didn't come into our care until recently."

"Yes, you can't have Seth misbehaving in class," Blanche agreed, "as he doesn't need the stigma of being labeled a troublemaker, as that kind of thing tends to follow you for the rest of your school career."

"Well, they should have started last year, but a lot of children don't start until they're six because their birthdays are in the later part of the year after the cut off date," Spencer said. "Seth knows that he will be punished if he misbehaves while he's in school, though if he was defending someone like his sisters then he wouldn't be, at least not by us, although the school administration might have a different view, like what happened with Blanche a few years ago."

"I'm glad it did happen or we might not have met," Brock said with a large sappy grin causing the other three people in the room to laugh.

"So am I," Blanche said, as she cuddled her other son in her arms.

"So how's it going, getting to know relatives you never know we had?" Brock asked Spencer next. Brock and his brothers had found out several months ago, that they had relatives that they had never known about.

"Okay," Spencer answered. "I haven't actually met most of them, since they are spread out all over the United States, but I have gotten to know the ones that live in Virginia, a little anyway. They were rather surprised to learn that they had relatives they never knew about, just like I was since I never knew my father had so many siblings until less then a year ago. All I knew was that he'd had one sister that disappeared years ago. It turns out she's been dead and has been for quite a few years and she is one of the few that never had a chance to have a family.

"She must have been really young when she died then," Blanche suggested.

"Yeah, she was only in her early 20s when she disappeared and we now know thanks to Garcia's research we found out that she was murdered, and her bones weren't discovered or even identified for years. All her family ever knew was that their daughter or sister disappeared, as by the time her bones were discovered my grandparents had been dead for quite a number years and her siblings were scattered to the four winds."

"That's so sad," Blanche's said and the other three people in the room nodded.

"It is, but that kind of thing happens all the time as there are a lot of predators in the world and Spencer's distant aunt appears to just had the bad luck to run into one," Hotch said. "It's sad, and tragic, but also a fact of life, unfortunately."

"Was her murderer ever caught?" asked Brock.

"No, I'm afraid not, at least not from what Garcia could find and if she didn't find any evidence the person being caught then they never were. Of course, it's very possible that the file exists where the person was caught is still on paper in some police station file room, since it happened back before everything was on computers." Reid said shaking his head, "but the likely possibility is that the police never found who did it and might not have had very many suspects either. Perhaps, if the murder had happened today the person who did it would have been found simply, because technology has advanced quite a bit since that happened and it's often easier to track somebody like that down using it then it was way back when it happened. The BAU didn't even exist back then as they weren't formed until the 70s."

"Why don't we talk about something more pleasant," Blanche suggested.

"Of course," Brock agreed with a smile. "So, Spence, are you going to try to meet some of your other relatives in other cities?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided," Reid admitted. "They know I exist, as I wrote each of them a letter and a copy of the data that Garcia found. I also sent him my phone number and my email address and most of them haven't replied back and in fact, it's possible they just threw the package out."

"Give them time," Hotch advised calmly. "You probably shocked the hell out of them you know and they might very well be deciding what to do about it if anything and if they don't contact you, then that's their loss, although I know that will hurt you. There has to be a reason that they all just practically abandoned their family so long ago and didn't even try to keep in contact with their younger brother and therefore, be part of yours and your brothers lives. It's very possible that they did try to keep in contact and then they lost it for one reason or another, which was easier to do back then, especially over long distance and in any case, we'll likely never know unless some of them tell us."

"You're right," Spencer agreed, "they've only had about three months or so after all. I'm sure that they're probably investigating my claims or at least some of them probably are."

"You let me know, if anything changes," Brock requested and Spencer nodded.

"I will," Reid promised.

"So when are you actually going to go see Jason and Lexi's new pups?" asked Brock.

"Sometime in the next month or so," Hotch answered. "Seeing the three pups that you and Blanche had was a lot easier, since you live in the Virginia area, but Jase lives out in San Francisco and it's not as easy to take a few days off and go see him and Lexi and their four pups as it is to take just the day off and come see you and Blanche."

"We will through," Spencer said, "in a month or so as Aaron said. We do have a right to personal lives, even if we do work a great deal and although both of us hate to leave the rest of the team shorthanded, sometimes it just has to happen. We're not machines after all, and we can't work all the time as we need time to decompress."

"Everybody needs time to relax," Blanche agreed, "to forget about their job, or whatever is causing them to be so tense all the time. We humans are not machines that can work all the time without some time off to rejuvenate in between."

"If Strauss had her way she'd have us working every day of the week," Hotch snorted.

Both Brock and Blanche knew all about Erin Strauss and what a bitch she was.

"Luckily, for us, she can't do that due to the laws that are in place to save people from exploitation, which of course, includes government employees," Spencer said.

The four continued to chat, for a few minutes, before Hotch and Spencer finally took their leave to head back home.

~~~Spencer and Aaron~~~

Three months later

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the guard as a tall man with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes entered building where the BAU was located.

"Yes, I'm looking for Spencer Reid?"

"What's your name, sir?" asked the guard. "And what is your business with Dr. Reid."

"My name is Anthony Reid," causing the guard to look startled.

"Ah, so you're a relative of Dr. Reid's then," the guard said thinking that Anthony did indeed look a lot like their own Dr. Reid, although the likeness wasn't exact of course.

"Yes, I am," Anthony answered

"Well, sir, I can have you escorted upstairs once I call and see if Dr. Reid wants to see you," the guard said.

"Oh, he'll want to see me," Anthony said with confidence.

The guard eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then picked up the phone and pushed a couple of buttons before placing the receiver to his ear.

"Yes, we have a man down here who claims to be a relative of yours Dr. Reid." The guard listened for a moment then said, "His name? Anthony Reid." The guard listened again. "Yes, sir, I'll have someone escort him right up."

The guard put down the phone and said, "You have been cleared to go up. I'll have one of the guards escort you."

"Thank you," Anthony answered politely, as the guard handed him a visitor's pass.

A guard came towards Anthony and gestured towards the elevator. "This way, Mr. Reid."

Anthony strode towards the bank of elevators and the guard pushed the button for the correct floor.

The elevator rose up slowly and after just a couple of minutes it stopped and the doors opened. "Dr. Reid is right over there," the guard pointed at a desk where a young man with hair the color of his own was working.

Anthony began to walk towards the younger man who looked up the startlement clear in his expressive golden brown eyes, before his expression became neutral once more.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Spencer," Reid introduced himself rising from behind his desk and extending his hand to be shaken.

"Anthony, but you can call me Tony," Anthony said shaking Reid's hand.

"If you'll follow me Hotch has offered to let us borrow his office so we can have some privacy," Reid said.

Anthony followed Spencer towards an office that was all the way across the bullpen and up a couple of steps until they reached an office door which Spencer knocked on and then entered.

Inside was a tall dark haired man sitting behind a desk working on a stack of paperwork. Tony stiffened as the man's scent hit his nostrils as he knew immediately that this man was also a werewolf.

The man rose from behind his desk as Spencer introduced him. "Tony, this is my mate Aaron Hotchner, Aaron this is Tony."

Tony relaxed and shook the other man's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," Hotch said politely with a slight smile. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Oh, I don't want to throw you out of your office," Tony protested.

"I could use a break from the endless paperwork," Hotch said with humor lacing his voice. "Take as much time as you need," Hotch added. "I'll be visiting Dave, until you're done."

Hotch walked swiftly towards his office door and left.

One say what alone, Tony said, "That was incredibly nice of him."

"Aaron is a nice guy," Spencer said gesturing to the sofa that was on one side of Hotch's office. "Why don't we sit down."

The two of them sat on opposite ends of the couch and just stared at each other for a moment.

"You know I was wondering if any of the relatives I just found out about they recently were going to respond to my letters," Spent began candidly, "as it has been six months after all. I realize however, that a lot of people would probably believe it was some sort of practical joke."

"That's exactly what I thought at first," Tony admitted, "although it seemed a little bit too elaborate for a practical joke, so I did my own research and looked you up on the internet."

Reid nodded as that made sense.

"I found quite a lot of information on you, mostly about all you've accomplished, although I was surprised to learn that you were member the FBI, the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"So are a lot of people when they find out," Reid admitted with a little smile. "I know I don't seem the type at all to be a member of the FBI, especially as young as I am, but it's all I've ever really wanted. Jason Gideon recruited me, as he was at Caltech where I went to college, lecturing. He questioned my teachers, and learned that I'd been there since I was 13 and had several degrees, so he knew that I would be a great asset to the BAU. I might've wanted to be part of the BAU, but I still had to really think about it as I had my six brothers to think about, all who were underage at that time."

"I never knew your father," Anthony admitted. "I knew about him from my father who was one of your dad's older brothers, but my father never told me much about his brother and said that he was back in Las Vegas as far as he knew."

"I've been wondering over the last few months, ever since I found out that my father had a lot of brothers and sisters why his siblings never tried to stay in contact with him. Yes, I understood that even the youngest of them was 10 years older than he was, but they still could've tried to keep some form of contact. I never knew that my father had any siblings, because he never mentioned them except for one sister that disappeared."

"My father often talked about his youngest brother and how he thought about trying to track him down, but as far as I know he never did so," Anthony said.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't, for I can't see your father not contacting his brother and learning that he had a family not coming by and introducing himself at least, although I suppose my father could have forbid him to do so," Reid said. "Actually, that would have been exactly like my father since he could be very vindictive and I never even knew I had any aunts and uncles, except the one sister that I met when I was four."

"So you're just learning that you had other relatives," Tony said and Spencer nodded.

"Just within the last six months," Reid confirmed. "Keenan, the pack Alpha mentioned it after Aaron and I took in the eight children of Donna McCoy who was originally Donna Reid before she got married. Her father was another one of your dad's brothers by the name of Rick."

"So you took in eight werewolf pups," Tony said and Reid nodded.

"It's a bit crowded at my place, simply because the house was big enough to house me and my six brothers, but eight children is a bit much, but still we're managing so far. In fact Aaron and I were just discussing building on, so that there will be more room. There is no way I or Aaron could turn Keenan down and not take them in since technically, they are related to me and I was the only Reid that he knew how to contact. Besides, Aaron and I had told Keenan and the local pack Alpha Dolf to be on the lookout for a few werewolf pups that had lost their parents as we wanted to adopt them, since we both love children, but can't have any of our own, but we never expected to be taking in so many."

"So how did you manage to track down so many of your relative once the pack Alpha and Las Vegas told you your father had brothers and sisters you never knew about?" asked Anthony curiously. "I'm not saying it would have been impossible for you to do so, but it would have taken you months or even years to track down what happened to your father's siblings."

Reid grinned and said, "Most people don't have a secret weapon, but I did."

"What secret weapon?" asked Anthony curiously.

"Her name is Penelope Garcia, and she's the technical analyst for the BAU team and she's also one of the best computer hackers I've ever met and if she couldn't find anything on the relatives I had I guarantee you no one could, as it wouldn't have existed. I know my way around a computer system, but I'm not half as good, as she is and it would've taken me a lot longer to track down the information that she found for me, and I doubt very much that I would have found some of the stuff that she did."

"So you had this Penelope Garcia find the information for you," Anthony said and Reid nodded. "I'm going to have to meet this woman."

"I'll be happy to introduce you," Reid promised, "and to the rest of the team to if you like."

"I like that," Anthony said. "I also need to introduce you to my family."

"I would like that," Reid said. "Sure I know all your family names, from what Garcia dug up for me, but that's different from actually meeting them."

Anthony was one of the few that'd had 20 children, and that was only because he had found his mate in his early 20s and she was also a werewolf who tended not to have as much trouble giving birth or even carrying a pregnancy to term like a lot of humans did. This, of course, was not always true Donna, being a case in point, but still for the most part werewolf women gave birth easily.

"So I'm assuming the reason you're contacting me now is you have finished having me investigated," Reid told Anthony looked surprised, but then nodded.

"Don't be so surprised," Reid told Anthony with a slight smile. "Having a stranger investigated that claimed to be related to you, is what I would do if it was me. There are a lot of kooks in the world, after all and if there wasn't I, Aaron and the rest of the team would be out of jobs."

"Well," Anthony said with a smile coming to grace his lips. "You did surprise me, although I should have known that you would figure it out, since really it's the only logical conclusion. I knew that there were quite a lot of Reids out there, although they're not all necessarily related to our family, but when I got your letter I was shocked."

"I can well imagine," Reid said, so dryly that it took Anthony a moment to catch the humor in his tone and smile.

"Anyway, after I leave where the letter several times it also the information you sent me and I discussed it with my wife and we decided to have you investigated after I found all that information about you on the Internet. The investigator found out a lot more about you then I had on the net."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Reid said, "as I've been wanting to get to know some of the relatives I never knew I had until six months ago. I visited one old man named Garret Reid in a rest home that's in the Virginia area and also met some of my relatives that actually live close by, but not any of the ones that live in other cities until you showed up. I was beginning to feel that all my relatives I sent letters to had just thrown them out without reading the information they had or after they did thinking it was some kind of hoax or con. I'm glad I was wrong about that at least way you are concerned, as for the others we'll just have to wait and see if my letters have any impact, although I realize that they might not."

"Well, my wife and I decided that I would contact you once the investigator I hired finished looking into your background and that I could start the process of getting to know you."

"Which is going to be about a long and slow process since I'm so busy with my job and with the eight children that Aaron and I adopted, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do it it just that it won't be fast."

"Well, anything worth doing is worth doing thoroughly," Anthony said and Reid nodded in agreement. "We need to get to know each other and once we do we need to introduce each other to our families."

Reid nodded in agreement again. "My brothers are spread all over the country except for the two that decided to remain in the Virginia area, one is in San Francisco, two stayed in Philadelphia where they went to college and the last of them moved to Chicago. Two of them are mated and have pups of their own that were just born very recently."

"Well, that's really nice," Anthony said sincerely. "I would love to meet them, sometime."

"They want to meet you to and the other relatives they never knew they had until very recently, but that won't happen for awhile. Why don't you tell me some about your family?" Reid suggested changing the subject and Anthony nodded and complied.

It turned out that out of Anthony's 20 children about half of them were mated and he had numerous grandchildren, which Reid had known thanks to Garcia, however, he listened to Anthony tell him all about his numerous family from his perspective and realized that a personal viewpoint was different from just finding information on a computer. As Anthony talked it was clear that he was very proud of all of his children and doted on his grandchildren.

The two continued to chat for a few minutes and then Reid said, "Perhaps, you could come to dinner at my place or maybe a restaurant so we can talk some more."

"I would like that," Anthony said pleased at the invitation. The two men shook hands and exchanged phone numbers and agreed to contact each other as frequently as time allowed and after that we escorted Anthony to the elevator and wished him farewell after saying that he and Hotch would see him at dinner so long as the team didn't have to go out of town.

"So how did your meeting go," Hotch asked me as soon as Anthony was gone.

"Fine," Reid promised him with a smile. "The three of us are going to do dinner, either at a restaurant or at home tonight so long as we don't have to leave town for work."

"That sounds good," Hotch agreed. "I'm glad that someone finally showed up from your family. Perhaps, you can get to know Anthony better and through him the rest of his family."

"We promised to keep in touch and to introduce each other to our families," Reid said, "so yes, we will eventually get to that point."

Hotch nodded and watched as his mate headed back to his desk in the bullpen which also had the rest of the team that were curious to what the meeting had all been about.

Hotch watched with a slight smile as his mate fended off the team's curiosity, expertly and then headed back to his office to get restarted on the endless paperwork that the government seemed to require.


End file.
